There's a Class for This
by andreakayy
Summary: A different type of X-files fanfic. What if Scully had a crush on her AP Psych teacher... who just happened to be Mulder? Senior year... what would happen? MSR R
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Strong Teen for later chapters.  
Summary: What if Scully had a crush on her AP Psych teacher... who just happened to be Mulder? Senior year... what would happen? MSR; R&R.**

**A/n: Have to stop coming up with new stories. Brittney told me to write this one... so I did. I think a lot of people have teacher crushes. What if Scully had a crush on her teacher.... who just happened to be Mulder? R&R.**

First day of senior year... Dana Scully had been anticipating this very moment her entire school career! With Bill and Melissa both going through Senior year before her, her whole year was basically planned out, teacher wise. She didn't have to suck up or anything like those annoying kids had to. No, she would just walk in and teachers would already love her. Melissa was ALWAYS a joy to have in class... and after class... whenever she would be skipping. They only allowed her to skip and go to their empty classroom because of her older brother. Bill had laid it all out first, but he was a favorite mainly because he was the coolest guy on campus. Every year Scully was the center of attention in her classes... this year was going to be no different. The only thing different would be that Bill, being two years older than her, and Melissa being only one year older, were both gone and in college.

Scully and her best friend since Kindergarten, Monica Reyes, stepped out of Scully's silver ford Fusion and walked through the parking lot. Of course, all the juniors would try to get the good parking spaces, but then the seniors would bitch at them. Oh, the power! It was great. When they were in the building, Monica and Scully both giggled as they passed the nervous freshman with their hands clutching onto their schedules and their eyes glued to the school map.

The two girls took their seats in the same homeroom they had for the past 3 years, Ms. Fontaine. She hadn't changed. No, she was still caking on the make-up and using way too much hairspray for just school.

"Dude, I'm freaking nervous. I don't know any of these teachers!" Monica whined. "And I haven't even seen John yet."

"Okay, you'll see John in six minutes. We all have AP Physics together first."

"Yeah... and then lunch all together... and then we all have AP Psych at the end of the day." Dana smiled, remembering who she had for that class, and when she first met him.  
_  
It was sophomore year and she remembered it perfectly because that was the week Melissa had the flu. She and her senior brother, Bill had to first drop Melissa off at their grandmother's and then go to school. Naturally, they were late._

_"You don't have to go to class, Danes. We only have like ten minutes left." Bill said, throwing his book bag over his shoulder as they walked down the hall. Scully, who then had her braces, smiled and followed her brother down the hall. "We'll just go see Mr. Mulder."_

_"Who?"_

_"My psych teacher, he's cool."_

_"Does he have a class?"_

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a study hall. He won't mind." Scully followed her older brother into the large classroom. All the kids in it were juniors or seniors, and they weren't studying. It looked nothing like a study hall. Mr. Mulder sat on one of the student desks and had just got done telling a story. He walked away laughing, leaving students to continue their paper airplanes and what not. "Hey Mulder!" Bill called as he walked in. Several students greeted him._

_"Hey Bill." Mulder's eyes landed on Scully and a smile flashed on his face and then he looked back up to Bill. "Who's this?"_

_"My lil sis, Dana. She's a year younger than Melissa."_

_"Ahh," Mulder nodded. "Well, Dana... I'm Mulder." Scully was just about to open her mouth, but that's when Bill's girlfriend, whom he didn't know was in the room, pulled him away. "So...why're you in here?" Scully froze as Mulder's green eyes tore into hers._

_"Uhm... Bill told me that I could just stay in here with him.... that you wouldn't mind."_

_"Oh, it's fine." Mulder laughed, seeing that he made Scully nervous. "Well, there doesn't really seem to be any empty seats... then again people are using the desks for chairs." Scully giggled, causing Mulder to chuckle. "Well, you can just sit in this chair I guess." Mulder pointed to a metal chair right next to him with squishy yellow cushions. As soon as she sat down in the chair her phone vibrated. She let out an annoying sigh, capturing Mulder's attention, as she reached into her jean pocket to pull it out. "Is someone bothering you?" Mulder asked, a little concerned, but careful since he scared her before._

_"It's just..." She saw the text, "my boyfriend. We're fighting."_

_"Is it anyone I know?"_

_"Uhm... he's a sophomore, Dan Waters."_

_"I know him," Mulder laughed. "He's on the basketball team."_

_"Do you coach?"_

_"Yep. Do you want me to say something to him?" Scully laughed and shook her head. "Are you sure? I could just make him run extra laps."_

She would say hello to him through time to time throughout the year but she remembered how jealous she was when Melissa had got him for a teacher. She desperately wanted him for study hall.

_"Mr. K, I don't have a chair to sit in." She remembered saying in the computer lab during junior year._

_"Oh, Dana... you can go right next door. Mr. Mulder's in there." Scully smiled at the thought of seeing Mulder. Even though she was going out with her boyfriend, Dan, Mulder's smile always seem to make her smile. It was contagious._

_"Hi, what do you need, sweetie?" He asked as soon as Scully walked into the senior class._

_"Mr. Mulder! That's my little sister!" Melissa audaciously stood up and yelled from behind her computer. Mulder laughed and angled his face toward Melissa. Scully felt heat rise to her cheeks; she turned scarlet._

_"I know, Melissa. No wonder why she's so sweet." His smile went back to Scully. "Now what do you need?"_

_"A chair," Mulder with his sleeves rolled up his arms, lifted the chair above his head and handed it to Scully. "Ah, you got your braces off. Your teeth look nice."_

_"Thanks."_

_"How are you and Dan?" Mulder whispered. Scully shrugged her shoulders._

_"We're okay." _

---  
That whole time Scully drowned out the sounds of her fellow senior of the loudspeaker, Alex Krycek. He was a major kiss-ass. Once the bell rang, they walked off to AP Physics together.

The whole seemed to be a blur. It was mostly the same in every class. All they did was go over the rules and the syllabus. It was maddening. Scully was insanely happy when she walked off to AP Psych. It was her last class of the day, and she was the first one in there... Mulder wasn't even in there. She took a seat in the second row.

"Ah, didn't you learn that you shouldn't be in the classroom without a teacher?" Mulder fake chided as he walked in with a textbook in his arms. Scully giggled. "How are you, Scully?" He had taken to calling her Scully during her sophomore year. He said it seemed to fit her better.

"I'm fine, Mulder. How are you?" She said with a smile.

"Good, good. Did you and Dan end up getting back together this summer?" He wondered. They broke up after Scully had figured out Dan had been cheating on her for months. She told Mulder about it. Scully shook her head as she looked down at the blank desk. "That's good. He hurt you pretty bad." Scully nodded and then brought back her smile. Various seniors began filing into the room. "You're already my favorite student," Mulder whispered into her ear quickly before walking away to his desk. Scully smiled.

"Thanks for NOT going to your locker, Dana." Monica laughed as she took a seat next to Scully. Doggett took the one behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

"Sorry," Scully laughed and took out her notebook to doodle on it.

"Alright class, my name's Mr. Mulder. You can call me Mulder. Actually, I like that better." Mulder took a seat on the desk across and diagonal from Scully. "I'm gonna take role before we get to the ever boring classroom rules and all that other uninteresting stuff."

"I like this guy already." John laughed. Scully liked him already too. She was sure that this was going to be her favorite class. Mulder went through the names quickly, and when he got to Scully's he just looked up and smiled right at her saying that she was already there. Then all the hope Scully had for this being her favorite class went away. Mulder called Dan's name and she heard his cocky voice. She looked to her right and saw him with his slut of a girlfriend, Alexis. Monica scoffed in disgust. Scully went back to ignoring everything, doodling in her notebook, until Mulder began addressing the class again.

"Hey Scully," Mulder said before she left. She was the last one on her way out of the classroom besides John and Monica. "I didn't know he was going to be in here. I would've gave you a heads up." Scully bit her lip and nodded, understanding.

"I can't stand him!" Scully yelled once in her car with Monica. She immediately put the car in reverse and began the process of pulling out of the parking lot. She turned her radio up, Metro Station's Shake It was on. "UGH! And now's he's in my psych class, yay!" She pulled her hair up at the red light again and continued talking to Monica. "And you know what sucks the most? That was for sure going to be my favorite class but now th-" Monica cut her off.

"Your favorite, why?" Monica asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Mon. I don't like Mulder." Scully stated firmly, rolling her eyes and turning the bend.

"And that's a lie."

"Oh, come on. He's my teacher."

"And he LOVES you!"

"What? Shut up."

"You're obviously his favorite student, and you know it." Scully blushed and the corners of her lips turned up against her will.

"Mon, you don't know that. It was only the first day!" Monica smiled slyly.

"Yeah, but you've BEEN his favorite student last year and the year before! It doesn't matter if today's the first day you have him. Besides, look at this," Monica reached behind her seat and grabbed Scully's notebook that was in her empty bag.

"Hey, let go of that!" She would've reached for it, but she was driving. Monica flipped to the third page and showed Scully her own doodle. Scully blushed at the words that were drawn in blue ink. 'You're already my favorite student...'

"I didn't write that!" Monica looked at her dubiously. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"I promise, jeez!" Monica threw the notebook over her shoulder.

"Besides... it's not even like a crush. It's something different."

The rest of the week went by slowly, and every now and then Scully and Mulder would just sit and talk before or after class. It wasn't anything big though... nothing that would cause any type of suspicion. But on the Friday of the second week of school, Scully had come early to have her AP calculus teacher Mrs. Wand to help her. She wasn't with Monica. Monica had decided to hitch a ride with John.

However, when Scully peeked into Mrs. Wand's room, she wasn't there. Scully let out a sigh and walked further around the circle to see if she was in any other room. Then, she saw Mulder laughing hysterically from behind his computer in his dimly lit classroom. She smiled and decided that since Mrs. Wand was nowhere to be found that she would go stay in his room.

"Something funny?" She tilted her head to the side with a genuine smile on her lips. He removed the small blue ear phones in his ears and smiled up to Scully. It was a smile Scully only saw whenever he looked at her... it was like she was special. But Scully didn't want to think that. She had to be rational. He was her teacher, and she was his student.

"Come here, watch this." He waved his hand for her to come over.

" What is it?" She set her bag on the desk and took a seat in the same seat she sat in when she first met him. Youtube was up on his computer and he was pointing at an actress getting pulled over by the cops, Lea Teoni. They both hated her as an actress. Scully busted out laughing as well.

"So how do you like senior year so far?" Mulder asked as the video ended.

"I like it.... but calc is killing me. I came to school early for help from Mrs. Wand... but I couldn't find her."

"Do you think I can help you?"

"Would you be able to help me?" Scully handed Mulder her notebook and her worksheet.

"Maybe I should turn the lights on."

"No, it's fine."

Mulder was really helping her. Now, she was finally getting it. As he spoke the light from the tall standing lamp gleamed off of his perfectly white teeth as he smiled as Scully. It was almost as if he put her in a trance.

After he was done explaining and Scully finished the worksheet with little difficulty, his phone went off. He checked the caller ID on his blackberry pearl and made an annoyed face.

"Excuse me," He beamed at Scully and answered his phone in a corner in his room. "Hello?... No... NO!... I told Cara that I would take her camping this weekend... No, Diana. Well, did you ask her? Well, how about you ask her and then call me back! Yeah, whatever, bye." Mulder saw Scully watching him, and she immediately regretted she did. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Who was it?" Mulder paused before answering.

"My ex-wife." Scully tried to seem casual with what she said next.

"Oh, I didn't know you were divorced." She continued to doodle squiggly lines on her notebook.

"Yeah, I was going through that about a year and a have ago."

"Oh." Now it was starting to get awkward.

"Yeah, I uhm... promised my four year old, Cara, that I would take her camping this weekend... and she was really excited for it. Diane, my ex-wife wanted her this weekend, even though she had her last weekend."

"Oh, well that's a little bitchy."

"Well she is a bitch." Scully had no idea if she found him even more attractive since he was divorced. She knew that getting a divorce is horrible, especially if kids were involved, but she couldn't help but wonder why they had gotten one. "But my little girl is my life." His face lit up when he mentioned her. "Actually, she's the reason we tried to stay together. But, I didn't want my daughter to grow up with all of this yelling." Scully smiled, and her blue eyes stared into Mulder's green.

"You seem like a really good dad." Mulder continued to gaze into her eyes before he realized what he was doing. There were now people in the hall.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But you should probably get to homeroom." Mulder was right, she only had ten minutes.

"Yeah.... I probably should," Scully felt the heat rush to her cheeks, turning them a scarlet. "Thanks for helping me with my calculus."

"No problem."

"So, did Mrs. Wand help you with your calculus homework?" Monica asked as she searched for her cell phone in her bag.

"Uhm... no."

"Hah, good thing I didn't take AP. Actually, I was hoping you could help me with mine."

"I can."

"No offense... but if you don't understand it..."

"Oh, I do."

"How?"

"Well, Mrs. Wand wasn't in her room... and I heard Mulder in his. So, basically he helped me." Monica giggled. "Shut up!" Scully sighed.

**It'll get more interesting. Yeah, I know Bill wouldn't like Mulder... but he's not going to like him later on in the story.**

**Continue? Wooo! Last night for the fall play tonight.... then cast party!  
**

**  
--A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I continue I would like to say something. First off, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see that the vast majority of them were positive. If you don't like my storyline, just don't read this story. But, don't take it out on my as an author. I hope that for those of you who did not enjoy this idea for a story will not stop with my stories entirely. I'm not going at this story from a very inappropriate perspective. It's not going to be like they just have mad sex on the desk while Scully's 17. No, there's going to be a lot of frustration in this. (You can already see the frustration forming in this chapter) When they finally do do something BIG, Scully will be 18. These people are the same characters, just in an alternate universe. They're going to have the same feelings for each other in an instant. It's like mine and Teliko.x3 's story, It Had To Be You. I'm NOT going to quit writing this story. I handle negative reviews well, and never have I once thought about quitting.**

**I took a line from "Never Been Kissed" in this. lol. Oh, and last chapter... "Lea Teoni"... credits go to none other than Brittney.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're late," Mulder plainly said while he was shutting his door after the late bell for homeroom. Scully was walking fast through the hallway and wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone.

"I know," She said back annoyed and began to sprint further down the hall to her homeroom. Ms. Fontaine was in the bathroom, so Monica let her in.

"You're so lucky she spilt coffee on herself!" Monica laughed as Scully sat down.

"I hate this damn cold," Scully sneezed into her hand and pulled out her small bottle of Germ-X.

"Yeah, you missed that huge Psych test yesterday." Scully did the face palm. "You'll probably ace it though. You're a genius in that class, and he loves you."

"And I was a bitch to him in the hall this morning."

"That has nothing to do with anything." Monica giggled, covering her mouth.

"I'm just so in love I decided to randomly say it!" Scully joked sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Scully glared.

"Mon, it was a joke."

"Oh... sure." Scully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... I just don't want to stay after school in the testing room. The air conditioning goes freaking insane, and right now I need warmth. Since when is it cold in October? NEVER!"

"Who's the teacher in their today?"

"No idea. But I have to hurry up with my senior project. I have no idea who my teacher supervisors are going to be."

"You can choose..."

"No."

"Why are you so touchy about him all of the sudden?"

"You keep bringing him up, over and over again."

"I didn't know it bothered you that bad."

"It does."

"Sorry."

In the middle of English, her last class before the end of the Scully's phone vibrated from her bag. She pulled it out and her eyes went wide at the text. It was Dan. He didn't have the nerve to text her... not since June. What did he want?  
_  
Let's talk... before Mulder's class.  
-Dan_

Mr. Green always let the class out early. Maybe she could sneak into the classroom before Dan got there. She could ignore him altogether. Scully was careful as she walked down the halls. She made sure Dan wasn't anywhere near. There was barely anyone in the halls, only a few students at their lockers. Finally Scully made it to psych. She was first; just as she walked through the door she heard her name called.

"Dana," It was Dan's voice. "Did you get my text?" Mulder must've heard because he was looking directly at Scully, awaiting her reply. Scully spun around and glared.

"What do you want, Dan?"

"I want... to go to homecoming with you." Scully cocked her eyebrow. "Alexis and I broke up last week."

"So you want me to be your rebound?" Just as Dan opened his mouth she continued. "Your rebound off of the girl you cheated on me with?" He opened his mouth to object, but she didn't let him. "Me, your girlfriend of how long.... uhm 3 years?" Now she was letting him speak, but he had nothing to say. "Exactly, Dan. I don't understand how you get off even asking me that."

"That's exactly it," He stated as she turned to walk back into the room. "I don't get off... not with Alexis." Scully turned beat red, her ears grew hot, and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears. What nerve. Now there were people in the hallway. She spun around quickly and slapped Dan square in the cheek so loud that it sounded like a gunshot. She spun around again for the last time and walked right back into the classroom.

"Mulder, did you see that?!" Dan yelled from outside.

"I didn't see anything." Which was a lie, because he was watching the whole time and he heard the loud thunder sounding slap. "Miss Scully," he said with a smile as Scully took her seat. Other students began filing in the room. "You were absent yesterday."

"And I missed that test. I know."

"Actually, I was going to ask you how you were feeling."

"Oh," Apparently it caught her off guard. "It was uhm... just a cold. I still have it but... I didn't want to get behind on my school work."

"That's very studious of you."

"So now I don't have to take the test?" She asked hopefully. Mulder smiled at how wide and blue her eyes grew.

"Nice try. You still have to take it... today after school in the testing room." Scully groaned and laid her head on her desk when just then Monica, with John holding onto her, walked into the room. They took their usual seats... right next to Scully. Monica fought the urge to kick Scully in the leg every time Mulder would use her as an example for the class or even smile at her. But, she knew Scully would flip out completely so she held it back.

Once the final bell of the day rang, Monica, John, and Scully all stayed behind. Scully just stayed behind to get a study guide paper from Mulder. Monica stayed behind so Scully could tell her about what happened, and John of course stayed behind because of Monica.

"I can't believe you hit him," John was laughing. "Shows him right after what he did to you."

"I agree. Good riddance. What an ass... having the nerve to ask you to homecoming and then make that comment!"

"Mon, we better get going." John looked up at the clock, and had his hand on her waist as the walked out.

"Here's your study guide," Mulder leaned over his desk and handed a purple piece of paper to Scully. She adjusted her purple turtleneck sweater before reaching out to grab the study guide.

"Thanks."

"Room 300. 20 minutes." Mulder warned and then kicked back in his swivel chair, placing his feet up on the desk. Scully began walking out of the room, and that's when she turned and saw the cutest sight. Mulder was flicking his Ticonderoga pencils up and into the paneled ceiling. She muffled a giggled with her hand and walked out of the room.

She made her way down to the internet café where she rented a laptop with her school ID, got a drink from the vending machine and sat on the couch studying. 10 minutes into studying she got bored and decided to open up face book.

_"Do you know who the teacher in the testing room is today?" She asked her friend, Sarah via face book chat._

_"Hmm... I think it's that psych teacher." Her reply caused Scully's heartbeat to race._

_"WHAT PSYCH TEACHER?"_

_"The guy... the young one. I don't remember his name."_

_"Is it Mulder?"_

_"It might be. I'm not really sure."_

_"Thanks Sarah. But I g2g. Bye!"_

_"Cya, Dana."_

Scully shut off the lap top and returned it to its usual spot in the cabinet. She gathered her things together and made her way to room 300. She didn't exactly want Mulder to be in there, in fact when she was opening the door she was hoping he wasn't. Ever since that morning she felt like she had been a total bitch to him. She just wanted to forget it entirely, but her self conscious wouldn't let him go from her mind. As she had suspected, when she stepped into the room, he was waiting at the teacher desk, lounging back in the swivel chair, with his legs propped up.

"Miss Scully," He said as she approached his desk to receive her test. She didn't recognize anyone in the room. Mostly it was a few freshmen. She took the first seat in the first row and got to work. Gradually, the other students began to finish their tests and began to leave, leaving Scully stuck in the room with Mulder.

"I saw how you handled yourself today with Dan," Mulder commented, while he stared at computer screen before him. "It was very impressive to say the least." Scully looked up, a smile across her lips.

"Did you hear what he asked me?"

"I did. You said no."

"Did you hear what he said after that?"

"Yes, and that was very out of line." Scully saw the change in his expression. He seemed to get angry once the memory of Dan's words were forced back into his mind. "So, are you going to homecoming with anyone?"

"I'm probably not."

"Why not?"

"I don't think anyone's going to ask me. I'm not really talking to any guys right now."

"Still, some one might ask you."

"Yeah... I know." She frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just... after Dan... After he cheated on me with Alexis... I never want to get hurt like that again."

"Scully... I can tell you that when you're older guys will mature. Trust me, I know from experience." He chuckled, remembering himself back when he was in high school. "And you're pretty... you're going to have no trouble finding guys who are mature and will treat you how you should be treated."

"You're just saying that because you're my teacher." Mulder faced the computer again, and his expression changed yet again.

"Actually, I shouldn't be saying that because I'm your teacher."

"Oh," Scully's cheeks went into a deep pink shade, and she looked down. She could feel the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"I was uhm... just trying to say that I remember myself when I was your age. I was, admittedly, kind of immature." There was that chuckle again. The way how it repeated itself made Scully grin down at her paper.

"How old are you anyways?"

"26 as of last week."

"And you already have a four year old daughter?"

"Well... Diana and I... well we met when I was 21. We got married while I was still in college and we had our little girl. She was a lot older than I was. She was 27." Scully's eyes went wide as she counted the age difference. She even involuntarily counted the number of years between the both of them. "So, are you almost done with that test? I want to go home today?" He joked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I have just one more question. Do you know the answer to 63?" She put on her best smile, just to have Mulder turn her down.

"Nice try." Scully groaned and filled the bubble for what she thought would be the best answer. "You may be my favorite student, but I don't give answers away."

Coincidentally Mulder was parked at the small teacher section of the student parking lot. He and Scully walked down together. They walked in silence as Scully fixed her coat and tossed her scarf around her neck so that the wind wouldn't chill her as bad. She couldn't remember the last time it snowed in October. It was insane. There was even ice on the ground.

"I love this weather," Mulder finally said as they stepped out into the cold.

"I don't." Scully stated plainly as they walked across the road and down the steps to the parking lot. Mulder chuckled at her reaction. Ice was everywhere in the parking lot. Those custodians needed to do a better job with the salting.

"Watch your step, it's slippery," Just as he ended his sentence Scully slipped on the black ice and would've fell flat on her back if it wasn't for Mulder supporting her with his hand around her waist. For eons they just gaze into each other's eyes, not moving. Mulder was hypnotized in all the shades of blue in her iris. He could've sworn that just yesterday they were green. Scully was hypnotized too, by Mulder's dark green eyes with tones of brown. Her legs felt like jello under his stare, and he didn't want to move. But then, involuntarily their heads began to move towards each other... it was just a centimeter but they still moved. Mulder was first to break the gaze, and he collected himself, setting Scully back down on her feet. He stuttered his next words. "Y-you good to walk from here? My car's right there," He pointed to a black Mazda six a few cars over.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She said, looking away. The cold turned her cheeks red, but she could tell that they only grew redder in that moment.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Mulder said as he walked to his car without looking back at her.

Scully wasn't sure what had just happened. It wasn't like he kissed her, but it was something. Under his gaze she felt strangely invincible. In his arms... she felt like nothing in the world could harm her. What was happening? _She couldn't possibly be falling for her teacher..._

**End of chapter 2! Now, on to writing more or IHTBY. **  
**Please, Review.  
-A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I wrote it in one day. Be proud. The idea has been in my head for a while. I can't wait til the next chapter. This one has a surprise. HAHA. It's following the same story line. If you think it's innapropriate t here's no need to tell me. I've heard that about 5 times now and I don't really listen if I hear it. I know it may seem innapropriate to some people, but guys, it's mulder and scully. Do you honestly think I, ME OF ALL PEOPLE, would write a story where Mulder is a complete asshole and ruthless when it comes to loving or anything with Scully? Maybe when it comes to kicking some guy's (who hurt scully, btw) ass. But other than that NO. These are our heroes. And to me... in my opinion.... they haven't really changed from heroes to something else. This story is going somewhere good. It's NOT going to go to the point where mulder gets arrested for statutory rape. That wont even happen! JEEZ. Okay, here's number 3. Did you want me to title it? Please review.** **(Oh, and brittney told me not to proof read because she wanted me to post it. yes, she's been bothering me. so this chapter is dedicated to her. ANNNND, scully is not on drugs. she's on drums.)**

Mulder drove home that evening, struggling to focus on the road. There were so many thoughts on his mind, thoughts he knew shouldn't be there. How could he have known this girl for three years already and have never felt the same way as he does now? There was an 8 year difference. He knew that he wouldn't allow himself to touch her.

'What're you doing,' He asked himself as he pulled into his driveway. He dropped his head down onto his steering wheel. 'Scully is a few months shy of being an adult, but you're her teacher. You shouldn't and you can't let this go any farther. She doesn't deserve you. You might possibly ruin her high school career. No... you won't because you're not going to do anything.'

--  
When Scully got home she shouted a hello to her mother and little brother, Charlie, on the couch, and ran to her room. Without thinking she called Monica.

"Monica, you have to come over, now!"

"Did he kiss you!?!?!"

"NO!" She blushed. "Just... come over."

"Alright, I'm walking out right now." Click.

What was she going to say to her best friend? Monica would just overreact like she always did. But Scully had to tell someone before she exploded, and she didn't necessarily think telling her mother was an option, and Melissa didn't come home until tomorrow.

Within two minutes Monica came through Scully's door carrying a ton of magazines and plopped them all down next to Scully on her full sized bed.

"What's all of this?" Scully asked, looking at the heap of magazines in disgust. Really, Monica was starting to take this too far. She was beginning to regret that she said anything, but still... that was her best friend.

"First tell me what happened." Monica took a seat across from Scully in the swivel chair at Scully's computer desk.

"Well, we were... wait a second. Monica you have to promise me... swear on our friendship that you won't say anything about this, got it?" She sincerely nodded. "Not even John?"

"Not even John. Now please! I'm dying to know."

"Okay, well, we talked in detention. He pulled out the favorite student thing again, but he wouldn't give me the answer to number"

"63? Yeah that was a hard one..."

"Listen! He told me about his six year age difference between him and his ex-wife. And then oh he also said something about guys being more mature when we get older, and.... he called me pretty. I said he was just saying that because he's my teacher, but he said he shouldn't be saying it BECAUSE he's my teacher." Scully was talking so fast that she had to suck in another breath of air before she turned blue and passed out. Monica's eyes were wide, and Scully's could tell her mouth was about to open. "But wait!

"So, I guess he parks in the student parking... so we walked together. It was awkward at first, you know... no talking. And then we said something about the weather... and then he told me to watch my step because it was slippery.... and just as he said that, I fell. But, he caught my waist... and our faces were close... just staring into each other's eyes. It felt like forever and a half! I swear our faces moved together, but I could be wrong. He broke it off... thank God. Can you imagine how many cameras are out in that parking lot? A TON!" She took another breath, but this time allowed Monica to speak.

"That was.... intense. Dana, he so likes you."

"I don't know, Monica. I knew Mulder for three years... how come I never really felt like that before... and that never happened? It's not like I wanted it to happen but still..."

"I still think you've liked him... since the middle of 10th grade. Just a crush though, considering what's his face as your boyfriend. Are you scared or something? I mean... you have a right to I guess..."

"But, I am afraid."

"I don't think he would hurt you or use you or rape you, Dana. I really d-"

"No. That's not it. I KNOW he won't."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid of tomorrow. I won't be able to say anything to him." Monica looked confused. "I forgot to tell you how awkward it was when he pulled away. He knew what just happened. How are we going to be able to face each other in school? This is horrible." Monica bit her lip and turned in the chair a few times. "He knows I'm 17."

"18 in four months."

"But he knows I'm not an adult yet. IF he likes me... and I can't believe I'm saying this in reference to a teacher... but he would wait. I think I can wait a..."

"4 months?"

"NO! 7 months... definitely not in school." Monica rolled her eyes. Scully readjusted herself on her bed, and then began to giggle. "It's funny this is happening to me. I mean, I know it's serious, but it's funny because... well Me, Dana Scully, liking a teacher?"

"It's not the same as those dumb TV shows, Danes. You're smart. You know what you're doing. All those other bimbos just jump on the guy on his desk. You're thinking it out.... and hard. I never saw you like this. Not even for our chemistry final last year!"

All of a sudden downstairs you could hear commotion. The door had just shut and Charlie could be heard running and yelling.

"Bill!" Monica and Scully stepped out of the room. Sure enough, Bill had just walked in, home from college for the weekend.

"Oh, I really wish Missy was coming home today and not tomorrow. I could have all four of my children today." Mrs. Scully sighed before cupping her sons face and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Danes," Bill called up the steps to Scully. She smiled and waved back down.

"What's up?" She yelled back down.

"Well, you know my buddy, Greg Harding?"

"Yeah. He's two years older than you and he used to carry me around the house upside down while I screamed my head off. I remember."

"Guess who he's practically best buds with?"

"I don't know, who?" She shrugged.

"Your psych teacher, my favorite old teacher, and the guy who I'm going to go hang out with when I go to Greg's," Scully's jaw dropped as did Monica's. "Oh, you know him too, Mon?"

"...yeah. Nice teacher." She smiled. They sat down at the top of the stairs, side by side, elbows holding their heads, and resting on their knees.

"Aw, Bill," Mrs. Scully began, her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "You're not going to be here for dinner, tonight? I made your favorite, green bean casserole and I have a ham in the oven." Bill's eyes lit up. Now, how on Earth was he supposed to say 'no' to that?

"Well, I can always have Greg over... but..."

"Have him over! I haven't seen him since you both were Dana's age."

"I was going to say that he and Mulder were hanging out tonight."

"Well, have Fox down too. It would be nice seeing him. He was yours and Missy's favorite teacher." Scully's face went white and Monica was gaping. "That okay with you, Dana?"

"Mom! That's going to be so awkward." Mrs. Scully had no idea to what extent her daughter meant. "Besides, will we even have room? I mean... Monica's staying for dinner too. Will we even have room for him and Greg?" Mrs. Scully was laughing almost hysterically.

"Sweetie, calm down. He's only your teacher. Of course, we'll have enough room. And relax, I'm not going to tell any embarrassing stories about you." She smirked at Bill. "But, I can't say the same about you, Bill."

"Come on, Mom!" It would seem like Bill was whining if didn't appear so masculine.

"I'm only teasing, sweetheart. Dinner's going to be done in about an hour and a half. You better call Greg now."

"Oh, I will. And I won't have him say a thing to Mulder! Imagine his face..." Bill's voice trailed off as he jogged around the corner to the basement door, where they kept their pool table, ping pong table, and video games.

Monica pulled a mortified Scully up to her feet and dragged her into the bedroom. Monica practically ran to Scully's closet, pushed both doors open, and went through her clothes.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

"I'm finding you something to wear."

"I'll wear this." Scully said, pulling on her turtle neck.

"No you won't. You're wearing this," She pulled out a v neck shirt in a deep shade of purple. "That's why I brought the magazines. It was originally for tomorrow, but hey, it'll work now." Monica tossed Scully the shirt that was sure to show Scully's cleavage.

"I can't do this. It's going to be awkward in my own home."

"Relax. It would be awkward if Ms. Fontaine came over too. Now, he's your brother's friend... or soon to be friend. Don't think of him as a teacher." Monica spoke softly, trying to get her friend to relax. "I mean, don't lunge onto him. I know you won't... but just... think of him as a dinner guest. It'll help you calm down." Scully took a deep breath, and it actually relaxed her a bit. "I'm going to do your make up and then we're going to go down to your game room and play rock band or something."

"No, I'm doing my own make up. It'll calm me down." Scully walked over to her make up to grab her brown eye liner pencil. She drew a thin line under each eye.

Soon enough Scully and Monica were downstairs in her game room in the basement. Scully had almost completely forgotten about the dinner arrangements. She sat in the swinging game chair as she used her drumsticks to hit the plastic drum heads. The TV was so loud that the girls didn't hear the door open or footsteps coming down the stairs.

Monica was singing at the top of her lungs but stopped mid note once she turned to see Bill, Greg, Mulder, and Charlie watching them. Scully looked up and almost choked on the air. Bill was cracking up at Monica. Greg was laughing just as hard as Bill. Charlie was laughing so hard it looked like he was going to pop, and Mulder was turned the other way, not making eye contact with Scully. It was her worst fear.

However, during one of hers and Monica's talks upstairs in her bedroom, she had decided that she wasn't going to let it get to her. So, she done the only reasonable thing to do... she chucked one drumstick at Bill and the other at Greg, and that caught Mulder's attention.

Greg pulled Scully up from her seat, causing her to squeal, and he threw her over his shoulder, holding her upside down. It was just like old times.

"Greg!" She yelled, squirming to get out of his arms. All the blood was rushing to her head, turning her face a scarlet color.

"Just like old times, huh Dana?" He said with a deep chuckle.

"Greg," Mulder said firmly, but still suppressing a laugh himself. Greg stopped mid run and turned to his friend. "Just put her down. She might throw up on you." Greg set Scully down on her head and she kicked over onto the ground. He shirt had rode up to just below the band of her bra. She pulled it down in a hurry, but not before Mulder could get a glimpse of it and then force his eyes away.

"I'm gonna kill you, Greg." Scully warned, as she smoothed her hair.

"Hi, Mulder," Monica waved to her teacher as if this whole arrangement wasn't awkward at all. Either she really felt that, or she was an amazing actress.

"Hi, Reyes," He laughed at how enthusiastic she was with just that hello, as he sat down on the couch next to Bill.

"Dana, how come you didn't say hi to Mulder? Didn't you say he was like your favorite teacher?" Bill said, as he took a sip of his pepsi. Scully blushed violently and Mulder turned to look away from her.

"Hi, Mulder."

"Hi, Scully." A roar of laughter was heard from Greg.

"Jeez, how awkward do you two feel right now?"

"Very." Mulder admitted.

"You honestly have no idea." Mulder's eyes snapped to hers, and in that glance they exchanged something. It made Scully feel calmer about the whole situation.

"Oh well," Bill said, pulling the xbox 360 controller out of Monica's hands.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Mon. WE get the TV."

"Can't you guys play pool or something?"

"Nope. We're watching College Football."

"Come on, Bill!" Monica said, folding her arms. Bill was like an older brother to her. She always whined and complained to him, and he always teased her.

"Kids!" Mrs. Scully called down from upstairs. "Dinner's done, and Missy just got here." Scully breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God!" She ran up the 12 steps to get to her sister. Monica followed immediately after Scully, while the boys slowly rose to their feet. "Missy!" Scully exclaimed as she flung her arms around her sister's neck. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"Change of plans. Bill called and said he was coming home today. And I knew Mom would want me here since everyone else is here.... including Greg?" Melissa received a big bear hug from Greg and when he stepped aside she saw Mulder. Her eyes went wide and turned to Scully. "Dana, what did you do in school that made Mulder come over?" Everyone laughed, but Scully blushed.

"Nothing."

"Mulder's my bud." Greg said, clapping Mulder on the back.

"Oh, well hi!"

"How's art school?"

"Great. I love the dorms up there... and the parties." Melissa let out a giggle. Mrs. Scully scowled at her.

"Melissa, I hope you don't go out every night."

"Well, not every night." Melissa said as she began carrying her bags up the steps.

"Leave it, sweetie. Let's just all eat dinner."

"Where's Dad?" Melissa asked as she came right back down the steps.

"He's in California," Mrs. Scully sighed. She really missed him. Scully swore she would never witness a love like the one her mother had for her father. "He'll be back on Sunday."

Everyone headed to the kitchen to fix their plates. Scully was last in line, behind Mulder. For some reason, people always had a way of beating her so that she was last. Mulder wasn't accustomed to the rules, so he didn't know what to do when everyone ran to the kitchen. It was funny how even he beat Scully. After a minute or two, they were the only ones in the kitchen. Everyone else was on the other side of the wall. She just hoped Monica saved her a seat next to her. There was an awkward silence between the two as Scully dropped a spoonful of corn onto her plate.

"I graded your test," Mulder said, looking down to Scully next to him. She smiled once she heard his voice, and she looked up to him, only to rip her eyes away when they met his. He did the same. "A+ as usual... even 63. You're probably the smartest Scully I had yet. I still have Charlie though." He laughed at the thought of the bouncy seventh grader as a senior. Scully sighed, relaxing the atmosphere between them.

"It's always been like that. Bill just keeps his grades high enough for sports. Melissa was always the free spirit. Her grades were scattered from A's to C's. Me? I just have to be the best so my parents will notice me. In between Bill's touchdowns, Melissa's out bursts, and Charlie's whining it's the only way." She admitted shyly.

"That doesn't seem fair," He said in a soft tone, stopping what he was doing and turning to look down at her.

"It's a family of four. What am I gonna do?"

"Well it's good you're doing it that way instead of some other way. You have a motive."

"Are you going all psychology on me?" She said with a giggle, raising her eyebrow at him. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled into hers. "We're not in school."

"You're right. We're not." And Mulder picked up his plate from the counter where he had set it, and he walked towards the dining room. Scully paused for a moment before following. She smiled and bit her lip as she followed in his footsteps to the dining room.

"Finally," Melissa giggled. "We thought you were dead."

"Melissa!" Mrs. Scully scolded in a shrilly tone. Scully sat sandwiched next to Melissa and Monica, but straight across from Mulder.

Scully began on her ham after telling herself over and over again not to look at Mulder.

"Lean over a bit," Monica whispered in the smallest whisper, that Scully was surprised she heard. Scully leaned over toward the table, showing her cleavage.

"Jeez, Dana." Melissa said, stifling a laugh. "Your chest grew." Mulder's eyes snapped up involuntarily to Scully's chest and ripped his eyes away from her like he had so many times that day. That was officially the first time he had ever seen Scully in that type of clothing. Was she trying to get his attention? Asking for herself to get him fired? It wasn't going to work though. He wouldn't have any of it.

"Melissa Michelle Scully!" Mrs. Scully erupted. "We have company. I have no idea what's gotten into you."

"It's just college, Mom. I was the same way." Mrs. Scully shook her head at Bill and continued on her dinner.

After everyone had finished their dinner everyone except Mrs. Scully went to the game room. The guys all played pool at the large pool table behind the couch, while the girls and Charlie played video games and talked. Charlie was sulking in the corner on the couch. He wanted to play pool.

"So, Dana what's that thing you needed to talk to me about? Is it about those boys at school?" Melissa had screwed up Mulder's turn. He hit the cue ball into the hole. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping. Monica laughed out loud at the misconception.

"No... well, not exactly."

"Who is it?"

"It's no one. I'll tell you later."

An hour or so later Mulder and Greg had to leave. Charlie was in his room doing his homework. Monica, Melissa, and Scully got sucked into doing the dishes. Bill was saying bye at the door.

"Oh, wait," Mulder said as he was walking out the door. "I forgot my cell in your basement." Mulder turned back to go get it.

"I'll help!" Charlie called from upstairs in his room. The boy honestly had miracle hearing.

"Oh, no you won't. You need to finish your homework," Mrs. Scully said. "Dana go help Fox."

Scully wiped her hands on the dish towel and followed Mulder down into the basement.

"I think it's in the couch," Mulder said, digging around in between the cushions. Scully joined him, now very self conscious of her chest.

"I can't find it," Scully said, digging around still. Then, she came into contact with something, and it was too warm to be a phone. It was Mulder's hand. "Sorry." She said, pulling her hand back quickly.

"No, I'm sorry," He said, walking away to look by the pool table. Scully was embarrassed and she turned a deep crimson color and when Mulder turned to see her, he laughed.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"I-I am not." She stammered, turning away. He chuckled. "Stop it. I'm not blushing."

"Okay, Scully. You're not blushing."

"Okay, so maybe I am. But, I don't know why. Found it!" She called, holding it up in triumph.

"Where was it?"

"On the shelf." She pointed to the shelf high above her head.

"How did you reach?"

"Shut up, Mulder," She said, walking away.

"Hey, watch it. I'm your teacher."

"We're not in school." She said, tossing his phone back to him.

---

'This is so wrong,' Mulder repeatedly told himself as he walked into his house that night. He hated the feeling this gave him, guilt, so much guilt. But when he looked into Scully's eyes he felt something... and something deep. After the past three years, how could he now just begin to realize his feelings? Feelings. He felt horrible, but it wasn't something he could control. It was like asking a caterpillar not to turn into a butterfly in its cocoon. He would have to distance himself at school.

"Hey, Fox," Mr. Foreman, the guidance counselor said, walking into Mulder's room that morning.

"Hey, Tom, what's going on."

"Just thought I would steal some of your coffee," Mr. Foreman chuckled, scratching his head of blonde hair. He even towered above Mulder he was so tall. "Oh, and you know how ridiculous South Faywest high school is? They had two teacher's arrested for being child molesters. They were 43 and 47!" Mulder was tossed the signal item from the previous day. "Morris and Fletcher, I never liked those guys. Did you ever meet them?"

"No."

"Oh, well they used to come here for conference. Scum bags."

" Yeah, never heard of them."

"Oh well, thanks for the coffee," Mr. Foreman raised his mug before leaving.

---

That lunch period Scully wandered into his room, a smile plastered over her lips.

"Hey, Mulder... I was wondering if I could have a form for the field trip to the convention." Scully had gone on the Saturday field trip last year and she loved it. It was basically an excuse Mulder and Mr. K. had for going into town for lunch.

"You want to go to the STOP convention?"

"Yeah, I went last year, and I liked it."

"So, I let you go on a field trip and I get called a scum bag?"

"What're you talking ab-"

"Hey, Mr. Greene?" Mr. Greene had walked passed the room. He backed up to see Mulder and Scully. "How do you spell laid?"

"L-A-I-D?"

"How do you spell laid off?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Mulder turned back to Scully. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Here came the Scully temper. He really was sorry, but she was just pissed that he would say that. "You know, that was rude. You didn't have to say that." Scully spun on her heel and walked out. That was exactly what she was hoping wouldn't happen.

"Scully," He called after her, sounding sincere. She spun around to face him.

"No. I was just coming here to get a form on my way to lunch, NOT something else, okay? I didn't want to walk all the way to Mr. K.'s because I'm hungry." She spun around again for the last time and stomped out of the classroom. She heard him call after her again. She wasn't stopping.

She didn't stop the whole way to Mr. K.'s room where she knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Scully said, clearly upset. Mr. K. was her second favorite teacher.

"Yeah, sure honey. What's wrong?" He excused himself from his freshman class to step into the hallway.

"Guess what Mulder said to me. I was on my way to lunch and I need a field trip form. So I stopped in there. I asked him for one and he goes, 'Oh, so I let you on the field trip and then I'm called a scum bag.' And Mr. Greene's walking through the hallway so he asks him how to spell laid... and then laid off. I was so pissed. He had NO right! I was just asking for a freaking field trip paper!" He touched her shoulder to calm her down.

"You're starting to sound like Melissa." Scully laughed. "Now, I'll give you a paper. But just know that there was a news story in the paper about that so everyone's being extra cautious the way they act." Mr. K. led her into his classroom and handed her a paper.

"Thanks, K."

"No, problem. Be at the school by 8. And tell your Dad I said Hello. We were supposed to go fishing last week but with the weather that was clearly out of the question."

"Alright," She giggled. "I will."

**Like, hate? the next chapter shall be a keeper. any guesses as to what happens? review please. those things make my day. :D**

-A.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter! Yayyy! This one will blow your socks off. Everything changes. Nothing will be the same for Scully or Mulder from here on out. Does that give it away? Anyways, Monica is JUST like Brittney, Teliko. I even wrote Brittney instead of Monica a few times, hahaha. Oh well... I guess I have to dedicate this chapter to her, considering the fact that she URGED me to write it. Once again, let me say, this IS MULDER AND SCULLY. They're just five years older than they were when they first met in the FBI.... same age difference between the two and everything. So, if you don't like... don't read. Don't waste your time telling me to stop and that it's innapropriate because I WONT listen. You're entitled to your opinion... but.... don't act like it's going to affect me. Some past reviewers just acted like Mulder was throwing a slutty Scully down onto the desk and doing her.**

Scully had dragged Monica on the field trip with her, so Monica had slept over the house she practically lived at, The Scully Residence. They arrived at the school around 7:50, half asleep of course and carrying their Starbucks. Scully wore her black fleece The North face hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, woven ugg boots, an ear flap hat, and, since Monica had practically forced her, a low cut white button-up Henley, with a black lace cami underneath. Monica wore a simple navy under armor hoodie, sand uggs, and jeans.

Monica had complained how she missed John, so she had to go to his locker to fetch his Track hoodie. She and Scully split once they walked up the steps to the second floor. Monica continued on to the third, but Scully walked around the circle on the second.

She whirled past the room she most wanted to avoid... and not avoid, but unfortunately or fortunately, Mulder was walking out, pulling on his brown leather jacket.

"Hey, why are you here?" He asked, not intentionally trying to sound rude, but sounding it anyway.

"I'm going on the field trip. I got a paper from Mr. K." She announced, not turning around. Mulder jogged up to her, catching up with her speeding pace.

"Don't be like this, Scully."

"Like what?"

"Come on, I wasn't trying to be rude." She finally stopped and stood still.

"Mulder," She whispered. "You know it hurt me." She took off her white and pink ear flap hat and ran her hand once through her hair.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's hard to be the teacher sometimes. I just read an article in the paper... which Mr. Foreman of all people had handed me. It was about two teachers sexually molesting their students." He spoke in such a low voice it was almost a whisper. "I just... don't want to be exceptionally close to any student to raise suspicion, that's all."

"You've been exceptionally close to me since I was a sophomore! You were close to Melissa, Bill, and all of Bill's friends, and that's stupid to worry about. I know and you know you would never have sex with a minor!" He cut her off.

"You don't get it though..." He searched for the words to tell her what he meant. He was unsuccessful with finding them.

"Tell me," She pleaded.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Mulder said quickly, spun on his heel, and walked off.

Scully groaned in frustration as she walked off to her locker, grabbing her purse she had forgotten the previous day. Monica was already there, slumped against the cold blue metal, waiting for her.

"Thought you died," She joked as Scully pulled her black leather bag out of her locker. She got out her chap stick, which she practically lived on in the cold months, and swiped it over her lips a few times.

"Ran into that stupid D-bag, Fox Mulder," She grumbled.

"Ahh, what did he do now, Danes?"

"He's so... cryptic."

"I don't know what to tell you." Monica shrugged, still half asleep. She glanced down at her phone, seeing the time. "Yes, I do!" She almost yelled. "We gotta go!" The two girls ran as fast as they could down the stairs and turned their way down the hallway, towards the office.

"Dana Scully," Mr. K. called out. Mr. K. was a tall bald man in his mid forties, green eyes, he had a little bit of light brown hair left on his head, and he was best friends with Scully's Dad. He was practically a part of the family. Hell, he was part of the family. Outside of school she called him, Uncle Frank.

"Here," She answered, sort of out of breath. She glanced at Mulder, who was looking the complete opposite direction. A few blonde juniors had approached him, capturing his attention, but Scully knew he wasn't interested.

"Monica Reyes," Mr. K said next, as he flipped to the next permission slip he had.

"Yo."

The bus ride wasn't that eventful. A lot of people were actually sleeping. Monica and Scully had obtained seat number 4, the second seat in the first column of seats. They were pretty pissed; whatever happened to seniors in the back? Mr. K and Mulder sat in front of them, Mr. K. in seat one, Mulder in seat 2. Mulder typed on his laptop. Scully had put her forehead against the seat in front of her, Mr. K.'s seat, and she almost slept. Her headphones were in her ears, and she just listened to the sounds of Muse playing on her iPod. Monica was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Whenever the bus would hit a bump, she would snap right into attention.

"Alright," Mr. K said, adjusting his scarf when they were outside in the cold. The wind blew into everyone's faces and their hair swirled. "Whoever's last name begins with the letters A-K you're with me." Scully groaned the loudest as she and everyone else in her group followed Mulder, who started walking towards the building.

"Dana, what're you going to do," Monica asked... she was never really good at whispering. Evident by the fact that Mulder heard. He looked over his shoulder, giving a disapproving look to the teenager in the oversized white track hoodie.

"Ms. Reyes, we're going into the events center, and I would appreciate a limit on the talking." Monica's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" Scully elbowed her. Monica rolled her eyes and they continued walking. She could hear the snickering tenth graders behind her. She was about to flip. Scully remained silent the whole way to where they would be sitting, including the two flights of escalators they took. She kept her hands on her now cold coffee, looking for a trash can to pitch it.

Once the landed on the third floor Scully grew tired of looking for a trash can and knew that in that huge crowd of high school students also on the trip, she wasn't going to find one. She did her last resort.

"Mulder, do you know where I can find a trash can?" She said after a long sigh of giving up. Mulder didn't make eye contact, instead he looked around for one. The crowds were starting to dwindle down as they walked. Eventually, he spot one before Scully had.

"Right there," he said, now pointing to the metal trash bin. Scully took off towards it but was bumped aside by some girl twice her size. She thought she was going to get screamed at. Scully would go ape shit on her if she did get screamed at. Her coffee was all over the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," The girl who had knocked Scully down said. "Do you need help?" Definitely not what Scully had expected. She smiled friendly.

"No, it's fine." The girl walked away and Mulder had told the students he had to go sit, since they were now standing outside the section. Being nice, he offered Scully a hand to help her up. It shocked her.

"Thanks," She meekly whispered.

"Now I guess we'll have to find paper towels," He sighed, looking around; the once crowded halls were now clear. "I don't suspect any would be in the bathrooms...considering there are only blow dryers." Mulder's expression changed, like a light bulb had just lit up. "Do you just wanna leave it here?" Scully cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Mulder sighed and walked over to a custodian closet. "What're you doing? Mulder you can't just," But she couldn't stop him, he was already handing her paper towels. "Thanks," she snatched them out of his hands and began wiping up her spilt cold coffee. He bent down next to her to help. "I'm sorry I spilt this." She mumbled as she concentrated on wiping it up. "I know you guys said no drinks that weren't in a bottle. I'm sorry you had to help me."

"Anything else your sorry about?" He joked, as they both tossed the wet cloths into the trash bin.

"Well...." She began with a smile. For the first time in a long time, it seemed like, Mulder's eyes matched hers. He was captivated again. It was only a second later he had to remind himself to look away.

"Well, I forgive you," He said, after he was already turned and walking away. She had no choice but to follow after him, disappointed. She wondered if she would be metaphorically following him forever... never catching up because he'll never stop... continuing with the ongoing disappointment.

By the time the STOP convention was over, Scully was well ready to eat at Joe Mama's. Watching skits over and over again about teen pregnancy, DUI, drugs, and bullying had sure worked up an appetite for her. And she wasn't alone. Mr. K. and Mulder were grinning when they announced where they were going. The whole group was down on the main floor by the doors.

"Damn, my butt hurts like a bitch now from all that sitting," Monica grumbled, now rubbing her behind with her sleeve hidden hand. Scully giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, mine doesn't feel so great either."

"And now they want me to walk to Joe Mama's... make my legs sore too? Child abuse. Corrupt teachers. I want a bus to take my ass down there!" Scully couldn't stop laughing. It was an improvement from earlier. Monica was crossing her arms as they walked out into the bitter cold.

It honestly had to be 30 some degrees outside... and that wasn't even including the wind chill, which would probably take it down to around 20 something. Scully's fleece The North Face hoodie just wasn't enough. It was incredibly warm, but not as warm as she needed it to be. She shivered; Mr. K. took notice and smiled sympathetically. They were two blocks away.

"I'd give you my jacket, Danes... but I already lent it to Krycek." Scully looked over to the rat like teenager wearing an oversized grey wind breaker jacket. She frowned.

"Thanks, anyways."

"I can't believe Maggie let you leave the house like that."

"She didn't. I just left my jacket in my car." Mulder was next to give her the sympathetic look. Now that really caught her off guard. Mulder was being nice again. He knew he was going to regret his next move... if someone were to speculate. But then again, Mr. K. had given his jacket away to a student. And Mulder just couldn't bear seeing Scully freeze.

"Here," Mulder said, handing her his brown leather jacket, still not looking her in the eyes. Despite his averted eyes, Scully smiled up at him.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to freeze, Mulder."

"Just wear it," He said as the crossed at the crosswalk. Monica was trying to hide her smile the whole time, as Scully slipped into his jacket. His beautiful scent filled her nostrils and it was perfect. She tried to hide her smiles as well.

Joe Mama's was a self seat establishment, it was lunch time, and there was 20 some teenagers about to invade the place. They were going to be busy as hell. When the door opened, Scully and Monica grabbed the first table they could find.

"Why isn't John texting me back?" Monica complained, whined really.

"Mon, it's one. Do you really think John is up?" Monica shrugged.

In time everyone had finished lunch and was on their way to the bus. Everyone stepped into the cold and walked their way up the hill in the city.

Mid walk, Monica had spotted something in a candy store. She pulled on Mulder's brown jacket to stop Scully.

"Dana," She nudged her friend. "Look a carmello bar," she was whispering.

"So?"

"Dude! I want it, come on." Scully was dragged into the small city candy store.

"Monica, we better be out of here before we miss the bus!"

"Fine, fine... let me just get that bar of... HEAVEN!" Monica triumphantly held up the bar of chocolate and ran to the cashier, handed her a five, and ran.

The whole group was already a block ahead of them. They ran to catch up, almost dying in the process. They ignored the crowds of people they bumped into.

"Look at the bright side, if you miss the bus.... you still have Mulder's jacket!"

"Shut up and run, Monica!" Scully grabbed, Monica's hand, pulling her a full speed. They finally arrived at the bus, but the door was shut. They knocked on the door until the bus driver finally opened it. They got an 'Ohhhhh,' from just about, if not everyone on the bus.

Scully blushed a violent shade of scarlet, and Mulder couldn't tear his eyes away. And he refused to unless she would look back at him. She wore his jacket, and she was blushing. Scully and Monica sat in seat two, since Mr. K. was now in their old seat. Mulder sat adjacent to them. This time, Monica took the window. Scully had her square green nano on, with her head phones plugged into her ears. She was completely engulfed in McFly's The Last Song. She was smiling while she listened, almost to the point where she began humming. Mulder took notice. He tapped her on the arm.

"What're you listening too?"

'What the hell's his deal? He's being nice again?" Scully thought, annoyed. "The Last Song.... by McFly. Did you wanna listen?" She took out one of her headphones and held it out for Mulder. He scooted to the end of his seat, and leaned over to listen. Scully was flushing. If Monica were awake she would be in hysterics.

After the song ended, Mulder exhaled a breath of air he kept inside. "That was nice," He said, smiling at Scully, avoiding eye contact though.

"You wanna hear the next song?" She asked, looking down at her hands on her lap, where she played with the sleeves of his jacket.

"No, I'm good." He said, smiling out his window. Scully frowned. He took the earphone out and handed it to her. Did he plan on keeping this up forever, being nice, being rude, and then being nice again? Scully sat back in her seat all the way, rested her head on Monica's shoulder, and fell asleep too.

When Scully had driven home, she and Monica passed out on her bed. They woke up about an hour later, around four. After Scully got done telling Monica what happened while she was asleep and after Monica got done squee-ing, Scully decided she was gonna grow some balls and go talk to Mulder. He was practically torturing her. Sure she was shy about the subject matter, but she knew she had to push that aside to finally understand what that mind of his was thinking.

"Mom, is Bill at Greg's?" Scully said, pulling her zip up The North Face Hoodie on; she still had that hat on her head.

"Yeah, sweetie... why?"

"I'm gonna go see him. I have a question."

"About what?"

"Just... something about school."

"Is Monica going with you?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom."

"Alright, well.... never mind; just be back by dinner."

Soon, Scully was speeding off to Greg's small house a few blocks over. She knocked on the door to have it opened by Greg himself. She let herself in.

"Hey Danes, Monica."

"Hey Greg."

"What're you doing here?" Scully could see that in his living room all of the guys were playing Madden. There were a few she recognized and a few she didn't. But there was also someone missing.

"I.... just wanted to stop down and ask Bill something. But I forgot," She lied quickly. "Hey, can I get a glass of water in your kitchen?"

"Sure; help yourself." Greg said. Monica remained in the living room with all the guys, watching them burp and scream at the TV screen.

Scully rounded the corner into the kitchen, seeing Mulder leaning against the counter, drinking an orange pop. When he saw Scully's face his heart stopped, causing him to drop his drink. Greg walked in.

"Hey, sorry man," He said in a hurry, not looking at Scully. "Lemme get that cleaned up."

"No problem. I have a mop in the garage."

"Where?" Mulder asked, opening the door which led to the basement and then garage.

"Uhm... Dana knows where. Danes, why don't you go with him." Greg said and walked out of the room. Scully was glaring at Mulder. He followed her into the cold basement and then down a small set of steps and a door to the garage. It was cold, she crossed her arms and walked over to where Greg kept his cleaning supplies.

"You could've just told me where it was at." Mulder said politely, smiling at Scully, but still reminding himself to be careful.

"Sorry?" Scully mouthed back. That caught Mulder completely off guard.

"What? I'm being nice Scully."

"Yeah, I noticed! Next thing I know you're going to be completely rude! It's back and forth with you Mulder, you're like a fucking switch!" She said, taking a step towards him.

"Watch your mouth; I'm your teacher."

"We're not in school." She reminded him. He remained silent. "Can you please tell me why you're like that to me? You're always so damn confusing! When you try to explain to me you're always so damn cryptic! I'm pulling my hair out here!" He looked away from her, still not answering. She was huffing now from talking so fast.

"Why do you dress like that?" He pointed down at her low cut top, revealing her cleavage. "You never had before.... until I came over your house for dinner. You try SO hard to get my attention!" He looked away, not wanting to see her peircing eyes any longer.

"You're changing the subject! UGH, And then you do that! You can never look me in the eye anymore. And when you do, you immediately look away like my eyes are killing you... or I stink or something!""So do I stink? Why aren't you looking at me!?" She hooked her finger under his chin and turned his head so he would look her in the eye.

"You don't stink." He answered flatly. She would've giggled at how flat his voice was if she wasn't so livid at him.

"Then why, Mulder? Because obviously I'm stupid and don't understand." She was whispering now. He was in such a close proximity to her.

"You're not stupid, and it's not you," The softness in his voice made it sound like he was praying. He longed to reach out and just grab her, hold her, calm her down from all the anger, but he couldn't.

"It has to be."

"It's me. It's all me. I can't... Scully, do you remember the parking lot after school?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I..." He was struggling with his words.

"Just say it," She whispered.

"I like you in a way I shouldn't, in a way I can't." She hung her head, and when she looked up she forced her lips to his. His remained still, unmoving, probably in shock or something. When she released her lips from his, his eyes teared down into hers.

"There. You don't get in trouble. I do. I threw myself on you." She was so serious, he swore it was the cutest thing his eyes ever seen.

"But I kissed back."

"No you didn't. I-" But then her words were lost as his lips crashed down onto hers. She wasn't thinking, and she didn't care. His hands were wrapped around her neck, and hers were wrapped around his. All she knew was that everything was going to change, her whole life, everything. Nothing would be the same, and if someone found out, no one would look at her or Mulder the same. Mulder. His career was at stake.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN.  
still, i'm not having Mulder have sex with a minor. I'm not. I know what I'm doing. I'm not neccessarily saying they wont... but im just saying not while she's 17. please review.  
-A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllllooooo. Here's my a/n. This is _my_ story. Not Chris Carter's... _or anyone elses_ for that matter. not my characters.... but chris carter's. How ever, Mulder's daughter, Cara... is mine :] yay!  
Okay, I'm bad at being rude... i'm too nice.**

This chapter has been posted mainly for Teliko.x3.... who wont get offline until she read this. :D I LOVE YOU BRITTNEY MARIE! lol

**Anywho this chapter is dedicated to: Teliko.x3, Piper Maru Anderson Duchovny, Dr. Dana Scully Mulder, xxxkissmekatexxx, rebafan4ever, trustno1 mulder, little leaf tatum, skatelostgirl LS, I love number 77, Tigerlily brown, trustme66, lois4kent, xfilesluvrn, sometimesoon, sassafrass grey, 2shy the shippy, buckinut, maybethereishope, britxfluva, radem, the phantom turtle (the one who sent me a novel as a review), aliasspycrazy, stormangel-antheaMS, Miss Jules, Wonderfallsondaisies.  
sorry if i spelt your name wrong! or if i missed you :(. i have to get to sleep. i have 3 tests tomorrow and didn't study.**

**Please review. :D**

**chapter 5.**

The setting sun reflected its golden color across the sky, making it a pinkish orange, and it's light seeped its way through the opened blinds in Scully's west facing bedroom. She lay in her bed, remembering what had happened earlier that day after their kiss and day dreaming of her passion for Mulder, as she waited for her sister, Melissa.

_He was first to break off the kiss once air became an issue. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks gently. Every nerve in her body was on a live wire, and she could've swore if she wasn't so focused on holding his gaze, her knees would buckle and she'd fall to the ground. His eyes were so intense, darkened with emotion, clouded. The intensity would be enough to make any person flinch away, but Scully was even more intrigued to him. The two of them were like magnets to each other. But his expression had changed. He was now frowning. He looked like his dog had just died or something._

_"I can't do this to you." He whispered, the pain in his voice was evident._

_"Do what?" She was equally as quiet._

_"If anyone in school finds out... imagine what they'll think of you... your family..." Her arms only tightened around his neck "I can't inflict that on you."_

_"So you won't. No one is going to know, no one."_

_"Monica? Melissa?" Scully shrugged._

_"I won't tell either of them if that's what it takes to be with you." Her jaw was set and so was her decision._

_"Monica is your best friend, and Melissa is your sister. You're going to need to confide in them."_

_"But if that's what it takes Mulder..."_

_"No. You'll tell them. The way I see it you have to. But is this worth risking your image to you?" Scully bit her lowered lip, bowed her head, and began to giggle. He looked at her puzzled._

_"All you can think about is me, Mulder?" She laughed light-heartedly again as she began to explain herself. "I'm fine with the possibility of losing my image. But what about you? Aren't you the least bit concerned about yourself and your job: Mulder smiled._

_"You come first," He told her sincerely. "Of course I'm worried, but not half as worried as I am about you." She placed her head against his chest, listening to each of his heart beats."Everything's gonna back to normal at school... I know you already know... but there's going to be no more of my rudeness." She smiled against him, but just then Mulder and Scully jumped apart at the sound of the door being opened._

_"Dana, Mulder?" Greg's voice called down. "Are you guys having trouble finding it?" Scully was first to act on what Greg was asking them. That damn broom._

_"Yeah, where is it?" She grabbed the mop, which was within arm's reach, hid it quickly, and then ran to stand in a whole different area. Greg appeared in the room. He looked in the bin where the mop just was._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Hey, Greg," Bill's voice yelled from the kitchen. "Tell 'em it's fine. I got it." Greg turned to Mulder and Scully and sighed shrugging his shoulders._

_"Hey, Scully... you're missing your left earring." As if knowing it wasn't there already, her hand flew to her ear, which of course, still held a silver stud._

_"Aw crap," She gasped, an her eyes fell to the floor, searching for something that wasn't lost._

_"Here," Mulder said looking around. "Greg, we'll be up in a sec." When Greg left Mulder got up from the floor and began laughing. "Alright, so... I'll see you on Monday then?" Mulder said, taking a step closer. Scully sighed._

_"I wanted to see you tomorrow, but I guess that's a bad idea seeing that it's Sunday and I have all that family stuff." She sighed again._

_"And I have my daughter for the week starting Sunday." Scully nodded._

_"So... bye?" She said with a grin, stepping up to him, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Bye," He pressed his lips down onto hers in a firm kiss and she pulled away with a flawless smile. "I think we'll be okay," He said, grinning sincerely, and squeezing her shoulders._

Scully was full of so much joy, but at the same time come so much caution. She knew she could do it though. She knew she was different than most girls in her high school. She was bright. Her feeling and emotions tangled up with Mulder's felt invincible. She just had to pull off a charade for six months. She sighed heavily as Melissa stepped into the room through the ajar door.

"Dana?" Melissa said, stepping in and sitting herself down at the bottom of the bed. "You said you had to talk to me?" Her sister was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black five inch pumps, a black sweater, and a long necklace. Her strawberry blonde chest length locks were slightly curled at the end. Her make up was done perfectly, minimal, and not too much. Nothing was overdone.

"Missy... where're you going?" Scully asked, sitting up and bringing her knees so her chest.

"Well, there's this guy I met, Shea. I didn't have time to tell you about him yet. He asked me to dinner tonight."

"Aw! How old is he? Where'd you meet him? Is he cute? What's he look like? What's he like?"

"Jeez! So many questions," Melissa laughed.

"Melissa, you gotta give me something." Scully laughed an identical laugh.

"He's older than me... 24. He's in medical school! We met... you're not going to believe this... but in the library!"

"Wait, you?" She shrugged.

"It's college. I had to study. Anyways... he's really cute! He's 6'2" He has blonde hair... it's kind of flowy. And his eyes are a perfect shade of green. He's pretty serious about medical school.... but I like that about him. He's my opposite on that part... about being serious. But everything else is the same. I met him two weeks ago." She was out of breath from talking so fast. So she breathe din, and then continued, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well... Melissa... you're my sister... and you would love me no matter what, right?"

"Yes."

"Even if what you thought I was doing was wrong?" She nodded in agreement.

"I sort of started something with Mulder," Scully looked two her left at the wall, fearing the expression on her sister's face.

"Mulder the teacher," Melissa said. She chose her next words carefully. "You must really like him then huh?"

"A lot." The amount of feelings she had for him was clear in her tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Danes... you've always known what's best for you. Bill, Charlie, and I would always have Mom and Dad help us with every decision we've made... but you've been so independent. And look where you are. You're probably better off than any of us. You know the consequences, and I don't think you would be doing this unless what you were feeling was real." Scully felt the tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

"Three years, Missy," Scully whispered, now looking at her sister. Scully smiled, "Just don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't. I guess you two can't go public until after you're done with school. When did you-"

"It's pretty far ahead, but if I had to guess I would say around next winter," Scully shrugged.

"You have some balls, Dana." Melissa laughed. Scully joined in with laughing.

"I can't quite picture Mom's face though. She would be... a mix of emotions. I mean, she loves Mulder." Scully giggled and so did Melissa.

"You seem a lot happier right now than you were when you and Monica left this morning. Is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch. But yeah... he was pissing me off yesterday." Scully shrugged. It felt foreign now, talking about how Mulder had made her mad just over 24 hours ago, and how he had upset her today. She knew he would never again, intentionally at least. She sighed, shaking the thoughts from her system.

"What was going on?"

"Well there was this one day where I fell on ice... and he caught me. We almost kissed, but ever since then it's been weird." Melissa interrupted her.

"Sis, that doesn't surprise me. You've guys have been friends since you were a sophomore. The two of you would always be talking. Hell, I think you talked to him more that I did when he was my teacher!" The girls laughed in synchronism.

"Well, then he would always be so cryptic. We would get all close and then he would push me away. Monica's been telling me forever that I liked him, but I never listened. And he was just horrible.... telling me that if he let me go on the field trip that people would think him to be a scum bag. But then.... after we kissed... he told me that he couldn't be with me because he was worried about how I would be affected... my reputation if it were to get out. Melissa, he was concerned about me before himself." Scully was glowing, and Melissa took note.

"He could lose his career."

"And that was my main concern, but he told me his main concern was me!" The emotions of love she had for him were overpowering her. She felt so much. It was overwhelming. The amount of giddiness she felt at that moment was enough make her able to fly. In fact, that's how she felt... like she was on cloud nine.

"Wow." Melissa was smiling at her awe stricken little sister. "You know you're going to be responsible for telling me every little detail." Scully beamed.

"No, duh!" She threw her arms around her sister who was getting up to leave on her date. "And you're telling me about this Shea!"

"Of course."

Dana was quite glad that Melissa had left, because she was leaving her to day dream hopelessly about Mulder. Usually, she would think this sort of thing to be ridiculous, but it didn't matter to her. She was completely and irrevocably happy. She knew that this was the first phase of her feelings, day dreaming. It was perfect. She could just dream and ignore the fear she had.

"Just one more day," She whispered to herself. Just one more day until she could see him. One more day until she had to be serious. One more day until their caution would ensue. It truly felt like eons until Monday.

----  
Mulder laid on top of the covers in his king sized lonely bed. He smiled up at the ceiling, at nothing, only the thoughts of Scully. For the first time in forever, or so it seemed, he was truly happy. He felt somewhat complete knowing that he had her. Still, his fear and caution lurked in the back of his mind. He would protect Scully from anything. He would not hurt her, and he would not let this get out in fear of hurting her. He exhaled deeply and rolled onto his side to let sleep overcome him. Scully was now one of his main priorities.

**Okay, so... there. next chapters monday. It'll probably be the hardest day for them, seeing that it's the first in school. *sigh* Reviews would make me sooo happy. i am now messing up my fanfiction story update order to post these sooner. I love this story. :D  
-A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ich liebe Akte X. Yeah, if anyone out there speaks German... that was for you. LOL. But uhm... here's my chapter 6! I just noticed that I have been neglecting to write disclaimers on my stories.  
Maybe, I'll start doing that now. That's probably a good idea. I wouldn't want to get sued by the mother of all creators, Chris Carter. Although, he might actually read something of mine, like it, and ask me to assist him with writing the movie. So, maybe I just wont write a disclaimer. No... I will.**

This is for my reviewers... again. It always is. It's for you guys because it's you who has kept me writing, despite the negative comments I got on this story early on. Thanks guys, you owe it to yourself. Go buy some cold stone and read this chapter. I don't think I'll have another update til after Xmas... so have a happy one :)

And again, this is for Brittney AKA Teliko.x3, who I might as well just dedicate the story to. So, there you go Brittney. Consider it as one of your birthday gifts from me. :D The character Monica is based off of her. They're like personality twins. And sort of look a like. That's how I picture Monica anyways.

Disclaimer: The Xfiles is the property of Chris Carter. All the characters in my story are his... except that school counselor guy and Cara... and this Shae guy. And... maybe Charlie? Considering her was mentioned but not seen?

**Chapter 6 **

Monica and Scully drove to school more quietly than usual, even for a Monday morning. A low hum of music came from the radio, Cute is What We Aim For's, "There's a Class for This." Monica would mumbled the words along with the song but, Scully was less interested, just struggling to focus on the wet road before her, the traffic lights and car lights hitting the road and dispersing in every which way. Eventually, they reached school, and the moment Scully stepped out of the car, butterflies marked their appearance in Scully's stomach.

They walked their normal route to homeroom, through the noisy and crowded senior hallway on the second floor. The bell had yet to ring. Teachers stood outside their doors, some talking to each other or student, some trying to text as they watched the halls, and other's just minding their own business. One among those minding their own business was Mulder.

He leaned up against the wall next to his door with his grande sized Starbucks cup in his hand. He wore a nice pair of dress pants, although Scully knew for certain that he much rather preferred casual Fridays since he was granted the permission to wear jeans. He also wore a white button down shirt and a tie underneath a navy vest. Mulder was glad to see that she was back to her normal attire, nothing too revealing. He made it clear to her that she didn't need to do that. He liked her just the way she was, without the revealing shirts, although that did add to his imagination. She walked right up to him in nice fitting dark wash jeans, black heels, a black turtle neck sweater, and a long gold necklace. He grinned.

"Miss Scully," Mulder greeted.

"Monica... I'll see you in homeroom." She called over her shoulder to Monica and then turned back to Mulder. "Mulder... can I see my test?"

"Of course," He agreed, knowing that Scully damn well knew her grade. He was almost certain that her blue eyes were speaking to him, telling him they needed to talk. Scully followed him into his empty room to behind his desk. Mulder motioned to his large swivel chair behind his computer for Scully to sit down in. She crossed her legs and leaned back, setting her drink from Starbuck's next to Mulder's.

"Mulder," Scully said softly, very quietly. "I'm nervous." She shyly admitted, blushing and looking the other way. Mulder wanted so badly to reach out and hold her to reassure her, but he knew better.

"You have every right to be." He said firmly. "We can stop if you want to." Scully shook her head.

"Only if you want to... do you want to?" Mulder shook his head slowly. "I'm just.... I'm trying to figure out how we're going to do this."

"We'll get it right." Mulder smiled encouragingly. Mulder tore off a scrap piece of paper from the notebook on his desk and scribbled his number down. Scully began typing it into her phone, and when she was done he pitched it into the trash can.

"I know it's going to be hard," She whispered. "But that's okay." Her intense blue eyes looked up at his green staring down at her. Mulder smiled and reached over for his coffee. He sipped it and then his face lit up.

"What is this? It's great!" Scully giggled and reached for his drink. "It's a caramel apple cider." She took a sip from his coffee, "Mmm."

"White Chocolate Mocha," Mulder smiled at her giggling.

"It's good... I like this."

"Well I like yours."

"How about we trade?" She was smiling widely, a smile he knew he could never grow tired of.

"Deal. Now get your butt to homeroom!" He yelled, faking his anger. He smiled after his loud voice left him. Scully smiled back, taking yet another sip of his coffee.

"Whatever you say, Mulder."

She walked off to homeroom where she saw Monica sitting in her usual spot waiting for her. She was grinning, which told Scully John was just there. As soon as Scully sat down Monica did not smell caramel apple cider, but a white chocolate mocha.

"Coffee... I thought you had a.... Mulder's?" Scully only nodded. "But what happened to... oh," Monica grinned and nodded. "You two traded."

"Mhmm."

"Anything interesting happen that your best friend should know about?" It was funny how much Monica and Scully had both woke up. Just ten minutes ago they were practically still asleep in the car.

---  
After school Scully passed out on her couch for around two hours. Her mother had told her not to and that she would be up all night. But she didn't care. She had just successfully led a debate in Mulder's class and now her head was killing her.

Mulder rounded the way onto his street passed the no outlet sign. He lived in a nice small planned community which only consisted of one street. His house was rather big, but not too big so that it looked like a mansion of some sort. His house was the fifth on the left and he pulled into his driveway and got out of the car.

Awaiting him in his house was his mother, Teena. She greeted him with a smile as she came out of the kitchen with a dish towel.

"Fox," She said, coming forward.

From out behind her ran a very energetic four year old with medium brown, wavy, long hair (probably just above her elbows), soft, baby hair, and her eyes were dark green and just as amazing as her father's. She had her arms outstretched as she ran in her little magenta over-alls. Mulder got down on one knee and held out his arms as well, waiting to enclose them around his four year old.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she flung her tiny little arms around her father's neck.

"Cara!" He yelled too, teasing her as he lifted her up into his arms and pressed many kissed all over her face. He hoisted her onto his hip so he could give his mother a kiss and say hello.

After Mrs. Mulder left Mulder set his daughter on top of the island while he prepared her lunch. Cara refused to eat her favorite, peanut butter and jelly, unless her father was the one who prepared it for her. Cara dangled her legs as she sat, hitting her heels against the cabinet below her so that her princess tennis shoes would light up.

"Did you have fun at school today, Princess," Mulder asked his daughter as he began cutting off the crust of her sandwich. Cara loved preschool.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Oh yeah, what did you do?"

"Finger painting... dress up."

"Oh wow that does sound fun."

"And then Brittney stole my animal cookies." Cara pouted and her father smiled down at her and handed her the sandwich he had just prepared.

"Well that's pretty mean. Did you tell your teacher?"

"Mhm," The toddle said with a mouthful of bread, jelly, and peanut butter. "But she ate 'em already so I didn't have none."

"Didn't have any," he corrected her. "And I'll tell you what. If you finish your pb&j I'll let you have animal cookies."

"Wiff frosting?"

"With frosting," he promised with a smile and then witness his daughter begin laughing. "What's so funny, sweetheart?"

"Mommy owes me five bucks!" She exclaimed with an adorable toothy grin, showing off her tiny little baby teeth.

"Why is that?"

"She bet me five bucks that you wouldn't have any snacks for me. She said that you're a worky-holic and have no time to buy food for your panty!" Mulder knew his wife had insulted him bad in front of his daughter before, and it hurt him, but nonetheless, he couldn't help not to laugh at what his daughter had just said, confusing words like 'workaholic' for 'worky-holic' and 'pantry' for panty.' "Daddy, what's a workyholic? And why do you need snacks in your panties?" Mulder only chuckled again at how adorable his toddler was. Of course, there was never a dull moment with his little princess. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, seeing he just got a new text.

"You mean workaholic and pantry. A workaholic is something that Daddy certainly is not. And you mean pantry, not panty," he laughed again. "A pantry is another word for the place you keep all your food that is not in the refrigerator." Mulder opened up his pantry, revealing all the snacks he had for his daughter. "You tell your mommy that I have all your favorites," Mulder said, reacting to his daughter's look of excitement as she eyed everything from her frosted flakes down to her animal cookies with frosting. He lifted her off the counter and she went for the cookies.

Mulder then took that as a chance to check and see who had left him a text message. He knew who he wanted it to be. But then he frowned when he saw that it was from her brother instead.

_Hey... told my mom you had your daughter 2day. She wants u both 2 come over 4 dinner.  
-Bill.  
_  
Mulder smiled and closed his phone, now watching his daughter with the bag of frosted cookies. He weighed his options in his head, Cara meeting Scully or Cara not meeting Scully. He knew that she wouldn't understand the thing they shared now; she couldn't even spell relationship yet. But, he also knew that when she grew up she would know about how her father had a relationship with a student. Mulder sighed aloud. But, it wasn't like he was going to be promoting his relationship with Scully right in front of his daughter, or anyone for that matter. They would wait... and when the time is right they would come out about a relationship. Nobody truly needed to know when it started.

_That's nice of her. When's dinner?_

Mulder went to sit on the couch with his daughter and share a few cookies. He didn't only buy them for his daughter. They were his favorite too. However, he preferred the white frosting over the pink. He enjoyed blue's clues with his toddler til his phone vibrated again.

_In around 2 hrs, but u can come over now. My mom wants 2 know if u could run 2 Walmart 2 get a gal of milk._

_Ok sure._

"Cara, do you wanna go meet a friend of Daddy's and his family and eat dinner over there?" Cara nodded with a smile and a mouthful of cookies.

"Will someone play with me?"

"I'm sure we could find someone over there. There's a house full of kids," Mulder laughed and pecked his daughter on the cheek. "I'm gonna go change. Go get your coat on."

When Mulder came downstairs changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and grey thermal, his daughter was already at the door and ready to go in her white puffy coat with the fur. She also had her favorite two Barbie dolls with her and a coloring book. When he and Cara ran into Walmart he picked up a gallon of milk like he was asked, but he also bought something that was not on the list.

---  
Scully rolled over in her sleep and onto the ground, well actually... on another sleeping body. The body below her jumped in her sleep and pushed Scully off.

"Hey! What gives!" A confused Monica said when she found Scully on the ground next to her, learning that Scully was the one who fell on top of her.

"Sorry," Scully and Monica both laughed, still a little sleepy. "I know you practically live here... but what are you doing?"

"Having dinner over your house." Monica looked around the lonely living room. "Missy texted me. She said you would need it."

"Need it? Why?" Monica's eyes went wide as if Scully should know.

"Because your teacher's coming over with his daughter," Melissa announced as to Scully as she waltzed into the room and plopped down on the chair across from the both of them.

"Oh God," Scully said and fell back onto the couch, laying down again on her stomach. The three girls heard the door open and they heard Bill's voice greet the two visitors.

"Dana! Pretend you're asleep, now!" That wasn't hard. Scully easily listened to her older sister's command, and Melissa pulled Monica out of the room.

After a few minutes of just laying there with her hair sprawled out everywhere, Scully was close to sleeping again. She decided that perhaps no one would come into the back living room, that she was safe. However, she was proven wrong when a hand messed her hair up even further. Using her hand closest to the edge of the couch, she tried pushing whoever had done that away. And then she rolled onto her side. It wasn't until she heard a chuckle that her eyes snapped open. She knew that chuckle. It was Mulder. Her lips turned up into a smile when she realized he was smiling down at her. Then, she bushed, remembering how ridiculous she must look. Her body shot up into a sitting position and she tried taming her red hair. Mulder laughed and touched her cheek for a moment, then sighed, pulling his hand away.

"I got you something," He whispered, now unveiling the new All-American Rejects CD, 'When the World Comes Down.'

"Oh, Mulder. You didn't have to." She said, taking the CD into her own hands. "Thank you. I would hug you but..." She trailed off, speaking very quietly still. "Where's your daughter?"

"She's in there with your mother." He pointed towards the dining room.

"Fox," Mrs. Scully called from the dining room.

"Daddy!" Scully heard a voice from around the corner and then fast footsteps running towards them.

"Walk, Angel." Mulder said as he saw his toddler coming towards him running. Scully grinned at how sweet she looked. "Cara, this is Daddy's.... friend, Dana." Cara hid behind her father's legs, and Scully leaned to the side to say hello. "She's shy. Aren't you sweetie?"

"Hi, what's your name?" Scully said in a soft tone with a friendly smile plastered onto her lips.

"Cara," Cara said, softly and stepped away from her Daddy's legs.

"Cara... that's pretty. I'm Dana."

"That's pretty too. Are you the one my Daddy said would play wiff me?" Scully smiled and raised an eyebrow once she looked up at Mulder. He shrugged.

"Sweetheart, Daddy said someone might play with you since there are so many people here." Cara pouted, thinking she wouldn't play with anyone.

"What do you have there, Cara?" Scully pointed to the object in Cara's right hand. She held it up.

"A coloring book?"

"Do you want me to color with you?" Cara dropped her frown and nodded happily.

"Let me go find some crayons." Scully smiled at Mulder one last time before turning around.

"Can I come too?" Cara asked, now pulling on Scully's hand.

"Sure. Sweetheart, of course you can." Scully continued to walk towards the steps, and she was now in the hallway when Cara stopped her.

"Daddy.... what about Daddy? Can he come?" Scully looked over to Mulder with a smile.

"If Daddy wants to come he can."

"He does! Daddy! Come with us to find crayons!" Cara yelled to her father who was now following Scully and his daughter up the stairs. "Is this your room, Dana?" Cara asked excitedly, running to go sit on Scully's bed with the big white down feather comforter.

"It is," Scully smiled at Mulder who smiled back and watched Scully as she dug out a pack of Crayola crayons from her desk.

"I want a bed like this, but I only have a small bed at Daddy's."

"Well, you're a small girl," Scully said with a smile, running her hand over Cara's smooth soft hair.

"I know, but I wish I was big like you."

"You will be someday."

"Yeah, no need to rush princess," Mulder smiled and took his daughter into his arms. He placed his hand on the small of Scully's back to lead her out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Bill wanted you to go downstairs," Monica said with a grin. Soon, Monica, Scully, and Melissa were all tending to his daughter. Scully sighed allowed as she continued to color in a pink puppy, for Cara's amusement of course. She couldn't wait until she was done with high school so she could be with Mulder publicly.

After dinner there was an intense game of football on the TV. All of the male Scully's, including Melissa, loved Monday night football. Mr. Scully, Bill, Charlie, and Melissa were all on the couches and chairs around the TV. Monica was just joining them to, now sitting on the loveseat next to Melissa. Mrs. Scully was in the kitchen, which was right next to the living room, with Cara, who was helping her bake cookies. Scully, along with her mother, didn't really favor football.

"Anyone wanna go shoot a game of pool with me?" Scully begged from the game room door, wanting to be away from the madness she experienced every Monday night.

"Danes, since when do you play pool?"

"Since now, since I don't like football." Everyone cheered once their team ran 20 yards only to get taken down.

"I'll play." Mulder offered, standing up.

"Mulder, you don't wanna play her. She won't be able to." Charlie said in a whiny tone, wanting Mulder to stay on the couch next to him.

"No, it's okay. I'll teach her a thing or two. I'm her teacher anyhow."

"Alright, prepared to get schooled with my beginners luck," Scully taunted, now on her way down the steps. Mulder followed after her, shutting the door. Scully, desperate to be close to him, clasped onto his hand with her own, and pulled him to the pool table. She spun around quickly and put her hands on the pool table behind her so she could lift herself up to sit on it. Her lips crashed onto his in a hurry and she was soon pulling him closer to her. Their tongues battles in each other's mouths, and both of their hands were on the other's neck, battling for control. Mulder was first to break off the kiss. He licked his lips and his green eyes smoldered down into Scully's blue. Her breathing was hitched, but she didn't really focus on trying to regain her breath. She was distracted by Mulder's gaze on her.

"Is that what you meant by beginner's luck? Surely not, since that was not a kiss from a beginner." He laughed, pecking her on the lips several times before pulling her off the pool table. He walked over to begin setting up the game.

"Sorry," Scully apologized. "I just needed you," She admitted shyly, grabbing to sticks from the holder. "I still want you to teach me who to play," She reminded him with a smirk.

"And I will." He said, as he put the balls into the triangle formation.

"I love your daughter, Mulder. She's so precious."

Mulder reached for her stick behind Scully and set it against a wall, ready to teach Scully how to play pool. He got behind her.

"And she likes you too. Actually, I'm surprised she took to you so fast. It's unlike her- no no, like this." Mulder said, trying to fix the way Scully was holding the stick by moving her hands. She could feel how hot she was growing with the contact, wondering if he was the same way.

"I can't see that not being like her. She seems so sweet."

"She was only shy around you for about ten seconds," Mulder said with a laugh as he and Scully were both now hitting the cue ball into the triangle of balls. "Uh huh, you do have beginners luck."

"That was good?"

"Well, no not really." Scully's smile now appeared pouty. "I'm just saying you didn't poke someone's eye out or make a ball hit them," Mulder laughed as his memories flooded his brain.

"Really," Scully was now giggling. "Who did that?"

"Me when I was in 8th grade," Scully giggled at Mulder and then pulled herself back up onto the pool table where she sat. She smiled at Mulder and he instantly became mesmerized by the way the light fell onto her hair, making it shine brilliantly. "I-I," Mulder began, stuttering. "I was impressed with how you lead the debate today, Scully. You're honestly smarter than all the girls your age... some girls my age too." Her hands went around his neck.

"The way I see it... I'm like that because of you."

"I've only been your teacher since August."

"Yes... but you've helped me write several essays... you told me things..." Scully wanted to go on but Mulder's face in the bright fluorescent light that hung above the pool table was enough for her. "You already taught me how to play pool."

"I did."

"Now, I don't know when we're going to get another chance alone." Scully said in a low whisper as her head bended towards him, lips almost touching, but not quite. "So, let's make the most out of this," Her lips brushed his as she spoke, and soon they were busy with a soft, sensual kiss. It was different from the one just around seven minutes prior. It wasn't as rushed, hard, or rough. It was one of the softest things Scully felt she was ever going to experience in her lifetime.

She felt her legs curl around Mulder and he sat down on the floor behind the couch. Scully was straddling him and she rocked her hips against him, surprising him, causing him to groan at the sudden contact of their heat.

"I don't want this to go too far," Mulder said in a low whisper against her ear. "You're still seventeen." Scully pulled back to look at him, her hands where framing her face.

"I agree. I think we should wait until... I get out of high school to do anything further." Mulder and Scully pressed their foreheads together and both of them closed their eyes.

"You know, you and I are on the same page." Mulder said in a sigh, his eyes still shut. "Just know... that just because we have to wait, doesn't mean I feel any differently about you. You're for me. And I'm for you. So what if our timing isn't exactly right at the moment. It'll be right in seven months. We can overcome all of that."

"I know. I know we can." Scully repositioned herself on his lap so that her legs were off to her side. She stayed in his embrace and just rested her head against his heart beat.

**It was lonnnnng. :D  
But anyways, merry christmas again... to those of you who celebrate it.**

& peace! PS. Brittney is living my dream.  
-A.  
PLEASE review. I heart you guys 


	7. Chapter 7

**I suggest you all head out to the movie theatre and go see, "Valkyrie." I just got back from it.... and I loved it.  
Here's the next chapter. It's for Brittney because it was her birthday yesterday. Looks like i'm 23 minutes late. :( Sorry! Love you xfbfffeaeaeaeaeaeaeeae!**

_"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," Scully whispered, getting on her tippy toes and pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. He then hugged her tightly to his chest, and her arms snaked around his waist out of habit. She inhaled the light scent of his shirt. She pressed her cheek against his strong toned chest._

"Tomorrow's a long time." Mulder whispered equally as soft, perhaps even softer than what she had uttered.

"And it won't be the same though," She sighed, and felt his lips at the top of her head. It was time to go upstairs, time to fake a platonic friendly goodbye.

---

That whole week went by so quickly. Never again were Mulder and Scully able to see each other outside of the walls of the school. Scully had gotten asked to homecoming by one of her fellow seniors, a boy named Greg. She knew Greg for years and they were very good friends. She could trust him to behave, and she knew they would have a good time. She told Mulder one day before class. He took it perfectly. He trusts what she trusts. Actually, the week went by better than they have expected. Of course the constant yearning to just reach out and touch each other was still there, but they fought the urge. To make it worst, the following Monday and Tuesday they didn't have any school.

It was Monday, at 5:38, and Scully was left alone until Tuesday night when her father would be returning from a trip the navy had sent him on once again, and when her mother and young brother, Charlie would be returning from an overnight strip to Philadelphia that was taken with Charlie's whole grade.

Monica sat backwards on the couch. Her back was on the seat and her legs went up the back cushion and hung off the edge. All the blood rushed to her head. Scully sat on the couch cross-legged, flipping through pages and pages of movies on demand. She sighed.

Both girls had on their tight navy blue volleyball shorts that came up just below their butts, and Scully wore a nice white fitted T-shirt, while Monica wore the same one but in black. Her blue guitar pick necklace hung around her neck.

"Just call, Mulder and have him come over," Monica insisted, now doing a flip so she stood the on the floor in front of the chair. The blood rush must've been too much for her. She sat back down on the recliner the right way, cross legged.

"Monica you know..."

"I know you're worried, but what's the least that can happen?" Monica paused and Scully's looked at her, eyes wide, and waiting. "Dana, we have no school tomorrow. Your parents are away until tomorrow night. You haven't seen him in how long? No one else from school lives on this street... just me. Besides, Mulder's been around. You can just say he was here for your brother." Scully bit her lip, considering what she should do.

"Fine," Scully said, giving in. "I'll call him."

"You're not going to regret it."

Fifteen minutes later Scully was upstairs with Monica, just finishing straightening her just above the shoulder length red hair, when the doorbell rang. Scully's heart stopped and she looked at Monica.

"Go answer it," Monica urged. "I'll be up here."

Scully ran down all twelve steps, but jumped the last one. She unlocked each lock on the door and swung it open to reveal a grinning Mulder. She moved aside to let him in, and once she shut the door and locked it, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You hungry," He asked once he pulled away from her, his hands framing her now flushed face. She nodded. Mulder let both hands leave her face and he picked up the white bag he had set on the floor next to their feet. "Good because I brought Chinese take out." Scully grinned and pulled Mulder's hand, leading him to the kitchen. It was then when Mulder realized what bottoms she was wearing. 'She's trying to kill me,' Mulder thought to himself as he watched Scully lead him into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Mulder set the bag on the island. Scully went in it to pull out the Styrofoam boxes of take out, but she first saw four DVDs on top of it all.

"What's all this?" She asked, taking all of the movies into her hands and holding each of them up.

"I thought we could watch a movie. I brought your favorite romance, 'The Notebook,' and your other favorite, 'Ps. I love you.' But, in case you weren't in the mood for that I brought 'Zoolander,' and then my favorite, 'Caddyshack.'

"Caddyshack?" She cocked an eyebrow. "That's such a guy movie." She pouted at Mulder, and his heart melted, and he grinned wide.

"You know how cute you are?" He asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Mulder, you're changing the subject," she said in a sigh, and actually took out the take out, which was still warm.

"You want to watch The Notebook, don't you?" Scully nodded her head slightly and then a small smile appeared across her lips. "Alright, alright, but only because I love you," Mulder turned to get a glass from the cupboard above the sink so he could fill it with water, but Scully stopped doing what she was doing. She froze. Did he just say he loved her? Was she supposed to say it back? She did but... she shook the thought from her head and just went to get plates. "Monica's here isn't she?" Mulder asked as he turned around with his glass of water. He took another swig before Scully answered. How did he know? She never even told him...

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"I just know how you operate. She's always here. Is she hungry?"

"I... I have no idea."

"Monica!" Mulder yelled towards the hallway. Monica came down the steps slowly, and stopped on the fourth to last, leaning over the railing to see around the corner in the kitchen. "Hey, are you hungry? I brought Chinese." Her eyes lit up as she almost ran to the kitchen. She was wearing the same shorts as Scully, but Mulder paid no attention. Besides, nothing could hold his interest as much as Scully could. She captivated him. Scully giggled as she watched her friend spoon rice onto her plate. Mulder grinned at how adorable she looked whenever she would let a giggle as small as that escape her lips.

---  
Around 20 minutes later, when Mulder and Scully were both done eating, Monica announced that John was picking her up to go to the movies, and then she was gone, leaving them all alone in the house together.

"I wish we could do that," Mulder said, as he was kneeling by the TV, inserting the DVD. "You know, go on actual dates."

"We will... someday."

"Was there a specific time you were thinking of," He asked, coming to sit down by Scully after he dimmed the lights. She had an afghan around her, and when Mulder came to sit, she willingly offered it to him. He swung her legs over his as she sat, and she cuddled into his side, letting her right hand rest on his chest.

"Well," She began cautiously as the film began, playing the soothing music and showing a beautiful river lit up by a sunset, "Obviously after school let's out. Maybe in late June? I was planning on telling my parents in July. That is... if you agree with me." Her blue eyes looked up into his green. He was speechless, and his lips were slightly parted. He couldn't believe she had all of this planned out already. She was truly wise beyond her years. It was almost like they were the same age. "Please say something."

"Yes," He grinned, pulling her to him tighter. "I do agree with you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I hope our relationship doesn't get too boring," She giggled and resettled herself back to where she was cuddled into Mulder's side.

"It'll never get boring," He reassured and began drawing small circles on her exposed hip. It sent sensations up her spine, and she almost shivered at his touch.

"I feel like I'm on house arrest and can't go out," Scully complained and took the hand that drew circles on her hip and laced his fingers with hers. He grinned. "Mulder..." Scully whispered after several moments passed and once the movie was near ending.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me what happened between you and Diana. It's none of my business but-"

"No, it is your business." He smiled down into her eyes. "Shortly, after Cara was born... maybe 6 months later... I came home early from a trip I went on with a friend. I caught Diana in bed with another man." Scully's eyes softened and she reached up to caress his cheek, secretly telling him to go on. "Well, we tried to stay together for Cara's sake. But I just couldn't take it anymore. We would fight all the time. I said things I'm not proud of, but I'm not sorry for it. The only thing I am sorry for is having Cara see. I didn't want her to grow up with the fighting. I still wanted to be with her, to see her grow. But I sought it better if I wasn't there all the time, rather than having her grow up with the screaming and yelling." She shifted herself so that she was straddling him. She held his face in between her hands. "I never told you how beautiful you are." He said. His attention was now captured by her. She smiled a wide beautiful tooth bearing grin.

"You just did." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. In seconds their lips parted and their tongues came into play, exploring the other's mouth. She rocked her hips against him and he groaned out into the kiss as a result from the sudden sensation. She pulled away. She saw the frustration in his eyes as he registered what had just happened. "I'm sorry," She apologized. She attempted to get back into her previous position, but Mulder gripped her upper thigh just in time. He got close to her lips. He practically spoke on top of them.

"One thing to remember Miss Scully, don't _EVER_ apologize for kissing me, _ever_." And he dipped his head down again to kiss her lips. He pulled away. "And another thing... you wearing these," He tugged on the end of her super short volleyball shorts, but still not enough force to pull them down. "It's really killing me." They both grinned into their next kiss which was disrupted by her cell phone ringing on the glass table.

Scully sighed and picked up her phone, seeing that it was her mother checking up on her. She pressed a finger to her lips to let Mulder know that he had to remain silent.

When she was finished on the phone she slumped back into Mulder's arms and allowed him to hold her. She yawned.

"You're tired," He stated, watching the credits roll. Neither of them felt like getting up to hit stop and take the DVD out.

"I'm fine." She glanced at the clock. "Besides it's only 9:30."

"And I know you're tired." Her eyes were closed; she smiled.

"Monica's gonna be back around 11 probably."

"Is she bringing John?"

"No. You think it would be bad if John knew?"

"He's gonna find out sooner or later. But, I think it would be best if it was later." Scully nodded in a sleep clouded manner. In a matter of seconds Mulder scooped her up into his arms and began carrying her into the hallway and then up to her room. She whined sleepy words the whole way, but Mulder just ignored her. He knew she was really tired and just plain stubborn.

When he walked into her bedroom, he kept the light off. While holding her with only one arm, he pulled back the white down comforter, sliding her in.

"Mulder, I'm not tired." She mumbled, struggling to see his handsome face through the dark. He chuckled, looking down at her sleepy face, struggling to see in the dark as well. "Okay, fine I am tired." She gave in a sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to turn off the TV and lights downstairs." He pecked her cheek and turned to go downstairs. As he spun on his heel something hanging on the sliding closet door caught his eye. He smiled. It was her homecoming dress.

Mulder turned everything off downstairs and he left the front door unlocked for Monica, who would be coming in around an hour. Once he was sure everything was good downstairs, he made his way up the staircase and across the hall to bedroom across from the steps, Scully's. He smiled, seeing that she was on her way to sleeping soundly.

Mulder began undressing and got into what he would be wearing for bed, a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt. He crawled into bed next to Scully. Her bed was the perfect size for the two of them. She turned to face him. Her eyes opened, and she smiled back at his smiling face.

"Goodnight, Mulder," She whispered, lacing her fingers with his, and pressing her face onto his chest. His kissed the crown of her head. Her bare leg wrapped around his, ensuring their contact would not be broken.

"Goodnight, Scully," He said softly back, letting his lips linger on her head.

**Please review! Homecoming is the next chapter!! Did this chapter suck? :(  
-A. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm gonna keep this a/n short. it's a happy little chapter... laced with an ounce of drama. there's gonna be drama soon to come though, so brace yourselves.  
Okay here you go, (Oh, and ewww! I have school tomorrow. I'm not excited at all.) Thanks for the reviews everyone. You're all wonderful. Love you guys. Please keep them coming! (:  
(Can you believe already past 100 with only 7 chapters? WOW.) **

**Chapter 8**

When Scully's eyes had flickered open, the morning sun was pouring in through the opened blinds. Her eyes immediately darted to the clock on the nightstand, 8:38. Then, she realized what she had used for a pillow last night, Mulder's bare chest. She smiled at his unbelievable toned body that she saw; her comforter stopped just above his belly button. She made the decision not to wake him. He looked so peaceful underneath her. She watched his chest rise with every breath he drew in, and realized she didn't want to get up. She much rather just lie there with him, forever. However, she had a responsibility. Her parents weren't home and neither were her brothers or sister. She had to make sure that no one would be arriving un-expectantly. So, she pressed a feather light kiss to Mulder's cheek, causing him to briefly moan out quietly. Scully knew he wasn't far from waking. Her right hand ruffled her messy short red hair as she quietly stepped over Mulder, since side was up against a wall. He shifted in his sleep, rolling over to where Scully once lay.

She stretched, looking at herself in her full length mirror on the door, and then shivered, realizing it was way too cold for just that t-shirt. Her sand colored Uggs were right next to the white door, so she pulled both of those on. They came up to her mid calf and were just enough to keep her warm. Then she slowly slid one of her drawers open, careful not to wake the beautiful man sleeping in her bed. When she found what she wanted, out of habit she turned away from Mulder, facing the wall, threw off her shirt, and pulled on a dark grey thermal. Silently, and without being noticed, she slipped out of the room.

Her first task was to find Monica. Surely, she had come back to the house. First she checked in the front living room. She wasn't there, or in the dining room. Then she headed to the back of the house where she wasn't in the family room. When turning left, she noticed some one asleep at the island in the kitchen. That person had a mess of dark brown hair and was wearing a dark green hoodie. Scully laughed silently to herself and had decided not to disturb her friend. She knew better, knowing that Monica would give Scully a shit storm if she did.

Scully stood at the couch with her back to the hallway as she spoke to her mother on the telephone. She had said that she and Charlie would be getting home around 9, and her father would be getting home at 7. Scully assured her mother that everything was alright.

"Dana, make sure you tell whatever boy the neighbors had phoned to say was over.... to leave before your Dad gets home." Scully froze. "Honey, I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't." Scully let out a shaky laugh of relief before telling her mother goodbye.

Just as she set her cell phone on the glass table she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Normally she would jump from the sudden contact, but she had felt the love and warmth in the touch. It was Mulder. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she beamed, turning around in his arms, and pressing herself to his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, her soft voice muffled by his now clothed upper body.

"Better than usual," Mulder admitted, stroking Scully's hair which she had yet to tame. "You're up early. I remember when I was your age and didn't have school I would be sleeping well into noon."

"I had things to get done. I had to find my crazy friend, who had passed out in the kitchen. I had to call my mother, which I did. And now I'm going to have to clean up a bit." Mulder was again amazed at her maturity level. He knew that by now he shouldn't be, but Dana Scully had never ceased to amaze him yet. He grinned into her perfumed hair. She smelt of her shampoo, which Mulder had learned was Pantene Ice Shine, during one of their games of 21 questions.

"You want me to help you?"

"I think I'll be good on my own, besides, you're my guest."

"You 're not saying something..." After knowing Scully for quite a few years, Mulder learned what that look on her face meant.

"It's just... When do I get to see where you live?" Mulder bit his lip. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later. He had no idea what to say, so he just spat out the first thing he could think of. He asked another question, an obvious one.

"You want to?" She nodded innocently, her blue eyes wide as she stared up at him. "After you clean?" She nodded the same way again. "Okay, then."

---  
A few hours later Scully had just finished up the kitchen. It was 11:27 and Monica had moved to Scully's bedroom to finish her sleeping. Scully had told her friend that once she was finished cleaning she would probably be going to Mulder's for a while. Monica was half asleep when Scully had told her, so she hoped her friend remembered when she woke up.

She was now in his car, wearing her sand uggs, a dark pair of jeans, and a grey hoodie. It was her favorite winter attire, jeans tucked into her uggs, and a hoodie. She smiled contently as Mulder slipped his hand into hers as they went down the road. Their hands, laced together, sat on her thigh. Scully's eyes were wide when seeing where Mulder lived. His house wasn't something you would see that was owned by a brain surgeon or anything like that, but certainly not by a single man on a teacher's salary. Mulder answered her silent question as they pulled into his garage.

"My parents bought it for me, Cara, and Diana after Cara was born. I didn't think it was necessary. But once they lay on Cara they were as attached as I was. So, I guess you can say they bought the house for her." Scully giggled a bit at the thought of buying a house for a little baby. But, she knew what he said was probably true, Cara was the most adorable four year old she ever saw.

"What did your parents do for a living?" Scully asked as Mulder wrapped an arm around her, stepped into the basement, and then turned to walk up the steps, leading to the kitchen.

"My dad worked for the State Department, and my mother stayed home to watch me and Samantha." Mulder motioned for Scully to sit at the island in his kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Water, please. Mulder... I never asked you this before, because I... didn't think it was any of my business." He instantly thought she was referring to the water, but then she went on. "I still don't think it's any of my business, but what happened to Samantha?" (A/n: I'm not going to be going into alien abduction myth arc here.) Mulder's eyes flashed to Scully's, and along came a flash of pain across his face. "Mulder you don't-"

"No, Scully it's okay," He set the glass of water down in front of her. "My sister was," he paused, taking a deep breath, and looking down to his side. Scully regretted asking. "She was kidnapped when I was twelve." Scully reached out to him, taking her face in her palm, turning his head towards her. As he turned he took her hand into his own and kissed her knuckles. "It's fine," He reassured, practically seeing her thoughts in her mind. "You weren't wrong to ask. It's okay."

----  
Scully spun around in her mirror checking herself out. She wore a teal bubble dress that hit at her thigh. The dress was held up by tiny skinny spaghetti straps, and had a deep plunging neckline, which went down a few more inches than it should have. On the deep neckline was a jewel inset, and the dress was ruched up around the center, drawing attention to her bust thanks to her dangerous neckline. Her hair was lightly curled at the end, and she played up her make up with brown tones, intensifying her blue eyes, which were already brought out by her dress. She slipped on her silver strappy heels with the rhinestones to match the jewels along her chest. Monica had said Mulder would be drooling over her all night. She smiled at the thought as she checked herself in the mirror again. That was perfectly alright with her.

Scully and Monica were in the room with Elle, who was John's friend, Patrick's date. Monica was fixing her makeup in the vanity mirror. Her dress was all black, aside from the white stripe at the bottom. On the side of her waist was a black bow, and her short dark brown hair was straightened. Elle wore a yellow form fitting dress held up by skinny rhinestone straps and her hair was like a water fall of blonde curls spilling down just below her chest. The sides of her dress were cut out, making her appear like a high class skank. If you wanted Scully to tell the truth, she never really liked Elle or how she treated the guys she was with. Monica didn't see it though; she loved Elle. But Elle would be soon to drop Patrick, and if it wasn't for John being so head-over-heels for Monica, she would be worried for her friend. To Scully, Elle was just as fake as her nails, hair color, and tan. Scully sighed, and Monica came running up behind her.

"Wait til he sees you in this!" Monica cheered into her ear, but Scully shot her a warning look.

"Who?" Elle, unsurprisingly chimed in to the conversation. But Scully couldn't blame her for wanting to know. She was in the room too. "I hope you don't mean Greg. I thought you too were both just friends, Dana."

"Oh we are. It's not him."

"Well guess who I'm gonna have my eye on tonight!"

"Who?" Scully asked, faking her enthusiasm quite well; it wasn't at all overly done. She actually wondered who the next boy would be. She knew Elle's answer was certainly not going to be Patrick.

"Hmm, you'll see before the nights over." She hummed carelessly as she stared into the mirror, adoring the curl she twirled around her finger.

Soon the girls were downstairs where the guys waited patiently in the front room. Mr. Scully however was not too fond of Scully's cleavage revealing dress. But Mrs. Scully had to remind her husband that it was her senior year and he shouldn't say anything to upset her. Besides, Scully look gorgeous. She wore the dress just right, and didn't appear sleazy at all, just beautiful.

They had gotten a limo for the night since it was their senior year. It was shared with another group going. Their dinner was nice. They went to Bravo and all was going well.

_I can't wait to see how beautiful you look._ Mulder said in a text. He was going to be one of the few teachers chaperoning the dance.

_Well, I can't wait to see how handsome you're gonna look.  
_  
Scully's heart was racing when she and Monica stepped out of the limo and into the freezing cold. Greg's jacket was around her but it didn't do much. She could see the crowd through the glass doors. They would have to wait forever to get their tickets taken from them. Monica and Scully ran ahead of everyone to get into the building.

As soon as they were admitted to the dance, the group walked pass all of the cheep decorations. The theme that year was "Welcome to the Jungle." So there were animal card board cut outs scatter everywhere, animal print balloons, and fake palm trees.

"Do you see him?" Scully asked Monica as they stood away from all the dancing, crazy, and some even drunk teenagers that danced in the middle of their cafeteria. Monica shook her head in response at her eyes flew back to John who was getting punch at the table of refreshments.

Then, Scully felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. She smiled once she saw Mulder standing before her. His eyes dropped to her chest, and then flew up to her eyes. He was flustered. That was certainly not the dress he saw hanging on her closet door.

"W-what happened to the other dress?" Mulder asked with a stutter. Scully grinned at how adorable he looked just then.

"You don't like this?" She said a little disappointed.

"No... no I think you look beautiful," Mulder whispered. Thank god they were in a far corner away from everybody. "It's just.... I think you're trying to kill me." He added with a playful grin. He got a smile from her.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself. Handsome actually," She added, wanting so desperately to put her arms around him and dance to the slow song that was pouring out from the speakers across the room. "Here," Scully said, opening her silver bow clutch and pulling out her pink digital camera. She handed it to Monica. "Take a picture of me and Mulder."

Scully gave a girlish smile up to Mulder as the next song began her favorite song. He placed his arm on her side in order to make it a nice picture. There was nothing wrong with that in his book. To him it was completely normal. They smiled and the picture was taken.

"Even with those heels on you're still pretty short," Mulder said with a goofy grin. She playfully hit his arm.

"Excuse me I am five foot three. With the heels I'm five foot seven!"

"And I'm six foot one."

"Maybe you're just too tall."

"I'm only kidding, Scully. You're the perfect size –for me anyway." He grinned. "Now go dance. Your favorite song's on." Scully smiled and pulled Monica's hand towards the dance floor.

As the night went on Scully couldn't help but think about Mulder. Her eyes kept darting to back where he had been standing the whole time, write where the salad bar would be if it was lunch time. He would be standing there, his eyes on nothing but her. When the next slow song played and she found herself in Greg's arms she was so desperately wishing it was Mulder who was holding her. She didn't dare press herself as close to Greg as she would to Mulder. She tore eyes away from Mulder to glance at the dancing couple to her right, Monica and John. But beside them stood a lonely Patrick. Figures, Elle would leave him.

When Scully's eyes fell back on Mulder she was fuming mad. Minutes ago she was filled with so much love and contentment, but now she was seeing who Elle had left Patrick for. She was seeing who Elle had her eye on. She was all over him. It was sickening. Her long orange not bronzed arm was on his tie. Was she the only one seeing this? Maybe she was going mad. Her other hand snaked up his chest and caressed his smooth shaven face. In that moment, Mulder's eyes locked with Scully's and he could see the pain, even from across the room, through the dark, and through the strobe lights. The look in her eyes was intense. She was hurt. Mulder stepped away from Elle, knowing in an instant that it was Elle that had hurt her. To him, it seemed like she was just talking to him. She was his student after all. But then he saw Scully's eyes, and immediately saw what she saw. And what he saw in her eyes hurt him too. The song wasn't over but she felt the need to peel herself away from her friend.

"Greg," Scully said, just loud enough so just he could hear her. "I have to go. I just remembered that I left my rough draft for my essay in my locker." Greg smiled down at Scully.

"Alright," he said in his deep voice, understanding. Anyways, the song had just ended. Now Sandstorm begun to play. Scully hurried out of the group of students so she wouldn't be crushed in the mosh pit that was about to form.

She went in the direction which she saw Mulder walk in. Just as she caught sight of him he had walked out of the cafeteria and into the lonely lobby. Scully picked up her pace and was soon out of the door as well. She saw him starting up the many steps that led to the small hallway above the natatorium.

After she had walked up the steps as fast as she could in her four inch heels she came to the door, where through the skinny window of the big black door she could see him leaning up against the window overlooking the pool. She toed off her heels and slipped into the hallway. He didn't turn but he knew she was there.

"Is this okay, Mulder? That I'm here..." She whispered in the softest and quietest voice that she could muster, but still loud enough so that it was audible to his ears.

"Only place in the whole building without cameras." He laughed a little, still not tearing his eyes from the calm water lit up with the underwater lights below him. He turned to her. "Scully, you should be downstairs in the cafeteria dancing your heart out."

"See," Scully slowly walked towards him as she spoke, gripping her shoes by the heels in her right hand as she walked. "I tried doing that. I tried dancing. But all I could think of was me not being able to dance with you."

"And it made you sad." Mulder finished her sentence as his green eyes looked down into her blue. Their bodies were mere inches away from each other.

"It did -a little."

"I don't want to make you sad," He said, placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You make me so happy," She admitted.

"But tonight-"

"Forget about it, Mulder. I know what you're getting at. And I know it won't be easy, but it's worth it. You know it is." Her eyes were pleading with his.

"It's so complicated," He whispered as he let out a breath. He took her hand in his. She closed the proximity between them by pressing her body up against his. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent of cologne. Her arms went under his jacket and around his waist.

"I should probably get back to the dance," She whispered against his grey button down shirt. "Monica will be wondering where I am. She'll look for you, and not find you. Then her imagination is bound to run wild... then I get to hear about it." Scully shook her head and muffled a giggle with his hand.

"You're right." She was always right. She was always so mature about every move she made. It made Mulder think she was actually in her late 20s and not a few months shy of her 18th birthday.

"I'll go the long way –Scully?" He called after her when she was right by the door. She turned with a smile. "Maybe I can dance with you."

"How?" He walked up to her, now putting his mouth close to his ear.

"After the dance."

"Your place?" Mulder nodded. "I'll be at Monica's party after. You can pick me up down the street at 11." He nodded again.

"Now go have fun. This is your last homecoming. Don't think about me."

"You know that's impossible." She whispered to him as she toed her shoes back on and began walking down the steps.

Within an hour she was at Monica's with a bunch of people from school there too. Most of them were in the back of the house, so Scully was free to leave by the front door and walk to the end of the road where a car was waiting for her. She froze but once she sat down on the warm black leather seat in the black mazda six she felt herself instantly warm up. Mulder, still in his suit, wrapped an arm around her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"You cold?" He asked, lips lingering against her skin. She nodded slightly, and that's all it took for Mulder to slide himself out of his jacket. He placed it on her small body before driving off towards his own place. She was far too cold to have the energy to slide her arms though the sleeves, so –instead- she just pulled it tightly around her. The car ride was silent to his house. As they went up the drive she began to feel the butterflies rouse in her stomach without a purpose. He kept his arm around her as he led her up the steps to the kitchen.

"You hungry, thirsty?" Mulder asked like ny good host would. Scully shook her head.

"Mulder, I'm gonna put my bag in your room, okay?" Mulder nodded and Scully made her way into the hallway and then up the steps to the master bedroom. She set her bag down at the corner of the door and checked herself in the mirror before returning to Mulder downstairs. As soon as she walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway she heard soft music playing. Mulder had put on the light hits station and the sound was flowing out of the speakers in his front room and to her ears. She was drawn to the music. She walked down the stairs; her heart beat picking up speed with every step she took. It hammered against her chest.

Then she saw him, and she felt her knees begin to buckle. But before she thought about falling on the cold hardwood floor, she was walking towards his waiting arms. He pulled her close, and she could swear she felt hot tears sting her throat, but she didn't know why. She could've sworn that Mulder was the only thing holding her up. If he were to let go she would surely fall to the floor. They swayed to the music softly in his front room. The lights were dimmed low and in the corner a raggedy Anne doll sat on the lazy boy recliner. Her giggle was muffled by Mulder's shirt, but he felt the brief vibration. He looked down at her.

"I get my dance," She said with a sweet grin that was laced with all the feelings she had felt towards him.

"You do," Her whispered as his head bent down to kiss her forehead. He allowed his lips to linger as they moved slowly to the melody that spilled out of the speakers. Neither really paid attention to the lyrics, just to each other.

**Again, thanks for all the past reviews. Those are what keep me going for sure. And of course Mulder and Scully keep me going too.  
(: Please Review  
-A **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, I know... I have to update my other stories. And I started to write them. Uhmmm... I have midterms right now... soo.... yeah. Bio midterm tomorrow didn't study. OKay, so this is a Strong T. My A/n is real short cause I gotta take a shower then watch DD of the tonight show. OHHH how I can't wait for all of his PR moves! On with the Gillovny Damnit! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys. Love you all! No flames about the Gillovny in them please? :) It's IMOHO. Please review! (:**

Scully woke up to unfamiliar surroundings the next day. She was facing a blank green wall next to her about five feet from the bed. She was laying in under the white down covers. But once she became conscious of the fact that there were a pair of arms around her naked waist and a warm face pressed into her bare back. She smiled, but tensed when she felt it, the pressure in her abdomen. She had to pee, and bad. But Mulder was without a doubt sleeping, and she loved seeing him sleep. She thought hard for a moment... trying to come up with the best solution for her inconvenience.

She began to do what she desperately didn't want to do, in fear of waking the one sleeping against her. She peeled his arms away from her body and slid slowly and cautiously from underneath the covers and off of the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't awakened him. Instead he shifted in bed and grabbed his pillow. She pulled her white camisole down, which had risen up her stomach throughout her slumber, and smoothed in over her flat tummy. Then remembering her cause for getting up, she walked over to the bathroom.

When she finished doing what she needed to do, she actually ended up admiring Mulder's bathroom. It was incredible for a single man. She was sure that Diana was the one who wanted everything that was in it. The walls were a subtle brown tone, and the counters were plain white, but on top of it were two large golden bowls for his and her sinks. The room was definitely too lavish for Mulder. There was most definitely a woman involved when it came to decorating the bathroom. Above the sinks hung the softest brown hand towels Scully had ever seen, but also on that counter it held a ton of Mulder's toiletries, and all of them were unorganized and messy.

"Who taught him how to squeeze a toothpaste tube?" She said under her breath, holding up an awkward shaped tube of crest with dried blue all over the cap. Scully shook her head. Of course, he was living alone and she couldn't expect him to be completely clean. The large whirlpool tub put into the wall looked clean enough. But once Scully ran her finger over the bottom, she found it dusty. Then she opened up the frosted door to the shower. She was glad not to see anything hugely disgusting. She was repulsed by showers the most, especially when you looked at some and had gotten the feeling you would have to wear shower shoes rather than risk yourself to get an odd bacterial infection. But Mulder still had empty shampoo bottles and other uncapped bottles, with several caps lying on the shower floor. She shook her head, and knew what she had to do.

Within minutes she was cleaning up his counter. She had no trouble finding his cleaning supplies. They were under his counter. Scully spent a total of ten minutes on counter, and when she got dizzy from the ammonia smell of the cleaning spray, she turned on the fan. She often checked on Mulder, she could tell he was bound to wake up soon. He was tossing in his bed, trying to get comfortable beneath the sheets. He nearly kicked them all off; she could see about an inch of his waist band now and his bare leg.

Once the sink was done and looking nice, with all of his toiletries organized, some thrown away due to them being empty or broken, Scully moved on to the bathtub where she only had to spray it and wipe it down with the rag. Even though it was unused there was no reason it had to be left dusty. After that Scully grabbed a new rag and headed on to the shower where she first began throwing out old containers and recapping bottles. She felt pleased with herself when it all looked tidy, but there was still the shower floor. She got down on her knees in the shower and began spraying and scrubbing. She was shocked her knuckles didn't even ache yet. She was so distracted by scrubbing the floor that she didn't hear Mulder enter the bathroom. He came behind her, clad in his thin red and white boxer shorts and wrapped his arms around her waist as she scrubbed the floor. She jumped a little, obviously surprised.

"Good morning, Miss Scully," Mulder whispered in an affectionate tone, his voice deep, as he pressed his lips to her neck. She tried to hold a small adorable laugh that soon fought its way through.

"Morning, Mr. Mulder," She smiled back and turned her head so that her lips would meet his. She got a good look at his hair, and realized she never really saw him with bed hair before. When he slept over her house he managed to fix it before she saw. Now that she was seeing him with his hair a mess, she realized how much she loved it. It was sexy, adorable, and cute all in one.

"You know, you didn't have to clean my bathroom. Actually, I'm quite embarrassed now. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"That's what I get for sleeping over my single male teacher's house. Besides, I don't really mind..."

"Hey, I'm not single," Mulder whispered against her neck, holding her sides, and massaging them. She moaned a little; it felt so good on her tense sides. She needed a good massage. "I have you."

"Okay... you're not single. And by being your girlfriend I think I have the right to clean your bathroom if I want to." Scully continued her scrubbing as if she was just speaking her thoughts out loud to herself. However, she never forgot about the man behind her, his hands now traveling up to her shoulders, having her relax under his touch.

"You wanted to?"

"Yeah, I like cleaning... it calms me down sometimes."

"Calms you down?" Mulder questioned, and she moaned underneath his shoulder massage again. "Hmmm... I think I can calm you down better," His voice was layered with something Scully couldn't quite put her finger on, but she liked his tone. It was the most attractive voice she had ever heard him use. His lips met the skin on her neck in slow passionate kisses. She sighed out in pleasure.

"I can't scrub your shower with you doing that," Scully giggled, trying to control herself from completely losing herself from just his moist lips sucking and licking at the skin on her neck.

"You want me to stop," Mulder asked, and in his voice, Scully knew he honestly didn't want to, and to be completely honest, she didn't want him too either. She needed him to continue. Last night was so romantic between them, but she had never felt herself want him more than she had last night, and with him kissing her –it only added to the affect. She needed him, and she needed him now in that moment. Her love and passion she felt last night was burning, and in an instant it washed over her again –she felt all the emotion and more that she did last night.

"Mmmm no. I don't want you to stop," She practically sang in a low voice. And she turned her head so her lips would meet his like she did before. This time, as soon as their lips touched they automatically parted, and their tongues met... and they were infused with passion. The passion ran through their bodies, igniting every nerve on fire. She turned in his arms, now facing him. Her hands entangled in his mess of brown hair and his hands flew from her waist to her neck. He took a step by his knees into the bathroom to get closer to her. She, in turn, wrapped her legs around him, feeling him strain against the thin material of his boxers. She pushed against him, hard. He groaned out in satisfaction at feeling her heat press against his. His hands went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, as he stood, pulling the water on with him.

Mulder broke their kiss and his lips attacked her neck like he had before, but this time more fiercely. She was sighing out in her own pleasure, making him grow mad. She pulled down the straps of her camisole, and in a rush, pushed the now soaked clothe down her body, leaving her in just her boxers taken from Mulder's drawer and a black bra that created contrast against her translucent white skin. The spray came down hot against both of their skins, intensifying the heat between them. She pulled herself tighter against him with her legs, grinding down on him, causing his actions to slow as he moaned out against her wet collar bone.

"Jesus, Mulder," She moaned, begging for his mouth to make contact with her body again. His tongue slid in between her full breasts and she tugged him closer again. He was sure he was trying so hard to fight the temptation of ripping the remainder of her clothes back off and taking her right there, but it wasn't going to be like that and he knew it. The love he felt for her was greater than any other type of passion he could feel. In loving his mouth sucking on her delicate skin, Scully's hands left his body and flew to her hair, where his hands were. She was going to practically pull her own hair out at the way he was making her feel. If it wasn't for his hands taking hers and their fingers were intertwining, she probably would have. He pushed her up against the wall, and her back arched against him. She rocked her hips another time, sending him crazy.

"Scully," he moaned out, stretching the 'u' in her name. Her lips latched on to his in another heated kiss and she pushed her heat against his a repeated number of times, and they were both driven mad. There moans were lost in the sound of the shower pounding on the floor.

"Fox!" Scully and Mulder immediately snapped out of the desire that had overtaken them and were now alert.

'What?' Scully mouthed, her blue eyes wide, staring at Mulder's green that were equally wide.

"Fox!" They heard the voice again, now inside of the bedroom.

'Diana,' He mouthed back. Scully instantly knew what to do. She slid down off of him, and for a moment he pinned her against the wall, before moving. The height difference was so evident, but now Mulder's back was to Scully. Her chest was heaving; full of nervousness that Mulder's ex-wife was going to find him in the shower with his girlfriend, a student none the less. What was going to happen to him, to them, to Cara, to everyone? He squeezed her hand as they heard the bathroom door open.

"Fox," she said, sounding a bit annoyed. Her heels clicked against the brown ceramic tiles and she made her way to the shower. Scully felt like crying right there. Scully's heart skipped a beat when the shower door was open –but luckily before it was open more than an inch Mulder had reached his hand up to the top, pulling it shut.

"You want to give me some privacy, Diana?" Mulder said, annoyed that she had interrupted.

"Your daughter's here. I have dinner plans tonight for work, and I obviously can't bring her." Cara. Crap, what was she going to think?!

"Where is she now?" Mulder said, sounding interested.

"She's downstairs with Damien."

"Diana you shouldn't have brought that man into my house."

"This was once my house too Fox and-"

"Yeah, but now it isn't. I'll be out and-"

"Just... come on. Let me t –Fox why is your bathroom all of a sudden clean?"

"That surprises you?"

"Well.... do you have a girlfriend? Feel bad for her ass. Is she in there with you?" She pulled on the door, but Mulder had held it shut successfully. With his other hand he pulled off his soaked boxers, revealing everything... and Scully's eyes went wide. He grabbed the brown towel that hung above him and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out, closing the door soon behind him, so Diana wouldn't see anything. The frosted door wasn't much of an issue because once Mulder was out he grabbed Diana's shoulders and turned her around so she wouldn't seen anything. He took her out of the bathroom.

"What the hell, Diana. You can't just walk in here like this is still your home. It is NOT your home. It's mine and our daughter's."

"Fox, you weren't answering the door or answering your cell phone what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You could've waited until I answered my phone, and THEN came to drop her off."

"You know what? Whatever. I don't drop her off on time, you're pissed. I drop her off and you still get pissed!"

"Diana, I LOVE our daughter. That's why I tried to save our God damn marriage while SOMEONE was off screwing around on the side. Just... DAMNIT!" He lowered his voice, cautious of Scully hearing him in the bathroom and his daughter downstairs. "It's not that. You just didn't tell me. I have no problem watching her tonight. Don't ever insinuate that I don't want her." She spun on her heel quickly, clearly not accepting what he was telling her. That wasn't news to him. No, that wasn't news as all. She was just as selfish and self-centered as she always was. And she was gone. Mulder followed her downstairs.

"Hey princess," Mulder said to his daughter, leaning over the railing so he could see her in the living room watching her cartoons.

"Hi, Daddy!" Cara cheered and waved.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna finish my shower. Just keep watching your cartoons, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Fox, we're leaving now." Diana said as she walked down the steps after her new boyfriend in his 40's.

"Hey Princess," Mulder said after he heard Diana close the door to the garage. "I love you." Cara giggled.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Mulder went back up the stairs to see the shower still running. He found it funny how Scully didn't turn the shower off. He could still see her in there though, her petite form through the frosted door. He dropped his towel and opened the door, having the steam hit his face, and that's when he saw it. Scully wasn't wearing anything, and he forgot that he wasn't either. His face flushed red when she turned around, and she did the same. But neither of them turned. Instead, they looked at each other, and both were very satisfied. Even though, the shower was meant for one person, but could still fit two, Mulder backed her up against the wall. She bit her lip, turning her face the other way, looking down. His index finger hooked under her chin and brought his eyes to hers. The soap in her hair ran down the side of her face, but both of them were oblivious to it there.

"I'm sorry I just thought-"

"You're beautiful." Mulder stated, his eyes smoldering into hers with deep affection. She smiled. "Dana Scully, you are the most beautiful creature to walk this planet... and other planets." Her smile grew at noticing how he threw his belief for extra-terrestrials in there. Although, that was one of the many ideas they didn't concur on, she found it very endearing. He pressed his forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes for a good amount of time before speaking again. "I didn't mean for you to hear what I said to Diana. I would never want you to hear me that angry."

"Mulder..."

"No, don't say it's okay. It's not."

"Mulder, I... I love every single facet of you, understand that. Everything about you," She whispered through the spray, "you're teaching, you're mind, your humor, your happiness, sadness, anger, passion, beliefs... even though we may not agree on most of them, and yes, even your messy bathroom." She broke into a smirk at the end as her hand caressed his skin. She even got a laugh from him. "And I love your smile." She added running her thumb over his full bottom lip.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but maybe it's a good thing Diana interrupted us. We were going to be-"

"You wouldn't."

"You know how tempted I was though?" She nodded, not looking him in the eyes.

"We will when it's right." She said in a careless sigh that was laced with love.

"And it's going to be beautiful." She nodded. "And special." She nodded again. "And perfect." She nodded yet again and he pressed a gentle kiss to the wet skin on her cheek. "Finish your shower, Love."

There was that word again.

"I'm gonna call Monica to come get me... so you can be with Cara and she doesn't have to know about us yet.... until everyone else knows months after school.... right?" He nodded.

"Thank you. We'll say bye before you leave." She kissed him once firmly on the lips before pushing him back lightly with her hands on his chest.

---  
Scully, now with dry hair since Mulder wouldn't let her leave with wet hair and catch a cold, sat on Mulder's bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her dress was draped over the bed beside her and her bag was behind her. She wore a large white hoodie of Mulder's and an old pair of jeans. Her black converse sat in front of her at the foot of the bed. She managed to clean Mulder's room up a bit while he was downstairs with Cara. Monica was already on her way. Mulder knocked on his white double doors before coming in.

"Cara's asleep." He said, walking closer. Scully smiled slightly up at him. "Are you still mad at me from making you dry your hair?" Mulder played with a strand that fell into Scully's face. He brushed it aside, pushing it behind her ear.

"This is going to be so hard, Mulder." She whispered, now pulling him into his arms. He could tell she was upset the moment he walked in the door.

"What is?"

"Us... but I know we can make it work. I want to."

"We need to." He whispered into her hair.

"We'll just be more careful when it comes to Diana." Scully said with a smile, pulling Mulder's neck back so she could kiss his lips firmly. Her phone vibrated in her hoodie pocket. Mulder felt it.

"My hoodie looks great on you," he commented.

"I'm swimming in it, Mulder."

"But you look great. Perfect." He kissed her temple. "I guess you better get going. Knowing Monica she'll probably come and get you if she waits to long." Scully laughed in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her lips again. Every time they had to part it would always feel painful, but now it was getting so much more painful. He wanted to be with her all the time, and she felt the same. He smoothed her hair and the two pulled away.

"See you," She grabbed everything and hopped off the bed. "Thank you," She said, squeezing his hand, "for everything. It was all... amazing." She was smiling. Whenever she looked back on the moments they had together everything else faded.

"You don't even need to thank me, Scully." Mulder said with a smile and pulled her into another hug before she really had to go. He led her down the steps and they parted again at the front door after a yet another hug. He pressed his lips on her forehead firmly before he let her leave. Scully was prepared to tell Monica just about everything, but not quite. There were just some moments that needed to be kept between her and Mulder.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked. Anywhooo, I started a group on facebook. It's called Gillovny. Just search it and join if you're for David and Gillian.  
And I also got a page on big light! wooooo! Please review (:**

-A.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:**

(I think Frank is a closet snogger and shipper. Go listen to the IWTB commentary track during the bed scene. NEED I SAY MORE? oh, and the major kiss scene too.)

I have no idea how this turned out to be so long (5,027 words!)! LOL. Brittney's been beating my ass to update. So here. I guess you can say this chapter is dedicated to all you guys.... since it's going to be one of the few before all this drama I have in store comes up. *Sigh* Okay, so I'm loving the reviews. (: They make me smile with no end. Seriously. Well, I hope you like this chapter

Chapter 10

The next day, Scully drove to down the street to Monica's earlier than usual. Monica needed help with her Calculus homework, so Scully figured she would help her. Even though she hated going into school early because she was always so much more tired, her friend needed help and she would get some time with Mulder if they decided to work in his room.

Monica was half asleep when she got in the car, spilling her coffee almost when she shut the door. Luckily, she wasn't the one driving. So, they drove off to school in silence, Scully concentrating on the road while her friend rested her head against the car window. Within fifteen minutes, thanks to the traffic, they were pulling into the parking lot.

It was actually pretty nice outside. The weather they had been experiencing had seemed like it was pregnant with all the constant mood swings it had been having. If she had to guess, she would say the temperature was about 63F.

Scully walked into the building with Monica. Her hands were tucked inside the pockets of her North Face fleece zip up hoodie, and Monica was gradually waking up. She shifted her bag off of her shoulder and pulled out her Calculus homework. She handed it to Scully.

"You already did these in your class, right?"

"Last week."

"Good, so are we going into homeroom?"

"Nah, whatsherface is definitely not in school yet."

"Who is?" Scully smiled, and Monica instantly knew, "Right. Mulder's here."

"I'm hungry," Scully sighed like she hadn't heard Monica. "Wonder if he wants to feed me."

Mulder was behind his desk at his computer grading papers in the dim light of the classroom. Only the standing lamp behind him was on. He had a pair of wire rimmed glasses on, and he was reading over the essay portion on one test.

"Why is it so dark in here, Mulder?" Scully asked as she came into the room, Monica behind her. She sat her bag on her usual desk, and Monica did the same.

"Orders from my optometrist," He said, sarcasm layered in his tone. Monica openly laughed. Scully tried to hide her smile, but eventually it broke through. "So what can I do for you girls?"

"I'm helping Monica with her math."

"What class?"

"Calc, with Mr. O'Herron," Monica answered, sitting on her desk. Scully took out her calculator and then heard Mulder reach for something in the small fridge near his desk.

"Strawberries?" He offered them, holding up a plastic container of perfectly ripe and red fruit. Scully was immediately at his side. It was almost like he had heard her comment in the hallway.

"I'm starving," Scully said, reaching for the container. "Wait, why do you have food in your fridge all of a sudden? Usually you just keep a root beer in there." She raised an eyebrow, now taking the strawberry in between her lips and biting down.

"You said you were coming in early. I knew you weren't going to feed yourself. And- maybe I'm trying to be extra nice."

Her eyebrow remained arched up as she eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I need your help." He handed her the whole container, motioning that she could have all of them if she wanted.

"With what?"

"Well... I have Cara for the week." She waited for him to go on. "After Diana's dinner function last night, she called to say she was busy the whole week. She wouldn't tell me why or anything... only that I had to take Cara. So... naturally, this morning I called my mother. What I failed to know beforehand was that my mother is sick. I ended up calling Mr. Sims... since we're friends. He told me that I would be allowed to have Cara here, but just for today."

"You could've asked my mother to watch her for you today. She can do that the rest of the week, Mulder. I'm sure it's no problem."

"Well, I didn't get to the part where I need your help." She waited. "Can you either take her trick or treating tomorrow or hand out candy at my place? Please." Scully smiled at the plea in his eyes.

"That's fine," Scully said with a smile, turning back to Monica and beginning to help her with her homework during the next 24 minutes. However, a moment later Cara ran in, her wavy brown hair bouncing behind her.

"Walk, Cara," Mulder warned, without even having to look up. Cara stopped running and turned to see her favorite person, Scully.

"Dana!" Cara said excitedly, running over to and giving Scully a hug. Cara wore a purple corduroy jumper over a white turtle neck with light purple and white striped tights on her legs. Her tiny little feet where in purple Mary-Janes.

"Hello, Cara," Scully smiled. Mulder had looked up from his test grading and smiled at the scene before him, Scully with his little girl. His eyes flashed up to Mulder's neighboring teacher, Ms. Whitaker, also a friend of Mulder's.

"Was she good, Celine?"

"She was perfect, and all the secretaries loved her."

"Look Daddy," Cara held up her hand that held presents from the secretaries, while she sat on Scully's lap. "Free pencils!" Ms. Whitaker spun on her hall and walked off toward her room.

"That's a very nice outfit you have on, Cara, very purple. I like it."

"Thank you. Daddy did you ask her yet?" Mulder nodded. Cara cheered and gave Scully the biggest hug Scully ever thought possible for such a small girl.

"What's your costume, sweetie?"

"A princess."

"Aren't you already a princess every day?" Scully said arching an eyebrow while she smiled down at Cara. Her green eyes were just like Mulder's. They were perfect. Cara giggled.

"Cara, come over here next to Daddy and color."

"No, I want to be with Dana." Now, it didn't necessarily come as a surprise to him that she preferred Scully. She was practically in love with Scully, but Monica did need to finish her homework and there were only 17 minutes left until the homeroom bell would ring.

"Dana's busy with Monica. She's helping Monica with her homework." Cara groaned in a toddler-like tantrum way. "You said you would be a good girl for me today." Cara stomped over to her father who was staring down at a paper.

"But I want to be with Dana!"

"Sweetie-"

"Cara, if I have lunch with you would that make you feel better?" Scully asked as she watched Monica work on her homework, seeing if she was doing everything right. Cara sniffed and wiped her left eye with a fist. Scully couldn't believe Cara was actually about to cry.

"Okay-"

"That's if it's okay with your father." Mulder's heart skipped a beat when he saw and heard Scully say those words. She sounded just like a mother.

"Is it Daddy!?" Cara asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not."

When it was just about a minute and a half until the homeroom bell rang Scully and Monica left. The next time Scully saw Mulder, other than whenever she would walk by his room, was when she came to get Cara for lunch. Mulder was starting his class when Scully had stepped in the room. At hearing the door open, Cara's head popped up from the back of the room where she was drawing and she ran towards Scully right in front of the projector, casting a small scurrying shadow across the wall. Scully pulled her up into her arms.

"Bye?" Scully heard Mulder say followed by an uproar of laughter when she shut the door behind her. Scully giggled to herself and then put Cara on the ground. They walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

----  
The next day when Scully had gotten home from school she was in a hurry to get things ready before she had to go to Mulder's. Her mother had Cara, and she had told Mulder that she would bring Cara over when she had gotten home. She was greeted at the door by an excited Cara wearing a hot pink jump suit and light pink bunny slippers. Cara threw her arms around her and Scully picked her up.

"Hey, sweetheart," Scully said to Cara, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Mom," She called out into the house.

"In the kitchen," Mrs. Scully answered. Scully made her way through the hallway and into the kitchen where her mother had begun making pot roast.

"You know how I'm going to Mulder's to take Cara trick or treating, right?"

"How wouldn't I know? It's all Cara talked about all day, huh?"

"Yep!" She nodded gleefully and wiggled out of Scully's arms. Scully smiled after her. "All my stuff's ready."

"I have to clean up my room real quick and then we can go, alright?"

"Dana, your room's clean enough."

"I have to-"

"No, you don't. It's fine. Just change and you can go."

"Alright," Scully sighed and walked up to her room to change and grab her things.

She came back downstairs wearing a black velour jumpsuit and carrying a tote bag with her. She pulled out her cell phone and found Mulder's number on her contact list.

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"You were? Well, I was wondering what you were planning on making for dinner."

"Oh, I figured I would just order pizza since it's Halloween."

"Mulder, do you know how bad of a mixture pizza and candy is?" Scully asked with a giggle.

"Enlighten me."

"We're going to have one very hyperactive four year old on our hands. I'll make something, okay?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"What's Cara's favorite?"

"Spaghetti."

"What's yours?"

"The same thing."

"Looks like that's what I'm making." Scully rummaged through her pantry to find the right ingredients. "So, I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"See you."

"Dana honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm making Mulder and Cara dinner." She tossed ragu, some spices, and a box of spaghetti noodles into her bag. "Cara, you ready to go?" Scully asked as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Mmhm!"

"Bye, Mom," Scully said, picking Cara up in her arms and pressing a kiss onto her mother's cheek.

"Bye, Maggie," Cara waved.

"Bye sweethearts. Drive safely, Dana."

"Always!"

---  
Scully came around to Cara's door to unbuckle her from her car seat. Mulder was already at the window watching. Scully just seemed so comfortable with his daughter, and Cara was already in love with Scully completely. They raced to the front porch, and Mulder swung the door open for them.

"Daddy!" Cara threw her arms around her father's leg. And he laughed, ruffling her hair. "Daddy, Dana said that since I'm a princess for Halloween I get to pick the dinner."

"Did she?" Cara nodded excitedly.

"And I pick spaghetti!"

"Well," Scully began, as she dug through her bag. "You're in luck. I just happen to have a bunch of ingredients for spaghetti right here." Scully said with a grin as she came to stand by Mulder.

"Cara baby, why don't you go get your princess costume to show Sc –Dana. She was telling me about how much she would like to see it." Cara's eyes lit up when she thought about the idea of Scully seeing her costume. She ran up the steps as fast as her little legs could go, and even used her hands some of the way up. "So, where's your costume, Miss Scully?"

"I'm wearing it."

"You're wearing it?"

"Well, hold on," Scully reached into her bag and shoved something into her mouth, then smiled.

"Ah, I see you're a vampire." Scully nodded. "Do you believe in vampires?" Mulder asked as he led Scully into the kitchen. She arched an eyebrow at his question.

"Mulder, are you serious?"

"I guess I was wrong asking you that." He frowned. Scully shook her head.

"No," She laughed. "I just think it's completely fictional. Do you, Mulder?"

"Well, there have been written accounts of vampire bites and s-"

"Have you yourself seen or have been bitten by a vampire?" Mulder placed his hands on Scully's hips. She giggled.

"Okay," And she quickly stood up on her tippy toes and bit his neck quickly. Mulder chuckled and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I guess it's true what they say about vampires then," Mulder said as Scully reached for a glass next to her.

"What's that?"

"They're out of their mind beautiful." Scully blushed. Then she saw Cara walk into the kitchen behind Mulder. Instead of just bringing her dress down, she had put it on.

"Speaking of beautiful," Scully announced, causing Mulder to turn and see his little princess. "I love your dress, Princess Cara." Cara spun around and Scully marveled at her light pink poofy skirt that flowed out to her ankles and the white sparkly sweater part of her dress. Her crown was made of rhinestones, sequence, and glitter, and she carried a matching wand with pink, blue, and purple rhinestones on it to add color.

"Thank you, Daddy got it for me."

"Cara, you look lovely, but I didn't want you to wear it until after dinner. You might get it dirty."

"Daddy, please? I'll be extra careful!" Mulder sighed, knowing that especially with spaghetti his daughter would end up being a mess.

"Mulder, how about she wears her dress until dinner? I'm sure you'll be careful right, Cara?" Scully suggested with a smile. Mulder nodded before agreeing.

Around five thirty they were all at the kitchen table eating the spaghetti Scully had prepared. Mulder and Scully were talking about school and next week's lesson. Good thing Cara had taken off her princess costume, because her white t-shirt was a mess of spaghetti sauce. She loved Scully's spaghetti so much that she was just about finished. Right now she was just chasing a meatball on her plate with her fork.

Scully stopped the conversation on dreams when she realized Cara's long hair was starting to get into the sauce.

"Cara, let me pull your hair back so it doesn't get into the sauce." Scully walked over to where Cara was sitting in her booster seat. Mulder smiled as she began gently pulling back his daughter's soft fine hair into a low pony tail. He was seeing a whole new side of her. She was so caring to his daughter, his light, his life. Scully felt his eyes burning on her skin; she blushed.

"Dana, is it time for trick or treating yet?" Cara asked once she finished chewing her meat ball. Scully checked her watch and smiled as she tied the hair tie in her hair.

"You can run upstairs and get ready, Angel." Mulder said, and Cara jumped out of her booster seat and began running upstairs. Scully laughed and took all three plates to the sink.

"Are you already to hand out the candy?" Scully asked after she dried her hands on the cloth on the refrigerator handle. Mulder leaned against the sink.

"I wish I could be with both of my two favorite girls, tonight." Mulder said with a smile, pulling Scully into his arms. She rested her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Actually, I know how I can be." Mulder pulled himself away from Scully and ran to plastic drawers in the living room where a bunch of Cara's stuff was stored. He pulled out a yellow piece of construction paper and a black crayola washable marker, bringing them over to the dinner table.

"Mulder what're you doing?" Scully was confused, but once she saw what Mulder had written she understood. 'Take one.' He had written on the paper in his messy, yet legible handwriting. Scully took the marker from him and added the word, 'please.' Mulder laughed, and wrapped his arm around her side, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Dana, Dana!" Cara called from the living room. She stood in her dress and accessories, holding her orange pumpkin candy bag. "I'm ready!"

"Cara, it looks like Daddy's coming with us too."

"But Daddy don't have costume." Scully laughed at Mulder's daughter's verbal skills, loving how adorable they made her seem.

"Ah, but I think I do, Cara." Mulder reached into the basket full of candy and small toys and pulled out a pair of green tinted vampire teeth in a clear plastic wrapper. "I'm going to be a vampire."

"I don't know what that is."

"Dana's a vampire."

"Oh. I like vampires." Mulder and Scully both shared a laugh.

"Go get your princess slippers on, Cara." Cara ran off into the hallway, leaving Mulder and Scully by themselves in the kitchen.

"So I figured since you bit me I could become a vampire too."

"So I guess I'm the more powerful vampire?"

"Nah, I'm taller."

"Mulder, you being a big macho man has nothing to do with it." She playfully hit him in the chest.

"Well, my teeth a cooler. They glow in the dark," Mulder said triumphantly as he tapped his plastic false vampire teeth.

"Sometimes I think you're the teenager." Mulder laughed and hugged her tightly before pulling her out into the foyer where his daughter was waiting.

"I have something to give you," Mulder whispered into her hair as they walked together.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Later," He said as he smiled to his little princess before him, her hands behind her back holding her treat bag. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, just let me take a few pictures first," Mulder said, reaching for his digital camera.

---  
The whole night was eventful for the three of them. They both enjoyed watching little Cara being so entertained by getting candy and seeing all the other kids in their costumes. Mulder and Scully learned more about each other as they walked along the side walk together. It was a nice moment for the two of them, to be out together in public, without people drawing conclusions or assuming. It was Halloween, and it was perfectly normal for a student to baby sit her teacher's child, hell she already had three other friends who babysat their teacher's kids. It was normal. Besides, it was dark out too. They learned more about each other. Mulder learned Scully's favorite candy –Sugar Babies, and Scully learned Mulder's –Sour Gummi Worms. They must've walked six blocks before Cara had grown tired. Scully, who had been holding Cara's hand all night, lifted her up into her arms bridal style. Cara was asleep within moments of being picked up.

"You sure you don't want me to take her?" Mulder asked Scully as they walked in the night. There were few children out now, seeing that it was nearing nine o'clock, the time the town's trick-or-treating had ended.

"No, Mulder's it's fine. I got her." She whispered back. The wind blew the fall leaves around them at their feet. Scully, who was just in her velour sweat suit, shivered. Mulder didn't ask for permission, he just slid off his brown leather jacket and draped it around Scully's shoulders. He walked behind her closely, wrapping his arm around her waist. "What if someone sees?"

"There's no one out here," he reminded her, "Barely." And he was right. Everyone was inside their houses by now as they walked back to Mulder's. Besides, Mulder lived in a neighboring township, not one that was a part of the school district he taught at. "We're safe. You know I wouldn't do this if we weren't." Scully let out a sigh of relief.

"I know."

"You're so good with her," Mulder whispered as he bent into Scully. He was so close their lips were almost touching. The feel of his warm breath on her lips sent chills throughout her body. "I know I already said this countless numbers of times, but it never fails to surprise Me."

"Well, I've always loved children, but your daughter falls into a category of her own. I've never met a girl like her. She's amazing, Mulder. There's so much you that I see in her." He couldn't help but smile. He knew how much he looked like his daughter. "Oh, and it's not in looks alone, because you and I both know that Cara is a spitting image of you. There's so much of you I see in her personality. She's so curious and imaginative. The way she asks questions..." Mulder was at a loss for words. He just smiled down at Scully and his sleeping child down in her arms.

"She loves you, Scully. I can tell."

When they got back into the house, Scully let Mulder take Cara. She Mulder and Cara went up into Cara's bedroom and got Cara ready for bed. Cara's bedroom looked like something out a pottery barn kid's magazine... in other words it was a room a four year old only hoped to have, unless the four year old happened to be like Scully was when she was younger, a tomboy. The furniture was white and the walls were the perfect shade of light pink. Everything was organized to perfection, and there were a countless number of dolls and toys. There was another thing Scully saw reflected in Cara's personality that had originally belonged to Mulder. Cara slept like a rock. While Mulder was changing her sleeping form into pajamas, Cara did not wake once. Mulder kissed Cara's forehead, and then lead Scully out of the room into the living room.

"What time did you tell your mother you would be home?" Mulder asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Scully. It was dark; Mulder had just come back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. The huge 60 inch flat screen before them had the Verizon Fios symbol on it as it loaded to bring up On Demand.

"I told her probably around 11 or something. Why did you plan on getting rid of me early?"

"Maybe," Mulder admitted, sarcasm layering his tone, as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Scully's ear. As he did so he traced the curvature of her ear, making her shiver. "You're in my jacket, and you're still cold?" Mulder asked, taking note to her shiver. Scully laughed and brought her knees to her chest, leaning more into Mulder. He sighed, taking a breath, and smelling her fragrant hair.

"So, what're we watching?" Scully asked, remembering that they were to be watching a movie.

"Well, in light of todays date... I was thinking we could pick something off of fear net. That good?"

"Sure."

"You don't strike me as someone to get frightened by scary movies," Mulder began as he went down the list of scary movies on the TV. "But your brother did tell me of one that even scared him... so I think I'm going to pick that one." And he clicked on a movie called, One Missed Call.

"Oh, Monica saw that in theatres last year. She said it wasn't scary at all."

"Yes but.... this is the Japanese version, and I heard it's scarier. And it doesn't have subtitles if you were wondering."

"Subtitles don't bother me, Mulder. But okay... put it on. If you're hoping for a movie that involves me being frightened to death burying my face in your chest, I hope you know that you won't find one. I don't get scared easily." And with that, Mulder hit play.

Just as the credits began to roll at the beginning Scully picked up a package of sour gummi worms from the treat bag she had used while they were all trick or treating. Mulder's eyes flew to his favorite candy being ripped open. He ripped them away from Scully's grasp.

"Ah, your favorite candy," She noted, remembering how he told her and Cara his child hood with that candy and how much he loved eating them on hot days in the Summer. She laughed and snatched them back from them before he could even take one to snack on.

"Hey!" Mulder yelped with a pout. Scully giggled at his disappointed expression. "Come on."

"Mulder, you just up and snatched them out of my hands... how am I not allowed to do the same thing to you?" Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. She beat him; she was right. "That's what I thought." Scully said with a smug smile and placed a red and yellow worm in between her lips, the part sticking out. "Hah." And with that, Mulder grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch, not too rough though. He didn't want to hurt her. His lips attacked hers with a purpose. He wanted that worm... it was his favorite flavor. This sent Scully into a fit of giggles once half of the worm was bitten off.

"Don't mess with me and my sour gummi worms," Mulder told her, pulling her up so that she was now sitting across his lap.

Throughout the movie, Scully was finding it difficult to believe that she was actually becoming afraid. Naturally, she wouldn't let anything scare her. This was a surprise. She found herself burying her face in Mulder's chest, just like she had said she wouldn't. What made this movie so creepy?

Around 11 o'clock the movie was nearing its end, and Scully was relieved. She wasn't going to admit how afraid she was of the movie. She knew it was all fake and that there was no way possible that any of that could happen, but it was very creepy. She wasn't going to admit it to Mulder though.

Mulder laid on the couch with his head resting atop of the large cushion on the arm rest. Scully had snuggled into his side, fitting perfectly against him. His arms were around her. He turned the TV off, and her fingers were running idly over the gold chain that Mulder had never taken off... as long as she knew him. Mulder smiled down at her, pressing his lips to her forehead in a sensual kiss.

"I said I wanted to give you something," Mulder whispered into her hair. Scully angled her face so that her eyes matched his. She held his gaze, telling him with her eyes that she was curious. Both of his arms left her, and his hands went to his own neck to unfasten the chain that hung around his neck. He unhooked it, and then wrapped it around Scully's neck, hooking the ends so it would stay. It was just a bit longer than the gold cross necklace that never left her neck. Her finger's traced the chain that was now hers –hers and Mulder's –something they shared. Her eyes darted back up to his, asking the simply question of 'why' in one glance. "Samantha got it for me the year before she was gone. Well, my mother had taken her shopping and Samantha picked it out to get for me for Christmas. She was always so proud about how she selected it," Mulder smiled, remembering his memories from so long ago. "I want you to have it. It shows how much I tryst you. It shows how much I care about you."

"It's the one thing you never take off," Scully commented, his intense gaze into her eyes, holding her in a trance.

"You noticed..." Mulder said, his right index finger tracing her cheek. Scully's fingers went to behind her neck, and for a moment Mulder thought she was going to unhook his chain, but instead she unhooked her gold cross necklace. It was the one piece of jewelry she was never seen without.

"I got this for Christmas a few years ago... Melissa and I both did. It was from my mother. Of course, Melissa with her wild self wasn't as thrilled as I was. I loved it since the moment I saw it. My story doesn't have as great as a meaning as yours but I never take it off either." With both of her hands she caused the two ends of the gold chain to meet around his neck. She fastened it. "You don't have to wear it if you think it looks girly. I just want you to have it." Mulder's fingers traced the necklace that now hung around his neck. He smiled to himself. He too noticed it was something she never took off.

"I think I can pull it off." Scully smiled and pressed her face into his chest.

"I think you're right."

"I think you should probably get home now." Mulder whispered through the dim lighting of the living room. She smiled slightly and nodded against him. She maneuvered her tiny body to sit on the edge of the couch where she stretched. His hand rubbed her back tenderly while she did so.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Mulder asked, worried that maybe she was too tired after witnessing a yawn escape her lips.

"I'm good."

"Not too tired?" She shook her head. Mulder got up and Scully grabbed her bag she had brought to his house. He escorted her to the door where they parted. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Miss Scully." Scully smiled as his head bent down to give her an affectionate seven second kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you too, Mr. Mulder." She said as she reluctantly left his embrace to go to her car outside.

"Drive safely," He called out the door after her. She smiled and nodded to him, loving how caring he was. As she got in and sat down in her in-need-of-heat sedan, her fingers traced the new piece of jewelry that hung around her neck, Mulder's chain –her chain. She smiled, knowing that was going to be the new piece of jewelry she was never going to take off, even at school. She wondered if he would do the same with her necklace.

**It was dedicated to all of you! So I hope you guys liked it! If you did.... or even if you didnt (yes I'm inviting the ones who didnt too) please review.  
-A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:**

**Pretty much the longest chapter I've written so far. More Elle drama is to come with this chapter and the next. You guys didn't think I would create her character and then just cut her out, right? Anywhoo, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I love updating this story the most, but I will get to my other ones.**

This chapter is for Brittney because she's sad right now. CHEER UP!

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews... that would be the reason I'm trying to be quick wwith my updates! I love hearing that you guys like it!

**Chapter 11**

Mulder sat at his desk at his usual early time, 6:30. Most –a vast majority of the students hadn't arrived yet. Of course, there were the sports teams that were almost always at school. Mulder himself knew it, having been head basketball coach the past years he was there. In order to relieve himself some stress, and to be with his daughter more often, Mulder had switched to just an assistant coach.

He took another sip of his coffee before moving on to his next and last worksheet. There he saw the elegant flowy script that was her name, Dana K. Scully. He chuckled at the irony of it all. She was probably the only female student of his who never drew hearts on her paper for him –and yet her heart was the only one he could ever imagine having. Maybe he was reading too much into it. It wouldn't surprise him. It was early, he was tired, and he was completely incapable at controlling his mind at the moment. Hopefully the coffee would help him soon. He propped his head up with his elbow and allowed his mind to drift. His fingers wandered near his collar bone and traced the cross necklace that lay underneath his black turtle neck. He knew it wouldn't be possible to wear her jewelry without someone noticing it, but he had to that day. So he came up with that brilliant idea. His mind wandered further.

_It was last school year. The halls were filled with the hustle and bustle felt around mid terms. The hallways always had a distinguished feel at certain times of the year. It was mind January, and midterms were stressing out just about every student and teacher. The stress felt by them left its mark in the hallway; it lingered. Mulder was on hall duty and it was eighth period –a great escaped from the madness of midterms and the lunch smell that clung to his room._

_He was just about to walk into the new building added to the school when he saw the back of a girl's head. She had shiny golden orange red hair –hair that he knew. She was sitting on the steps that led up to the left upper gym. Her back, which leaned up against the poles of the railing, was facing him._

_"You know, Miss Scully, I could write you up for skipping class." Mulder called out with a comical grin playing on his lips. It took her a moment to respond, but when she turned around she gave him the iciest glare. It was in the teens outside, about 70 inside, but he swore it just grew colder. Other than the glare he witnessed something that reflected in her eyes –hurt. And when he realized he saw the pain and felt it. Pain was being inflicted on him. He could even feel his knees buckle at the intensity of it. "Scully?" Mulder called out gently in the lonely corridor. He was desperate to find what exactly was wrong with his greatest of friends, even if that meant having to pry through her stubbornness._

_"Go away, Mulder." She shrugged him off, not turning to face him._

_"See –I can't do that." He leaned up against the wall, pressing his face into the few inches in between each pole holding the railing. Her eyes still refused to meet his. "Scully, I-" But she cut him off._

_"Mulder... I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. He gave her a dubious look, unsuccessfully trying to mimic her skeptic's cocked brow. "Are you seriously gonna pry?"_

_"Yes." She let out a shaky sigh, which made Mulder nervous, but not nervous about what he was about to hear, but because he was wondering if he could take it. He loved Scully –she was his favorite student to talk to –mostly because she wasn't one of the one's to drive him crazy. And it was just how she was when they were together. In a way he already knew what was bothering her. He had him for study hall. It would take all his strength to not hurt him. How he knew it was about Dan, he had no idea, but Scully's eyes were telling him so. That was another reason he couldn't see her as a student but a friend –they shared something –a bond of some sort. "Come on, let's go back to my classroom." She grabbed her black bag and hung it on her shoulder as they walked side by side to his classroom. Mulder draped his arm around her as they walked, Scully tried to conceal her snivels the whole way._

_After Mulder unlocked his door he let Scully slip in before him and he closed the door behind himself. Mulder followed to where she was behind his desk, and just as she sat down in the yellow cushioned chair designated as hers, she had to make the point she felt was the upmost important._

_"First of all, I wasn't crying," She said firmly as she stared down at her thighs, tracing a small circle on the right one. Mulder sat beside her, angled in her direction._

_"I know you weren't." Scully had revealed to him early on in their friendship that she rarely cried. In fact, she was surprised he even remembered. "I can't let go what I saw. Why won't you just tell me?" He pressed gently. His heart broke when he saw her tough façade tremble, her lip quiver, emotions wavering. Her eyes that were finally looking into his hazel flashed back down to fixate on her leg again. Mulder sighed and turned his body in his swivel chair to face his computer. He began to sign on. If she didn't tell him he wouldn't pry any further. She was really hurting. Maybe she only needed her space._

_"It's silly," Mulder's lips lifted into a slight smile, "Stupid really."_

_"I understand stupid. Though, I doubt it is."_

_"Oh it is."_

_"Let me hear it. I'll be the judge of that." She took a deep breath before beginning, obviously not wanting to._

_"It's Dan." Mulder felt a surge of anger, sadness, and happiness, and the happiness was only there because he had guessed correctly. "I don't think I can take it anymore, Mulder. I can't take the fighting –what he says to me." She looked up into his eyes, and his hazel held so many questions. She thought she would begin with the first one. "He calls me a whore, a tramp, a slut, says I'm ugly, and stupid carrot stick –He means my hair, Mulder." Mulder couldn't fathom why anyone would say any of those things to her. She was so conserved, beautiful, and her hair was simply gorgeous. How could somebody refer to her hair as being a vegetable? "Basically, he thinks I'm cheating on him because I tell him I'm trying to focus on my grades. It's 11th grade, and I know this year counts. He doesn't understand that –so he resorts to saying I'm cheating on him. I heard some things around school that he was with Alexis, and he just denies them without explaining. He's constantly pressuring me to do things, and it's just adding onto the pressure of school. I've lost too many of my friends, because of him. We fight whenever we're together. He always puts me down. And I just can't take it anymore. But at the same time... I feel like I can't give up for some reason. I don't want to be one of those girls who just give up. It was good the first year..."Her wet glazy eyes were pleading for him to start talking._

_"Scully, why would he call your hair a vegetable? I love the color."_

_"He knows I hate my hair color."_

_"You shouldn't. And it seems to me that Dan is just a little punk. You don't deserve what you're feeling." He was yearning to reach out and touch her, to soothe some of her pain with a different approach. "If he doesn't trust you he's not worth any of it... and," Mulder was struggling with his words, dealing with the anger rising in him, but he knew Scully could hear it all in his voice. "You are not a whore, a tramp, or a slut –and most of all not ugly. You need to look in the mirror."_

_"You need to get your eyes checked."_

_"You need to see yourself properly."_

_"Mulder, look at me! Dan introduced me to people. I was nothing until I was dating him I know it sounds ridiculous and immature, but it's the truth. Before him I only had a small circle of friends. He expanded on that."_

_"So maybe having a boyfriend got you to be more outgoing. There's nothing wrong with that. But I still don't see what that has to do about you thinking you're unattractive." Scully wiped her right eye and turned away. "In my opinion, you breaking up with him would be the best choice. You deserve so much more, and you're going to find a man who understands your needs and wants, and he'll treat you how you should be treated. He'll respect you, and that's something you don't have right now." Scully hung her head and swung her eyes up to meet his. She smiled, and he did the same._

_"After I break it off with Dan, let me know when that guy comes along, because I won't be looking. I'm planning on being independent."_

_"I won't have to tell you. You'll know. You may find him tomorrow, next year, in the next twenty years, or hell you may already know him, but you'll know when it happens."_

_"When what happens?" Scully waited for an answer but she only received another smile. He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "They need a class for this stuff." Mulder chuckled and held his gaze on hers. He wasn't going to let himself tear his eyes away from hers. Her stare was far too intense. "And instead of me doing my final midterm I'm in here." She sighed. "And I'm waiting for you to give me an answer..." Then it hit him._

_"You should be taking your midterm?!"_

_"Advanced Placement Trig... That's why I was CLOSE to cr-.... I just couldn't take everything that was going on. And now... and now I'm going to fail. Shit, my 98 in her class doesn't even matter anymore." She hung her head in defeat, pressing her palm to her eyes._

_"I'll talk to Mrs. Banks. I'll handle it for you." Mulder looked at his watch. There were about five minutes left in the period. "I'll walk you over there. I'll stop in and tell her you were in my room for..."_

_"For...?"_

_"I'll just make something good up." The two of them stood up together and began to walk towards the door. Mulder stopped her in the room. He placed his hand on her arm, grabbing her attention. When she whipped her face around to see him, he felt his knees grow weak. Her scent went whirl-winding at him and it was intoxicating to say the least. Her blue eyes pierced him with her beauty and her Mona Lisa smile was captivating. He was sold right there. He was hers, but there was so much restraining him..._

Mulder snapped back into reality when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out from the denim, seeing that it was Diana. He sighed and clicked to see what it was she wanted.

Her text read: "We need to talk, ASAP."

Mulder slouched in his chair and texted her back saying: "About what?" Putting his phone away, Mulder turned his attention back to the paper before him –Scully's paper.

He had to check three times to see that there wasn't anything he missed. Scully was brilliant, and even before he began grading the paper, he knew she would have a hundred on it, but he had to be sure. But like the greater majority of her papers, that one was indeed perfect as well. He capped his red felt tip pen after writing the word, "Perfect" in his messy, yet legible handwriting across the top of her worksheet.

---

Scully, dressed simply in a black sweater, grey scarf, dark wash jeans, and black uggs, carrying her black pea coat in with her, had come into AP Psych early, like she always had, but now she had brought Monica with her. Mulder was at his computer, typing away. It was most likely the test they had on Monday, but Scully didn't want to ask. He looked deep in thought behind his screen. He didn't even notice her or Monica come in, or maybe he did?

Mulder was determined to not look up and to just keep typing. He was so bothered by what Diana had to talk about. She still hadn't texted back, but in the pit of his stomach he knew it had to do with Cara.

"Mulder..." Scully said after she sat at her desk for a while. "Mulder?" She repeated. He looked up, and in his eyes, she could tell something was up. "Mulder, I asked if you finished grading our tests. Are you okay?" Concerned was layered in her voice, and was obvious in her eyes. He sighed, and decided she had the right to know.

"Diana texted me saying that we needed to talk ASAP, and I'm a little worried. I know it has to do with Cara." Scully heard the worry in his voice, and got up and sauntered over to him behind his desk, placing a hand on his shoulder. Without words, her eyes spoke to him, and he understood. He smiled in response, nodding. Their wordless communication never ceased to amaze either of them. Just then, from behind her, coming in the door way, Scully heard the clicking of heels. Still smiling, she turned to see Elle coming in through the door, clad in a pink v-neck tunic, white leggings, and black 5 inch heels. Needless to say, her smile faded when she saw that Elle also beamed a smile directly at Mulder. Scully quickly removed her hand from Mulder's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Mulder." Elle said, walking around to where Mulder and Scully were both behind his desk. She sat on the corner opposite from Scully.

"Good afternoon, Elle," Mulder smiled politely back. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't sit on my desk." What Scully would give for the desk to the break beneath Elle's fat ass, but Scully did a pretty good job at keeping herself composed. Elle smiled back and hopped off the desk, pushing her wavy blonde hair in the process. She grinned.

"So, did you do anything interesting on Halloween?" She crossed over to the blackboard behind Mulder's desk. She picked up a long piece of white chalk and begun to write her name in a graceful style, very different from her personality; Scully noted. Mulder didn't look back to the promiscuous teenager pursuing him behind him. Instead, he let his hand prop up his head as it rested in his hair.

"I took my daughter trick or treating." Mulder answered plainly as he looked over his lesson plans, not really reading them. Scully leaned her back side up against Mulder's desk, practically sitting on it. Elle, who was fixated on Mulder, turned to Scully, a shrilly laugh coming from her lip glossed lips.

"What?" Scully asked, now confused, but she was still keeping her composure despite the fact this girl was yet again, making a move on Mulder. It irked her in ways she couldn't describe. Behind her façade, she was becoming territorial. Elle laughed again, this time covering her mouth.

"Dana, Mulder just told me to get off his desk. You think you're lighter? Please, that desk will crumble under your fat ass." Mulder snapped his head up.

"Elle," He barked. "Now I don't see why you're in my room right now. You never arrive early before class. Did you come in here to just be rude and to mess up my chalk board? Please, erase my board, and take a seat –in your assigned seat." Elle only smacked her lips together, clearly upset with Mulder's response.

"Alright."

"Elle, are you serious though?" Monica asked looking up from her psych homework she was just finishing up. "We both know Dana is tinier than you. Your whole comment makes no sense." Elle rolled her eyes at Monica's remark, and walked past Scully, but just as she was doing something caught her eye –something silver peeking out from beneath her gray scarf. She had to take a double take. She brushed it off though, knowing that she would be doing something about it later. The bell rang, and Scully took that as a cue to take her seat.

The class went by quickly, just going over past worksheets and their recent tests. Then, Mulder showed a power point on their next unit, dreams. When it was over Scully grabbed her bag and followed Monica and John out of the room, but before she reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see that it was Elle who had caught her. She reached her hand up under Scully's scarf, and before she could knock her hand away, Elle had her fingers on the chain around Scully's neck. She tried pulling it from out of Scully's shirt, but her hand was hit away from Scully herself. Scully shot her and evil glance.

"Funny," Elle murmured down into Scully's ear. "Looks a little like the chain Mulder always wears."

"Funny, I think you're paranoid." Scully remarked back, mocking Elle's soft voice. Elle stocked off, leaving Scully by the door.

"Miss Scully, can you come here for a second?" She turned to see Mulder erasing his chalkboard. She was hoping Mulder didn't see what had just happened. Scully was pulling her jacket on when had finally turned around. "I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind bringing Cara back to my house today?" Scully opened her mouth but Mulder went on. "You see, I have to meet Diana at the mall, as much as I don't want to I have to. My mother, who, for some reason or another, doesn't have her car, and she's at my house waiting for Cara. I don't know when I would be finished with whatever Diana wants."

"Mulder, it's fine... it's fine. You know how much I love your daughter." Scully smiled sweetly. Mulder's grin fell into a frown. Scully knew what he was about to say before he opened his mouth.

"What was that... that happened between you and Elle? What did she say to you?" Scully shoved her hands into her pockets and looked down at her feet. "Okay... well thanks for doing this for me." Scully nodded and spun on her heel to get out of the classroom.

---  
When she opened the door to her house, Cara was already standing there, waiting for her with a smile, clad in a long pink and white sweater and grey leggings. Mulder –or Diana really knew how to dress their daughter. Scully smiled down at Cara once she cheered her name and scooped her up into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Dana?"

"Yep, Mom?"

"How was school sweetheart?" Mrs. Scully asked as Scully came into view. She was sitting down in front of the TV with Charlie laying across her lap.

"It was –okay... what's wrong with Charlie? Why is he home already?"

"He has the flu." Cara said, her arms around Scully's neck, still hoisted on her hip.

"I can't leave him, Dana. Do you think you'll be able to go to the grocery store and get what I need?"

"I guess so –Mulder asked if I could take home Cara. He has to speak with someone about something."

"Ooh, a girlfriend?" Mrs. Scully raised her eyebrows. To that remark Scully scrunched up her face.

"No, not a girlfriend! His ex-wife..." She tried mouthing the last part.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I said I would. His mom's down there."

"Grandma!?"

"Yes, Cara... your Grandma. Apparently, she's all well now and wants to see Cara. I'll drop her off beforehand."

"Nooo, I wanna go to the store with you."

"Okay, we'll go to the store first." Scully made off towards the kitchen do get her mother's list."

"It's on the fridge," She called out.

"Go get your shoes and coat on, Sweetie. I'll be right down." Scully dashed up the steps to run a brush through her hair and grab her wallet.

---  
Mulder walked into the almost empty food court at the mall. Right by the Little Tokyo, he saw his ex-wife Diana sitting at a table, texting away on her cell phone. Mulder pulled up a chair next to her. She put down her phone and looked up at him.

"Okay –I'm here. What did you want to talk about."

"Fox, I got a new job." Mulder was looking at her, searching for her point. "It's in Connecticut, and I'm taking Cara."

"Diana, you can't do that. We have joint custody."

"So, I'll get a lawyer. You don't exp-"

"No, I wouldn't ever try taking her away from you. You're her mother, but honestly, you don't think we could've both talked about this beforehand?"

"I don't see how it be any of your business though, or why we would have to."

"Why would we have to? Maybe because she's my daughter too damn it. Did you even speak to her about this?"

"Fox, she's four."

"Diana."

"She won't know what's going on."

"You're taking my daughter away from me... from all the family she has here, the people who love her."

"We'll start new."

"So are you trying to say you're going to try and get full custody of her?" She nodded. "That's my baby... Diana you don't get it. Cara is my fucking daughter! And I love her."

"Hah, you capable of love," Diana mumbled, but Mulder also heard.

---

"Okay, it's cold we better run," Scully told Cara as she unbuckled the toddler from her car seat. Cara had her little pink rain boots on in light of the dark rainy weather outside. "No puddle hopping, okay?" Cara frowned. "Alright let's run!" Scully took Cara's hand and together they ran through the parking lot and into the store.

---

"I'm not letting you have our daughter without a fight."

"She can always fly-"

"No, Diana. I do not want my daughter having to fly back and forth. Do you have any idea how confused she's going to get?"

"She's four."

"I know she's four. Don't think she's not beginning to understand things. I don't want her growing up like that."

---  
"Alright, now let's–" Scully was interrupted by Cara pulling on her arm. "You want to sit in the cart?" Cara nodded excitedly and raised her arms to be lifted up. She sat in the front basket.

Scully and Cara finished their shopping in roughly 15 minutes. Scully did however, give in and end up buying Cara a big cotton candy blue lolli pop. But she bought one for herself as well. After loading the groceries into the trunk, Scully pushed the cart into the designated area for the carts in the parking lot.

"Cara you know what I feel like doing?"

"What?"

"I feel like jumping in puddles."

---  
Scully pulled into Mulder's driveway. She turned off her car and made her way around to where Cara was, so she could get her from her car seat. She carried Cara in her arms up to the front door. Before she could knock, Mrs. Mulder was swinging the door open for her. She smiled warmly, and took note to the pouring rain. Cara was smiling vividly, saying hello.

"Hi, honey." Scully set Cara down in the house, where she hugged her grandma's leg. "Would you like to come in?" Scully bit her lip.

"Actually, I-"

"Oh, just come in." Mrs. Mulder insisted.

"Okay," Scully smiled. Mrs. Mulder stepped aside to let Scully in.

" I'm Fox's mother, but you can just call me Teena." She extended her hand, which Scully took.

"Uhm, Mulder told me you were sick. Are you feeling any better?" Teena lead Scully into the kitchen.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I had the flu. Thanks for asking."

"My younger brother has the flu right now."

"Charlie!" Scully smiled and ruffled Cara's hair.

"So what's your name dear?"

"Dana."

---  
Mulder pulled into his driveway, and into the garage. He noticed that Scully was still at his house. Maybe his mother wasn't there and she was waiting for him to get home. At any rate, he shut his car off and closed the garage. He leaned back in his seat in attempt to calm down. Moments earlier tears were flying through his eyes as he drove which wasn't at all good in that type of weather. He was debating and contemplating on what he was to do. He figured that battling for full custody wouldn't work, seeing that the court usually sided with the mother unless there was seriously something wrong with her. Although Mulder thought there was something wrong with Diana, it wouldn't be enough to sway the judge. His eyes were stinging. He wiped them and he brought himself to think of his other option. He could move up to Connecticut, but that would mean leaving Scully. He sighed out loud and got out of his car.

When he opened the door to the kitchen, after trudging up the steps, he was shocked to find Scully sitting at the island talking to his mother, with Cara on the floor coloring beside them. All three heads snapped up, and only two of those three noticed the expression on Mulder's face. He was crestfallen, completely.

"Mulder," Scully said, her eyes panicking into his.

"Fox, what's the matter?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Cara attacked her father's leg. Mulder bent down to pull his little girl into a hug.

'Are you okay?' Scully mouthed with her lips.

"Cara, go into the front living room, please," Teena said, not taking her eyes off of her son. Cara groaned just like any child would, and she began walking into the other room.

"Fox, why were you crying?" She was direct, trying to get down to the bottom of it, not beating around the bush. Mulder shook his head.

"Scully, can I see upstairs for a moment?"

"Fox."

"Mom –just hold on." Scully followed Mulder out of the kitchen, into the hallway, and up the stairs, where he finally stepped into his bedroom. Scully perched herself on the bed, worry written all over her face.

"Mulder –what happened?" He was hesitant to begin speaking, worried that he would break down at the thought again.

"Diana got a new job. She's moving to Connecticut. She plans on taking Cara." Mulder's voice cracked at the end. He was picturing his little girl packed into a car, looking behind her out the window as she drove off. Scully pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. "She's planning on getting full custody... or Cara would have to fly back and forth, which I hate the idea of." His voice has muffled against Scully's jacket.

"What do you think you're gonna do?"

"I've considered some things... none of which are great."

"Y-You could always follow her to Connecticut?" Scully offered, holding Mulder tightly, rubbing his back. It was something she would try to desperately avoid, but she didn't even want to picture him without his daughter.

"No," He shook his head and pulled back to look at her. "No, I couldn't do that. I thought of it. But there's just so much here. There's my family, my job..." He reached out to stroke her cheek, "There's you. I've considered it. I have."

"But it's your daughter, Mulder." Scully's eyes welted up with a few tears of her own, but she promised herself and Mulder that she wouldn't let herself cry.

"Scully if I were to move to Connecticut you know I would be driving down every weekend to see you. It would hurt too bad to be away."

"And long distant relationships are hard, but don't you think it's worth it?"

"You're worth everything."

"Then you'll go to Connecticut. Mulder –I can't... I won't picture you without your daughter." Mulder swallowed hard and nodded. "When does she leave?"

"Next month, and if I go I won't go until after school's over." Mulder was now sitting beside her on the bed. His fingers were linked with hers.

"Funny how that's actually the only time it'll be safe for us to be together." She said, scoffing at the irony of the situation while she looked down at their intertwined fingers. Her blue eyes looked up at his forest green through her eye lashes. He could see her tears, but she didn't care. It didn't matter to her in that moment. She was only thinking about the two of them, and how they would work, because they would work. She knew that much.

"Come here," Mulder took her face into his hands and pulled her forehead gently to his, so that they were resting against each other. With his thumbs he dried her cheeks that now had tears streaming down. She sniffed. "I hate when I see you anywhere close to crying."

"You started it." Mulder let out a slight chuckle and pulled her lips to his.

"We'll figure it all out, Scully."

---  
Teena was doing the dishes from the dinner she just made. Mulder was at the island checking papers. Cara was sitting down at the TV watching an episode of blue's clues. Teena turned around as she dried a plate.

"Fox, who was that girl who dropped Cara off?"

"She's student of mine. Why?"

"She's a student of yours."

"Why?"

"Say I'm crazy, but I saw the way you were looking at her. You pulled her upstairs to give her babysitting money, and she walks downstairs with eyes just as puffy as yours?"

"She asked me what was the matter. I told her about how I may be moving to Connecticut."

"I saw the way you were looking at her, Fox."

"What does that mean?" Teena shook her head. She knew Mulder wasn't going to willingly tell her what was going on, but she was his mother so she already knew.

"Fox –I'm your mother. I know what's going on. Now, Dana's a nice girl –but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want you to end up breaking her heart, and I don't want this to end badly."

"End badly?"

"You know what I mean. Now, even if you think you know what you're doing-"

"Mom." She sighed.

"Fine," She turned around again to continue drying the plate in her hands.

---  
Scully sat cross-legged on her bed and her older sister walked in. She knew something was up. Melissa, wearing black sweat pants and a blue camisole took a seat on the bed next to her.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Danes, it's me... remember? I know when something is wrong." Scully sighed. She took a deep breath, ready to tell her sister the whole story, ready to tell her how scared and nervous she was. She knew they would make it work, but she couldn't help but to feel worried. She needed someone to confide in, and was glad that Melissa had just come home that evening.

**Hoped you like it. Please review and make me happy (:  
I'm gonna go watch Juno.**

-A.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (: **

**Is this the longest chapter I've ever written so far for this story? If not... it'spretty damn close. 6,008 words. (: 6,008 words of shippy goodness (:  
Anywhooo, hope you like this one. Thanks to Brittney and Julia. Dedicated to my LOVELY reviewers (AND KIM MANNERS, RIP.), whom I wouldn't even have a story without. You guys amaze me.  
Oh, and if you want someone to blame for the long update wait... you can blame David and Gillian. I'm enraptured in the snog, and I feel like I need Gillovny Snogger therapy or rehab. *sigh*  
Anyways... here you go. (Are XF and MSR and Gillovny addicting or what?!) Please R&R**

Scully and Melissa sat on the bed together in the dim light. Some song was playing low on the radio, but neither girl really paid any attention. Scully really needed her sister at that moment. She had just spent minutes updating her on her life.

"I just... I want everything to be okay." Melissa smiled sympathetically. She was trying to understand the best she could. Her little sister had just got herself into one of the most complicated relationships imaginable.

"Dana, you try so hard to bottle yourself up... to be tough. You've been doing that for as long as I remember. When you Bill and Charlie were playing in the backyard... you wouldn't even cry when you broke your arm. It's okay to cry, you know."

"Melissa, you know I hate crying."

"It makes you feel weak. I know, but you're only human. It's okay. It's understandable."

---  
Monica, having finally gotten her car back from her parents, drove to school that day. Scully still had to tell her what was going on. Monica had called last night to see if Mulder was okay, but Scully had told her she really didn't feel like talking. After she had told Melissa, she spent the night moping around in her bedroom, worrying her parents. Melissa had covered for her, saying she was stressing over school.

"Are you going to last the whole day?" Scully asked, commenting on how sick Monica looked.

"How did you know I'm sick? Is it that obvious!?" Scully laughed. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Monica prodded cautiously and casually as she turned at the light.

"Diana... his ex-wife.... got a new job in Connecticut. He might move there too. I kind of suggested it to him."

"Why would he –Oh... Cara."

"I can't imagine him without his daughter, Mon."

"If it's worth anything, I can't imagine you without him." Scully bit her lip and turned to look out the window. "Well, when would he leave?"

"At the end of the school year. Diana starts her job next month." Scully mumbled, still staring out the window as the world passed her by. By being best friends with Scully for years, Monica knew when Scully wanted the subject to be changed.

"So, guess what we're doing tonight!"

"What?"

"We're turning on my air hockey table... turning the lights off... wearing white... and we're gonna lay on it as the air shoots up!" Scully laughed at her friend's attempt at cheering her up. "Sound good?"

"I'm game. When am I coming over?"

"After school," Monica paused as she looked for a parking spot. "Unless you have something to do with Mulder, you probably want to be with him now." They both got their things together so they could walk into school.

"I don't know what's going on with us tonight, but I do want to be with him. However, laying on a black lit air hockey table is probably the raddest thing right now. Besides, I don't think Mulder and I would be doing anything right after school."

----  
Scully, clad in a sea foam green long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans, walked off to her eighth period class, Rhetoric. She had been hearing from various people that her teacher, Mr. Kline wasn't in and that they had the sub, Mrs. May. And in Scully's eyes, Mrs. May was the greatest sub you could get. She reminded her of an ideal grandmother, the kind that would bake cookies, tell stories and... –bake more cookies. Scully smiled when she walked in the room, seeing the little old lady in her sixties with the auburn hair curly and one her head sitting behind Mr. Kline's desk.

"Hi, Mrs. May," Scully said, beaming a smile.

"Oh, hello Dana. I didn't know you were in this class." She perched her glasses on the tip of her nose and scanned the roster. "Then again, I didn't check the roster until now."

"Did Mr. Kline have anything planned today?" Scully was silently praying that Mrs. May would say know and allow Scully do skip class and go into the hallway... maybe go get food from the vending machine? She was hungry... Perhaps she could find somewhere to nap too. She was getting tired.

"No sweetheart; he didn't. Why did you want to go somewhere else? This was just going to be an academic study hall."

"Actually..."

"I'll write you a general hall pass."

"Thanks, Mrs. May."

After Scully got her pass from Mrs. May, she began down the circular hallway until she got to a set of doors. Those doors lead into another hallway, which led to the gym, and a new building built onto the school when she was a freshman. Right by the new building were the vending machines. On her way past the gym, she saw Mulder. He smiled once he caught sight of her. Scully's heart picked up the pace, and she was certain she could've had a heart attack right then and there if she wasn't so determined to be with him.

"What're you doing out of class?" Mulder asked as she walked up to him. He was grinning from ear to ear. That was the first he saw of her today. He was mesmerized by the way her shirt brought out her eyes, making them appear slightly green.

"Why are you here? Isn't this your prep period?" They walked slowly together in the directed Scully was originally headed; Mulder had turned.

"I was asked to do hall duty." He made a face. He loathed hall duty with a passion. "Getting food?" She nodded. "Why are you out of class?" Scully loved the way how he still acted as her teacher in school. Nothing had changed, yet a lot had changed. It was complicated, really. Scully handed him her hall pass.

"Mrs. May... the best sub ever. She reminds me of a grandma –and that's not in a mean way." Scully was covering her mouth and laughing as they reached the vending machines. "What? I wasn't-"

"No... I mean, I always thought that." She looked around, seeing that no one was around. "Funny how we're so different and yet so much alike..." Her tone of voice made it seem like she was thinking out loud. A small chuckle escaped Mulder's lips as he pulled out his wallet.

"Don't even say no. Now what did you want?" Mulder inserted his dollar into the slot, and waited for Scully's reply.

"Pretzels, please," The bag of braided pretzels fell in the machine, and Mulder immediately snatched them up to hand to Scully. She opened her bag, without a word and slipped one of the braids between her lips. Mulder smiled, but tried to force it a way. No one was around; the hall was still very lonely.

"Doing anything tonight... it's Friday." Her big blue eyes looked up at him through her long lashes.

"I'm going over Monica's after school... why?"

"Well, like I said it's Friday." Scully took note to how dangerously low his voice was, she knew what he was trying to say. His voice and eyes said it all for him.

"What did you have in mind?" She had to admit, she was getting excited now. He shrugged, and her smile faded.

"I'll think of something good, and surprise you." Scully nodded and began to crunch on another pretzel.

"I didn't even offer you one," She said after chewing, holding the bag out towards him. He kindly declined and opened his mouth to reveal his spearmint gum. His minty breath hit her and almost knocked her to her feet.

"Would've offered a piece, but you don't chew gum." She smiled. "You never really told me why..."

"I was probably the only kid who didn't chew while I had braces, and by the time I got them off... I had no desire to at all. Besides, it's too sugary, and after I eat it –"

"After you EAT it?" Mulder said with sarcasm heavy in his voice, he was chuckling as she turned ready and shoved him lightly.

"After I CHEW it, I get really hungry. It can't be good for my bite, either." Mulder was grinning at her. "What is it?" She asked, slightly conscious and embarrassed.

"Mmm, nothing; it's just nice to learn something new about you." She looked to her left and saw a junior girl pass them in the hallway. Then, she looked down and shuffled her feet quietly. They had their odd 'wordless communication' going on.

"Where're you going to go now?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You look tired."

"I am." Mulder dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Scully.

"Go take a nap in my room. I'll wake you up before class." His smile was genuine and her lips and heart were pleading with her brain to let her kiss him. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He nodded, silently telling her that he wanted to too.

"Thanks, Mulder," She whispered as she began walking away.

"Hey, Scully... sit to the far end of the room, and turn the lights out." She nodded and walked off in the direction of his classroom.

---  
After the final bell of the day rang, the AP psych class rose up, grabbed their things, and went to the door to leave. Scully smiled a small and subtle good bye to Mulder before leaving too.

She and Monica stopped at her house first to grab some clothes and to tell her mom that she was most likely sleeping over Monica's. When the pulled up to Monica's house, the girls raced in and went straight to the kitchen. They got out all the ingredients for Scully's new food obsession, buffalo chicken dip. It was ready within 10 minutes. They scooped a bunch into a plastic container and took that and a bag of tortilla scoop chips downstairs into Monica's basement. Scully set the food down on the air hockey table and climbed on top, while Monica plugged it in. Scully, who was now wearing a white fitted t-shirt and white sweat pants, glowed. Monica began to glow too from the black light as soon as she climbed on with Scully.

"Soooooooo, what're you two doing tonight?" Monica asked as she munched on a chip.

"He didn't tell me." She placed her iPod in Monica's speakers, which were behind her. "He said it was a surprise." The All American Reject's 'Breakin' began to play as she explained. "He said he was gonna think of something. Do you think it'll be good?" Monica laughed. "What?"

"You seem nervous! You're acting like it's your first date," she giggled again and Scully blushed.

"It is with Mulder! Mon, you know we never been on an actual date. Actually, I don't even think that it'll be a date. We're probably just going to his house and watching a movie and cuddling on the couch." Monica's eyes went wide and Scully was waiting for the great big 'aw' to make its way past her lips.

"Awwww!" Monica waited for Scully's response, she had none. "You don't like doing that?" Se asked as the two of them stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the air blowing up at them and the music at the same time.

"No! I love doing that. It's just –well, I guess I can't really complain. I love doing that. I love doing that." Scully was ready to laugh at herself for unconsciously repeating that sentence twice. She had to do it again. "I love doing that."

"I.... know. You said it three times."

Scully sighed, "It's just –"

"You want to do something else?"

"I guess –but it's not like I'm getting bored. No, I could never get bored with Mulder." Her voice sounded all dream like with that last sentence. "And I love what we do. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"So what are you saying?" Scully bit her lip and wondered what she actually meant. It wasn't exactly something she could put into words. "John's calling," Monica said at the vibration of her phone. "And I think I know what you mean, Dana." Monica answered her phone. "Yes... just come through the basement door... yes I have food for you... No, John! ...Dana's over!" Scully was giggling on the side as Monica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Seconds later Monica and Scully saw John outside in Monica's backyard. He was by the door, just walking in. Monica jumped off the air hockey table and jumped right into John's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around. He kissed her softly before carrying her back over to the air hockey table, setting her down on it.

"Hey, John," Scully said with a smile.

"Hey, Dana.... so who's this mystery man?"

"What mystery man!?"

"Oh, come on. We all know you have one. I keep bothering Monica about it but she won't tell me."

"And I'm not going to." Monica said, sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because there is one!" The girls rolled their eyes.

"John, go upstairs and get the food I saved for you in the fridge." Scully laughed at their adorable banter. "It's not funny. I feel like we're married most of the time." She tried to hold back her smile, but then it broke its way through. She sighed. "Who the hell's calling me now? –Elle?" Scully's eyes went wide.

"Put it on speaker!" Scully ordered, scooting closer to her friend.

"Hey, Elle?"

"Hi, Monica! What's up?"

"Nothing really just... uh about to take a nap. How about you?"

"Well, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Does Dana have a thing for Fox Mulder?" The anger grew in Scully's eyes and she could feel the blood running to her cheeks, dying them red.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I could swear she was wearing his chain yesterday."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid? That was her older brother, Bill's chain."

"Mmm, Bill's cute. I guess I should be jealous." Scully and Monica were both about ready to gag.

"Ew that's gross. Bill's like my brother." Monica gave a mischievous smile towards Scully. "But... I guess I couldn't blame you about thinking she liked Mulder. I mean, EVERYONE likes Mulder. Gosh, I love Mulder. He's so sexy.... uhm –I wanna blow him like a hot air balloon!" Scully let a laugh escaped her lips but then quickly had her hands clasp her mouth to muffle the noise. She was in hysterics, now rolling on the table.

"Uh... okay. Well, thanks for clearing this up. Just make sure everyone gets the hell out of the way when it comes to me and Mulder. He's mine." Click.

"Haha, what a bitch! Not even a goodbye? I mean come on I just confessed my deepest darkest secret!" Scully watched her with wide eyes as the laughter continued coming from her mouth.

"Mmm," She said once she settled down and felt her phone vibrate, "Mulder." She answered her phone, still a little out of breath from her laughter. "Hello?"

"Scully, it's me."

"Oh, hey Mulder." The strain in her voice was now more evident.

"Scully? Why are you out of breath? Are you okay?" Her heart warmed at the thought of him worrying for her.

"I'm fine," she reassured with a grin. "Monica and I were just laughing pretty hard."

"At what?"

"Girl stuff, that's all. So what's up?"

"Are you at your house or Monica's?"

"Monica's..."

"Can I pick you up in ten?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not at all. Just make sure you dress warm."

"Okay, how warm?"

"Well, we're lucky it's relatively warm out today –compared to the last week. So I'd say warm enough for 50 degree weather."

"Mmm, okay."

"I'll see you in ten, bye."

"Bye." Click.

"Oh my god!" Monica almost screamed.

"What?"

"You love him. You seriously love him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, Dana... let's get serious. Now, I never saw you look that happy.... I've never seen you GLOW like that before. I mean, I've seen it in class, just never said anything but –"

"Mon, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm under a black light and wearing white."

"You know what I mean. Anyways, you would always claim to love Dan... but if you're going to tell me right now that you don't love Mulder then I'm not buying it." Scully was trying so hard to hide her smile under Monica's excited stare. "I knew it." She said once Scully's smile broken through. "Have you guys said the big 'L' to each other yet?"

"Well, he's called me love... and said things like, 'You're lucky I love you so much.' I don't really think that counts though."

"Eh, I guess it doesn't but it definitely means he wants to say it." The door from upstairs opened and John could be heard running down the steps, skipping two a time. You'd think he was getting chased. "Here's your chance go upstairs without John knowing. Text me everything!"

"Well obviously," Scully said with a smile before hopping off the air hockey table and grabbing her iPod. She passed John, leaving the couple to themselves, and heading upstairs.

Five minutes later, Scully was waiting in front of the door, wearing her black fleece north face zip up hoodie, a pale pink turtle neck underneath that, a black north face ear flap cable hat, her wide leg jeans, which were folded so they didn't drag. Within moments, Scully saw a black Mazda roll down the road and stop right in front of Monica's house. She turned to look in the mirror before stepping out. She hurried to the car after stepping outside. Once she pulled open the door she saw his face. Immediately, almost as instinctively upon seeing his face, a smile spilled out onto her lips. She sat down to find her seat already warm. After she shut the door and buckled herself in, their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Hi," She said after they parted her girly smile still on her face. He touched her cheek.

"Hello." He said with an equally pleased grin. He turned back to looking at the road, ready to continue driving to her surprise, but first he grabbed her hand. Their joined hands rested on her leg as he drove off.

"So... are you going to tell me where we're going?" Scully asked sweetly.

"Not a chance." Mulder was definitely and evidently smug about this. In turn, Scully groaned. Mulder chuckled.

"Well, when will we be there?"

"Uhm, I'd say an hour and a half?" Now, Scully had no clue where they were going. "Still tired?"

"Mhm..."

"I have a pillow in the back... you want to put that against the window and sleep?" She nodded and unlinked hers and Mulder's fingers to grab it. Once the pillow was in position, she re-linked their fingers, took off her hat, and placed her head against the blue fabric of the pillow case, falling asleep very quickly.

Every so often, Mulder would glance at her, even as he sped on the highway. He loved how peaceful she looked as she slept. It was a sight he yearned to watch whenever she was away from him. Earlier that day, when he walked into the classroom he debated on whether or not he should wake her up. He would then assign busy work to the rest of the class, while he just admired her even breathing and the tip of her nose moving up and down with every breath she took. He loved her nose. He would never understand why she hated it so much. It had a very unique shape, was cute, and the tip of it was always moving slightly whenever she spoke. It was beautiful. Most men would comment on their significant other's lips, eyes, butt, or chest, but for him –next to Scully's eyes –it was her nose.

---  
In an hour and twenty-seven minutes time. They rolled into a parking lot... a rather empty parking lot. He parked the car in the closest parking lot, and shut off the engine. He gazed over at Scully, their hands till holding the other. Mulder was the first to let go. He brushed her red hair to the side, and smiled at the light drool on the pillow. He tapped her face lightly.

"Scully..." He whispered. Her eyes slowly flickered open. She blinked a few times before looking over to Mulder with her sleepy smile.

"Mulder..."

"We're here. We still have a few moments though."

"Where are we?" She turned to look out her window for the first time, she saw nothing but trees. Confusion washed over her face before she looked out the front windshield. It was a warn-down building desperately in need of a paint job. Above the main doors the words her faintly painted in a red color. They read, '3 Wishes Cinemas.' "Three wishes Cinemas?"

"It's an old movie theatre. We're right by the state line. My dad took my mom here on their first date." Scully's heart melted. It was going to be their first date. "I thought we could go here since it's our first date." She was finally waking up, but it all still felt like a dream. "No one's going to be here. They only play three movies. It's practically in the middle of nowhere, outside of a small town. It's old too."

"Mulder..."

"They're going to tear it down this upcoming summer. I haven't been here since I was 10 when my mom and dad took me to see some corny cartoon movie. We moved after that. Then -"

"Mulder..."

"Yeah?"

"This is perfect."

"Are you sure? It was really hard for me to –"

"I'm sure." He looked relieved. "So how much time do we have?" Mulder checked his watch.

"About ten minutes. We made really good time." Scully sighed contently, unhooked her seat belt, and went back to studying the warn down building in front of her. A few people were going in. "I'm sorry I can't give you everything a regular boyfriend can." Scully looked at him again, frowning. She reached out to grab him, stroking his jaw softly. She crawled over the center console and sat in his lap.

"Are you kidding me, Mulder? You give me so much more. I don't care we can't always do regular things like a couple. I knew that when we got into this relationship. That doesn't affect the way I feel about you." She pressed her lips onto his in a feather light kiss. "Does it bother you?"

"You deserve so much, Scully. You deserve everything." She smiled, and her eyes shined brightly into his, each facet of blue sparkling in the sun.

"I have everything." She hugged him close for moments up until the time it was time to go into the theatre.

Mulder held Scully's waist close, and they would be attached by hip if it weren't for how short she was compared to him. Nonetheless, from people looking on they looked like an ideal couple. However, they didn't know their dark secret they shared.

"So what're they playing here anyways?" Scully asked with a smile, smiling at the fact that she and Mulder were actually in public with no need to hide.

"A horror, a drama, and a romance... I thought I would let you pick."

"Do these movies have names?" Scully asked with sarcasm. He only tugged her waist closer and moved his hand up and down along it.

"Yes they have names. They're The Uninvited, Revolutionary Road, and Twilight. You already saw Twilight, right?" Scully nodded. "So what's it going to be?" Mulder asked as he held the door open for her.

"Monica and I were going to see Revolutionary Road together. I guess the answer is The Uninvited." Mulder now laced his fingers with hers as they approached the small ticket booth where a teenage girl sat looking bored out of her mind. They soon got their tickets and headed to the room where their show was playing.

---  
When they exited the theatre the sun was setting, and it wasn't that much cooler out than it was before. Scully's hand was locked with Mulder's and her other hand rested on his forearm. Mulder opened her door for her and then jogged to his side to get in.

"Did you like the movie?" Mulder asked as he was pulling out of the parking lot. Scully's fingers were still intertwined with his.

"Mmhm, it was good. Did you like it?" Mulder nodded as they continued to drive the way opposite of which they came. Scully took notice. "Mulder, where are we going now?"

"I thought we would drive to the state line... just to sit there... talk."

Within a few minutes they were right at the state line. It was getting dark out, but the temperature remained the same. The road they were one was lonely, having just being outside of a small town. Mulder parked his car on the side of the road. He got out, as did Scully. Scully ran right up to the 'You're now leaving Maryland,' sign. She hopped to the other side, and giggled girlishly, though she had no idea why. It was rather silly, but also something she never had the pleasure of doing.

"Scully?" Mulder called out from the car. He was smiling at how lovely she looked even at a distant.

"Yeah, Mulder?"

"Do you have your iPod with you?"

"Yep, it's in my purse! You can get it...." Scully continued to walk around idly, wishing she had her camera in her hands, rather than it being in her purse. The plains looked amazing, so calm and still.

Mulder sat down in the car and leaned over the center console to grab her black leather Guess purse. He unsnapped it open and smiled. Scully's heart shaped perfume bottle. He had to take a moment to smell it. He raised the spray nozzle to his nose and inhaled deeply. The vanilla scent filled his nostrils and a sense of love washed over his features. The smell was intoxicating. He sprayed a little to get a better whiff of it. Then, he placed the bottle back into her bag and moved some stuff around until he found her green iPod nano. He plugged it into the car. He turned up the volume until he was sure the music could be heard from the car. Panic at the Disco's 'Nine in the Afternoon' was playing.

He rolled down the windows and ran up to where Scully was standing admiring the scenery. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her as he spun around. His faced nuzzled into her neck.

"I love this song," She whispered and turned in his arms, pressing her cheek up against his heart. Mulder bent down, keeping one hand around her waist, his arm went underneath her thigh, scooping her up bridal style. She gasped at the feeling of being knocked off of her feet all of a sudden. He began carrying her closer to the car until he finally placed her down on the hood. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"I love it out here. It's my favorite place to just sit and think." He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "If I could live anywhere else it would be out here. The air is amazing, and it's so far away from everyone else. It's the perfect slice of peace." She nodded in agreement and rested her head against his chest.

"It must be amazing at night... all the stars."

"Do you wanna stay for when the stars are out? It does look amazing."

"Mhm."

"Well, when do you have to be home by?"

"I'm sleeping over Monica's tonight... so I guess it doesn't really matter. I can have her leave the basement door open for me."

"Why don't you text her just to make sure?"

"Alright."

When the sun had finally disappeared from beyond the horizon line, it was completely dark out. The stars were shining in the sky, and it was close to being the most stars Scully had ever seen in one place during one sitting. They sparkled above her, and as she laid there in a comforter, with Mulder, and in his arms, she tried to count them but soon gave up. The music still played from behind her as they admired the stillness. Her iPod was on shuffle. The current song was just ending, and another one soon started up.

"Scully... this song," Mulder whispered once the beginning introduction was heard. Scully recognized it right away. It was The Spill Canvas' 'Lullaby.'

"Mmm, I love this song." Mulder jumped off the car and held his hand out for Scully to take. He looked down and his face was shaded by the shadow. Scully blushed before shedding the blanket away and taking his hand. He pulled her in close and she was nervous at first, then she saw his wide grin, and she smiled right back at him. His hand clasped hers while the other held her waist.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

"Scully, I want you to know..." Mulder whispered against her hair. Scully turned her attention from their dancing shadows next to them to Mulder's green eyes. His face was so sincere, so sweet and kind. She waited for him to continue. He was trying to find the perfect words to say to her, but realized there weren't any words available to him that were perfect enough. "I am falling.... so much in love with you." And that's when she thought she would never be able to breathe again. Tears welt up in her eyes upon hearing his voice say this, realizing he was saying it to her. "I've been falling in love with you for –I don't even know how long."

"Mulder.... "

"How do you feel?" He said, worried after she didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm trying so hard not to think... not to speak... because I don't want any words I say to screw things up." He was getting worried. "If I tell you how much I think about you... How much I care about you... how much I want you.... you're never going to truly understand because they're aren't even any words to describe it. And... then my heart starts beating really fast... and- and-..." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes again. "I am falling so deeply in love with you, Mulder. Even though I wouldn't admit it to myself... or to Monica for fear of realizing I actually liked a teacher in that way... I know I have been for quite some time." And then his lips went down to take hers once again, and their kiss was sweet and sensual. Her lips soon parted his and their tongues came into play in the other's mouth. She never felt so much love or joy in her whole entire life.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_(Oh)_

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

When the song ended, they drifted there for a moment or so until a fast song quickly came on after it. Mulder led her back to the hood of the car where she sat.

"You about ready to go? I don't wanna get you back too late." Scully hopped off of the car and nodded, still having the blanket wrapped around her body.

When she got inside she turned the volume low on the music so that it was just above a humming noise. Mulder took her hand in his, and they turned around and began to go in the direction of they're town. Scully placed her small hand, which wasn't being held by Mulder's, and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Sweetheart, if you're tired you can always get that pillow and go back to sleep."

"Mulder, you drove all the way here with me being all boring. I wouldn't want to do the same thing to you on the way back."

"Love, you could never bore me. I loved watching you sleep." Scully blushed red. "Yes, I saw you drool." She blushed even deeper. "And every time you take a breath your perfect little nose moves."

"Eww, Mulder. My nose?"

"Your perfect nose," Scully reached back and grabbed the pillow.

"Far from perfect."

"Mmm, definitely not."

Scully did eventually fall asleep, leaving Mulder to drive home in the dark all by himself. He hated when he had to wake her when they were in front of Monica's house. He gently shook her arm and when that didn't work, he kissed her lips gingerly. Her eyelashes soon fluttered, and she was looking at him with her big blue sleepy eyes.

"Time to wake up." He whispered, brushing his lips along her cheek, taking in her scent. Scully only mumbled and pulled his lips to hers, rushing her actions as she kissed him, sleep long gone. The kiss was passionate and hot. Mulder was breathless when her lips left his. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to wake up."

"You have to." Mulder smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, Mulder... That was a perfect first date."

"I'm glad you liked it, Miss Scully."

"I loved it." She kept her eyes on him for a while before speaking again. He was still leaning over the center console. "When's the next time I'll see you?"

"Bill actually texted me telling me he's home. So maybe if I hang out with him tomorrow."

"I hate when I can't see you every day." She pouted, resulting in Mulder frowning in return.

"I hate that too. It kills me."

"You're lucky I like you so much," She said, unbuckling her seat belt and pressing her lips to his. "I guess I better go until Monica's parents notice a Mazda just sitting there outside of their house." She kissed him again, this time taking his face into her hands. "I really don't want to go."

"I'll text you later."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Now let me know if you get in okay. I'll wait here until you tell me." She kissed his lips once again, quickly this time before opening the door to leave.

"Bye, Mulder."

"See you later Scully."

**--  
I see MSR in that song. I love that song. I suggest you go listen to it now. (:  
Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Im planning on updating the other ones soon. Man, I have so many ideas for new stories, but I have to finish these ones!! Perhaps after I finish Saving William and Whispering Wind the next one will be a go. (: I think you'll like my newest idea: Mulder and Scully work are actors for a show called the Xfiles. They have a secret affair. Cough.  
If you don't, no hate flames please in the reviews. (: Please Review!!!!!! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:  
Dude, so what the ef was up with fanfiction the last few days... not letting us log on! WTF!? Anyways, I missed out on writing some stories. I mean, gotta publish my Scully bday one! WOWza.  
CHapter dedicated to Scully, because well.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCULLY! And guess what? I'm giving up watching XFiles for Lent! If you haven't figured out by now... XF is like my life. so, "Wish me luck." Yes, that means no xf youtube vids either. I'm still writing and reading fanfic though. (: Here's the next chapter! R&R**

In addition to Scully, it's another dedication to my dear baconlips! LOL. ha. Enjoy or I shall feed you raw chicken breasts. LMFAOO. okay, inside joke... here's the chapter:

It was chilly out the next morning when Scully left Monica's, about 45 degrees Fahrenheit. She literally froze when she stepped out the door. She zipped her North Face hoodie up and crossed her arms to keep her body heat to herself. The wind was blowing against her, making her even colder.

"What's a girl like you doing walking down the road alone?" She jumped at the sound of his smooth voice interrupting the stillness. She shivered and turned to him. He was driving slowly alongside her. She became conscious of her disheveled appearance, but then honestly didn't really care.

"Walking home."

"I can't believe you haven't walked over to the door to get in yet." He said with a grin on his lips. She in turn smiled as well, crossing in front of the car, and getting in on the other side. He pecked her lightly on the cheek when she was inside and their relationship was shielded protectively from the outside world.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"I'm just going over to your house to drop off a few DVDs I borrowed of Bill's."

"Not hanging out with him tonight?"

"Nope... he got called into work... possibly tomorrow. So did you sleep well?" Mulder asked as he parked the car in the Scully driveway. "You fell asleep while texting me." He said, with a chuckle. She blushed red as she got out of the car.

"I slept great –er... sorry about that." He laughed again.

"No, no it's fine." They began walking up the steps to her front door. "It's cute, really." He said in a whisper as she grabbed her keys. She bowed her head and smiled as she turned her key in the hole, unlocking the door. She pushed it open, and Charlie ran up to greet them.

"Hey, Mulder!" He said, clad in his blue snowboard themed sleep pants and a white t-shirt. He raised his hand for a high-five.

"Hey, Charlie! What's happening?"

"Just woke up."

"Well, hello to you too, Charles."

"Ew, don't call me that," Charlie whined. Scully stuck out her tongue childishly to her younger brother as she ruffled his hair. He scrunched up his nose and another whiny noise was emitted from his lips. Mulder laughed aloud at the banter. Scully, who was now walking away, heard his laughter and spun around on her heel. She raised her eye brow at him, and his laughter immediately came to a halt. Charlie began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny? Both of you."

"I love the sibling banter," He grinned.

"You gave Mulder the same look Mommy gives Dad! Mulder shut right up... just like Dad!"

"Bill!" Scully called up the steps. Instead, Bill came in from the living room, carrying a glass of orange juice, still in his pajamas. "Mulder's here."

"I'm gonna take a shower before work... uhm, see ya later Mulder."

"Bye, Scully."

Scully jogged upstairs, grabbed her toiletries bag and her towels, and made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water, shed herself of her clothes, and enjoyed the water pulsating against her back. She fingered the chain around her neck, and thoughts of Mulder filled her mind.

---

'Cara and I were invited over for dinner by your mother... see you in twenty.'

'At work... remember? LOL, okay. I can't wait to see you both... in about 40.' Scully texted back quickly and shoved her phone into her pocket, just as a customer came up to her register. She hated working at Walgreens, but she was in desperate need for college money and gas money.

"Hey, Dana... I'll let you take off." Her boss, Franco said over his shoulder. Sundays were always their slowest days. "Just uh... close your register."

In twenty minutes she was in her car a speeding home, trying to get their as fast as she could. She remembered Mulder's text, 'I have something for you, but don't know how to give it to you. Bill said your mother has a surprise for me?' She wanted to know what her surprise was, as well as Mulder's.

She pulled up to her house, seeing her usual spot in the driveway available, Melissa's tan Pontiac, Bill's truck, an unfamiliar green mustang, and finally, Mulder's car that just rolled up. Scully got out of her car and locked it. Mulder was getting out of his, and Cara was running up to Scully at full speed.

"Cara!" Scully shouted with a smile. The little four year old wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Dana! Daddy said you were at work."

"I was, sweetheart." Scully looked up at Mulder who was walking towards them both. He was clad in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black North Face coat. "But my boss let me off early." They slowly began walking up the steps to her front door. Cara was skipping ahead of them. "So what's my surprise?"

"I left it at home... I had no idea how I would be able to give it to you. What's my surprise?"

"I had no idea you even had a surprise. Hey, maybe it's that green mustang." Scully giggled, pointing to the ostentatious car in front of her house.

"Now, that would be lovely. What're we all doing before dinner?" Mulder asked. "Is Monica coming over?" She pushed the door open, letting the three of them in.

"You would think so, but she can't. I have so much college stuff to do... and work on my senior project." She shrugged her jacket off and hung it up. Cara ran into the living room.

"Ahh, the thrills of being a senior."

"It's not funny. I'm really stressed about it." Mulder smiled weakly, nodding in understanding.

"Fox, I have a surprise for you." Mrs. Scully called from the living room. He looked at Scully.

"Go... enjoy your mysterious surprise. I'm going to get my work done." With that, Scully slowly walked upstairs, heading towards her bedroom, while Mulder made his way to the surprise. When he entered the living room, he saw Mrs. Scully sitting on the big leather chair, with Cara on her lap. Across from her was Bill, but Bill's girlfriend, Tara, was not the girl next to him. A girl with long brownish blonde hair sat next to him. She was laughing with Mrs. Scully. Her eyes were big and brown.

"Fox, this is Madison. Madison owns mine and my husband's favorite Italian Restaurant, De Boca." Madison stood up and extended her hand out for Mulder to shake.

"Hi."

"Hello..."

"Well," Bill said getting up. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. I'm going to go pick Tara up." Bill clapped Mulder on the back and headed for the door.

"I'm going to start dinner," Mrs. Scully said once the door shut behind Bill. She got up and headed for the kitchen.

Upstairs Scully sat at her desk with her computer on. She had several tabs opened up on internet explorer. Most of them were for her desired college, Maryland University. But, the one that was now displayed was facebook. She tapped her mechanical pencil irritably as she struggled to form ideas for her admissions paper. How the hell was she to know why she stood out from other potential 2009-2010 college freshmen? Her growing frustration made her hot. She threw her white polo to the floor, leaving her in her grey camisole and green cargo pants. She sighed. She hated being frustrated more than anything. She was already stressed out. It had never taken her that long to start an essay before, but this wasn't just an essay. It was THE essay. It was the essay that helped the decision on whether or not she would get into her dream school. She was going to use her last lifeline. She was going to ask her mother, but before she left her room she made sure to unclasp the chain around her neck.

With her pencil in her right hand and the writing prompt in the other, Scully walked down the steps and made her way into the living room. She saw Mulder sitting on the couch watching the football game. Next to him was a woman. She had to be about 27. This surprised Scully to the point where her eyebrows rose. Luckily they weren't speaking. She turned to her left to find her mother busy in the kitchen.

"Mom," Scully said over the noise of the beater. "Mom," she repeated, a little louder this time so she could be heard.

"Yeah, Dana?" Mrs. Scully said, finally hearing her daughter. She turned off the beaters and looked up to see her stressed teenager.

"Can you help me with my essay?" That was probably the first time Scully had said those words since she was 8 years old and had her first essay.

"Help you? But sweetie... you never need my help." Scully blushed red, embarrassed over the mere fact that she was asking for help with her writing.

"I.... er.... guess I do now."

"Can it wait til after dinner?"

"Not really... it's my admissions one."

"Where are you planning on going?" Madison asked, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Maryland University," Scully answered without taking her eyes off her mother.

"Oh, Dana this is..."

"I remember. It's Madison." She turned to face the woman on the couch. She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So... can you help me?"

"I have to make dinner." Scully sighed and began turning away.

"Do you want me to help her, Mrs. Scully?" Mulder asked, standing up. Mrs. Scully thought for a moment.

"Alright..." Mulder followed Scully up the stairs to her bedroom. "Mulder's Dana's AP Psych teacher."

Scully shut her door behind them and went straight to her computer. When Mulder entered the bedroom he was greeted by the Scully's scent. It was so strong in his room. It was hypnotizing him until Scully's voice broke the spell.

"I have no idea why this is so hard for me." Scully said, her elbow on her desk, her hand, which was on her forehead, was holding up her head. "Nothing's ever hard for me.... writing-wise anyways." Mulder walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I sit?" He asked. She shrugged and got up. She turned on the light while she was up. It was starting to get dark in the room. When she went back to Mulder, he was reading her writing prompt/letter. She sat down on his lap as he read. His one arm went protectively around her waist and rested on her flat tummy. She felt his warmth through the thin cotton material. She laid her head back so that it rested on her shoulder. Her eyes closed as he continued reading the prompt. When he had finished, he placed the prompt back down on the desk and his lips kissed her exposed neck. She was startled at the contact, but at the same time enjoyed his warm lips on her. "How are you having difficulty?"

"I have no idea."

"You know, I could write this paper perfectly." His lips were whispering against her neck, making her shiver.

"You wanna write it?" She asked sarcasm laced in her voice.

"I know so many reasons why you should be set aside from other prospective students."

"Care to list them....?"

"Love, I could write a whole damn book." She laughed and turned in his arms so that she had a leg on either side of him. Her fingers laced behind his neck.

"Can you write it before Thursday? That's my deadline." He chuckled and pressed his face into her neck.

"You really like my neck, huh Mulder?"

"Mmm, you smell amazing." His lips began to kiss her again. He pulled away after a moment or so and looked into her big blue eyes.

His green eyes on her blue were mesmerizing to her. He made her forget about her essay –okay, not really, but he made her want to forget. She wanted to get lost in him. She leaned forward until her lips were just brushing softly over his, and he froze under her. She began moving her lips until he responded. Then, they were in an intense lip lock, a very passionate kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, while hers did the same with his. Mulder pulled back slowly and hesitantly. Scully looked up at him through her long lashes with disappointed eyes.

"You have to write that essay," he reminded her. She nodded and switched her position on him. She turned around and assumed the normal position on his lap. She began writing her basic points with her pencil.

"What was your surprise from my mother?" Scully inquired as she wrote.

"That.... the girl." Mulder sighed, awaiting Scully's reply.

"Oh... that was a nice surprise. She's pretty, isn't she... and she's rich."

"I guess. I can think of one girl who is at least a million times more attractive." Scully remained silent. "You," She grinned even though she already knew that was his answer.

"What're you doing after here?"

"I'm taking Cara to her Diana's then-"

"Mulder!" Bill called up the steps. "You done helping Dana yet? I wanna start a game of foosball!" Scully shrugged.

"Bill just got one for his birthday." She got up off of his lap, and to her surprise he just tugged her waist closer to him. "Go... I'll just finish my work."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Mulder got up and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. She hugged him close and let him dwarf her in size for moments.

---  
When dinner was served in the dining room, Cara hopped in the seat next to her father and called Scully to sit down next to her. Madison sat next to Mulder, and sure was chatty with him. Scully did the best she could to hide her annoyed expression.

"So who's Mustang is outside?" Melissa asked as she came through the front door with Shea, whose fingers were linked with hers. He helped her slide off her coat.

"Oh, that's mine." Madison said with a grin. Mulder looked over to her with a face of amazement.

"That's your car?"

"Yep... you can drive it if you want."

"Oh," Scully said, her irritated feelings obvious in her tone all though she was trying to conceal it. "Looks like that mustang was sort of kind of your surprise after all, Mulder," Mulder was taken aback by her tone, so he had no reply to her remark.

"Everyone..." Melissa started as she walked into the dining room. She wore black flats, grey skinny jeans, and a navy sweater. "This is Shea... my boyfriend." Out of courtesy, Mr. Scully rose and extended his hand to Shea. Mr. Scully was very welcoming, considering the position he was in –his eldest daughter with her first college boyfriend... one who was older. Then again, Shea was in medical school. He was about Mulder's height, 6'2." His eyes were bright green and he had sandy blonde hair.

"Shea, it's nice to meet you, finally."

"You too, Captain." Mrs. Scully then went over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Missy has told us a lot about you, Shea."

"All good I hope... I've heard a lot about all of you."

Melissa went on to introducing everyone individually once they both sat down with plates of their food. Everyone knew that Shea must have been a big part of Melissa's life already. She was never the type of daughter to bring home boyfriends to the family. She must've brought home one in high school, compared to the several she actually had.

---  
When dinner wrapped up and everyone was started on their deserts, Mrs. Scully's lemon pie, Mulder and Scully were in the kitchen together, both cleaning off their plates and getting more pie. They were alone. Chatter could be heard through the door, and Melissa was telling one of her crude humor jokes that often really upset both their mother and father.

"What was with your snide remark?" Mulder whispered in such a low whispering tone that Scully was surprise the sound even made its way to her ears.

"What snide remark?"

"The whole mustang thing."

"Oh, I don't know... so do you think you're going to drive her car?" Mulder folded his arms in front of him and leaned up against the counter, narrowing his eyes at Scully. He knew what was going on.

"She wanted to let me after desert was finished, but I think I'm just going to tell her that I'm taking Cara to her mother's." He sighed.

"So you're not sticking around?" Mulder shook his head.

"I need essay help." Scully mumbled.

"Essay help?" He repeated, but added the question mark at the end again. He was alluding to their short make out session that had occurred. "I'm sure-"

"Mulder, I'm coming over." She said in a tone that was as low as Mulder's, if not lower.

"Scully, it's a school night."

"And it's going to be 24 degrees outside with the chance of snow tonight; are you just going to leave me out there to freeze?"

"No."

"Well then it's settled." She walked off into the dining room with her plate in her hands.

After everyone was finished with desert, Bill, Tara, Mulder, Scully, Madison, Melissa, and Shea all went down to basement, where Bill and Mulder played a quick game of foosball. Mulder and Bill played their game, and Tara was at Bill's side and Madison was at Mulder's. However, she and Mulder weren't speaking. She just leaned up against the wall and sipped on her ice water. Melissa and Shea were starting a game of air hockey. Scully sat on the couch right by both game tables. Mulder and Bill were playing foosball to her left, and Melissa and Shea were behind her.

"So, Melissa tells me you're planning on going to Maryland University," Shea commented as he hit the puck.

"That's right." Scully really didn't want another reminder that she was to be writing her essay and her journal entries for her senior project.

"What're you planning on being?"

"A doctor... Missy told me about how you're in medical school. How do you like it?"

"It's a huge commitment and a lot of work, but it's all worth it."

"Hey Dana, when're you going to get a boyfriend, so we can all be one big group? I liked Dan. He was so sweet." Tara said, interrupting their conversation. Mulder was now getting ready to leave. He was heading for the steps.

"There aren't any boys I'm interested in at school, Tara." She started towards Mulder who was at the foot of the steps with Madison.

"No, I got to go wake Cara up from her nap and take her to her mom's."

"I'll help you get her, Mulder." Scully offered, walking upstairs in front of him. Cara was upset that she didn't really get to spend too much time with Scully that evening.

"Thanks, Scully." He watched her walk up the steps and then he turned to Madison. "It was nice meeting you." Then, he followed after Scully.

Cara was sleeping on the living room couch; the TV was playing blue's clues as she slept. Her head was laid gingerly onto a throw pillow, and an afghan was draped over her tiny little body.

"Mulder, go say bye to my mom and dad while I get her." Scully whispered, staring at his daughter in awe, a look he came to love.

Scully scooped Cara carefully into her arms bridal style. Cara turned her head and rested it on Scully's chest. She was a heavy sleeper. Scully walked slowly with Cara in her arms, careful not to wake her. She felt her stir once she got closer to Mulder, who was waiting at the doorway with Cara's coat.

"Dana...mm where going?" She asked in a slur.

"You're going home, sweetheart." She replied softly.

"I want to play wiff you."

"We can sweetie... some other day."

"Here," Mulder said, holding up Cara's coat. "Put your jacket on, princess." Cara thrashed and clung to Scully tighter.

"I wanna be with Dana, Daddy."

"I'll take you out, Cara, but right now you have to put your coat on." Scully whispered, shifting the toddler in her arms so that her coat could be put on.

When Scully stepped into the bitter air with Cara, Mulder realized she had no coat one. He shrugged his brown North Face coat and set it onto her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close and warm.

"Mulder, you're going to freeze." She whispered. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Scully, you should know by now that I put you above everything else, above me."

---  
Scully sat tapping her pencil on her computer keyboard. She decided to follow through with her initial plan that night. She walked over to her bed and scooped up her body pillow and put it underneath the covers. She then screwed with the blankets and stuffed a few smaller pillows underneath to make it look like an actual body. It was 11:30 and her parents had gone to bed early, making it easy for her to sneak out that night. Her parents' room was in the back of the house, so they wouldn't hear her car at all. Before tiptoeing down the stairs she texted Melissa, letting her in on her plans. She pulled on her black wool pea coat over her silky black pajama pants and black camisole and tied her scarf tight around her neck.

She called Mulder's phone as she stood outside of the front door. Maybe she should've waited in her car. It was like an ice box outside, and she was sure that her pajamas weren't helping. Finally, he opened the door and ushered her in. He could see that she was freezing. In an instant, once the door was shut behind them, he took her into his arms without saying a word.

"Cold," She whispered into his ear, and he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her upstairs. He made his way up all thirteen steps and turned the corner in the direction of his bedroom.

"Scully, I told you that you were going to get sick." Mulder said, sitting next to her in only a pair of dark green and black striped boxer shorts. She ran her eyes over his perfect torso, wishing that it were she that had the eidetic memory.

"And I wasn't going to come because it was so cold... but I just can't write."

"Do you wanna show me what you have so far?" She nodded, set her coat and scarf on the bed. He pulled on a grey t-shirt, and they began walking through the doorway to find his office in the spare bedroom where he kept his computer. In the small extra room Mulder had covered the walls with newspaper clippings as well as magazine clippings. The I Want to Believe poster stood out on his wall right next to the computer. There was only one chair in the room, and Mulder had taken a seat at it to log onto his username. Scully climbed on his lap. "Do you think it's drafty in here?" He asked, feeling a slight chill.

"A little..."

"Go get us a blanket while I start the computer up." Scully nodded and went off into the hallway to retrieve a blanket for the two of them. She came back within thirty seconds with a red fleece blanket. She reassumed her position on Mulder's lap, and he wrapped the blanket around both of them. She pulled up what she had written so far through her email. Mulder read through it, and when he finished he smiled. "This is great.... why can't you write the rest?"

"I can't write in first person to save the life of me because I-"

"Because you were trained to never use the word I in an essay, and now it's difficult." She nodded.

"And now... I just can't stop thinking it all sucks because it sounds weird." She groaned in frustration. Mulder chuckled at how adorable and determined she seemed.

"I know you, Scully. I know the first thing you shouldn't do is second guess yourself. I've read your writing, and I know you're an amazing writer. Write what you feel... you know what's right. Just start typing."

His words of encouragement were just enough. He was intelligent, but even more than that... she trusted him. Mulder kissed her for a moment on her neck, and then leaned back, allowing her to type. He watched her for several minutes, which is until the sound of her typing completely lulled him into unconsciousness.

When Scully had finished with her paragraph before her concluding one, she turned around to announce her achievement to Mulder, but he was already sleeping. His prominent features were highlighted by the glow of the computer. She was way too tired to go home. She knew the adult and responsible thing would be to go home, but... she was too tired. It could also be considered responsible to not go home. She could wreck her car... and then what? Anyways, Mulder's arms looked inviting –when weren't they inviting? She carefully, with her eyes half closed, positioned both of her legs on Mulder's side, and buried her face into his chest. Instinctively, almost as if he was awake, Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully and sighed contently. The time on the computer read 1:21, and they silently fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I was iffy on this chapter. They're going to be upset tomorrow.... everything's gonna be rushed. So, please review.  
I gotta update whispering wind now!  
-AK.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:  
Hiiii. I have a dance tonight. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, not. Mardi Gras dance. I hate dances. Friends are making me go. Atleast I had the excuse to go get my nails done.  
Anywho, here's the next chapter. It's shorter than the other ones. Oh, and I'm doing fine with giving up XF for lent. But.... there have been TOO many temptations so far. UGHHH :(****  
**

It was like she was programmed or designed to wake up at the same time every morning, no matter what her surroundings or the time she had gone to sleep. However, this time she didn't wake up by herself, it was the light vibration of her cell phone in her pocket, indicating a received text message. From the position she was in, getting her cell phone was nearly impossible. She lightly pushed herself away from Mulder's chest and slowly got up from the chair. Her head spun, she sniffed, and her abdomen tightened greatly to her displeasure. Great. She had a cold, and it was her time of the month. She winced as she checked her phone.

"Mom's pissed," The first text read. "Told her you had to go to Monica's grandma's... for an emergency. You BETTER called her," Melissa added on the second.

"OK." She replied, and tiptoed out of the room. It was 5:20.

"I'm dropping clothes off at Mulder's. Text me the address so I can use the GPS."

She texted back the address and proceeded to call her mother, bracing herself for the worst. She knew what was to come. She heard it way too often whenever Melissa would leave without notice. She sat down on Mulder's navy suede comforter, crossing her legs in the middle of the bed.

"Mom-"

"Dana Katherine Scully! Do you have any idea what ran through my mind when I didn't see your car in the driveway.... what I thought when you weren't in your bed? The roads are horrible and icy... you could've been –I would expect this from Melissa –and maybe Bill, but Dana." She immediately felt anguish wash over herself. She had disappointed her mother, and in turn, disappointed herself. The definition of perfect daughter went away. It no longer described her. Her throat tightened. She was still waiting for the yelling. "Anyways –how's Monica's grandma?"

"She's okay... for now." Where was the out-of-her-mind yelling? Surely, it was coming soon.

"Well, that's good sweetheart. I had Melissa bring you some clothes. Did you text her address."

"Mhm."

"Dana... you had me so worried." Scully wanted to cry on the phone to her mother, choking out the word, 'sorry' over and over again, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

"Mom, why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Would you like me to yell?"

"I snuck out at night. Melissa and Bill did before too... and you yelled at them. You yelled at them so bad."

"Honey, I know you're not a bad kid. They're not bad kids –but sometimes I worry about them. I don't have to worry about you making the wrong decisions. Oh, but don't think I'm not angry. I'm very angry with you. We're going to continue this talk when you get home from school, I can promise you that much. Oh, and you do have a two hour delay today."

"Mom... I'm REALLY sorry."

"Dana... just save it for when you come home. It's early. I can't handle this disappointment too early. Just... go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you're okay though, sweetheart."

"Thanks. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Dana." Click.

Having a two hour delay was probably the best news she could possibly receive. She didn't have to be in school for another four more hours. Still, even good news couldn't cause her mood to improve. She felt horrible. Why did she have to leave last night? Why did she have to lie? She promised herself a long time ago that she would be the best child ever, that she would never stress out her mother or father, and that she would be different from other kids. All of that meant nothing now. She was sneaking around. She fell against the bed, and stuffed her face into Mulder's pillow. She inhaled his scent, which was layered heavily on the cotton fabric. Her throat tightened to the point where she felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe. Her eyes stung, she sniffed, and let out a whimper, which was muffled by the pillow. She wouldn't let herself cry, but she was feeling horrible. Her head was thumping, the pain wrapped all around it. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, but then her tensed, giving her a piercing pain. She moaned at the sudden pain, tears streaming from her cheeks. It was then that she heard footsteps rushing to her side.

"Scully, what's wrong, love? What is it?" Mulder said in a panic, confused in the early morning. He hopped up on his bed beside her. She stopped her crying upon noticing he was with her. She sat up, facing away from him. She winced at another sharp pain and wiped her eyes with balled up fists.

"Did I wake you?" She said, turning to him, her face red, her eyes puffy.

"Oh, God." He whispered and held his arms out for her. She welcomed his embrace. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sick." She said against his bare chest, "Disappointed my mother."

"Sick? What's wrong? What happened since you woke up?"

"My head is pounding. I'm stuffy. I have cramps. I feel like I'm going to die. My mom noticed I was gone and was upset... and worried. She didn't yell at me." Mulder remained silent stroking Scully's hair. She shivered in his arms. With his free hand he pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Here, get under the covers." He murmured and she crawled away from his arms and under the comforter, blanket, and the sheets. He soon followed, taking her into his arms once again. He held her waist tightly to him. Her head rested against his chest, listening to his heart. Their legs intertwined.

"She didn't yell at me, Mulder. I think she was too upset to yell. She was too disappointed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came over. I shouldn't have. You told me not too. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered and stroked her red hair. She quickly turned away from Mulder and sneezed.

"Bless you," He chuckled and pulled her back over to him.

"I feel so damn sick."

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her warm forehead. He sighed. "Scully, I think you have a fever. Are you sure you're okay to go into school?"

"Yes. I have two tests today, Mulder.... and one quiz. I have your quiz. I'm not missing school. I have to work after school every day this week except Friday so I can't stay after to make it up."

"Scully-"

"I'm going to school." She said firmly, her stubbornness taking set. She grabbed her stomach and whimpered.

"So medicine for headache, stuffy nose..."

"Cramps."

"Okay." Mulder took off down the steps in a hurry, and Scully turned in his bed, now facing the nightstand. She smiled at the picture of both him and Samantha in a tree. They were both grinning.

_It was late may of sophomore year, and Scully had a bad case of sunburn. She knew she should have put sunscreen on at the beach last weekend. She always had the tendency to burn. Her skin was so fair. She had nothing to do. She had a sub in biology, and he was the kind in his mid seventies who falls asleep at the desk while everyone finishes their work for the day. She had gone to the office to pick up her early dismissal pass for the end of the period. It wasn't like her to skip class, but she didn't feel like trudging up that extra set of stairs to the third floor. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet continued to move down the hallway. She passed a familiar classroom, one that she was frequently in. She backed up, seeing that the room was empty. No one was in sight except the teacher behind his desk, busy with grading papers. Scully decided to walk in._

_"Hello, Mulder," She said, sauntering down the large middle isle in between both sides of desks. He looked back up from his papers and smiled at the youngest Scully girl._

_"Scully, how are you doing today?"_

_"I'm fine thank you." She went around behind him and sat in her usual seat, the bright yellow cushioned one._

_"What class are you out of?" He turned towards her._

_"Bio.... we have Mr. Johnson for a sub." Mulder chuckled._

_"Ahh... and he's sleeping. It's not like you to skip class." She held up her pass to go down to the office and her pink early dismissal slip. He nodded._

_"Oh, did you forget to use the sunscreen this weekend?" He chuckled again, and cupped her reddened cheek. She winced as she got a sudden burning sensation from his touch, but he didn't notice it. "That must hurt."_

_"And you're touching it, Mulder..." He realized his fault and took his hand away quickly._

_"I'm sorry." But she didn't want him to be sorry. She wanted him to replace his hand on her cheek again. She wanted his touch. It was a relief from burning. He felt good._

_"No, it's fine. Do you need help with your papers?" He nodded and divided the stack in half, offering her some. She reached in his drawer and pulled out a ball-point pen. When she looked up, she caught him staring lovingly and longingly at a picture of a little girl age 8, sitting on a swing with a grin on her face. She frowned, seeing the sadness in his eyes._

_"Mulder.... who-"_

_---_  
The ringing of the door bell made her snap out of it. Melissa was here. She rolled out of bed, clutching her wrenching abdomen, hunched a bit over, and made her way down the steps.

"Nice place, Mulder. When are we throwing a house party?" Melissa commented with a smirk, leaning in to see the place. She caught sight of Scully, who was slowly making her way down the steps. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Woah, you look sick!"

"Scully, you should've stayed in bed." Mulder whined. She shook her head a little too fast and her hand flew to it. She couldn't focus. The pain was searing. "Hey, are you okay?" Mulder went to her side and took her into his embrace. "You can come in Melissa." She shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Melissa inquired with a worried tone.

"I'm sick." She said, stuffily and her head flew forward as she sneezed, knocking Mulder hard in the chest. "Oh, Mulder. I'm sorry." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna go get you some water so you can take this." He said, holding up the Advil bottle. She nodded, and he walked off.

Mulder tapped her cheek to get her awake. It was 7:45 in the morning. She stirred slowly, and then opened her eyes to see Mulder's smiling face and caring eyes. His hand was on her forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever anymore," He whispered. When had he stopped laying beside her to get dressed? He sat down next to her.

"Mulder what time is it?"

"It's 7:46. I'm going to get going to work soon." She placed her hands firmly on the mattress and lifted herself up. "How're you feeling?"

"A little –b –be ACHOO!" Her head flew foreword, making it throb. "I was going to say better...."

"Bless you. I really wish you would call your mother and tell her you're sick."

"I have work to get done, Mulder. You know that." He sighed and kissed her on her forehead.

"I think..." Mulder said, bending down to pick something up that he had set on the floor nest to the bed. "I think it's time I give you these. It's more than appropriate now." From the side of the bed he pulled up a bouquet of the oddest combinations of flowers. Scully gasped at how uncannily beautiful the arrangement was. She recognized the pink and red roses, the white and pink carnations, and what she thought was a red and yellow chrysanthemum and then a pink and yellow chrysanthemum. But there was one flower she didn't recognize. It sort of looked like a white daisy, but also resembled a daffodil.

"Mulder..." She was lost in the beauty of all the flowers before her. He handed the bouquet to her. She pushed her nose up against the fragrance. She inhaled, and for a moment was afraid she was going to sneeze. But it wasn't there, thank God. "What kind of flower is this?" She asked pointing to the odd white one, which she didn't know the name to. He chuckled.

"That would be a daffodil daisy... or as I call them, 'dais-a-dils.'" She giggled at the name.

"These are beautiful... but such an odd arrangement... but perfect all at the same time."

"Like us, right?" He beamed. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't sick."

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts." She smiled, and he kissed her forehead yet again. "I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you later." She bowed her head, sad that he was leaving. He pulled her into his tight embrace. "Feel better."

"Thank you."

Scully got in and out of the shower quickly. It was the first time she had ever been in Mulder's house alone, but it wasn't all that weird. In a way, it felt natural. After she showered she quickly dried her hair. She was lucky that Melissa had brought her straightener for her too. She still had about a half hour left until she had to leave. So, once she finished getting ready she went downstairs and laid on Mulder's couch, a box of tissues by her side. She went through ten tissues a minute. She kept feeling worse.

Just as another sneeze happened, causing Scully's head to throb, she heard the door click and then open. Scully froze where she was on the couch. That couldn't have been Mulder. She heard a light humming sound and careful footsteps. She knew who it was. She had never been more nervous in her life.

"Dum dumm da da dummm –Oh," Mrs. Mulder gasped as she and Scully locked eyes. "Dana?" Scully opened her mouth to speak, but no words made their way out. Instead, she sneezed again. Then, a hand flew to the side of her head where she was searing with pain. "Oh dear, you're sick. Let me make you some tea." She walked off into the kitchen. Scully felt like she was going to throw up. She followed Mrs. Mulder into the kitchen and sat down at the island, tissues still in hand.

"I guess I should tell you why I'm here..."

"My son is 26." She felt it coming, the whole... and you're not even an adult thing. "His relationships are none of my business, but... you're his student." She hung her head. "You don't seem like it though... and that's the part that baffles me. By your personality I would think you were in your 20s. Anyways, why were you here?" She placed a steaming hot mug of tea in front of Scully. Scully let the steam rise up and warm her face before she took a sip.

"Well, last night I was having trouble with my college admissions essay. I decided I could ask Mulder to help me since I was so frustrated, and I ended up working the whole night on it."

"What you're doing is very dangerous, I'm sure you know that already. I honestly wish you both never get caught. I've said something to Fox, but he is just so stubborn –gets it from his father I suppose. It's not my place anymore to have a say in his relations, but I still worry."

"You're his mother. You have a right to worry." Mrs. Mulder smiled kindly and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, Fox tells me you're a very bright girl. What college are you planning on attending?"

"Maryland University, I'm praying I get in."

"My cousin's daughter went there. She loved it. What do you want to major in?"

"I'm set on being a doctor. My parents are set on me being a doctor too..."

After chatting to each other for the next 20 minutes, Scully told Mulder's mother that she had to get going to school. Like her son, Mrs. Mulder said she seemed too sick, but Scully wouldn't hear it. She kindly told her that she had a few tests that day. Mrs. Mulder poured tea into two portable mugs.

With her bag over her shoulder and two mugs in her hands, she walked down the crowded hallway and turned into Mulder's room. There was only one boy in there, but a few seconds after Scully walked in, he walked out. He didn't even hear her enter. Her black uggs were silent against the floor.

"Mulder," She said as she set a mug down on his desk.

"Oh, I didn't know I had tea?"

"You didn't. Your mother had tea bags in her purse." His eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, apparently you forgot to tell me." She knit her eye brows together, curious of what his reaction would be.

"I... I didn't know. Usually she just picks Cara up and then comes by. Scully I'm-"

"It's fine, Mulder."

"You seemed mad."

"I'm not."

"What did she say?"

"We talked... about you... why I was there... college... school... Cara... not much."

"You know we're finishing this conversation later." He stated plainly. All the possibilities of what his mom said to her ran through his mind. It must've not have been that bad if they had several conversations. "Anyways, feeling any better?"

"Well, I have my tea. She gave me a spoon of honey? She said it's good for me. I'm feeling a lot better, but still crappy."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed, "No, don't be. It's my fault. So, I'll just see you whenever."

"Alright... bye Scully."

**Please review!! :D  
Happy Birthday M & S.  
They met March 6th, 1992.**

**_AK**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:  
So, I finished this last night. You can blame FF for me not getting it to you sooner. It wouldn't let me edit documents. -_-  
Before reading... I'm gonna warn you all that this chapter is a major turning point in my story. The drama is picking up... this is really where the real drama starts and it gets crazy from here on out. Don't worry they still love each other and everything throughout the story... but I just needed to do this. I can't wait to write the next few chapters. Boy, do I have some ideas. Just trust me on this...**

It was Friday, the day after Thanksgiving. Scully woke up from the light shining into her bedroom through the open blinds. Her break was going to be the most boring. She was still grounded from the previous week. Not even Monica was allowed to come over, and Monica practically lived there. On a lighter note, she was over her cold. The only thing she was allowed to do was go babysit Cara. However, little did Scully know... she wasn't just going to be babysitting.

Scully lay in bed for a while just thinking as she stared up at the blank white ceiling. She began thinking of herself being a senior and how it would all almost be over soon, but then thoughts of Mulder bombarded her mind, and that was soon all she was thinking about. Him. Cara. His mother. Class. It was getting hard. It was getting harder and harder to play the charade. She just wanted to be with him, but she knew she couldn't openly do so. Every time she would look at him she would realize it, and it would break her heart, but at the same time everything was just so perfect between them. She snapped out of her thoughts once her alarm on her cell phone sounded.

It was 12:50 AM, and she had to be at Mulder's by 2. She rose up from bed and went to take a quick shower. After her shower she began to dry her hair, straighten it, put clothes on, and then do her makeup. She wore dark skinny jeans, her sand uggs, and a navy hoodie. She grabbed her black purse and her car keys off of her computer desk and practically ran down the steps. Her keys and dangling bracelet announced her entrance into the kitchen, which her mother sat in, eating a turkey sandwich.

"You look pretty, dear." Mrs. Scully said, as Scully entered the room. She went to the fridge to get out the grape juice.

"Thanks, mom. I'm gonna go babysit Cara in a few minutes. Mulder didn't really let me know how long it would be today.

"Sweetheart, you act like it's a chore." Mrs. Scully said with a chortle of laughter as Scully drank her grape juice in one gulp.

"Mom, of course not. Cara is probably the most amazing little girl I ever met!"

"And she is so in love with you... speaking of..." She trailed off.

"Speaking of what?"

"Do you have a crush on Mulder?"

"On who?"

"Stupid question. I'm sorry. Alright, get going."

"Okay.... see you later." She said as she left the sink and walked off to the front door.

---  
Mulder opened the door before Scully could even knock. He was beaming and before she could even say a hello, he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you," He said, whispering into her ear. "Cara's upstairs napping." He uttered, as if he had read her mind. His nose was pressed into her neck, where he was inhaling her intoxicating scent. He smiled against her skin. His lips puckered, and he pressed a soft kiss to her. "I've missed you a lot."

"I hate being grounded." His lips traveled against her skin, up her neck, igniting every nerve in her body like a livewire, and they all seemed to connect to her heart. His lips latched onto hers in a sensual two Mississippi seconds of a kiss. He pulled away with a pout.

"So, you don't miss me too?"

"Of course I've missed you." She said with a warm smile, her hands massaging his sides. They traveled up to his neck where she played with the hair at the nape. "You never told me why I had to babysit." She couldn't help but smile while they looked each other directly into the eyes. She was surprised she wasn't laughing from all the overwhelming love and excitement.

"I suppose you'll see why shortly." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist and walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asked, lifting her up onto the island.

"Yes, a little, why? And why do you keep picking me up?"

"You'll see why. And I pick you up because I think it's cute how tiny you are compared to me." She shot him a dirty look, but couldn't keep a straight face so she ended up laughing. He ended her laughter with a hard kiss on the lips, her laughter melted away, as did she into the kiss. Then, together they smiled before pulling away. She hopped down from the island, her gold charm bracelet jingled, and he caught sight of it. "Hey, let me see your bracelet."

Scully decided to have a little fun. She whipped her wrist out of view, and hid it with a grin. Mulder hurried to her side in attempt to see. He saw what she was trying to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her giggle. She thrashed in his arms and tried hiding her wrist, but Mulder got a hold of it. She broke out of his grips and tried to run away, but Mulder had made a mistake. He had pulled her wrist the wrong way, twisting it, and she shrieked in pain.

"Oww!" She yelled, Mulder let go and watched her with wide eyes as he heard his mother opening the door. She must've heard her yell, because now she was hurrying in. Mulder took Scully into his arms, and her eyes fogged up with tears from the pain.

"Fox, what's wrong?"

"Scully, sweetheart, I'm sorry." But she was still crying. She tried to stop but couldn't. She hated herself for it. She was acting like a big baby, and she knew Mulder was going to end up blaming himself for it. It was terrible.

"M-Mulder, I'm fine." She choked out. "I'm fine, Mrs. Mulder."

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked.

"We were goofing around and Mulder accidentally..."

"I twisted her wrist –Scully, I am so sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't mean to. It's my fault. I should've just showed you my bracelet." She sniffed.

"Fox," Mrs. Mulder started, going to a cabinet. Scully didn't even notice that she had set down a bunch of bags that she had come in with. One smelt like turkey. "Where's the first aid kid we have for Cara?"

"Cabinet above the fridge." Mulder said as he stared Scully in the eyes, wiping away her tears. "It's not your fault." Mrs. Mulder handed her son an ace bandage. "You're going to the hospital. I don't want it to be broke or anyth-"

"I don't need to go to the hospital, Mulder. I'm okay... really."

"Scully-"

"I know the risks of having a broken wrist unattended, but it's only a sprain."

"Dana used to be a volunteer paramedic last year." Mulder told his mother over his shoulder. He pushed a fallen red strand of hair behind her ear. "If your mother asks you what happened... are you going to say Cara beat you up?" He asked sarcastically to lighten the mood.

"No," She said simply, taking the bandage out of Mulder's hand. "I'm telling her that you and I were goofing around. Can you help me with this?" Mulder held the bandage in place as Scully began to wrap her wrist.

"How does it feel?" Mulder asked with intense green eyes peering into hers curiously and anxiously.

"It feels good as new." She said, lying. Her wrist was still in pain, but she didn't want to sadden or worry him any longer. She turned to her right and saw Mrs. Mulder at the stove preparing their meal.

"It's relatively warm out, Scully. Do you want to go outside?" She looked out the glass sliding door, and saw the wind swirling, blowing the leaves. She had never been in his backyard before, and it looked incredibly homey. "You left your hat here... if you're worried about the wind."

"Yes, dear. Wear your hat. You wouldn't want to get that nasty cold again."

"Hmm, that's a good idea." Mulder walked over the hall closet and retrieved his light black North Face wind jacket and her woven white and pink ear flap hat and placed it on her head securely, smiling down into her eyes. He pulled on his jacket and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her outside onto the wooden deck.

"My Dad built this deck," Mulder commented as he slid the door shut behind him. The deck was huge. It had beautiful furniture on it that were missing the cushions because of the cold weather, a grill, and on the upper section, which was two steps above everything else, there was a table surrounded by six chairs. It curved out at the end, and Scully walked over to the railing where she looked out over his yard. Cara was truly a lucky little girl to have this place to live. How she was ever pulled away from it to live part time with her mother she would never know. His yard was big –no big was an understatement. It stretched out, and at the end of it before the woods began there was a small stream running along the length of his yard's barriers. "My Dad built that too," Mulder said, coming up next to her. He was pointing across the yard at what looked like a mini pink house or an oversized dollhouse. It was a light pink with two white windows at the bottom and two at the top. There was a matching white door, and to complete the house there was a perfect little white picket fence. As well as the doll house, Mulder had a normal swing set for Cara and a wooden swinging love seat. The wind blew and all the leaves swirled in the air, reminding Scully of a painting.

He led her down the winding set of stairs going from the deck. Scully realized that Mulder also had a decent size of concrete for him to play basketball. The basketball hoop was mounted on the house. She grabbed his hand and took him over to the swinging love seat which was near to the small stream.

"I think my mother likes you," Mulder whispered to Scully, who was laying her head against his shoulder. Her fingers intertwined with his on her lap. "No, I know she likes you." There were was a long moment of silence. "I can feel you thinking."

"I'm sorry... it's just that I wish I could let my parents know now instead of later, but I know there's no way of that ever happening." She sighed. Mulder tensed.

"And it makes you sad." She nodded. "I don't want to make you sad."

"You make me so happy, Mulder."

"But that isn't enough." He was thinking out loud, not speaking to her.

"Mulder?"

"I want to make you happy...... more than happy and not sad. I want to love you and be able to show the world, but that just can't happen... not now."

"What're you trying to say?" Just then their conversation was interrupted by Cara running through the yard towards them. She was cheering Scully's name.

"Dana! Dana!!!!!" It was hard for her to smile, but Scully mustered up just enough strength.

"Cara!" Scully stuck out her one arm to hug Cara with.

"What? No hello to your own Daddy?" Cara giggled and threw her arms around her father.

"Hi Daddy."

"That's more like it."

"Grandma said to get your butts in for dinner." Cara said softly as she rested in her father's arms.

"Go run in and tell Grandma we'll be there in five minutes. Tell her we have to finish talking."

"But Daddy, I wanna walk with Dana!"

"Cara, please do what I told you sweetheart."

Scully wanted so desperately to tell Mulder no, that she would walk in with Cara. She wanted to run away from their conversation, but she knew she couldn't avoid it.

"I'll play with you later, sweetheart. Just do what your father told you."

"Okay..." Cara unhappily hopped off her father's lap and stalked off at a fast pace, making it inside in no time.

"Scully..." Her face was turned to the side. She was waiting until she was absolutely sure she wasn't going to cry. When she was sure she would face him. She knew what was happening. His fingers stroked her jaw line gingerly before turning her head slowly to face him. His eyes were intense, smoldering into her own. The flecks of gold within the forest green pool were on fire. She was going to faint from the wave of emotions hitting her. "Just tell me how you feel about all of this." She wasn't going to lie.

"It does... bother me how we can't be publicly together." He became tense again. There was a moment or two of silence before he began speaking again. In those one or two moments, Scully new that he was thinking.

"I have an idea. Hear me out on this. What if we took a break... not a normal break, but I –I have no idea how to put this." She was listening, waiting for him to explain to her exactly how a break could be good. "You see, what if we didn't... kiss and hold each other so much... it might ease the longing feeling. We could try it out, just to see. I only want it to be easier on you. You're a senior and have probably the world's busiest schedule because of it. We could try this and see if it works out." She sighed. Mulder pulled her body closer to his.

"So what're the rules of our break?"

"Nobody else, because it'll be like we're still together, and less touching too. You'll still come over so we don't miss each other that much... and plus Cara is in love with you."

"Now how is that going to be easier... the less touching part?"

"Scully, you're my smartest student. It's basic psychology. The theory is if we limit touching then there's a possibility of less desire."

"And if we suddenly want to both call this break quits?"

"If _you_ want to call it quits then we quit and everything will be back to normal." They stood up. Mulder's arm went protectively around her waist. They walked back towards the house, ready for the Thanksgiving dinner prepared for them. They stopped next to a pile of leaves by the bottom of the steps.

"You're really doing this to ease my pain." Mulder nodded and leaned down closer to her face.

"I hate seeing you hurt. I see it in your eyes. I see it every day in class when you look at me. I see it in all the places where we can't be together." She frowned. He had noticed. "Hey -how about one last passionate kiss to hold us over until this break is done?" Scully would've giggled if she was in the mood, but she did grin as Mulder's lips crashed down onto hers in a lip lock that would for sure not slow down any desire she had for him. He was leaning over her, towering over her, really. Her bad wrist was resting on the small of his back, while her other arm went straight up to hold his neck. Her fingers were tangling in his soft brown hair. His arms were around her waist, hugging her close. Her chest was against him. Their tongues collided as their lips parted, and they danced. They danced for what felt like a lifetime. They danced in soft, sensual, warm, and moist circles.

She decided to go along with this break, but she didn't quite know how long it was going to last. Limiting desire? Her? Limiting her desire for Mulder? That was no way possible in anyway shape or form, especially after a kiss that powerful.

**don't panic. don't panic. DON'T PANIC.  
If you want to know anything on where I'm going with this... like if you want a spoiler so it stops your worrying, just PM me and I'll let you in on what's going on.**

-AK 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I, in no way am affiliated with The X-files. I wish I was though! Chris Carter please cut me a sliver of the most beautiful franchise ever!**

So.... some of you probably have heard of my trip to New York City... I thought DD was filming Cali. I mean, he should of, but this was when his weekend NYC trips just started. Could have died/cried. I did cry. I was in the same vicinity as David. He saw Hair a block away from my Hotel. I roamed Broadway that night. At leaset he didn't see 9 to 5, because that was at the Marriot Marquis, my hotel. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Went around Soho too... Oh and you all know my disliking Tea. I wonder what would've happened if I would've seen her and DD. Probably nothing though since they're only together when the kids are there, and I wouldn't say anything in front of West and Miller. Enough rambling. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Oh! And guess what? I'm officially a Pennsylvania Thespian (: (: (: (: I'm in the troupe. :D If you didn't know... I'm gonna be an actress. (:

"I'll see you on Monday morning," Mulder whispered through the darkness of his car. The lights from his stereo and the gages in front of the steering wheel casted a green light onto their faces. "Or maybe when you come by to get your car tomorrow after your wrist is looked at." Mulder wouldn't let her drive home. Being defiant, she refused to let him ride her. However, he came up with the master scheme of hiding her car keys.

"Okay..." Scully said softly and reached for her door. Mulder stopped her pulling on her arm. He gingerly took her face in the palm of his hand.

"Smile Scully." She tried her best. Fail. He sighed and brought her into his arms. "Monday I want to see you happy, okay? I want to see you smiling that million dollar Scully smile that I love."

"Are you going to be happy?" Her voice was muffled by his chest.

"If I see you happy I will be." That wasn't the answer Scully wanted. She wanted to know if this whole ordeal would make him happy. She knew it wouldn't. He was risking his own happiness for hers. Typical Mulder and he was so stubborn that there was no way of talking him out of it.

The memory hung in her brain like the way a cloud on a rainy day hangs over the ground. It was Monday. She would have to face both Monica and Mulder. She had been ignoring Monica all Thanksgiving break. The smart thing to do would be to talk to a trusted friend, but she couldn't even really bring herself to doing that. Even Melissa was left out of the loop. Both Monica and Melissa knew something was up. Scully ignored all of Monica's phone calls, and when she came over Scully told her mother to tell her to go away because she felt sick. She would tell Melissa to go away every time she would try to enter room, and Melissa of course refused. Then Scully called her mother. Mrs. Scully yelled, even though she really wanted her daughter to open up on what was the matter. However, Melissa was the one that told her it was probably best she give her daughter some space.

"Mom, I'm going." Scully said walking down into the kitchen. Her black coach bag, a present from her aunt in LA, who had come in for Thanksgiving, hung on her shoulder. She wore her black low converse, dark jeans, and her black under armor hoodie. She looked lazy to say the least. Her short red hair was straight and curled out and in at the bottom. That's how it was naturally. She did nothing, but it looked amazing. The red gleamed in the light. Her blue eyes stood out against her brown make-up. There was never a day where Scully could look bad at all.

"Honey, did you eat?"

"I'll just grab something from the vending machine."

"Oh.... okay. And here," Her mother tossed her a small albeit thick rectangular envelope. "I think they're your homecoming pictures. They came in the mail on Saturday."

"Thanks," She mumbled and continued to the door.

"And Dana I really wish you would talk to me." Scully saw the hurt in her mother's eyes when she turned around.

"Mom, I think I'll be fine now. It's just... stress."

"Okay, well..." She sighed. "Have a good day at school."

"Thank you."

Scully was early. There was barely anyone in the parking lot. From what she could see there were only faculty and some students, who were probably on sports teams. The sun was shining in contrast to her dismal mood.

She opened up the pictures. The first few were of her, Monica, -Elle, her family, and the guys. There were a bunch of the dance she took, the horrible cardboard cutouts, the animal print balloons, everyone of her friends dancing, and probably the funniest picture of all –Monica 'humping' a gorilla card board cutout. Scully laughed. Then came the pictures of her and Mulder. She thanked God her mother didn't open the package. Even to someone out of the know they would look in love. They looked so happy and comfortable with each other, serious pictures, lovey pictures, and just pictures of them goofing off. Her hand flew to her forehead and she slumped on the steering wheel, not caring if the horn sounded, luckily it didn't. Tears began flooding from her eyes. It felt good to cry. She had held it all in after she left Mulder's. It was better that she cried then, rather than in school.

There was a tap at her window. 'Shit,' Scully thought. She pulled away the wheel and quickly wiped her eyes before looking to see who it was. It was her best friend. It was Monica. John was standing close behind her. Scully wound down her window.

"You two are early," Scully said, trying to seem like she wasn't crying.

"Jeez Dana! What happened to your wrist?" Monica said, all bug eyed once she saw Scully's wrist in an air cast laying flat on her lap.

"Babysitting...."

"Some kids," John said with a short laugh.

"Hey, John... you go on in. I'll see you later." She hugged and kissed him before climbing into Scully's empty passenger seat. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you were ignoring me all week. Why are you upset now? Dana we're best friends."

"I know Monica. I'm sorry... it's just I wanted to be by myself this weekend..."

"That still doesn't tell me what's wrong." Monica caught sight of the pictures and took a look at the one on top, one where she was against Mulder's chest, smiling. "These are just too adorable." Scully winced and Monica caught on. "God, no. What happened?"

"We... just took a break."

"Wait? What... why!?"

"He... he said I wasn't happy. And I was! I..." She felt like she was going to break all over again.

"Maybe he meant you weren't happy because you hated pretending to not be with him."

"That's what he said..."

"I mean, I saw it. I saw you hated pretending... ESPECIALLY when it came to Elle. Of course he was going to notice. Do you want to go in today?"

"I have to..."

"Obviously you're upset."

"That doesn't matter." Her eyes released the few tears she was holding in before she began to put the pictures back into the envelope and then into the center console. Scully knew Monica wanted to know more about their break so Monica could try to help her friend. "Mon," Scully said as she shut her car door and tugged her bag over her shoulder. "I... I know you want to know the details, but I can't say it before school. I'll..." She laughed lightly at herself, "just start crying and won't be able to stop." Monica nodded, understanding.

The day went well, and she didn't see Mulder once. However, she didn't completely push him from her mind. She was still very upset, but she tried to not let it get in the way of her academics.

The hallway by the cafeteria was near empty, just a few students passing by. She was late for lunch, and Monica and John were already sitting down and probably in the middle of eating their lunches. Scully walked pass the doors, digging in her bag for a spare dollar, as she rounded the corner to the vending machines. She heard her name called.

"Dana!?" Elle said. Scully looked up and saw that Elle was standing by one of the machines.

"Hi..." Scully said as she approached the vending machine next to the one Elle was at.

"Hey... do you have a dollar I can trade you? This one won't take..." Scully politely handed over the dollar in her hand, knowing she had quarters in her bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Even though she was probably having the worst day of school ever and she didn't like Elle at all... Scully was feeling generally nice.

"So uhm... I heard you and that mystery guy broke up."

"Who told you that?"

"John told Frank. Frank told Matt. Matt told Clayton. Clayton told me. Anyways, I always thought you liked Mulder. Oh –did you break up with the mystery guy for him?" She wasn't about to talk about Mulder.

"Yes." Elle's eyes widened in disbelief as she grabbed her Sprite from the machine. " No. I'm kidding. He's my teacher."

"I was kidding." No. She wasn't. "Anyways, you know... Clayton?"

"Clayton Herron?"

"Mhm."

"Well... I sort of think you two would be very cute together."

"Sort of?"

"Okay well, I didn't tell you this, but he likes you. And he's my neighbor, and I really want to see him happy. And we haven't hung out since like, what? Homecoming? And I think we should all hang out today."

"Who? Where?"

"Well, me... you... Clay... and Luke and we would probably go to the movies then Sonic."

"I think I work today... but if I don't then yeah."

"Cool so just text me later."

She had no absolute idea why she had agreed to hang out with Elle, but being Scully, she tried to rationalize in her mind. She figured that she needed change.

Mulder's class rolled around towards the end of the day, and she wasn't at all prepared but she felt like she handled it wonderfully. She was confused though. She didn't know whether or not to look upset or happy. If she were to look upset then that would show Mulder that everything was just horrible since they took their break. However, it would seem that she was weak and immature. If she put on a façade looking happy, then maybe he would come up with the excuse saying she's better now. Scully went with seeming happy. Mulder loved her. He would see through it and know she was putting forth an effort.

"Alright, so today we're going to watch a documentary that has to do with our next chapter. I won't tell you what it's on, but I want you to take notes. Reyes, can you-" Mulder took note to the scowl on Monica's face. "Can you pass out the worksheet?" Monica put on a fake cheesy smile.

"Of course," Then she rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you... Clay can you hit the lights? Thanks." The lights shut off and Scully's face was soon illuminated with the glow from the projector next to her. Mulder switched on the small red desk light at his computer desk.

As the documentary droned on Scully scribbled meaningless doodles on her paper rather than taking notes. She was tired and tired of being studious all the time. She wanted to be different and it was then that she had a sudden realization about the matter.

"Miss Scully, Scully looked up to Mulder, whose desk was right next to hers. The glow from the projector seemed to highlight every color in her eyes. He was mesmerized. "There's a test on this. I'd like it if you would take notes." While everyone was groaning about the test, someone shouted.

"Give her a break, she just got dumped by the mystery guy!" Scully and Monica both narrowed their eyes at Dan, who had shouted.

"Shut up, Dan. It's probably none of your damn business." Clay butted in. He flashed a perfect smile at Scully and she had to smile back.

"Okay, everyone settle down." Mulder said, echoing over everyone. "Scully.... uh... just see me after class."

In about twenty minutes class was over and nearly everyone was leaving. Everyone was leaving except Scully and Mulder.

"Dana, call me later." Monica said, leaving arm in arm with John. "I'll get a ride with John."

"See ya Danes." John said with a wave.

"Hey Dana, don't forget to text me." Elle said casually before turning all her attention to Mulder. She waved, "bye, Mulder." And they were alone.

"So you're hanging out with Elle now?"

"She asked me to hang out with her Luke, and Clay tonight –it's whatever."

"So obviously, you're not at the top of your game today." He gestured to the yellow chair designated Scully's. She pulled it up beside him.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah clearly," She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know when you're being bother by something. I know you faked those giggles and smiles you shared with Reyes when you came in. I really hope you didn't think I'm that naïve. It's a little insulting." She smiled.

"It was either that or be sad and immature... you know the way everyone acts."

"It's not forever."

"It feels like it is." She broke their eye contact, looking down at her side. She really didn't want to cry.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Scully scoffed at his feeble attempt.

"Maybe hanging out with Elle and them if I don't work."

"Here," he handed he his shiny silver flash drive. "Make sure you watch that. I can't have my best student," she grinned, "randomly failing something. The movie is on there somewhere. Now, this is going to be hard, okay? And I hate myself for doing this to you..."

"Don't Mulder..." Her eyes were burning into his and all the while his smoldered into hers. They were dangerously close.

"Scully you should go. Now. Just go..." She understood, and that's when she really wanted to cru. She was reminded of her forbidden love, and she hated herself for it. But, she knew that if she was to cry it would make it so much worse. She grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. However, Scully would never know the pain Mulder felt as he watched he walk out the door.

"Mom," Scully said into her cell phone as she sat in her car in the near empty parking lot. Her voice was cracking.

"Dana! What's the matter? Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine..."

"Darling, I really wish you would talk to me."

"I know –I just can't..." She was crying, and she began to hear her mother begin to cry as well. "Mom, can you see if I work today? My schedule should be on the fridge." She heard her mother walking.

"Yes... 3:30 to 6:30."

"Okay, well... I'm going to Elle's after... we're going to hang out."

"Dana, be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." She whispered into the phone before hanging up. She collapsed down on her steering wheel in a full outburst of tears. She wrapped her arms around herself, a pathetic attempt at holding herself together through it all.

---

When she walked out from work, it was already dark outside. Scully shoved her hands into her jeans. It was cold too. She whipped out her cell phone and began dialing as she got into the car. There was a change of plans.

"Danaaaa!" Monica said with many giggles, which basically spoke for themselves, saying she was with John.

"Oh, you're with John..."

"He has to get home soon, John stop it!" Another giggle. "Just come over."

"Okay...bye."

"Bye."

She tossed the blue plastic bag holding a photo album into the passenger seat, and she began to back out of her parking spot.

---  
Scully smiled as John pressed his lips to Monica's, picked her up and spun her around. Monica pouted when John placed her down on the ground. His lips went to her ears, and Scully knew he was telling her he loved her. Monica sadly watched him pull out of her driveway and then she turned back to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. They went around to the back of Monica's house and went in the back basement door, which led into the game room.

As if out of habit, Monica went to turn on the air hockey table. Scully pulled off her black under armor hoodie, revealing her white T-shirt. She sat on the table with Monica, and she began to put her pictures into her photo album.

"Oh... Mulder texted me while I was at work."

"And?"

"And... he wanted me to talk to you about that look you gave him."

"Oh, that was nothing. I just wanted to let him know that I knew."

"Just... I don't know. I don't want this to affect you, you know?"

"Yeah..."

The next five minutes, Scully spent telling and describing to Monica how she and Mulder took a break and what Mulder had said was the reason. By the end, Scully wasn't crying. She figured she had cried so much and couldn't anymore.

"We'll draw pictures of the two of you."

"What?"

"Come on, Dana. I have some surge of creativity going on right now."

"You are so weird."

"You love it."

"I know I do."

-10 minutes later-

"His nose is not that big!" Scully yelped, pointing at the huge nose Monica had drawn on the middle of Mulder's face.

"It is too!"

"My hair is not that red!"

Monica's drawing stress relief therapy was working.

"Monica, do you ever think that I am just way too... I don't know... uptight?"

"You do need to loosen up sometimes."

"What do you mean? Just tell me. I can take it."

"Well, it's always all school and studying with you. You're always really serious about things, and you're always so conservative... in the way you dress and how you act some of the times. I mean don't get me wrong –I love you for it. You're my best friend. I just wonder if you would be happier..."

"Sometimes... I feel like I wanna quit. I'm getting bored. I'm a boring person, and plus I don't want to be the girl that fell for Mulder... it's depressing."

"We should go out. Just for fun. You need fun."

"Okay... when?"

"Sunday night!"

"That's a school night."

"Exactly."

"That's a holy day." Monica sighed out loud and threw her arms up in the air. "What? You're pushing it!"

"Fine. Monday night."

**For Brittney, by the way. She bothers me for chapters. LOL  
Please reviewwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! 3 3  
-AK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I, in no way am affiliated with The X-files. I wish I was though! Chris Carter please cut me a sliver of the most beautiful franchise ever!**

**Hello, long time no see. This chapter took me a while, but I had fun writing it. Thanks to Brittney for proofreading.  
This chapter is basically for all you guys. I still can't even begin to understand how this story has taken so well... after all the you know... at the beginning. 16 chapters so far -this being the 17... and 214 reviews. that's like.. 12 reviews for chapter... which is relatively insane. But I like insane. Please keep reviewing! Love you all!**

&Jenny, UST means unresolved sexual tension. There are actually a lot of terms on . Check out the definition for UST it made me smile(:

School the next day went good for Scully. She wanted to talk to Mulder, desperately, but she knew he was probably keeping his distance as punishment for their close proximity the day before. They barely exchanged words, nothing merely than a hello and a few words before the test. She was sure she passed the test. She had watched the documentary during lunch, so she had nothing to worry about.

She was just entering her room after a long shower. It was six in the evening, and she was getting ready to hang out with Elle. As if out of nowhere, she heard her phone vibrate. Clutching her towel to her drying body, she walked to her nightstand. In black letters, she saw his name. Mulder. Mulder was texting her. His punishment must have run off quick.  
_  
Cara's asking about you. Come over. She says please. _

Her heart beat was growing faster. Her fingers texted him back as fast as she could.

_I can't… going out. Tell her soon though and that I'm sorry_.

She put her phone back down and made her way over to her mirror, plugging in her hair dryer. When she finished drying her hair, she began to straighten it. She must've not have heard her phone through the loud blowing of the hair dryer because when she went back to her nightstand, it was lit up.  
_  
With who?  
_  
She didn't text back. It really wasn't any of his business. She wanted to text back though; she really did.

----

Her make-up was soft with tones of brown, she wore a pair of dark blue express jeans, a black sweater, black flats, and a black head band that pushed back all of her red shoulder length hair. She leaned up against her car, which she parked in front at Elle's house.

Not even two minutes of standing there, a navy Nissan Altima rolled up into the driveway. The passenger door opened and a tall, dark russet skinned boy with black spiky hair stepped out. His smile gleamed at Scully against his dark skin. He waved.

"Hi, Clay," Scully called out.

Luke came out of the driver's side, a teen with a boyish face, shaggy blonde hair, full lips, and piercing blue eyes. Soon, Elle was jogging out of her house, and Luke caught her in his arms. Funny, she never knew she even liked Luke. Scully slowly walked over to Clay, Luke, and Elle.

"So what movie are we seeing," Elle said, her arms around Luke's neck, as she leaned back.

"I don't really care. Uh -Clay.... Dana? Do you guys care?"

"No." Scully answered shortly.

"Nope." Clay said.

"We'll go see Hangover then."

The four of them climbed into Luke's Nissan, Luke driving, Elle in the front passenger seat, and Clay and Scully in the back. Her phone was ringing in her pocket, Mulder's ringtone was sounding.

"Who's calling you?" Elle asked, her head turned over her shoulder.

"No one..." Her phone was out in front of her, and with coordination Scully didn't know Elle had, she snatched her phone up. And Scully yelped, reaching for it, but the seat belt was restraining her. Quickly, Clay unbuckled her seat belt and Scully lunged forward trying to get her phone back. Meanwhile, Elle was busy scrolling on Scully's blackberry seeing Scully's missed call. She was aware of how dangerous this was.

"What? Mulder? Our teacher, Fox Mulder? Why is he calling you?" Elle's voice was high, accusing.

"Woah, Dana is fucking a teacher!" Luke butted in as he drove.

"What, no!! I called off babysitting tonight. I babysit his daughter. That's insane."

"Here," Elle said, shoving back Scully's phone.

"I mean, why would I ignore him then? I've been ignoring him all night."

"She has a point," Clay said, reaching for Scully's shoulder and pulling her back. She could feel the flush in her face, but hoped no one else could tell it was there. It was relatively dark in the car.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Luke said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"What do you have?" Clay asked, leaning up to the front seats.

"Smirnoff.... uh-"

"Yeah that's good." Clay cut off.

"Yeah me too," Elle said as she searched around in her purse for something.

"Want anything, Dana?"

"Uh...uhm -do you have water?"

"Water... yeah we have water." Luke said with a laugh. "Elle, go in the trunk and get some..."

Within a minute, Scully was drinking her water... it tasted like water.... only a little different, while the rest of them were drinking their beers. She had to admit she felt a little awkward. In fact, she wondered how she was going to get home. But then, after one sip, she saw Clay put his down, handing it to Elle.

"Elle, you finish it. I'm gonna drive us home tonight."

"If you think you're getting behind my driver's seat pretty boy, think again." Luke said with a drunk laugh as he stepped out of the car.

Scully started feeling a little weird.

"Dana, here's another water." Elle said, tossing it back, hitting Scully square in the nose.

"Ow," She yelped. "Bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me. I don't know if you're pissed that Mulder called me, but whatever."

"If you're fucking a teacher that makes you a whore, Dana. Warning you," Elle was being fake. She stepped out of the car and followed Luke, who was walking towards the movie theatre.

"Ignore her. I know you're not fucking Mulder." Scully cringed at the sound. 'Fucking' and 'Mulder' in the same sentence. They made it sound so dirty. She had to smile at Clay though. He wasn't at all bad looking. He was rather cute.

"You have like really white teeth," Scully whispered, reaching up to run her fingers along Clay's top set. Evidently, he saw it as a little weird, and he pulled back.

"Are you okay, Dana?"

"I just want to have fun and forget –Let's go." She took a big gulp of the water Elle had given her, and she got out of the car, Clay following.

When she left the movies it was worst. There was something wrong, but she was beyond caring.

"That was probably the funniest fucking movie I've ever seen in my entire life!" Luke yelled as he jumped and slid across the hood of his car. Scully giggled and ran to her side of the car and climbed in.

"Elle," Clay whispered, tugging on Elle's wrist.

"What?"

"Did you put something in Dana's drink?" Elle laughed.

"Oh, is it that obvious?"

"That was a real dick move of you."

"I don't care. Dana walks around like she has a stick up her ass. She needs to lighten up."

"Just shut the fuck up, Elle." Clay went to the same door Scully got in and got into the car as well. Elle got into the front passenger front seat.

"Hey, pretty boy –you still wanna drive?" Luke asked, dangling his keys above his head so Clay could grab them. He did. "Elle, go in the back."

What they did was sort of like a Chinese fire drill; they all switched. When Scully and Elle crossed each other, Elle roughly bumped into Scully's shoulder, making Scully react, by pushing her back. Now, Scully wasn't really a fighter. Everyone in the car knew that, but she wasn't in her right mind either.

"You stupid cunt," Elle said, ready to attack Scully if it weren't for Luke grabbing her arm.

"Really Elle? I don't know what the fuck your problem is."

"Babe, come on," Luke said, pulling on her.

Both girls got into the car and Clay began backing up out of his parking spot. The ride to Sonic wasn't going to be long at all. In fact, it was going to be less than a minute. It was right in the shopping center that the movie theatre was behind. Less than a second after Clay put the car into reverse Elle and Luke were making out in the back. Soon, Clay was parking next to an ordering menu.

"Dana," Clay said, through the soft moans in the back seat. "I'm sorry about... her. I'm gonna buy you ice cream to make up for it. What flavor?"

"Hmm, Clay you're so sweet." She whispered, reaching over to ruffle his dark brown hair.

"Do you guys want anything?" Clay asked over his shoulder. He heard something that sounded like two number twos.

As soon as Clay ordered, he turned on the light and began searching in his wallet for money. Scully ended up turning the radio on, and when she heard a particular song –turned it up, but not too high –not yet.

"This song is bomb!" It was The All-American Reject's 'I Wanna.'

Within a few minutes, their food arrived. Clay put his cheese sticks in his lap, set both cherry limeade's in between him and Scully, put both burgers into the back, and handed Scully her vanilla ice cream.

"Oh my God," Scully jumped as soon as she heard the beginning of one of her favorite songs. She turned it all the way up –blasting it.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" She practically yelled. She began to dance, kneeling on her seat and swaying her hips from side to side, her one arm above her head.

Luke pulled away from Elle and pushed her back a little bit, his eyes fixated on Scully's figure moving to the beat as she licked her ice cream.

"Damn Dana. Strip. I dare you." Luke said, loud enough for Scully to hear over the music, causing Elle to narrow her eyes. Scully giggled girlishy.

"No," Elle yelled immediately, annoyed. "That's gross. She's all pale."

Scully shot Elle a dirty look and forced her vanilla cone into Clay's hand.

"You don't have to listen to them," Clay whispered, but through the music, Scully didn't hear.

She continued to sway her hips to the music. Her hands gripped the ends of her shirt and she slowly, seductively tugged it over her head. Elle was heavily annoyed as Luke's and Clay's eyes were on her flat translucent skinned stomach.

"Damn. I want you to take a ride on my disco stick, Dana." Luke said, eyes now resting on the black bra that encased her breasts.

"Dana's a virgin!" Elle screamed, her hands nervously raking through her platinum hair.

"Even better!" Luke whistled.

Her thumbs rested on her jeans where she began to tug.

Mulder sat in his car, patiently waiting for his chili cheese tots, sonic burger, and cherry limeade. The teenagers diagonal from him had the music turned all the way up, blasting Lady Gaga. He probably knew them too.

"Here's your food sir," The car hop said. Mulder was turned away, but when he turned his face he recognized his car hop. "Oh, Mr. Mulder!"

"Hello, Haley," Mulder said with a weak smile to one of the quiet girls in of his Psychology classes. "Thanks. How are you?"

"Eh, just tired –and surprised. I never knew Dana Scully was so –outgoing." Mulder's eyes widened.

"Haley, what are you talking about?" She pointed to the car where the music was blasting from. Before Mulder didn't even shoot it a glance, but now he saw who was inside. He saw what she was doing.

There was Scully, kneeling in the front seat of a navy Nissan altima, in nothing but her jeans and a black bra. She was leaning over to the guy in the driver's seat, who Mulder recognized as Clayton Herron. She was letting the ice cream in her hand graze Clay's nose with white. Her one hand was at her back, ready to unclasp her bra, as her tongue seductively came out from behind her lips to lick the ice cream on his nose.

As soon as Mulder saw her, he got out of his car, almost knocking Haley over, and he ran to the car diagonal from him. He yanked the door open just as Scully unclasped her bra. Luckily, she heard the door at the same time and her hand flew to her bra, keeping it in place.

"What the hell!" He yelled, clasping her bra for her and tossing her shirt, which lie on the floor, at her face. "Put your goddamn shirt on."

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing," Luke said in slurred words.

"He's rescuing his little girlfriend."

"I'm getting my friend's little sister. I'm getting my daughter's babysitter." Scully sat in the front seat embarrassed as she tugged her shirt on over her head. "Damnit. What the hell did you guys do. She would never drink."

"Uh..." Luke said, trying to be clever. "We just gave her a little something to uh... have her not be so uptight." Mulder felt the anger bubbling beneath his skin. He was trying to keep his cool, trying not to go over the top when the truth was, he was pissed. He pulled on Scully's arm.

"Dana," He said harshly. "I'm taking you home. Now." Scully rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Woah," Clay said, getting out of the car as Mulder walked away, pulling on Scully's wrist. "I think she can leave if she wants to leave."

"Trust me. If you assholes didn't spike her drink she would want to leave. All you probably cared about was your little dance." Clay shut up and got back into the car, realizing he could've done more to stop all of this.

Mulder pulled her to his black Mazda, opening her door for her. He jogged around to his side, got in, put the keys in the ignition, and pulled out.

"I can't fucking believe you," Scully yelled once they were out of the parking lot. "You broke up with me, remember? Don't stalk me and see what I'm doing twenty-four-seven. It's annoying. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Why do you give a flying fuck about what I do?!" He was livid before, but now was the time to be calm.

"Scully, settle down."

"The fuck I will. Take me home right now!"

"You're being very immature right now."

"I said, Take. Me. Home. NOW!"

"It's 10:05," Mulder whispered. "You're not going home like that. I don't want your mother or father seeing you like that. Look in the mirror." He pulled down the visor above her head, with the mirror and lights on it. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was all smeared, and her face was completely flushed. "They're going to see that you're drunk."

"I didn't drink."

"How do you feel right now, Scully?"

"Fine. I'll go home with you."

"You're lucky Cara went to Diana's sister's today. I have no idea what I would do with you if she was home. I want you to-"

"I'm calling Monica right now and then my mother. And you know I hate you, right?"

"I know."

---  
In roughly ten minutes, Mulder was pulling into his garage and turning off the engine. Scully was fast asleep. He didn't have to worry about her breathing because he could hear it. It was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

He ran around to her door to get her. First he grabbed her purse and then her small sleeping form. She mumbled and shifted in his arms. He kicked the door shut and made it upstairs.

While holding her with just one arm, he pulled back his down comforter, ready to set her into the bed. When he laid her down he took off her black flats, setting them on the floor next to the bed. After he tucked her in, he kneeled next to her, pushing her red hair away from her face. Her eyes flickered open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mulder," She whispered, grabbing his hand, which was now tracing a path along her jaw line. Her eyes were blue and intense on his. She reached up, grabbed his neck and added light pressure to pull his lips to hers. He was shocked at the contact, and after maybe a half of a second he pulled away, but to his surprise, Scully was now running –running to the bathroom, where she threw herself on her knees in front of the toilet. His heart was first to go follow her, then he ran after her, kneeling down beside her, pulling her hair back.

"Shh," He soothed, rubbing her back with his free hand.

"Why do I feel like this?" She groaned, flushed the toilet, and sat against the wall, holding her stomach.

"Those new friends of yours that's why. It's going to get worst tomorrow morning too."

"No," She whined, exaggerating the 'O'. Mulder chuckled.

"Here, brush your teeth with the red spare tooth brush I got from the dentist. It's in the cabinet. Then we'll see if you can get some sleep."

When she was finished she walked quietly into the room. She wasn't looking too good. Mulder was laying on top of the bed spread in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. He offered a crooked smile when he saw her, turning up one side of his lips. How was it remotely possibly that she looked beautiful even when she was at her worst?

"Ready for bed, Short stuff?" She smiled back weakly at the use of a pet name. She hated to be mocked for her short height of only five foot two, but with Mulder she didn't really care. Her stomach was turning, her heart was racing, and all she wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Mhm..."

"I'm going to sleep downstairs, okay?"

"Oh." She frowned. "Are you sure? I could always..."

"-No. I love my couch."

"Your feet are going to dangle off the side," Scully mumbled.

"You're going to feel like hell in the morning. So you're going to take the bed. I'll see you in the morning."

---  
It was morning. Slowly, her eyes flickered open. It had to be about five thirty. As she began to sit up, and try to remember where she was, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her left temple, forcing her to lay back down. She could here Mulder in the shower in the bathroom next to her. Mulder. Mulder. Mulder.

Why was she at Mulder's? Her brain fought the pain aching in her head, and she raked through her mind trying to remember. All she could remember was going out with Elle, Clay, and Luke. Why could she barely remember anything?

She heard him turn off the water. In five minutes he was coming out of the bathroom in nothing but his navy work pants. Beads of water were hanging from his hair.

"You must feel horrible." Scully hugged her knees to her chest and nodded. Mulder frowned, and pulled a white button down and pulled it on. He went over to her and sat down next to her. "I put water and an Advil on the night stand for you."

"Thanks, but uhm... Mulder why can't I remember anything from last night? And why am I even here?" Mulder took a deep breath before telling her. He swallowed hard, trying to control his anger.

"What all do you remember?"

"I remember going to the movies with Elle, Clay, and Luke. I remember being in the car and drinking wa –no. No, I... I... I would've known if they had... Oh God," Tears formed in the corners of her eyes ready to fall. "I am so stupid. I should've known. Why –"

"You wouldn't have known. They most likely used something that's tasteless when mixed with enough water."

"You were there with us?"

"No. I uhm... you were all at Sonic... and luckily, I was diagonally across from you."

"Oh... How did you know something was wrong?"

"Haley... Haley Reynolds works there apparently and was my car hop. She said she didn't know you were so outgoing and I asked what she had meant. Then, she pointed over to the car playing obnoxiously loud music and I saw you."

"But you knew right away?"

"You were uhm –stripping –"

"I WAS WHAT!?" She began to cry. Mulder pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed. "Oh my God. I feel like such an idiot. Why would I do that!? Did I... How far –"

"I got there before anything major came off. Only your shirt was gone." Scully moaned out.

"What else?"

"So, I dragged you out. Elle said I was rescuing my girlfriend?"

"Oh... her. She took my phone whenever you called. I told her you just wanted me to babysit Cara. What else?"

"You said some pretty harsh things to me in the car."

"Whatever it was I'm sorry, Mulder. I really am. I didn't know what was going on."

"It's fine. It's fine. I just want you to understand one thing." His voice had dropped down into a whisper. "You are so lucky I found you. They were all drunk. You could have gotten into an accident. I –I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you." Scully pulled back and took his face into her hands.

"Don't think like that."

Mulder used the pads of his thumbs to dry her tears. She scoffed.

"I can't believe myself. There's going to be so much hell at school today. Elle's going to tell the world."

"Which is why I am doing damage control today. I don't know what Elle is capable of doing, but I know she's a real bitch. If this whole girlfriend thing travels to the principal by word of mouth we are both... to put it lightly we're fucked. But –if I let him know what's up, it'll all be fine."

"What're you going to say?"

"What happened."

"Yeah, Mulder I don't exactly know what happened, remember?"

"Right. They spiked your drink without you knowing. You were doing some pretty embarrassing stuff, so... since you're my friend's little sister and because you're Cara's babysitter, I took you to Monica's where you were supposed to stay the night... and because you were with three other drunk people."

"Sounds good –oh. Now what about the cell phone call?"

"I wanted you to watch Cara, and since you couldn't... I had to find another babysitter –reason why she wasn't with me." Scully nodded.

"But... what's her reason for doing all of this? Making lies?"

"You know the answer to that one."

"Yeah." Scully let out a soft whimper of pain. "My head is killing me."

"Take your Advil and go back to sleep."

"No –uhm... Advil contains paracetamol and that uh is going to over work my liver when it should be cleaning my blood." Mulder's eyes widened. "What? I'm going to be a doctor." He smiled.

"Okay, well... I'll wake you up when I leave. You can drink water right, Doc?"

"Yes," She giggled groggily. "It's for dehydration. That's why you're not supposed to drink coke."

"Okay, Doctor Scully don't use your brain too much. You're going to get an even bigger head ache." He laughed smoothing her hair. She didn't even realize how messy it was.

"Mulder," She said after she drank half of her water. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being so stupid."

"Its fine, Scully. It's not your fault and I know that."

"Just... really. Thank you."

**So... I have a lot in store for the next chapters but after watching Providence I've been inspired to right more of Saving William. Go summer. I'll have so much time to right -even though I have AP English 11 summer assignments -_- But I shall right on the beaches this summer. Please review.**

**-AK outtt.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I, in no way am affiliated with The X-files. I wish I was though! Chris Carter please cut me a sliver of the most beautiful franchise ever!**

**This took me forever! Actually, this chapter is dedicated to Brittney, because she's feeling a little crappy and needs this... PLUS she's the one who actually got me to continue. I mean, all you reviewers and readers always make me want to continue... so I was.... and I wrote 3,000+ words.... then it deletes.... and then I didn't want to write at all. Then, Brittney convinced me to do so. Anyways, here's your chapter (: (: (: I hope you like it! I had to write it twice! Please Review(:**

PS. I'm uploading a few pictures that go along with this story. I only have one scanned write now. It's the upstairs floor plan of Scully's house. Check it out. The link is in my profile.

They day went by slowly. Mulder had gone to see the principal about what had happened the previous night. Elle got called down during homeroom, and Scully and Monica both came down second period. Scully's phone got confiscated to be searched, but hers, Mulder's, and Monica's stories all cleared. Elle was moved into Mr. Peterson's class.

Other than the fact that Elle was gone, Psychology was different. Mulder was worrying her. He was on his cell phone the entire period while the documentary played on the wall. Finally, the class ended.

"Uhm... Ms. Scully," Mulder said from behind his desk as everyone began to leave. Scully and Monica both came up to his desk. John was at home sick. "First of all, how are you feeling?"

"Better.... are you okay? You were on the phone the whole class period."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would do something important for me. I'll give you twenty bucks for today."

"Mulder. What's wrong?" Scully said, firmly.

"My mom's sick. I don't think she can keep watching Cara today."

"What's wrong?"

"Her right side is numb... she's dizzy." Mulder said, as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Stroke symptoms.... You want me to watch Cara. I'll take her to the hospital too if you need me too."

"You don't have any other plans?"

"Well, Monica was just going to come over. We can stop by, and I'll take Cara to my house."

"You'll have to drive careful. There's supposed to be severe thunderstorms."

"I will –do you start basketball today?"

"Well, I start this month since I'm only assistant coach." Mulder handed her his house key, "Incase my mother can't answer and neither can Cara."  
Scully smiled, "I'll see you later."

---  
Scully and Monica both drove through the rain all the way to Mulder's house. When she stepped out it was freezing, and she was surprised that it was rain that was falling and not snow. She jogged up to the front door; Monica followed. The door was already open, so she let herself in.

"Mon, can you take Cara's car seat and hook it up please." Scully gestured to the seat sitting next to the front door.

"Yeah, sure." Monica took the booster seat and headed back out into the rain.

"Teena," Scully called out. "Teena, it's me, Dana." She walked towards the end of the foyer and into the living room, where she saw Teena sitting on the leather couch looking pale.

"Fox told me you're going to take me to the hospital," Teena said in a frail voice. Scully knelt down in front of her and took out a white pen light.

"That's right. Look straight ahead at me. I'm going to check your pupils." She shined the light in both eyes, checking to see if she blew a pupil, a sign of a possible brain bleed. "Your pupils are fine –"

"Dana!" She heard Cara cheer as she came running into the living room wearing a light purple rain coat with white hearts and matching rain boots.

"Hi sweetheart," Scully said as Cara's arms wound around Scully's neck. Monica had just entered the foyer. "Cara, go with Monica she's going to put you in your seat, okay?" Cara nodded and ran off. "Okay, hold onto my arms and start standing up slowly." Scully said, softly as the rain pounded onto the house in the background.

----

Scully sat down in a chair in the hospital by the nurse's station. Everyone was bustling around, but Cara managed stay fast asleep. She had fallen asleep right before Monica left and that was roughly fifteen minutes ago.

"You can go in now, Ms. Scully." A nurse said, while coming out of Teena's patient room. Scully thanked her and stood up with Cara in her arms.

"Miss, do you need help with your daughter?" A young nurse with her blonde hair in a pixie cut asked nicely with a friendly smile.

Scully shook her head, "No, thanks for the offer though. I've got her." She didn't feel like saying more –saying that the lovely little girl in her arms wasn't hers.

"Aw, look at her," Teena said as Scully walked into the room with Cara. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About twenty five minutes, maybe even a half an hour," Scully said, as her eyes skimmed over all the monitors and machines Teena was hooked up to. She had an oxygen nose cannula on as well. "Are you feeling any better?"

"All these machines make me feel the same –just awkward. –But they're going to come back to give me something to lower my blood pressure and see if that helps. You should probably get home, Dana."

"I can stay if you'd like."

"No, no... You probably have schoolwork. Cara needs to sleep in a bed –it's close to dinner time anyhow. And this whole thing is probably going to be scary for her." Scully nodded. "Do you know what time Fox is done?"

"He's done at six thirty. I'll let him know what hospital room you're in. I'll see you later."

"Thank you again for helping me –and Dana, I'm happy for Fox... no matter how complicated this situation is. He's lucky." Scully smiled genuinely.

"Thank you."

As Scully drove down her street she noticed that not only did the storm drains look like rivers were being poured into them, but that no house on the entire street had any lights on. The rain was pounding harder than ever and every so often the lightening cracked and illuminated the sky. Scully tried to make it in the house with Cara as fast as she could.

She was greeted by her worried mother as soon as she walked through the door. Mrs. Scully even opened the door before Scully could reach for the door knob.

"Dana," She started loudly and then saw the sleeping toddler in her daughter's arms. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you. The powers out, the phone lines are dead, my cell phone is dead, I had no way of contacting you."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I tried calling, but I couldn't get through because of the static from the storm I guess." Her mother sighed. Scully hated when her mother sighed like that. It was annoying.

"I'm just glad you not laying out in the woods or the gutter or something! Anyways, is something wrong? Why do you have Cara?"

"Well, Mulder told me his mother was sick. I offered to take her to the hospital and watch Cara until he was done with basketball."

"Good thing I made extra food for dinner. I made Greek –oregano chicken, rice pilaf, and those Greek green beans and carrots that I don't know the name of."

"Mmm."

"When you go upstairs can you let Charlie know that dinner is ready, please?"

"Yeah," Scully started upstairs. "Should I wake Cara up?"

"That's your call."

"I probably should. By the time Mulder gets here it will be her bed time."

Scully carried Cara up the steps and walked into her room. Straight ahead was her bed, she sat Cara down gently, laying her down on her mattress. She pulled out a book of matches from her night stand and lit the vanilla scented votive on her nightstand. It illuminated the frosted cup it sat in, and created a glow around them. The light danced off of their skin. Scully gently took off Cara's rain coat, followed by her rain boots, and she left the room to go down the hallway to get her younger brother, Charlie.

"Charlie," She said softly as she knocked twice on the door. She pushed it open before she got an answer. Her younger brother was lying on his back on his bed, his PSP held above his head as he played. "You're gonna hurt yourself playing video games with no lighting." She said in a maternal tone.

"Thanks mom!" He said, knowing it was his older sister, Dana, without looking.

"I'm serious. You should have a candle in here or something."

"Mom doesn't trust me with fire." Charlie said, turning his game off and laying it down next to him.

"And rightly so," Scully agreed with a small chuckle. She began pulling her jacket off. "Anyways, Mom wanted me to let you know dinner's done."

"K. I'll be down."

Scully walked back into the hallway and into her own room to her bed, where Cara still lay peacefully, her brown hair spread out around her. Scully ran her index finger along Cara's cheek. She tapped lightly.

"Cara," She said softly. "Cara," She repeated a little louder, now getting a response, "Sweetheart." Her eyes flickered open. The candle light ignited every shade of green in her irises and each fleck of gold. Scully was reminded of Mulder instantly. The thunder boomed and Cara sat up in a hurry, throwing her arms around Scully's neck. She began to whimper. Scully instantly knew what was wrong. She rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Shh. You don't like thunder, huh, Sweetie?" Cara shook her head. "It is a little scary. I used to be scared when I was your age."

"You aren't now?" Cara asked in her small voice. Cara pulled back a little bit and Scully got a look at her puffy tear stained cheeks. Scully pulled Cara into a sitting position on her lap.

"No, not anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, eventually... the fear went away."

"How?"

"I realized that there was really nothing to be afraid of."

"Why?"

"Well... you see –thunder... you hear thunder when God goes bowling."

"God goes bowling?!" Cara asked, surprised.

"Yep! Well, only sometimes when it's raining. The thunder means he got a strike." Cara's eyes went wide. Scully smiled and caressed Cara's cheek.

"But what's the scary lightening?" Cara questioned while frowning.

"Hmm, the lightening.... Well, did you notice how you only see the lightening after the thunder?" Cara nodded. "Well, the lightening happens when all the angels in heaven clap."

"But why does it have to be so scary?" The thunder rumbled Scully's bedroom. Cara buried herself in Scully's grey v-neck sweater. "It makes me want to cry." She was whimpering again. Scully sighed and stroked Cara's hair.

"I know it does, but I'm going to be right here –I'll never ever let anything hurt you –okay, Cara?"

"Mmm, okay, Dana." Cara murmured against Scully. After a while Cara spoke. "Dana, I'm hungry."

"Well, that's good... because dinner's ready." Scully kissed the crown of Cara's head, and Cara looked up. Scully smiled and got up, walking towards the door. A clap of thunder caused Cara to shoot from the bed to Scully's side, where she held on for dear life. Scully scooped Cara up into her arms.

"Dana, don't put me down –please." Cara begged.

"Of course I won't."

Scully walked downstairs and into the kitchen while Cara was hoisted onto her hip. Mrs. Scully was cutting up Charlie's dinner in the kitchen when she turned and saw her daughter and Cara in the light of the candle on the island. She saw Cara's puffy cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, have you been crying?" Mrs. Scully asked as she took Charlie's dinner to the table just outside of the family room.

"Yeah, the storm is scary!" Cara answered as Scully approached the counter where all of the food was.

"Oh, Dana that's exactly how you were when you were Cara's age," Mrs. Scully called out from the other room.

"Cara, I have to put you down to get your food. Are you okay with that?" She thought a little.

"Okay..." Once Cara's feet hit the ground, she wound her arms around Scully's waist, not wanting to be separated for a second. When Scully finished getting her plate and Cara's, she walked to where her mother and brother were getting ready to eat. Cara's arms were still around her waist as she walked.

They ate at the table just outside of the family room; behind it was a large window overlooking their backyard. Mrs. Scully and Charlie were both seated on the bench, their backs to the window. Scully took her seat across from them, and Cara sat on Scully's lap. They were facing the window, and every time lightning would strike, it would light up the backyard. It resembled a room when the lights were flickered. Together, they said grace in the candle light. Scully then cut up Cara's chicken while Cara sat on her lap.

Following dinner Scully got Charlie to play with Cara. Scully had brought her school stuff downstairs and sat down on the couch cross legged, working in the candle light while her little brother and Cara played in front of her. Cara had created a bunny shadow puppet and it was now being attacked by Charlie's alligator he had made by clapping his hands together. Cara started wailing, Scully looked up from her papers when Cara started pulling on her leg.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Charlie's making his alligator eat my bunny," Cara said pointing to Charlie. Scully raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Charlie, you know Cara doesn't want you to do that. That's not nice."

"I'm sorry, Cara." Charlie apologized.

"Dana, I want to watch TV." Cara said, crawling on the couch next to Scully.

"I do too, but you can't without the electricity."

"Why?"

"Well... because the TV doesn't work without the electricity."

"So it's broked?"

"Well... no. Actually it kind of is. It's just not working. Do you want to draw?"

Cara ended up drawing up until 7:30, when Scully wanted her to get a bath. She figured Mulder had a rough day, and she wanted her to get ready for bed the best she could. So, Scully ended up giving her a bath, and she also ended up getting a ton of water and bubbles on her as well while she played in the water with Cara.

However, when Cara's bath was finished, Mulder was still not there to pick her up, so Scully wrapped Cara up in a towel larger than the four year old, and she took her to her bedroom. She rummaged through her t-shirt drawer to find her something to wear. She pulled out one of her volleyball t-shirts. It would be a dress on Cara, perfect for her to sleep in.

"Dana, I'm afraid of the dark," Cara whimpered.

"Don't worry," Scully said as she lit a match and brought it to a candle's wick. After lighting the vanilla candle on her nightstand, she went to her dresser and lit three vanilla scented tea lights, which were all placed in glass flower-shaped holders.

"These smell good." Cara commented as she pulled on the shirt Scully had lent her.

Scully pulled her own pajamas on, a pair of volleyball shorts and a large grey sweatshirt. She sat on her bed with her legs folded under her. She had her hair brush in her hand and she motioned to Cara to sit in front of her so Scully could brush out her long brown hair.

Eventually they both crawled into bed. The thunder and lightning had returned, and Cara was pressed up against Scully. Her head was in the crook of Scully's neck, and Scully's arms were around the little girl as they lay in the bed under Scully's purple and white lacy quilt.

"Dana," Cara whispered through the sleepy haze that was trying desperately to overtake her. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, sweetheart," Scully whispered, pressing a kiss to Cara's head.

"Do you love Daddy?" Scully froze for a second.

"I love you, and I think it's time you get to sleep, okay?"

"Okay..." Cara yawned.

When Scully felt like she was about to drift off, she got up and blew out her candles, leaving the vanilla aroma linger in the room. She crawled back into bed and eventually let sleep take her.

It felt like she was asleep for mere minutes when a hand touched her shoulder, it was Mulder. He smiled down at the sight he saw, his daughter lying so comfortably with Scully. As if startled, Scully jumped a little as she opened her eyes. She turned sleepily to see Mulder smiling down at her through the dark.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's almost ten. Sorry I took long... they found a few clots and had to do surgery. I was filling out forms for a while at the hospital." Scully sat up gently; careful not to wake up Cara, but feeling the loss of contact, Cara shifted, and soon found Scully again. Cara's arms went around Scully's waist.

"Is she okay? Is it severe?"

"I think she'll make it. She'll pull through." Scully smiled at how worried Mulder was, finding it endearing how he couldn't make eye contact. She touched his arm gingerly.

"Of course she will." She encouraged. "Now about your daughter, she was very good –as always, but she has a very bad fear of storms."

"I should've warned you about that." Scully giggled. "Can you help me get her up?" Scully nodded, and brought the covers back, and took Cara into her arms. "You even gave her a bath," Mulder commented when feeling his daughter's damp hair.

"I did –here," Scully handed Cara off and made her way to her closet, slid one of the doors open, and pulled out a grey Northface ear flap hat. She pulled it onto Cara's head, and then grabbed Cara's rain coat. She helped get that on her, and then put her hood up. "I'll get her a blanket from the hall closet... I don't think you would want to put her jeans on. They might be a little uncomfortable." While Scully made her way out into the hallway to get a blanket from the hall closet, Mulder held his daughter and looked at all the pictures Scully had on her dresser, her message board on the wall next to her mirror, and how perfectly neat her desk was, with her school textbooks on it. Scully returned with a pink fleece blanket, and she wrapped it around Cara's legs.

"You're going to be cold outside," Mulder said, his eyes skimming Scully's bare alabaster thighs.

"I'm going –Oh, Mulder... I should've brought that in. Crap."

She pulled on her Coach Rain boots and went out of her room and down the steps. Mulder followed. It was still raining outside, but not as bad as before. The wind picked up and leaves were swirling around on the road, along with two garbage cans from the neighbors. Mulder waited by his black Mazda while Scully went into her ford and grabbed Cara's booster seat. She then hooked it up in Mulder's car. Scully waited on the other side of the car while Mulder placed his daughter in it and buckled her up. When Mulder shut the door Scully said goodbye to the sleeping child. Mulder had gotten into the driver's seat.

"Scully... I can't thank you enough." At least he didn't pay her. "I placed a fifty on your desk." He did. He did pay her.

"Oh, Mulder," She whispered, scolded, really. "You didn't have to. It's not like watch Cara is a chore."

"No, no... I wanted to." Scully rolled her eyes, and didn't pay attention to Mulder grabbing her cheek and pulling her forward. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, and she froze. She thanked God that the lights in the car weren't on because one: her nosy mother might have been peeping, but she doubted in, and because two: Mulder would see her blush and shocked expression. "I'm sorry." She was speechless, disoriented. She had to remind herself to breathe, but suddenly wasn't even sure if she was capable. "I just –thank you." Scully smiled in the darkness.

"You're welcome, Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow." And she slid out of the car to find that it had suddenly stopped raining.

**Hope everyone liked my chapter.... and his having a great summer. I'm going to so many concerts this year, ahhh (:**

Anyways.... I turned 16 for those of you who don't know. And... life is good. Please review... and don't forget about Clay. 


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to the X-files are owned by 20th Century Fox. Yeah, FML.... I know.**

Wrote this over the span of a few days. Finished it at 4:30 AM this morning! I was so tired... but I refused to sleep til I finished. Please review (: 

The remainder of November went by and in no time it was December. After the night the power went out and Mulder's mom was in the hospital, Scully and Mulder never spoke about the kiss he gave her. It was constantly on her mind and his, but they did little about it. She, being Scully, rationalized. She decided he had kissed her because he was merely acting in the moment. Whatever the case, December went by slowly, thanks to all the excitement all around school about break coming up. Soon, it was December 20th and break began. Everyone was relieved.

"Dana," Scully heard her name as she walked to the gym. She was late already for her after school volleyball practice, but she whipped around and saw Clay standing by the steps that lead up to one of the upper gyms. From what she remembered, Clay was with her the whole night that she hung out with Elle and Luke, but she couldn't remember how Clay was acting that night –if he was with Elle.

"Yeah?" She asked, a little but more bitchy that necessary.

"I was uhm..." He was beginning to get intimidated. "I was wondering what you were doing during break?"

"Why so you can all get me drunk again without my knowing? You know, that wasn't cool, okay? I'm not the type of girl to do that."

"I know you're not –that's why I'm not friends with Elle or Luke anymore."

"Really?" She wasn't believing him. He nodded. "Okay, well you have my number. I have to get to practice –I'm late."

---  
Scully was passed out on her bed after practice. She laid across her mattress with Monica parallel to her. They both wore matching navy volleyball shorts and matching white practice jerseys. Scully's door busted open.

"Melissa," Scully said with her eyes closed, knowing it was her older sister. "Can you not just knock like a normal person?"

"Never."

"Well, this is my room!" Scully said, sitting up, glaring at her sister.

"But it used to be mine." Melissa said simply, and shut the door behind her.

"You were the one who got the rooms changed though... all because you just couldn't stop sneaking out in the night!"

"Still, this room should be mine. It's the biggest –aside from mom and dad's."

"Give it a rest. You got Dad to build you a walk in closet last Christmas."

"What's her problem?" Melissa asked Monica. "Rough practice? Coach Hemorrhoid been rough on you guys?" Scully couldn't help but giggle with Monica at Melissa's joke. She always called the big buff volleyball Coach Leeroid, Coach Hemorrhoid or Coach Steroid.

"No, for once he was okay." Scully answered, grumbled, really.

"Then, what happened?"

"She's mad because of –Dana, want me to tell her?"

"No I will." Scully took a deep breath before starting. "So I walk to the lower gym, and I find out that Mulder is there for basketball. The head coach of the basketball team told me we were upstairs. So I go upstairs. And we practice our bump passes. Monica and I were working together of course –and it's not that I'm bad, because you know I'm good. It's just... I'm a little rusty. So what I did was I hit the ball, and it goes over the railing to the lower gym... and guess what happens."

"You hit someone?"

"Worse. I hit Mulder. So I heard him yelp. So Monica and I went to go look over the railing... and we saw Mulder holding his nose. Someone said it was bleeding." Scully groaned.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Melissa lowered her voice. "So... what's been knew with you two?"

"HE KISSED HER!" Monica blurted out. A pillow flew at Monica's face.

"So when were you planning on telling me this, Dana?!"

"Well, you've been... at college."

"Oh well, that's okay. I already forgive you. So... are you guys together now, then?"

"Nope. See, we haven't talked about the kiss. I guess it didn't really mean much."

"Dana," Melissa said firmly."Every kiss means something."

"What's what I've been telling her!" Monica flung the pillow right back out at Scully.

"How did the kiss happen?"

"It was in his car –in the dark. He was taking Cara home. He just –without my noticing, pulled my lips to his." Melissa and Monica both squealed. "Monica, you heard this story so many times."

"I know, but I think it's so cute!"

"Anyways, little sister... the reason I came in here was to tell you that Shea is coming over on Christmas Eve for church and sleeping over for Christmas morning... and that I really like him –like a lot."

"Hey, what're you wearing tonight?" Melissa asked as she walked into Scully's room. "Ooh, that's cute!" She said as she pointed at Scully in a flowy ivory shirt with a crocheted back, dark wash jeans and black stilettos. Her shoulder length hair was straightened and once side was held back with two bobby pins. "What's that?"

"It's –it's the chain from... you know."

"Oh! Right..." Scully assessed her older sister standing in a pair of white cotton shorts, a long sleeve shirt from her old dance school, and a pair of Christmas socks pulled up mid calf.

"Uhm –Missy... why are you wearing that?"

"Huh?"

"We're leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"No we're not. It's midnight mass."

"It ends at midnight and starts at eleven!"

"Oh shit. Crap! Crap! I need to call Shea... uh I need to get ready! I don't even know what I'm wearing!" Melissa hurried out of the room and Scully went for her phone once it vibrated on her desk. Surprise, it was Mulder.

There's something here for you from Cara... and me.

She texted back.

Is that your way of inviting me over somehow?

Yes.

Tonight?

No... Tomorrow. Be with your family tonight.

Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

I'll see you. Come over around 8 tomorrow.

Okay.

Christmas. First the Scully family, Scully's parents, Bill, Melissa, Scully, and Charlie, Scully's eight cousins, and her aunts and uncles, all went to mass. They came back to Scully's house and each opened one present before passing out wherever. The kids all roomed upstairs, along with Mr. and Mrs. Scully, while the adults slept downstairs. Shea, who had also, came for Christmas slept downstairs as well. Charlie was with his cousins Tristan and Blake. Scully shared her room with her younger cousins Miranda and Leah and also the only girl cousin that was her age, Olivia. Bill and Tyler, the boy cousin who was Scully's age, was twins with Olivia, and also harbored a not so secret crush on Monica, shared a room. Melissa roomed with Anna and Jill, the twins, who were a year older than Melissa.

The younger girls, Miranda and Leah, and the younger boys, Tristan, Blake, and Charlie all got up at eight, ready to open presents, when they knew for a fact that didn't happen until ten.

The opening of the presents went by fast as usual. Scully's tree was set up in the living room, diagonally across from their baby grand piano. It was decorated with dark red ribbons, gold ribbons, many keepsake ornaments, as well as many craft ornaments Scully and her siblings made when they were younger. Scully got a few outfits, a ton of gift cards, lacoste perfume, a new coat, and a bunch of hoodies. But her favorite thing she received was her new blackberry pearl.

For the most part, Christmas day went the same as any year. After the presents were open, Mrs. Scully served brunch. Then, all the children began playing with their toys they had gotten, or they had gone outside to tear up the lovely blanket of snow in the backyard with snowball fights, snow angels, and the classic snowman.

Scully sat downstairs with Melissa, Shea, Bill, Olivia, Tyler, Anna, and Jill. After a while, Scully got bored and decided to go upstairs and get her psych assignment done. If Scully didn't feel so much love for Mulder, she would hate him –homework over break. Was he serious?

"Mom," Scully called her mother out of the living room, where her younger cousin, Leah, was playing the piano for her small audience. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She hated this part. She hated lying to her sweet mother. There was no other way, though. She had to. Essentially, she had already been lying to her.

"I know its Christmas and everything, but we already ate dinner, and everyone's leaving soon... so I was wondering if I could go somewhere."

"Well, where did you want to go, Dana?"

"Monica's Grandmother's," She blurted out the first reasonable place she could think of. "Monica's down there with John... and we still didn't exchange presents."

"Oh, how is she doing –Monica's grandmother?"

"I'll let you know if you let me go..."

"My answer's yes dear, but go ask your father." Mrs. Scully said, touching her daughter's cheek, making Scully feel even guiltier.

"Daddy," Scully called as she walked towards the family room where her father was sitting with Scully's three uncles, Dave, Matt, and Greg.

"Yeah, Starbuck?"

"I was wondering something. Mom already said yes. I wanted to go out to Monica's grandmother's house because we didn't give each other presents yet... and because she's bored."

"What about her boyfriend, John? Isn't he there with her?"

"Yeah, he's there, but they're both bored."

"Well, seeing as we already ate and did everything, I guess so, but you better be driving safely. The roads are okay right now, but later I'm not so sure."

"Thank you, Ahab. I love you." Scully said with a smile. Her father held out his arms.

"Come here." And she went into his embrace. "I love you too. Now you better drive safely." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"I will. I promise." Scully ran upstairs to get out of her green fitted t-shirt and jeans. She then opted for a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a red and purple plaid, three quarter sleeve woven button down top. She slipped on her sand uggs, grabbed her keys from her nightstand, and then ran downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

---  
She drove carefully, just like her father had asked. The roads were clear, and the snow only fell lightly. Scully grabbed a neatly wrapped rectangular box and a neatly wrapped perfect cube, and made her way up to Mulder's front door.

She was ushered in before she could ring the door bell. She shed off her coat and Mulder took it.

"New?" He asked, running his hand over the hounds tooth woven in with wool.

"Yes, Christmas present. And you don't even bother to wish me a Merry Christmas," Scully said with a leering grin. "Instead, you ask me about my coat." Mulder smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," He said as he brought Scully into his embrace. She almost disappeared within his arms. His black sweater made her red plaid stand out. "Merry Christmas, Scully." She felt his lips on her head, and she smiled warmly. She missed his arms and took simple bliss in the memory of what it felt like to be encircled with them.

"You too, Mulder." His large hands went to her shoulder, forcing her back gently to look at her face, cheeks reddened by the cold. He frowned, looking down at her hands, which held two presents, one wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, the other in snowmen wrapping paper.

"Scully," He breathed effortlessly. "You didn't have to."

"Mulder," she said firmly. He marveled at the way just her saying his name said so much more than any words could. It all depended on the tone she used, and he knew everything she wanted to say to him.

"Come on," He led her into his living room in the back of the house, where the fire was cracking within the fire place.

"Where's Cara?" Scully asked as she watched the snow begin to fall harder outside. It was already eight thirty and dark.

"With her mother..." Mulder sighed, obviously upset that his daughter, the light of his life, was not with him for Christmas. He came to sit by her on the couch.

"And that's why you have no tree," Scully commented taking his hand in hers, setting it on her lap. She traced her index finger along it, feeling his veins and moving towards his wrist, having his arm hair tickle her finger. He looked down at his thighs, crestfallen. Her heart went out to him, and all she wanted to do was feel him in her arms.

Scully pulled away from Mulder's hand, placed Cara's present on the glass table in front of them. She handed him his, the perfect square cube wrapped in red paper with green trees.

"Maybe it'll make you feel better –I don't know." Mulder leaned over to her, placing his hand on her hip. Without moving his hand, he stood up and his lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"Wait here."

When Mulder returned he had blue gift bag in his hand, which Scully immediately identified as Tiffany & Co. She had to remind herself to breath as she looked at the bag in Mulder's hand, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I want you to open mine first," Mulder said, sitting down and placing the Tiffany bag on Scully's lap. He wrapped his arm tightly around her, his hand resting comfortably on her hip. Scully, still speechless, allowed her hands to touch the bag in front of her. She pulled out the blue and white sparkly tissue paper, and she first found a piece of cardstock. She took it out and saw a scribbled drawing, obviously done by Cara. Scully beamed at the picture. She identified herself in it, then Cara, and finally Mulder. Behind them was a huge tree. Cara was the height of the tree, while she and Mulder stood at the same height around what Scully guessed was Cara's hip.

"Your daughter is extremely talented." Scully said, still beaming as he eyes scanned over the 'love Cara' scribbled illegibly yet somehow legibly at the bottom right corner.

"Actually, I drew that," Mulder said with a chuckle. "Keep going," He pushed, clearly eager to see her face.

Scully wasn't ready for it though, the unveiling of what was obviously an expensive present. It's not like she didn't spend a considerably large amount of money (for someone of only seventeen) on his present. She spent around two hundred ten, almost her whole month's paycheck. But the guilt was wearing on her to the point where she didn't feel worth the expensive present she was about to reveal. Her fingers clasped on to something hard, something made out of porcelain or china. It was the guilt from lying to her parents. The guilt from almost screwing everything up that one night she decided to hang out with the wrong crowd, and the guilt of hitting Mulder in the nose with a volleyball. She just felt like a screw up the since the end of November.

She pulled out the small box, which was indeed made of porcelain. It was glazed over, giving it a shiny look and a smooth glassy feeling. The little box was decorated with elegant bundles of pinecones, pears, acorns, and cranberries, and it was finished off with a shiny red porcelain bow tied at the very top. She took the top off.

Inside surrounded by the red velvet lining was a round link bracelet made of perfect Tiffany Silver. Scully picked the bracelet up with her dainty hands and she could feel Mulder's eyes hot on her face, the corners of his lips turned up wide. On one end of the bracelet was a single charm, a heart. She took it in between her fingers and read the elegant script on it: Tiffany & Co. 727 Fifth Ave. New York, 10022

It was written all over the charm, running off and then repeating itself again. Mulder was the one who called her back to reality.

"Do you like it?" Mulder asked, worry written all over his face. As if he had to worry.

"Mulder... I would like anything you got me." Where were the words even coming from? As far as she was concerned, she was still speechless. "But this –this... I love this. I don't believe you would get –"

"Tiffany? Well, you're long past worth it." He pressed a kiss to her neck to which she smiled. And as soon as his lips released her skin, she was turning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him as if he was going to leave her.

She shifted her weight, and through her one leg over him so that she could sort of straddle his lap as she hugged him. She pulled back from their hug. Mulder's hands both rested on her hips. Her hands went up to frame his face. She kissed the corner of his lips. In response, they turned up, but before Scully could notice –her phone rang. It was her father. Her guilty conscious washed over her, and she was nervous and fidgety as she pressed down on the scroll ball on her new blackberry.

"Hello?" She said, not trying to sound guilty, even though she felt like her voice was betraying her.

"Hey, Starbuck," His voice was the one betraying him. She knew he sounded worried and was trying to conceal it.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Well, snow. That's what's up. Your mother and I want you to stay at Monica's grandmother's house. We don't want you going out. There's going to be a blizzard, and possible power outages. Now, your mother called the municipal building, and they said that they think the roads should be better by noon tomorrow, so we expect you home by then." Scully glanced out of the window. The snow was falling even harder than before, now in bigger puffs –somewhat like cotton balls.

"Okay, Ahab... I love you."

"I love you too, Honey... Bye."

"Bye."

Scully blushed, realizing she was on Mulder's lap still. She played nervously with her scroll ball. She was feeling like she was inviting herself over. When she opened her mouth to relay information from her father –Mulder interjected.

"I think.... you should stay here tonight." He said, while pointing out of the window, indicating the snow Scully was just looking at as well.

"Mmm... that's why my dad called."

"Then, it's settled." Mulder said, rubbing her hips, and to Scully, it felt amazing. She reached beside her and picked up Mulder's present. She shivered as she handed it to him. "Are you cold?" He asked. Mulder didn't wait for any answer. He grabbed the Indian blanket from behind him and wrapped it around Scully's body.

"Thank you –now, open your present."

Mulder was definitely not someone who opened something carefully with precision. He tore it open, tossing the paper to his side. He smiled when he saw his present was from Swatch. He needed a new watch. He opened the lid of the box, and saw his present, a brand new watch.

The straps were brown alligator skin with white stitching. The case of the watch was steel, with a black face. The numbers and hands glowed in the dark. Aside from the main numbers on the clock, there were many other numbers that Scully had no idea what they meant. However, the look on Mulder's face showed that he really liked his present.

"Do you like it?" Scully asked quietly, voice full of worry like Mulder's was moments before.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He slid her down closer to him, while she straddled his hips, and he pulled her into a hug. Just then the lights went out, leaving them in the glow of the crackling fire.

"Power's out." Mulder stated the obvious, and Scully suppressed a giggle with her hand.

"Is it?" He smiled at her through the dark. "Do you want me to put your watch on for you? It glows somewhat." He nodded and held out his wrist. She took to watch out of the box, first unhooking all the ties the watch had to the box, and then she fastened the leather strap around Mulder's wrist. She yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Mmm, a little bit. I had a long day."

"Come on upstairs, I'll find you something to sleep in." Scully sighed and got off of Mulder's lap. She held out her hand to help him up, and together they went upstairs.

Scully crawled onto his white fluffy down comforter that was on the bed. She plopped her head down onto one of the pillows and closed her eyes.

"What do you think you want to wear?" Mulder asked, pulling a pair of grey sweatpants on.

"A shirt should be good. It'll be a dress on me anyways." She said, eyes still closed. Mulder grabbed an old white button down shirt, and laid it across Scully's stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Mulder smiling down at her. "What?"

"Nothing –I'm gonna grab some candles from downstairs." Mulder left, and Scully rolled off the bed and pulled on what she was going to be sleeping in. Being left alone allowed herself to think, and to be honest, that's something she really didn't want to do. She still felt horrible about the lies she had been telling and what happened when she hung out with the wrong people. There was a light tap at the door –Mulder. "You decent?"

"Y-yeah." He pushed open the door with two candles in his hands.

"This is all I could find." Mulder held up two votives in frosted cups.

"Well... I have an idea." Scully said, now clad in her black camisole and white button down shirt that hit just above her knee. "What if we both sleep downstairs instead? We'll have the fire. It'll be nice."

"That's a great idea, Scully." Mulder grabbed the down comforter and other blankets from the bed, and Scully took the pillows downstairs.

Scully set the pillows on the couch and moved the round glass table out of the way. Mulder first laid down blankets over the hardwood floor, then covered those blankets with the white down comforter. Scully set the pillows down, and then crawled underneath the comforter. She sat in silence; still thinking about how the past month had went. Mulder sat down next to her, underneath the blanket. He watched the colors of the fire dance across her face, and he saw were sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, his arms now wrapping around her waist. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Nothing –I'm fine, Mulder."

"Scully –"

"It's just..." Her lip was trembling. "This whole month, it hasn't been great... not in the least."

"Well, I –"

"I don't want to talk about it." Within the ten seconds they've been discussing what was wrong, they had gotten closer.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Mulder asked softly.

Equally as soft, she replied, "Honestly, Mulder... right now, with you –I don't want to talk." And that was it. His lips, which were already dangerously close, brushed hers, and he kissed her, soft and gentle, careful not to ruin anything –as if he was going to. She laced her fingers at the back of his neck, and she pulled herself on top of him, straddling him, much like how she had been earlier. His lips left hers and traces kisses along her jaw.

"Mulder –"

"Scully," He pulled away, and looked at her face, her eyes mirroring the desire that was in his. "I've been thinking about the arrangements we've made..."

**YAY! Okay, so that charm bracelet that Mulder got Scully, it's going to be very important in their relationship. And keep checking my profile for updates on this story... as far as pictures go. Oh, and I'm getting a Twitter. I am SOOOO against it... and think it's stupid, but my older sister is telling me to get one because I keep changing my facebook status too much and because I want to stalk... I mean "Follow" Stephen Colbert.**

-AK


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I'm sure y'all already heard... but I don't own TXF! :( :( That belongs to 20th Century Fox... all of it :(**

**Anywho, here's chapter 20! Hope you like... it's a small chapter... just explaining what happened after Christmas.**

Her dreams were always weird and abnormal, this one was no different. Unless... unless you think a tiger chasing her and Mulder around the school is normal. So, she had no trouble waking up from this one. It was seven, and Mulder was still asleep. He was laying flat on his stomach; his head was towards the fire place. His arm was around Scully's waist.

Carefully, without waking him... she released herself from his hold, and slipped out of their "bed." The cold air hit her and she was shivering. Her feet were cold too. Mulder's navy blue robe was draped over the couch. She grabbed it, pulled it on, and then tied the sash. However, her feet were still cold. She searched the wooden floor for her uggs and pulled them on, glad to have her feet surrounded by the warm fur.

The peace and quietness of the house was interrupted by Mulder turning restlessly in his sleep. She smiled, wondering what he was dreaming, knowing he would soon wake up. She decided to do something for him. Scully walked across the kitchen and to the coffee maker.

She was glad she and Mulder took their coffee the same way, because if the cream he had wasn't hazelnut –well, then she wouldn't be having any coffee that morning. As she sat at the island, she stirred in the cream and sugar and let her mind drift to last night.

_"I've been thinking about the arrangements we've made," Mulder trailed off, and all Scully could hear was his breathing and the crackling of the fire. He was searching for his words. As he searched she, in her mind, kept repeating over and over what he had said. What a funny way to say that. He was obviously talking about their 'break.' And then, she was scared. She was scared like a little girl._

_"A-and..." She asked, rubbing her knuckles along his neck._

_"I'm sorry... I'm just trying to find the right way to say this." She stayed silent letting him think. "I guess there really isn't any other way to say it though. Scully –Dana, I... I'm beginning to think it would be better if we were together again –together again for real –not a break. I know... it's sudden. I also know I have no explanation. I just... –I can't really justify what I'm saying, but my gut is telling me –and you know I'm a 'listen to your gut' type of guy –and my gut it telling me we would be better together. What do you think?"_

_Scully bit her lip before answering, "Are you sure?" She wanted it. She wanted it more than anything, but in their relationship –break or not –he mattered before anything else._

_"I've never been surer about anything than I am about you." And while smiling she pressed her lips to his, only to have an outburst of giggles as she kissed him. And as he kissed her back –he laughed too. They laughed together for no reason, only just because, and it was simply an amazing feeling –to be so carefree after how horrible she had felt the past month. With him, as they laughed together, she felt liberated.  
_  
An arm snaking around her waist and lips pressed against her neck brought her back into reality. She smiled as his lips made a light noise against her skin.

"There's my robe," He whispered, his voice was deep, having just woken up. He must have been freezing. His chest was bare, and since the fire kept them warm last night –he shed his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

"You must be cold –here." She got up from the chair and began untying the sash, but he stopped her with his hand.

"No, no –I'll just grab my sweat pants. I forgot I had them down here." And he turned around, going out of the kitchen to retrieve his pants from somewhere on the floor. While he was doing that she took the opportunity to play house –to pour him his coffee and add all the mix-ins to it. He smiled genuinely as he walked over.

When he was right in front of her, Scully handed him his coffee, which he set back down, and instead, pinned her against the counter.

"You know how beautiful you look in my robe right now?" Mulder asked, pushing a strand of red hair from her face.

"No –entertain the idea." She whispered. He shook his head and laughed –confusing her.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Around noon –why?"

"I want to take you out to breakfast."

"Mulder, you know –"

"Yes, Scully, I know. That's why I'm not taking you around here." She looked up into his eyes through her lashes, asking questions. "We're going back to that town I took you to on our first date. They have a little diner there."

"We'll have to leave soon."

"I know." Mulder looked at the clock on the microwave, 7:15. "Are you good to just change or do you need a shower?"

"I think I'll be good."

"Okay, go get changed. I'll be up in a little." He said with a smile before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Scully pulled on her grey woven gloves and wool coat as Mulder came down the steps, clad in jeans and a navy sweater.

"It's really cold out. Are you sure you'll be warm enough."

"Yes, and I have you," She said with a smile as he pulled on his black North Face coat.

"Good point."

"Do you mind driving my car? I just put in a tank of gas, and I think it'll be easiest since we're on a schedule."

"Yeah, that's fine." Mulder said and grabbed his and Scully's coffees from the table in the foyer. "Come on," He said, opening the door and placing a hand on her back.

The ride took a decent hour and fifteen minutes, during which Mulder and Scully talked about Cara and about themselves when they were younger.

"Everything you tell me about you and Samantha reminds me about me and Bill. You know he actually beat Dan up the moment he heard I was dating him? It's funny... it was never like that with Melissa, but always me." Mulder chuckled.

"Well, you're his baby sister." He said, while pulling into a parking spot outside the diner. "I guess he's going to try and beat me up too whenever we reveal to your family that we're together." Mulder grabbed Scully's neck and pulled her over to kiss him.

"But that's not going to be for a while." She said when they parted. She pulled on her coat and gloves, ready to step out into the cold. "Come on," she said, getting out of her car.

"So," Mulder said, his arm snaking around her waist. "You think he is going to try to beat me up?"

"He's Bill." Scully shrugged. "But –you're also his friend, so there's really no way of telling."

"Hopefully, Charlie will still be on my side."

"Please, Mulder. The boy is crazy about you." Scully laughed as Mulder held the door open for her.

---  
They had a nice breakfast. The diner was pretty lonely since it was the day after Christmas. The roads were still clear on the way back which was lucky. Mulder pulled up in front of his house, putting Scully's silver ford fusion in park.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" Mulder asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yes, thank you." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "What're you doing the rest of break?"

"Well, I get Cara on Sunday, so I'll be able to spend a little Christmas with her –if you'd like to come over for that, and I'm probably going to hang out with some of the guys from school... maybe hang out with your brother. He texted me yesterday."

"I'd like to come over and see Cara."

"I'm sure she would like you over too... she'd love it."

"What're you doing?"

"Aside from coming to see you and Cara, I'm going to hang out with Monica and John... some other friends too."

"Other friends?"

"Don't worry," Scully said, stroking his face.

"I always worry."

"I know you do, but you don't have to...not all the time. It's not like last time –I promise." He smiled into her blue eyes. "I better go," She glanced at the clock above the stereo -11:30.

"I'll text you later." He grabbed her face gently and pulled her lips to his in a long sensual kiss. Twelve seconds later, Scully was first to pull away panting. Mulder planted a trail of kisses on Scully's neck –the last one hit the spot Scully loves. Mulder's lips lingered. He pulled back from her neck and kissed her cheek. "Please drive safely, Scully. The roads are clear, but you never know."

"Okay, Mulder."

"Promise me."

"I promise. I'm a good driver." She said with a grin, trying to reassure him.

"Okay." He slid out of the car, and she undid her seat belt. Mulder opened her door, and took her hand, helping her out. "Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you in a few days." She placed her hands on his hips, and got up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. He met her half way, bending his neck down, and they shared a quick kiss. "Bye."

"See you soon."  
**  
Please review(:  
-AK.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapterrr (: I know, it's taking me a while.... but my computer crashed! :( And now I have to use my mom's laptop... which she doesn't like me doing. :(  
And I have my sister's grad party tomorrow... and I have summer homework... which I didn't even start. I hate being in AP.  
Well, it's short....but Brittney approved it.  
Please Review.**

Scully sat on the couch with Cara in front of her. Mulder was out with a few of his friends while Scully watched Cara at his house. It was around six o'clock on that Tuesday afternoon, and they were waiting for him to come home. Scully, clad in a pair of grey yoga pants and a light pink eigties style off the shoulder shirt, sat cross legged, braiding Cara's hair, while scooby doo played on the TV in front of them.

"Dana, when's Daddy coming home? I'm hungry." Cara said as Scully put a hair tie at the end of her braided hair. She leaned her head back to look at her.

"He should be here soon, sweetheart. I might start cooking dinner without him actually -" The garage opened. "That must be him now." Cara jumped up from the couch. "Come on, let's surprise him." Scully took Cara's hand and pulled her over to the wall next to the kitchen. When they heard Mulder walking up the steps Cara kept giggling and jumping up and down. "Shh," Scully whispered, raising her finger to her lips.

"I'm back," Mulder called out as he swung the door open. Cara ran at him from behind and wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Ah, what's this!"

"It's me, Daddy!" She called out giggling uncontrollably. Scully stood against the wall with her arms crossed, a smile spread wide on her lips.

"Who's me?"

"Cara!"

"Oh, Cara!" Mulder turned around quickly and picked his little girl up into his arms. He hugged her close and pressed kisses onto her face. Mulder caugh sight of Scully and smiled.

"Daddy, give Dana a hug too!"

"I think it's time I make dinner, Cara." Sculy said with a smile.

"I'll make dinner." Mulder said, putting Cara down.

"You can cook?"

"Ha-ha. You know, you're hilarious. I can cook -not well, but I can."

"And what do you plan on cooking?" Scully mused, her ams folded in front of her.

"Ribs. Barbeque ribs."

"Okay."

"It'll be about an hour though."

"But I'm hungry now, daddy!" Cara whined, pulling on his arm. Mulder frowned. Scully took Cara's hand and led her to the fridge.

"How about I get you something to hold you over until dinner while Daddy cooks?" Cara nodded.

"Scully -" Mulder said, unsure.

"It's fine, Mulder -just an apple or peach."

After Cara ate her apple she took Scully up to her bedroom where they both played with Cara's barbies. Just as Scully began to get tired of playing Ken, Mulder called them both down for dinner. He had their plates fixed with ribs, boiled potatoes, and green beans. Cara's pork was already pulled off of the bone for her. Dinner was messy, to say the least.

"Here," Mulder smiled toward the end of their dinner and reached over to Scully's face with his napkin in his hand. He wiped off the small spot of barbeque sauce at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you," She whispered while blushing. Mulder's phone began to sound. He wiped off his hands and took his phone out from his pocket. Upon seeing the caller ID his brow furrowed in confusion. "Who is it?" Scully asked, seeing his confused expression.

"It's... D-A-M-I-E-N." Mulder said, spelling out Damien's name so Cara wouldn't know. "I don't know why he would be calling me."

"Maybe he hit your number by accident." Scully said, before putting a piece of potato in her mouth. Mulder shrugged his shoulders and ignored the call. Mulder's phone began ringing a few seconds later. Scully grew worried. What if something was wrong, and Damien HAD to call Mulder. "Mulder, answer it." He nodded and gave Cara a kiss before getting up. He squeezed Scully's shoulder and made his way from the kitchen into the dining room. The next thing Scully heard was Mulder's phone dropping onto the hardwood floor. Scully turned towards the dining room, and then she turned to look at Cara, who was also looking towards the way her father had gone. "Cara, sweetheart, finish up your dinner, I'll be right back."

Scully made her way into the diningroom and saw Mulder standing up against the wall that seperated the dining room from the kitchen. His phone was still on the floor, the call now ended. He had a look of shock on his face.

"You're scaring me," Scully whispered with wide eyes.

"She's dead, Scully..." Mulder said in a low whisper.

"Who?" She didn't even need to ask who. The word just fell out of her mouth.

"There was a really bad car accident -she hydroplaned... and flew through a fence. The wood from the fence... it was sharp. It..." He couldn't go on. He couldn't find the words. Scully just hugged him. His eyes were dry -he was in shock. "What am I going to tell Cara?"

After a good few minutes of holding each other, Mulder went upstairs to his room, and Scully went back into the kitchen to do some dishes. Cara had finished her dinner and hopped down from her chair at the table.

"Dana?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Scully replied, while placing a rinsed off plate into the dishwasher.

"Where's Daddy now?"

"He's in his bedroom, Cara. He's doing some work right now." Cara sighed. "Why don't you start cleaning up the barbie dolls in your bedroom?"

"Okay." After Cara left to go upstairs, Scully finished up the last of the dishes, and then made her way up to Mulder's room. She knocked on one of the white doors and crept into the dim room. He had the lights off and was laying down on his side on the bed. Scully laid down next to him on her side so she could face him. He pulled her to him.

"Mulder, I think I'm gonna go home."

"Why?" He whispered through the stillness.

"Well, you need to tell Cara. You need to be with her... just her."

"You don't have to leave, Scully."

"Is it that I don't have to or that you don't want me too?"

"Both." Scully sighed, reached up, massaged the base of his neck, and brought his forehead down to her lips.

"Mulder... I'm trying to do what I think would be best for you and Cara. You don't think you'll need alone time with just the two of you?"

"Scully.... Dana, I need... what I need right now is the two people who matter most to me. That's who I need. I need you and Cara tonight."

Mulder left a little while later to tell Cara. Scully called Monica to let her know she wouldn't be sleeping over Monica's house tonight -that something had happened with Mulder. Monic asked a bunch of questions, but Scully promised to tell her all about it the next day. Scully knew Mulder wouldn't be coming back to the bedroom anytime soon. It was around ten o'clock, and Scully made her way over to Cara's bedroom. The door was already opened a crack, so Scully just had to push it open a little bit farther.

Mulder was awake, his face red and puffy, his eyes glassy. He held Cara on her bed, who appeared to have cried herself to sleep.

'You okay?' Scully mouthed to Mulder from the door frame. He nodded. She turned to leave and go back to the bedroom, deciding to go to bed. She was exhausted. She pulled on a sweat shirt of Mulder's to go with her yoga pants, and she crawled under the covers of his bed. After a few minutes of lying there, she noticed one of his doors getting pushed open. Mulder shut it behind him. After he changed into some clothes to sleep in he crawled into bed with Scully. He kissed her lips softly, and she pulled him into an embrace.

"How did she take it?" Scully whispered as she held Mulder, her arms wrapped around his head, his head tucked underneath her chin.

"Exactly as I thought she would."

"And how are you taking it?"

"I loved Diana at one point... I had a daughter with her. For a while I was just in shock. Now -" He broke off, unsure of what to say.

"Mulder... just get some sleep, please." She whispered after the silence became unbearable. She kissed his head several times.

"Alright," He agreed, pulling back from Scully's arms, and retaking her into his own arms. He pulled her against his chest and they fell asleep hugging each other.

The morning came fast. Scully was up at seven thirty in the morning, making breakfast so it was ready by eight. Somewhere in the night she got to hot and threw off Mulder's sweatshirt, but in the morning she couldn't find it. Instead she grabbed his robe that hung from the bathroom door.

"I smell something delicious," Mulder said in his dep morning voice as he came up behind Scully, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to her neck.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good enough after yesterday," He said sighing, pulling away from her.

"Here, taste this." Scully said, putting a piece of crisp bacon between Mulder's lips.

"Mmm."

"Hey," Scully said, pointing at what Mulder had on, his sweatshirt that she had been wearing. "I was looking for that."

"You kicked it beneath the covers."

"Oh -well, let's trade." Mulder pulled off the hoodie and traded it for his robe. Suddenly, they heard screaming and crying upstairs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Cara yelled. Mulder and Scully were both upstairs in a flash.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mulder asked, running over to his daughter's bed and taking her into his arms.

Cara was in heartbreaking sobs. Whatever she was saying Scully could barely make out, but it sounded like, 'I thought you left me too.'

**Ding dong the witch is dead!  
Which old witch?  
The Wicked Witch!  
Ding dong the Wicked Witch is dead!**

**Poor Cara. Poor Mulder. :( *sighs* Well.... at least Cara can stay with Mulder now.. full time. But now he's a single parent! :( That's okay though.  
Please Review :)  
Oh and I got a bunch of PMs... i'll answer them soon. busy busy right now.  
-AK.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had this typed for a while... but I had some computer problems. Now, I'm on vacation in atlanta... on my sister-in-law's laptop.  
Denise is played by Adriana Lima, the Victoria's Secret model. ****  
Please R&R.  
**  
The next morning, on Wednesday, Scully ran downstairs and made her way into the kitchen to grab a bagel. She wore her pink pajama pants and fuzzy purple robe, which belonged to Monica.

"Hey, sweetheart," Mrs. Scully said with a grin. She was sitting at the counter with her husband right beside her. Mrs. Scully was eating a bowl of Special K cereal, and Mr. Scully was reading the newspaper as he sipped his coffee.

"Hey Starbuck," Mr. Scully grinned at his youngest daughter.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Ahab." She saluted to her father and went to the island to pick out a blueberry bagel from the brown paper bag from Einstein Bros., their local bagel company.

"Didn't Monica sleep over?" Mrs. Scully asked, wondering where Monica was.

"Oh well she's still -"

"Sleeping?" Monica asked walking into the kitchen. "Dana, that's my robe!" Monica yelled, pointing at her best friend in her robe.

"Dana, I thought you grew out of taking other people's robes."

"Nah, Mom. I just started using Melissa's instead of yours." Mrs. Scully rolled her eyes as Scully let Monica's robe slide off of her arms. She handed it over to her shivering best friend. Mr. Scully got up from the table and handed Scully his green flannel robe.

"All these women in the house... and now I got my adopted daughter here too." The three girls laughed. "Dana, Monica, I'm going on base today -do you guys want to come along -in say... thirty minutes?"

"Oh," Mrs. Scully said before her daughter or Monica could answer. "Dana, didn't you say you were going to babysit Cara again today?"

"Oh.... Mom," Scully didn't know how to start. "Mulder's ex-wife, Cara's mother... she died in a car accident... two nights ago." Mrs. Scully's eyes went wide. "I was eating dinner over Mulder's when it happened. Diana's boyfriend kept calling Mulder.... so I told him to answer it. He took it in the other room, dropped his phone, and I went to go see what was wrong... and he told me Diana passed. He's suppose to help Cara's aunt -Diana's sister make funeral arrangements. I don't think I should watch Cara. They need time alone... to be together and-"

"Dana, if he has a lot on his plate with the funeral, then I think you should go. At least call him and see if he still needs a babysitter."

"Alright..." Scully and Monica both left to go upstairs to Scully's room. "You think he's gonna want me to babysit, Mon?"

"Do you even want to babysit?" Scully crawled up on her bed and pulled the covers over her legs. She lay down and cuddled her father's robe. Monica sat at Scully's desk, playing around on her desktop computer.

"I just think Mulder and Cara need some alone time."

"But Mulder just lost someone he used to care an awful lot about. Don't you think you should comfort him?" Monica said in a low whisper. She walked over to Scully's bed and sat down with her friend.

"Well, Cara just lost her mother. She wants her daddy more than anything right now."

"Call Mulder." Scully groaned and listened to Monica, taking the phone Monica was handing to her.

"Hello?" Mulder answered in a whisper.

"Mulder, it's me."

"Oh, hi Scully. How are you?" He must've not even bothered looking at the caller ID.

"Tired. Monica and I are just sitting in my room. How's everything?"

"Cara fell asleep with me last night. That's why I'm whispering. She's laying on top of my chest right now." Scully sighed on the other end. "She's doing better, Scully -don't worry. I was with her all day yesterday, letting her know that her mother's going to be looking down on her from heaven."

"But you told me you have to go out today, and help Cara's aunt with the funeral arrangements -and talk to Damien about... stuff."

"And you want to know if I'm bringing Cara with me of if you have to babysit her."

"Mulder, don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"'If you have to baby sit her,' that... you act like it's a chore for me." Mulder smiled, and it was almost as if it was something Scully could hear through the phone. "And yes, that's what I wanted to know."

"I really don't see how I could take her to do all of that -"

"Will she be willing to let you go, though?"

"I think that she rather stay with you more than anyone else if I wasn't an option right now."

"What time?"

"Be here around... I think Denise, that's her sister... is going to be here around one. So come over around... whenever's good for you before then."

"How's noon?"

"That's good. Is Monica coming?"

"If it's okay with you and if she wants."

"It's fine with me."

"Okay, then I'll see you in a bit. Bye, Mulder."

"See ya, Scully" Click.

After Scully blow dried and straightened her hair, she and Monica drove over to Mulder's house, getting there around twelve forty five. They walked up to the front door and waited for a good five seconds after knocking for Mulder to answer the door.

"Hey, Scully. Hey, Reyes." Mulder said once both girls came into the front foyer. Mulder pulled Scully into a hug, kissing her temple. She looked up at him and smiled, to which he responded with bowing his head down to kiss her lips. However, the kiss was chaste because Monica was right there.

"Mulder, I'm sorry." Reyes said quietly.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Where's my favorite four year old?"

"She's -" And just then Cara ran down the steps as fast as she could manage. Her hair was flowing behind her, and she ran straight into Scully, wrapping her arms tightly around Scully's waist.

"Hi, Cara. You're looking exceptionally beautiful today." Scully said with a grin, scooping Cara up into her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you. I missed you."

"Well, I missed you too."

Mulder took his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket. Denise had just texted him.

"Denise is here now. Cara, do you want to go say hi to Aunt Denise?"

"Nope." Cara shook her head enthusiastically.

"Aunt Denise and I are going out Cara. You're going to stay here with Dana and Monica, okay?"

"I want you Daddy!" Cara wiggled herself out of Scully's arms and latched onto her father. Mulder's, Scully's, and Monica's hearts broke when they saw Cara begin to cry and hug Mulder. "Stay Daddy, please!"

"Angel, I'll be right back okay." Mulder said, getting on one knee. Cara wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck. Scully got down on her knees and stroked Cara's back.

"Cara, sweetheart, I'll be here to play with you -and so will Monica. We'll play with your barbies... anything you want. And then Daddy will be home in..." She looked up to Mulder for an answer. He held up three fingers. "In three hours, then we can make him play too. Daddy, will be right back okay? And... whenever you feel like you really need to talk to Daddy," Cara turned around, wiping her eyes with her fists. "Maybe we can call him on his phone?" Mulder nodded.

"Yep, you just call me when you need to okay, baby?" Mulder said, kissing his daughters cheek.

"Daddy, will you answer?"

"For you? Of course."

"Okay..."

"That's my girl." Mulder gave his daughter one last hug and a kiss. "I'll be home in a bit. Scully, were you gonna stay here or take her somewhere?"

"Well, I was thinking I could take her to the mall -I just got my paycheck and I could have gotten Cara something better than a barbie doll."

"You don't have to, Scully. That was enough. You didn't even -"

"Mulder."

"Okay." He sighed and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before he left. It acted as a substitute for a kiss or a hug. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back." Mulder left, leaving Cara, Scully, and Monica in the foyer.

"Cara do you want to go shopping? I'll buy you a new toy."

"Okay, Dana." Cara replied, finally smiling.

"Go get your shoes upstairs, sweetie." Cara took off runing upstairs. Monica was looking out the window.

"Dana, get over here!" Scully hurried up over to the window in the next room and looked out with her friend. Diana's sister Denise was standing outside of her flashy fire engine red BMW convertible with he top up. "Damn. What was Mulder thinking with Diana?" Monica whispered, looking wide eyed at Denise. "Why take her when he could have that? Denise is hot!" Denise ran up to Mulder in her five inch stilettos and wrapped her arms around his neck like he was her best friend -or lost lover. It was true. She was hot. Scully could feel herself becoming jealous. Diana's sister looked like a model. She wore dark cuffed skinny jeans and a top with a silver design under a gray leather jacket with a fur lined collar. Her long brown hair was voluminous and wavy, but her eyes were hidden by cool dark aviator sunglasses. But under her dark shades, Scully was sure there was a perfect set of eyes. "Do you know anything about her? I mean... she has to be some sort of model -for Victoria's Secret or something."

"Well, from what I gathered she's twenty eight and Diana's youngest and only sibling." Monica, like any good friend, could sense Scully's worry.

"Hey, if you ask me... when Cara was crying, you both looked like parents calming their daughter."

"We did?"

"Yep! It was so cute. If you two get married in like a year or two... when would you have kids?"

"Oh, I don't -"

"Dana! I'm ready." Cara said, running down the steps. Scully turned around and beamed before heading to the closet and grabbing Cara's white winter coat.

---  
Scully and Monica walked side by side throughout the mall while Cara skipped ahead.

"Sweetheart, not too far okay?" The mall was crowded, since it was still a little bit after Christmas. Scully had her eyes focused on Cara as she spoke to Monica.

"You seem so maternal right now, Dana."

"I do? -Cara, let's go in here." Scully said in front of the Children's Place store. Cara ran over to Monica and Scully. "I think I'm gonna have to have you hold my hand for now, Cara. I can't lose you in this mall. That would be scary for the both of us." Cara looked up to Scully through her long lashes, a sad expression present on her face.

"I want to talk to Daddy."

"I'll call Daddy for you then, Sweetie." Scully said, as they walked into the Children's Place. Scully brought out her blackberry and led Cara over to the couch in the back of the store, where it was somewhat quieter. "Hi, Mulder... it's me."

"Oh hey, everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Your daughter just wants to talk to you. Here -" Scully handed Cara her cellphone.

"Hi Daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too Cara beara. Are you having fun with Dana and Monica?"

"Yes."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Daddy has to go right now, but if you need me call me again, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

The rest of the time they were at the mall, Cara didn't have to call her Daddy again. Scully held Cara's hand while they were there. Scully ended up buying some things for herself, two oufits and a new toy for Cara, and Monica bought herself clothes and a new blue iPod nano from the Apple Store. Around three, they ended up coming back to Mulder's. Scully and Monica watched some cartoon with Cara, and Cara eventually fell asleep on Scully's lap. Scully maneuvered her way away from Cara, careful not to wake her, and she got up to get some water from the kitchen.

"So, I think I'm going to call up John and see if he wants to do anything."

"No, come on. We'll do something!"

"You need to hang out with Mulder, and," She dropped her voice into a whisper. "I haven't slept with John in a while..."

"Jeez, Monica! Is that all you think about?" Scully said, holding back a laugh unsuccessfully.

"Okay, little miss virgin sunshine!" Scully rolled her eyes at Monica's joke. "No, seriously... I don't understand this iPod stuff. I prefer my zune. John knows what he's doing."

"And I don't?" They both sat down at the table.

"Come on... you just don't know what it is you're missing. But when you turn eighteen, then -"

"No, Monica... not when I turn eighteen. I'll still be a student." Monica groaned.

"Well, whenever you do 'do it' you'll know."

"Thanks."

"So... would you have kids with Mulder? And when?" They heard the front door open. Monica sighed. She got a text from John too. "John'll be here in ten."

Mulder came walking through the door with a placid look on his face. He leaned over the couch to see his daughter sleeping. He smiled, and when he turned to the kitchen to see Scully, his smile grew wider.

"Hey," He said softly to the both of them. He walked over to where Scully was at the table, and bent down to peck her lips. "I'm gonna go put Cara in her bed, okay?"

"Okay, Mulder." After Mulder left with Cara in his arms, Scully redirected her attention to her friend across from her. "I hope it's not tearing us apart. I mean, you still practically live at my house. But we've been seeing each other less now."

"You're happy with Mulder, so it's just perfect, Dana."

"You sure?"

"Very sure." Monica took her iPod out of her pocket and set it out on the table. She studied it, before a light bulb flicked on in her mind. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Pork 'n Beans."

"You got pork and beans?"

"No! I'm naming my iPod Pork 'n Beans. What's wrong with that? You named your iPod. What was it you named it... Worbley, Wormy, Willard..."

"Pork 'n Beans... okay." Scully and Monica started laughing really hard, and then Mulder came down the steps five minutes later and they were still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mulder asked, eyeing the two girls at his kitchen table. Monica's phone began playing the chorus to 'Steppin Out' by Kaskade. Scully knew John was outside and calling her.

"I'll see you guys later. John's here. Bye, Scully... Mulder."

"Bye, Monica." They said in sync.

When Mulder heard the door close behind Monica he looked down at Scully and beamed.

"What's that smile for, Mulder?" Scully asked, a smile of her own appearing across her lips.

"You don't like my smiles, Scully?"

"No, I love your smiles, but -" He stopped her short, capturing her lips in a real kiss, the real kiss they didn't share yet that day. He pulled away leaving her panting. "Well... that I wasn't expecting." Scully's hands remained around Mulder's neck, and his hands stayed in her hair.

"What do you want to do? We have some 'us' time before Cara wakes up."

"I'm kind tired actually... can we just lay down and talk for a while?"

"Okay," Mulder agreed. He surprised Scully when he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and went for the stairs. He plopped her down on the white down comforter, and went around to his side of the bed. He crawled on top of the covers and propped his head up with his elbow. "Did you want to talk about something imparticular?" His hand went for her hair, and his fingers entangled in her red locks.

"Denise looks like a supermodel, Mulder." She cut right to it. She didn't want to be cryptic or beat around the bush.

"So she does." Scully reached out for his arm and she began tracing paths on it with her index finger. "I'll let you know everything, Scully." Scully waited, and Mulder took a deep breath before he began. "You already know that she's twenty-eight and Diana's youngest sibling. What you don't know is... that she's the reason I met Diana. See, Denise and I dated in high school."

"For how long?"

"We were together for about four years."

"Did you two sleep together?"

"No... no, Denise is very... conservative. She's devout Catholic too."

"Is she married now?"

"Steady boyfriend for about... I don't know -a long time. She's also an attorney."

"Monica and I thought she was a model," Scully laughed at her self.

"Well, you're not wrong -not completely wrong. When she was in high school and college she did some modeling."

"Why didn't she keep up with it?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask."

Scully, now very tired, let her heavy eyelids win the battle for sleep. Her eyes closed. Mulder moved in forward, now laying his head on the pillow, and his one arm around Scully's waist. He planted his lips to her forehead letting them linger.

"Mulder..." Scully mumbled.

"Shhh," He whispered, closing his eyes as well.

"Do you ever find yourself wishing that you would have stayed with Denise?"

"Never. I wouldn't have Cara... and I wouldn't have you either. So... I wouldn't change any of the paths I've taken in life."

"Mmm... that's good, because I don't ....know what I would ...do if I never..." And she was gone. Lost. Asleep. And he fell asleep too.

---  
Mulder woke up before Scully did. His one arm was no longer around her waist, but it lay on the bed in between the two of them. Mulder woke up to Cara sitting on his legs poking at him.

"Wake up Daddy!" She cheered, and reached over to grab Scully's arm. She shook her arm and continued cheering, "Dana, wake up! It's not nap time anymore."

"Cara, sweetheart." Mulder whispered as he opened his eyes. He sat up, and smiled at his four year old before him.

"Daddy, dinner time?" Cara asked with a sweet smile. Mulder looked next to him to the clock that said it was five thirty.

"Why, yes my love...it is dinner time."

"Can I wake Dana up?"

"Dana's up." Scully grumbled and rolled over to her right -rolled over too far. She rolled right off of the bed and made a thump on the floor. Mulder jumped up from where he was and went over to Scully on her side of the bed on the floor. Cara crawled over and looked over the edge of the bed. "Oww," Scully whined while one hand rubbed her head and the other rubbed her butt.

"Clumsy?" Mulder asked with a goofy grin playing on his lips. Scully narrowed her eyes, furrowed her brow, crossed her arms, and stuck out her tongue. Mulder chuckled and looked up to his daughter above them. "Cara, if you go downstairs Dana and I will be there in a minute, okay?" Cara nodded and left the room. "Come here," Mulder held out his arms to help Scully up. He sat her on the bed and she crossed her legs swinging them back and forth. "You think you'll live?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, before I start dinner." Scully waited and looked up at Mulder standing in front of her. "Tomorrow's New Year's Eve."

"It is."

"What are you doing?" Scully shrugged.

"I was probably going to hang out with John and Monica... which entails watching movies while they make out on the couch next to me." Mulder shuddered, to which Scully giggled.

"I think you would much rather come over here."

"Oh, you think that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I don't know Mulder."

"Scully."

"Hm, okay I will." She smiled, and he bent his head down to capture her lips in a nice soft kiss. "Okay, dinner time." Scully grabbed his hand and hopped off of the bed, leading him out of the bedroom.

**---**

**Ugh, now back to being annoyed by my niece. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**

**-AK**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi. It's been a while, I know. I think I was writing this chapter while I was in Georgia? I've been so busy lately, with school just starting two days ago. Everything in school is good so far. Being back makes me feel like Scully. So hopefully, that will encourage me to write more often... it already has. School's definitely going to make me write more I think. :) My favorite classes so far this year are (in order of when I have them): World Cultures- My teacher is awesome. I knew from the first day that he would be great. Chemistry- Meryl Streep is my teacher, i swear. But I bet soon this won't be my fav BECAUSE of the hard subject matter. AP English- Class discussions are the best. We discussed our book we read over the summer- and it was great. But it's such a hard class, lol. Acting- same teacher as English. And it's great. & Finally, German 3. It's great. I love it. I love how we weren't really wasting time going over rules and such on the first day. We got straight to learning more German. Psychology is my least fav! Only because I have a boring substitute til January. (My real teacher is hot like Mulder... what a coincidence since they both teach the same subject)**

**Please review.**

Across from the staircase leading to the second floor there was a large window where Scully could see across the street. It was New Year's Eve and there was absolutely no sign of snow on the ground, but the grey clouds looked hopeful.

It was eight thirty in the morning on New Year's Eve, and Scully had to work that day -all day. She came down stairs in her work clothes, a black button down and dark wash jeans. She rounded the corner into the kitchen where her mother sat at the counter in a red sweater drinking coffee.

"You're working today, Dana?"

"Yep... til close at six thirty." Scully grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and began pouring herself a glass.

"What a pretty bracelet Dana," Mrs. Scully said, reaching for the Tiffany silver bracelet on her wrist. When she turned the charm she immediately knew it was tiffany by the inscription. "Tiffany? Who got you this for Christmas? It wasn't Monica...?"

"No, Mom... I bought it for myself." She quickly lied, knowing very well that if she said it was from Mulder her mother would grow suspicious. There was no way that would be some sort of babysitting present or teacher student present.

"Yourself?"

"Yes, I bought it myself with some paychecks I saved up. Is that wrong?"

"No, Dana it's not. I was just wondering. Are you still saving?"

"Yes mom." Mrs. Scully sighed, and Scully hated that.

"You should've just asked for it for Christmas. Well, you better go on to work, Dana. What do you have planned tonight?"

"What I did last year basically... hang with John and Monica at John's house."

"Hmm... just call me at midnight like you usually do and be safe, and no matter what, I don't want you to drive home tonight. If you for some reason get angry or whatever... I want you to stay there. There are going to be so many drunks on the road late tonight."

"You got it. I'll see you later."

Scully went to work, grabbed a coffee, and actually began working. It all lasted until seven o'clock because she had to count the money in her register. When work was done, she reluctantly headed out to her car. It was already dark, and the snow had yet to fall. She pulled on her wool houndstooth coat, put on her matching newsboy hat, and wrapped her black scarf around her neck. The drive to Mulder's was long with all of the New Year's Eve traffic crowding the roads. She arrived there shortly though, and with all the music on the radio, the trip went by quickly.

When she stepped out of her car in front of Mulder's house, and began walking up the steps to his door, the snow began to flit down to the ground. Scully had only to wait a five seconds until the door was opened for her. Mulder was there, pulling her into a hug, clad in jeans and a black sweater.

"Where's Cara?" Scully asked, as Mulder pulled off her coat and Scully undid her scarf.

"Oh she's in her room. I don't think she heard you come in." Just as Mulder put her coat, scarf, and hat, into the closet, Cara came running downstairs in her pink sleeping beauty princess night gown. Her hair was wet and in her right hand was her brush.

"Daddy! You didn't tell me Dana was here!" Cara said as Scully picked her up into her arms. Cara wrapped her legs around Scully's waist. "Dana, I missed you a lot."

"Sweetie, you just saw me yesterday."

"I know, but I missed you. Did you not miss me, Dana?"

"Of course I did, Cara." Scully kissed her cheek. "Mmm, your hair smells good. Did Daddy give you a bath?"

"Yep!" Cara hopped down from Scully and skipped into the living room where she grabbed a New Year's Eve blow horn. "Dana, can we play?"

"Cara," Mulder began, walking up behind Scully. "I'm gonna brush your hair and then you have to go to bed. It's almost eight." Cara groaned.

"Please, Daddy. Can I stay up with you and Dana?" Mulder sighed, trying to resist his daughter's pleading face. Her lower lips was jutted out... something she definitely got from Mulder.

"I'll let you fall asleep on the couch, how about that? But I don't know if you'll be able to make it to midnight, Cara bear."

"I will!" Cara cheered. "I'm gonna go grab my blankey."

Scully felt strong arms wrap around her waist, Mulder's head nestling to her neck.

"You don't mind if Cara sleeps stays down here with us do you?"

"Of course not! I love your daughter, Mulder. You know that."

Cara came running back down, and once Scully heard her she pulled away from Mulder and took a seat on the couch. She carried her pillow, stuffed horse, and fleece barbie blanket to the loveseat. Mulder sat with Cara in his lap and took her brush into his hands. He started from the top of her head and pulled down, getting a scream of pain from Cara.

"Daddy, ow!"

"Mulder..." Scully got up and sat next to both Cara and Mulder. She took the brush from Mulder, and Cara crawled into Scully's lap. "You did it wrong. Look." Scully started brushing Scully's hair from the bottom and gradually began going up. "What you need for her is detangler Mulder."

"I'll put that on my shopping list."

"You have a shopping list?"

"No... but after forgetting Cara's bubble bath and having her get angry at me I think I should start making one." Scully laughed and finished Cara's hair. "Cara we're going into the other room -so we can watch the TV." Cara crawled into her father's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Scully, can you grab her blanket and pillow please?"

"Sure." Mulder, Scully, and Cara made their way into the other room where the flat screen television was.

"Daddy?" Cara asked, spread out on the love seat while Mulder and Scully sat at a reasonable distance apart on the couch.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Nothing..." Cara yawned. "Daddy?" Mulder turned to her with a questioning look. "Nothing," Cara said with a giggle. This little game continued until Cara fell asleep around nine thirty. Mulder carried Cara up to bed while Scully stretched out on the couch, tucking one of the throw pillows underneath her head. She closed her eyes, and seconds later she felt Muder sit down on the couch right by where her feet reached.

"Mmm," Scully mumbled and sat up.

"It's okay, Scully." Mulder assured, knowing well that she was tired. "Go to sleep. You had to work all day."

"I want to be up with you at midnight. I'll stay up." Scully smiled and crawled closer to Mulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and his fingers lifted up the end of her button down shirt and felt her soft, warm, skin. "Have you spoken to my brother recently?"

"Well, he texted me earlier today -said there's stuff that's happening with him... wanted to tell me."

"I wonder what that could be. He was acting weird all break. He was always... I don't know. He's been different." Scully frowned, and Mulder caught on.

"I'm sure it's nothing awful, Scully. It'll be fine. Now, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Mulder placed his hand on her face along her jawbone and moved her to look at him.

"It's a very serious question." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to be with me... really be with me. Would you at some point want to have a life with me?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" When she asked that question she saw the change of expression on Mulder's face and the new expression held within his irises -disappointment. She smiled encouragingly. "I think you misunderstood. I just wanted to know why you decided to bring this up now."

"It's.... been on my mind. Cara's already growing much attached, and I don't want her to have to lose someone all over again." He frowned, trying to hide the hurt he felt. Scully reached out and touched his cheek.

"She's never going to lose me, and neither will you -unless you ask me to leave..."

"So, what's your answer?"

"My answer," Scully threw her leg over Mulder so that she was straddling him. She pressed her lips to his in a firm, but quick, kiss, "is yes. Now, I guess that means we need to make a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. We'll write it down too. It'll help me stay awake." Scully laughed and got up to make her way into the kitchen where she could grab a note pad and a pen. When she returned Mulder was the same way he had been when she left. "We need a plan. I'm going to college after high school, obviously, and then medical school... and we're announcing our relationship to everyone when?"

"Next winter?"

"Okay... so next winter..." Scully began writing in her fine script.

"Scully, I... I really don't think we need to make a plan."

"You don't? Why?" Mulder decided that with his next words he had to be careful. He tip toed through his sentence. "Well, I don't know exactly. I'm just not -"

"Organized." Scully finished bluntly.

"No... Well, yeah, but that's not what I was going to say. I think it'll just work itself out." Wrong choice of words.

"Mulder, things don't work themselves out. You only think it does. It doesn't happen like that. And our situation... I just want this all to work out perfectly."

"You know what I want, Scully?" You just blinked at him, awaiting an answer. "I want you. I want you forever." It was a cheesy line like that one that made Scully fall into Mulder's arms. His arms wound around her waist and he held her close. His lips were close to her temple and he whispered. "Sorry for being cheesy, all I'm saying is that we don't need to plan out every detail, okay? After we announce our relationship we're okay. And -"

"Champagne, Mulder." Scully whispered.

"What?"

"I want to be able to drink champagne at our wedding." Mulder grinned.

"Okay, so we'll get married when you're over twenty one, but I feel like you're worrying."

"You're not?" She looked up at him, confused.

"No... I worry every day, Scully. I just don't want you to worry if you don't have to, and you don't -just let me do all the worrying." She buried herself into his shirt and inhaled his scent.

"That's so like you, Mulder... to take everything upon yourself. I don't want you to carry the burden of worrying alone. Our relationship is about sharing."

"You're so old," Mulder chuckled, which once again, confused Scully. She looked up at him again. "I mean... I'm still so astonished by the fact of... of how different you are. You don't seem seventeen... not at all."

"Maybe I'm an undercover reporter for the newspaper like Drew Barrymore in 'Never Been Kissed.'"

"Yes, that's it. You've been undercover for... three years, and I never saw that movie, Scully."

"Eh, well I guess that makes sense. It's a chick flick from the nineties."

They watched the New Year's Celebration in Times Square from the Television the rest of the night and joked around with each other, talked, and had fun, just enjoying each other's company. They decided that next winter, for New Year's; they would be in Times Square together. Mulder was in the corner of the couch, and Scully sat on his lap, her legs spread across the rest of the couch -well, as far as they could go anyway. As the countdown for the year two thousand and nine started she rested her head against Mulder's shoulder, reflecting on how different she had become in only a year, how much her life had changed since January 1st, 2008.

After the countdown came to "one" soon the cheering, the balloons, and the confetti all began. It was New Year: Two Thousand and Nine. Auld Lange Syne began to play as the camera zoomed in on couples kissing. Scully was too focused on her memories from two thousand and eight that she was sort of out of it. However, that all changed when Mulder bent his neck down and captured her lips. At first, she was unresponsive, and then she reacted, turning into his kiss, her lips moved with his, and she placed both of her small hands on his neck. She pulled away, and whatever was laced in her stare was saying more than words ever could to Mulder. She pushed her lips against his, hard, and together, their mouths opened, their tongues exploring the new space offered. She was praying that what she heard was true, that you would stay the whole year through with whomever you kissed on New Years at midnight. He slid out from underneath her and kneeled on the couch, hunching over her, their kiss, never breaking. She knelt on the couch, their kiss, only breaking so Mulder could press his lips all over her neck, showering her with kisses. With her hands cupping his cheeks, she brought his face up to hers and softly kissed his lips.

"Happy New Year Mulder," She said with a wide grin, her eyes shining from both excitement and happiness.

"Happiest New Year of my life despite everything that's happened lately..."

"Did I do that for you?" Scully asked softly, hoping and secretly knowing he meant that she had made him happier. She needed to hear it from him. Mulder leaned in so his lips were right next to her ear.

"You, Scully, you make all my days happier." Her lips curved up slowly into a smile and her eyes shined like the sun after hearing him.

Before they went to sleep, Scully got up from Mulder at the couch and pulled on a t-shirt of Mulder's and some boxer shorts. She called her mother in the dining room before rejoining Mulder on the couch. She quickly fell asleep in his arms as he watched the news.

**So...? Like, dislike? Please review. Next chapter is not a chapter. I'll have it up in about two days. Just character profiles on the Scully's. I love how the Scully's can all be interpreted so differently (mostly Charlie) ...and especially in stories like mine where they're younger. It'll be fun. Melissa will be my favorite to write. I'm gonna do this is school tomorrow :)**

**And about my other story, Saving William. I believe I said this before, but the reason I haven't updated that in a VERY LONG time is because my desktop computer crashed... taking my MS Word documents with it. Well, I'm on my desktop now. It's fixed. All my files were recovered too! So expect the new SW chapter within the next week or so... or two weeks depending on what my schedule is (hectic hectic! fall play auditions. after school meetings. art crew for the play starting in a few days.)**

**-AK!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've been very busy with life lately... mostly play practice and art crew -_- ...and then there's AP English and that eats at my life too... but I try and try again to continue writing. I think I've been re-inspired lately :) I can't wait til January though when I get my own Mulder teacher... yes, he teaches Psych too :) My current Psych teacher is awwwwwwwful. :( here's your next chapter... some more Mulder drama for yo mama :( Please review.  
**

**----------**

**_Melissa Scully:  
Melissa likes to see herself as the "original" one out of the family. She feels that every single one of her siblings could be classified into a definite stereotype, and she loathes stereotypes –mostly because she's unable to fit into one._**

Her need to be original started when she was four years old. Though mild at the beginning, still, her personality was different. The year she was four, Bill was five, just starting kindergarten and beginning little league baseball, the first of his many sports. Scully was three, the baby of the family at the time. She was the one everyone looked at in awe. Melissa wanted to be noticed, so she began acting out in her preschool class. She often pulled the heads off the Ken dolls and the Barbie dolls, switching their bodies, making Ken a girl and Barbie a boy. That was just the beginning. One day her teacher and all the volunteers at her preschool, thought they lost her –until a young woman caught her finger painting on the wall behind several stacked storage bins. (Melissa prides herself in that moment, saying that it was the first example of her artistic ability) Acting out spread to home too. She was quite the prankster. She vividly recalls the day she cut off two inches of four year old Scully's hair, when she filled all of her father's shoes with Orange juice, and the day she filled Bill's sock and underwear drawer with ice. Her prankster years died down as she approached becoming a teenager. Those years were the hardest for her, the years where she desperately needed to have attention. She developed a bad mouth, adopting vulgar words. Her favorite expression to use daily was "Fuck yeah" of just plain "Fuck." Her grades were beginning to slip, and she was a C student and nearly a D student. Then, her guidance counselor had an off-the-record chat with her in seventh grade. It was a chat that evoked such emotion in her that she cried. She was informed in the beginning of the year, that if she were to continue her school habits that she might not pass. She was encouraged to join after school activities. She first tried theatre. She auditioned, and even without having any experience in the craft, she landed the supporting role in the school's musical she was Adelaide in "Guys and Dolls." She loved theatre, and loved the attention she gained from it. Finally she felt at ease with herself, but her acting-bug wore out when in ninth grade, she began getting serious about a small hobby she had. Art. She became addicted to the praise she got from her teachers. It made her feel good about art, and it was truly something she loved doing. Theatre increased her grades, but Art increased them more. She fell in love with Art. However, that wasn't her only "love." Boys. Her bad gal attitude attracted all sorts of guys, and when high school began, so did the parties. She would often go out, but in her sophomore year, her parents caught her sneaking out. Five times. In result, her huge bedroom, the second largest bedroom in the house, went to her little sister in order to put her in the room next to her parents so she would have to walk pass their door in the middle of the night. Although Melissa could be described as Scully's opposite –they were inseparable whenever Melissa was home. The things they had in common bonded them together more than their differences separated them. 

She had wanted to turn eighteen forever, ever since she was a little girl trying on her mother's high heels and fancy dresses, and now that it was February, 23rd, she was now legally an adult. Mulder was on the phone with her until her birthday, then Monica had beeped in on the other line, followed by Bill, and then Mrs. Scully had tapped lightly on her daughter's door. Her father was away on official Navy duty, which really upset Scully.

When she woke up the next morning she didn't feel any older, but she did feel different, but she suspected that was because she knew it was her birthday. When she got to school she saw that her locker had been decorated with pink ribbons and a purple happy birthday balloon. When she twisted in her combination into the lock, she found her present from Monica inside, two gift bags. She pulled the card out of one to see a nice toned cowboy on the front. Inside it read, "Dorian, our nice sexy Greek cowboy." Scully laughed out loud at her friend's odd Greek boy obsession. The Greek food festival they went to the prior week had done something to her. Inside the gift bags she pulled out a pair of skimpy black frilly lace and skimpy purple frilly lace underwear. There was a post-it note attached, "Works every time." In the next bag she pulled out the sweater she wanted from Express. She grinned at her sweater when she felt a hand on her back. When she turned around, John Doggett was standing there.

"Happy Birthday, Dana!" He said with a smile.

"Oh, hey John and thanks. Why are you at school so early? Monica hates going early."

"Well, uh –I needed help with my AP Chem. Monica's not here. She's driving herself today."

"Oh, well... if you don't want what's her face to help you I can. I just have to turn in my essay to Mulder."

"Oh, that's right. I better do that too, but I don't want to bother you on your birthday."

"No it's fine. We're friends." Scully said with a genuine smile and she led them down the steps onto the second floor, where Mulder's classroom was.

Scully walked into the class first, and once Mulder heard her heels clicking, he knew it was her. He grinned, and looked up to see both her and John, hands extended with their papers in it.

"You both are in school early today." Mulder said, tucking his cell phone into his pocket.

"Yeah, well I needed help with my chemistry, and... Dana, why are you here?" Scully shrugged.

"I just woke up early, that's all."

"Well... oh, and she offered to help me with my chem., since she's basically America's Next Best Chemist."

"Doctor," She corrected, grinning at John. "And no I'm not."

"Well, and it's her birthday."

"Oh," Mulder said, faking a large grin across his lips, acting surprised by this information. "Well, happy birthday, Scully. How old are you?"

"Thank you, Mulder. I'm officially eighteen."

"So do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I got off work to go to dinner with my family, but that's about it."

"Well, I hope you have fun. I'll see you both ninth period."

After Scully helped Doggett with his Chemistry homework the school day officially began. It went extra well for Scully, who was receiving birthday wishes wherever she went. Every class went by normal, even Mulder's class. He made no effort to treat her differently from the other students.

Truth be told, Scully had to wait a whole five days to be treated differently by Mulder, aside from all the sweet text messages and phone calls exchanged between the two. When Saturday rolled around she was glad to be with him in secret.

Mulder had called earlier that day, telling her that his mother was having the two of them over for dinner. Scully was to dress nice, since Mrs. Mulder wanted this to be similar to a formal dinner for the three of them. At four thirty, Scully pulled on a black sweater dress, some nylon stockings, and her black high heels. She continued to fix her hair so that it was straight, with a gentle curl at the bottom, and pinned back with a black bobby pin. She wore small diamond stud earrings and her charm bracelet from Mulder.

She left her house around five thirty, and no one was at home to question her. Luckily, her mother decided to go out that night with her friends, and Charlie was at one of his friend's for a sleepover. When she got to Mulder's house, she was welcomed with a warm hug and a sweet kiss on the lips, which reminded Scully that the whole week of school was worth it to be with Mulder in the end. Usually, by this time Cara would be running down the steps to greet her, but not today, because Cara was already two doors over at the sitter's.

"I feel awful the way I treated you this week... since it's your birthday and all."

"What?"

"I mean, when I saw you in school this is what I should've done..." He pulled her lips to his and bowed his head down so her lips could more comfortably meet his.

"True... I would've liked that better, but I don't think other students would, the other teachers, administration, and... I can go on. Janitors?" She said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Hey, do you want your present now or later?"

"Mmm... now I guess."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mulder left Scully as he dashed to his bedroom. She ended up drifting into the front room. "Alright," Mulder said, startling her. He was quick. He held out a gold box in front of him with a shiny red ribbon.

"Mulder... I said nothing expensive." Scully said, seeing that it read "Coach" across the top.

"I know. You said under a hundred dollars. That was ninety-five. Open it." Scully sighed and untied the ribbon. By Mulder giving the price she knew what it was. Her guess was confirmed when she pulled out a black leather Coach wallet. She ran her fingers on top of the smooth exterior. She jumped up and threw her arms around Mulder's neck, standing on her tippy toes.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I really love it. I needed a wallet."

"You're welcome. Happy eighteenth... finally." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and his lips lingered. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm."

---  
"So where does your mom live anyway?" Scully asked as Mulder drove through the thick snow. She just realized that she didn't know where this woman lived, the woman whom she had rushed to the hospital, who given birth to the love of her life.

"A little bit closer the university, you'll like her house."

She didn't just like her house. She loved it, from the outside at least, but she was sure that the inside was just as lovely. With the thick blanket of snow, the house looked like it came from a card. It looked like one of those sea side houses you would see in North Carolina, or somewhere next to the ocean. Mrs. Mulder didn't live by the ocean or the sea, but she did neighbor a river. It had white wooden paneling, and blue shutters. On the side of the house was a large porch taking up all of the area above the garage. She had large windows with empty flower beds hanging on the sills.

They entered the house without knocking, something that by formerly living in the house, Mulder was entitled to do. A rush of fragrant warm air was pushed towards them, and Scully realized how all the more beautiful his child-hood home was on the inside.

"Mom, we're here!" Mulder announced, calling out into the house as they stood in the entry way. Mulder pulled his coat off and then helped Scully with hers as his mother walked into the entry way to greet them.

"Hi," she said taking her son into her arms and kissing his cheek. She moved on to Scully. "Hi, sweetheart, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Scully said with a grin. "And thanks for having us over."

"No problem. Now, dinner should be ready in seven. Fox, why don't you give Dana a tour of the house?"

Mulder and Scully both took their shoes off, and then Mulder took her by the hand and led her around the house. He started with the front living room, which had an old baby grand piano, which Scully fell in love with. They moved to the back of the house, seeing the large living room with the huge arched windows that allowed a wonderful view of the backyard. The dining room was big and white with a large wooden table already set for dinner, with a matching china closet next to it. Opposite of the dining room was the kitchen, which was fragrant with the smell of dinner. Mulder led Scully back into the entry way.

"Now for the upstairs," Mulder said, leading her upstairs after grabbing a key from the drawer of the wooden table with a vase on top of it. He led her into his mom's bedroom, the bathroom, the office, and then he pulled out the key. Scully was confused as to why he was showing her a locked room, but when he pushed open the door, she understood completely. It was Samantha's bedroom. Mulder stood leaning against the door frame as Scully walked in.

The walls were a pale pink. She had a white iron bed with a blue, pink, and white flowered quilt. The other furniture was white as well. The room looked like your typical young girl's bedroom, with stuffed animals sitting on the rocking chair in the corner, a doll house next to the closet with all the dolls inside. Scully almost tripped over the pair of tennis shoes lying in front of the bed. After seeing those shoes something struck Scully as funny, so she decided to go over to the hamper and check in it. Her clothes were still in there, unlaundered, appearing untouched. Scully looked at Mulder, and in that look he understood all of her unanswered questions. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked in, reopening them after a second, and he walked over to Scully, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tight, feeling the pain he felt.

"After the investigation, my father made sure to put everything back how it was –and he did. But her bedroom made us all feel –horrible... lost, empty. So, my mother made him put a lock on the door. So, we kept it locked. But, eventually I found the key. The key I just used I had made, my mom doesn't even know it exists. I left it here last time I went into her room."

"Doesn't your mom –"

"No. Only me. A few months after the lock was put on the door I found the key, and went in here every day –not to poke around or lie in here to cry, but just in hope that Samantha would be there –asleep in her bed. I had... I had a ritual. I would close my eyes as I entered, and when I opened them I would hope Samantha was still in her bed."

She couldn't take the pain in his voice. She looked up at him, placed her hands on either side of his face, and brought his forehead door to her lips where she kissed him firmly before wrapping her arms around him again.

"Thank you for showing me this, Mulder."

"Just don't let my mother know."

"I promise you."

Mulder grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. He relocked the bedroom door and then took Scully into his own childhood bedroom.

It was your normal bedroom. The walls were still from his really young childhood... baseball and basketball wallpaper, whereas everything else in his room was from his teenage years. Scully walked around the room, admiring Mulder's pictures on his wooden dresser. She moved over to his shelves, smiling at all of his trophies from baseball and basketball.

"So, I'm curious.... how many girls did you sneak into this room?" Scully asked, raising her eyebrow. Mulder just laughed, realizing Scully was referring to the trellis outside against the house.

---

"Dinner was amazing," Scully thanked as she hugged Mrs. Mulder goodbye. "And thank you for my present." She held up the pink gift bag that contained her birthday present, a red scarf Mrs. Mulder knitted. Mrs. Mulder didn't answer, she only forced a smile.

"Mom, are you okay?" Mulder asked worried. "Mom?" Her face screwed up and she began making a gasping noise, reaching for her heart as she collapsed. Scully caught her, and Mulder panicked and grabbed his cell phone.

---  
"Scully, take my car," Mulder said through his tears as he held his mother while waiting for the ambulance. He handed her his keys. Can you get Cara, please? I'm going to call her babysitter. Don't cry Scully." She wiped her tears. "Drive SAFELY! I'll call you when I get to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay, Mulder...I..." She couldn't complete her thought before she leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips.

Scully parked the car in Mulder's garage before walking over two doors in the dark and the snow to the babysitter's. It was nine o'clock, and the sitter must have gotten Mulder's call, because the porch light was on and the door was open. Scully rang the door and was opened by his neighbor, a pretty fourteen or fifteen year old blonde girl with her hair done in French braided pig tails.

"Hi, you must be Fox's girlfriend... my God, are you okay?" The girl asked when she saw Scully's running make up.

"I'm fine... thanks. His mom just took a heart attack."

"Yeah, he just told me... Wow, I'm Kate by the way... uh, you can use my bathroom." Kate pointed to the small powder room by the front door. "I'll get Cara."

"Thank you."

When Scully came out of the powder room Kate was there, holding a sleeping Cara, she already had her coat and hat on.

"Thanks for getting her ready." Kate handed Cara over to Scully.

"If you need anything I think Fox has my number somewhere in his kitchen. I hope his mom's okay."

"He'll be calling me about that soon. And thank you, Kate."

When Scully got into Mulder's house, she immediately took Cara up to her bedroom and put her to bed in her own bed. Then she called her mother.

"Mom?"

"Dana what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

"I have... uhm, Mulder's mom took a heart attack, so he called me to pick up Cara. And now I don't know what to do."

"Are you worried about him?"

"Yes! Did you... did you want me to come home? I'm at his house right now."

"Is he at the hospital?"

"Yeah..."

"Did he say when he was coming back... or if he was staying at the hospital?"

"He didn't call me back yet."

"Well, sweetheart I don't know what to tell you."

"Do you want me home?" Her mother sighed.

"No, just... stay there. I wouldn't want Cara to be woken up if you have to take her over here."

"Okay."

"Sweetheart, just calm down. Turn your phone on loud, and take a nap. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

As she tucked her phone into her pocket she felt it vibrate. When she took it out of her jeans, she saw that it was Mulder.

"Mulder what's going on?"

"She's stabilized..."

"Well, that's good at least..."

"But... they don't know if she'll make it through the night..."

"Mulder," she soothed through the receiver, almost whispering.

"Scully, would you be able to spend the night at my house with Cara?"

"Yes, I already asked my mother... I told her what happened."

"I'll be home in the morning."

"Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

"Take it easy."

"Okay. You get some sleep. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay... I love you."

"I love you too."

After Scully hung up she made her way into Mulder's room, to his dresser, and found a sweat shirt and boxers to sleep in. She crawled into his bed, and was overcome by sleep fast. The morning light shined through the opened blinds. Scully awoke at the sound of Mulder shutting the bedroom door. She immediately squinted. She grabbed her phone to check the time as she sat up in bed. Eight forty-five. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled weakly at Mulder, who was clad in his leather jacket. He sat the carrier that held their coffees from Starbucks down on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"How is she?"

"She's the same. No better, no worse," Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"And how are you?" He shrugged.

"Are you hungry? I have donuts downstairs."

"Not yet Mulder..." She whispered, pulling on his arm so that he got the hunt that she wanted him to lay with her.

They lay, facing one another, their legs entangled together. She just wanted to hold him, to let him know she was there.

--**  
Like? Please Review :)  
-AK.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The chapter that took me forever to begin writing. Let me express my deepest apologies :( I blame it on LIsa Cuddy and Greg House for invading my life! Seriously man. I actually got to the point where I felt EXTREMELY guilty about how I've been to the X-files fandom. I'm ashamed. ,-  
German readers/x-philes out there.... I asked our exchange student, Jana, if she know anyone that watches "Akte X." She said no... and that it was mainly for little kids? I don't get it. Someone explain that to me.  
---**

Scully stood in front of her vanity, readying herself to go out. She wore a long black pleated shirt dress, which went to her knees. On her lapel she had a small gold heart brooch, which went with her small gold cross necklace. She had on solid black thigh highs, which appeared as stockings underneath her dress. Her feet were clad in woven black suede flats. She pinned the right side of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. The ends were gently curled. She was ready to leave. She was ready to drive to Mulder's mom's funeral. Monica, who didn't actually know Mulder's mom all too well, agreed to accompany her best friend. Monica was waiting downstairs in the foyer.

"Ready?" Monica asked as she saw Scully walking down the steps.

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled on her black wool pea coat. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

---  
After a half an hour of driving, Scully finally pulled up at the large funeral home. The parking lot was full, and there were plenty of mourners on their way inside. It was raining. How appropriate for the dismal mood.

"So what's the plan?" Monica asked, applying a nude lip stick to her lips, as they sat in the car.

"We say hello to Mulder. He thanks us for coming. He doesn't introduce us as his students to anyone. If someone asks who we are, he says 'Dana and Monica.'"

"Sounds easy."

"Let's just hope it's as easy as it sounds.... Come on," Scully said as she opened the door. They walked through the rain to the beginning of where a walk way was. Thank God, there was an awning there to shield them from the pouring rain.

When they entered the funereal home they noticed that there were multiple funerals going on, which was indicated by a black sign in the entry way. "Lydia Thompson: Front, Mildred Tenning: Back, Teena Mulder: Upstairs"

Both Scully and Monica went up the large oak staircase to the second floor. They had two rooms for Mrs. Mulder's funeral. Straight ahead was the room where she was laid out. Her casket was surrounded by many flowers.

The young child, who Scully knew as bubbly and jubilant, jumped down from her chair and walked towards her. Cara, in a knee length black velvet dress with a white sash at her waist, tied at the back in a bow, hugged Scully's waist.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Scully whispered. She picked Cara up into her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi Dana," Cara murmured, her green eyes big and sad.

"You remember, Monica, my friend, right?"

"Yes. Hi Monica."

"Hi there, Cara."

The three of them walked into the viewing room, and Mulder, clad in nice black slacks, a dark grey button down, and black tie, turned around. He smiled.

"Thank you for coming," Mulder said his green eyes sad, like Cara's.

"There's really no reason why I wouldn't." She answered back honestly and placed Cara on the floor. She made her way over to the casket with Monica to pay their respects. Scully bowed her head, closed her eyes, and prayed. She stayed there kneeling for a good minute, few tears escaping her eyes.

Scully and Monica stayed until five o'clock, which was a half an hour before the end. Before they left they both went into the viewing room to find Mulder. Scully walked in carrying a sleeping Cara. She handed him his daughter and proceeded to tell him that she was leaving.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks again. Thank you, Monica." Monica waved by the entryway and nodded. "And Scully," Mulder added, before Scully turned to leave. He bent down to whisper into her ear. "Drive carefully." She took in a stifled breath and nodded, not expecting him to be so close. He then pressed an unexpected kiss to her cheek. She smiled.

"Bye, Mulder."

"I'll see you later."

By 'I'll see you later,' Mulder meant it in the literal sense. He was going to see her later... about an hour later, when Scully showed up at his house. First, she had to drop off Monica, who was about to go on a date with John. After dropping Monica off, she had only to drive another twenty minutes to get to Mulder's place. He wasn't yet home, and being forgetful, Scully had forgotten the combination to open up the garage. She pulled into the driveway and waited.

In less than five minutes she looked up to see Mulder's car pulling into the opened garage. She smiled, and got out of the car the same time he had. She took one step out onto the icy driveway and fell onto her knees. He rushed towards her, jogging through the snow so he wouldn't fall like she had.

"Oww!" She cried out into the darkness. Mulder was already by her side. He took her into his arms.

"Scully, what is it with you and ice?" Mulder chuckled, not getting a response from Scully. "Do you think you can stand?"

"We'll see." Mulder picked her up and took a step into the snow to check her standing. She winced when she hit the ground, a hand flying to her left knee.

"Not so good then?" He asked, and went to pick her up again.

"My knee's just really sore now," Scully replied in his arms.

"I'll just take you inside then. I'll walk in the snow so I don't fall like you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"It was funny." Scully rolled her eyes as Mulder stepped into the garage. He took her upstairs and sat her down on the couch. "I'm gonna go get Cara. She's sleeping in the back of my car." Scully smiled and he was off. She, on the other hand, began to limp her way to the stairs. She climbed them with little difficulty, and then made her way into Mulder's bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, and then went into his master bath. Then, she heard him in his room.

When she finished in the bathroom, she stepped out, seeing Mulder lying on his bed, eyes shut, still in his clothes, but with his tie loosened. Scully walked over to his side of the bed. She didn't really have the need to limp any longer.

She grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it back. She raised it to her lips and pressed a firm kiss to his skin.

"Mmm-mm, come here." Mulder mumbled. She took that as an invitation to his bed, which it was. She went around and climbed on top of the bed on the other side. While she did so, he sat up, resting his back on the headboard. She could see that he was tired, but he looked suddenly so interested in her. She giggled, turning her head to her shoulder. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," She lied, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back. "Okay, so... I know you're tired, but you suddenly look so interested in me." There was a period of silence. "You okay, right now?" Scully asked, seeing that the sadness in his eyes had never lifted. "I'm sorry... what a stupid question. But are you feeling any better than you have been the past week?"

"I do feel better." He whispered, "And Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm always interested in you," Mulder grinned, and reached his hand over to Scully's chin, bringing her lips to his. He pressed a soft chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back slowly.

He then grabbed her hips and hinted that he wanted her to straddle him. She did so, and he smiled up at her. The glow from the bedside lamp highlighted her features, exaggerating her beauty, causing her to appear as an angel sent down to him. The way the light bounced off of her creamy skin was simply exquisite. He placed a hand on her left knee, clad in her thigh highs.

"How's your knee?" He asked softly, rubbing it gingerly.

"It amazingly enough, feels better. It's only bruised."

Mulder's hand snaked underneath her dress and up her thigh till it hit black lace, and then skin. His eyes went a little wide. She held back a giggle.

"Thigh highs?" He asked innocently.

"I couldn't find any of my black pantyhose."

"That's quite alright, I think..." Mulder began, rolling up her dress until he could see where the thigh highs ended. "I think I like these better." He bent forward, and pressed his lips to the milky white skin just above her thigh highs on her left thigh. His tongue darted out from behind his lips, licking a tiny portion of her skin, before beginning to suck on that same spot. She allowed a small moan to escape her lips.

Suddenly, they heard a door opening slowly. Together, they had the realization that Cara was up. Scully rolled off of Mulder, and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, the doorknob turned. Cara peeked her head in before stepping in. She was still in her dress.

"Why hello sleeping beauty." Mulder called out with a smile. Cara smiled slightly and walked over to the bed, raising her arms so that her father would help her up.

"Hi daddy." She snuggled into her father's chest. He stroked her long wavy dark brown hair.

"Hi, baby. What do you want for dinner? Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Hmm, why don't you ask Dana what she wants for dinner? Then we can all eat soon. You'll be hungry by then."

"Dana, what do you want for dinner?"

"Honestly? Pizza." Mulder grinned.

"Oh, Miss Health Nut would like to splurge I see. Okay, pizza it is." Scully handed him her pink blackberry and he dialed the number by memory.

"Hey Princess," Scully said, running a hand through Cara's hair. "Why don't you go change out of your dress so we don't get anything on it, okay?" The toddler nodded and slid off the bed, and walked towards her own bedroom.

Mulder, with Scully's cell phone resting on his abdomen, slid down in the bed so that he was lying flat with his head on the pillow. After a slight smile, Scully joined him, lying beside him, facing him, winding her arm underneath his to cuddle into his side.

"You're tired." It was a statement, not a question. "You should sleep, I'll take care of Cara. You had a long day... a hard day."

"You're amazing." Scully leaned up and kissed his cheek, a thank you for his compliment.

"No, you're amazing... how you do all of this. I'm just trying to help you out. You sleep. I'll take care of everything. When you wake up, I'll already have Cara bathed and in bed." She slid herself off the bed and made her way downstairs where she found Cara watching some cartoons on the television.

**---  
-AK.**

**Thank God I posted this before I got hit with another wave of House Md. The new episode is on tonight.  
I have a few X-files one shots in my mind. I've been away from the fandom for far too long. A month, right? Almost two? I wrote a Thanksgiving fic I gave up on though. :(**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, we fast forwarded to May. This is more of a Scully/Cara chapter, but Mulder's in it too. It's also the day before prom. Please R&R.**

Scully fell against her bed, and the May sun warmed her face. She squinted, and turned away from the light, turning her head towards her closet. There, she was confronted with a sight she waited forever to see, her cap and gown. Her white gown hung against her white painted oak closet. Her cap, with the blue and white tassel, was attached to the gown on the side. She let out a long breath of air and closed her eyes, remembering all of her years in high school, which was basically all of the important part of her life so far. She remembered the first day of Kindergarten, when she begged her Daddy to stay with her, not because she was nervous about school, but because she knew once he was gone he would go out to sea, and she wouldn't see him for another week. The clear vivid memory of first grade when the classroom door hit her in the face one morning, knocking out her two front baby teeth passed before her eyes. Then there was the food fight Monica started in fourth grade, and she got spaghetti in her hair. She remembered her first day of middle school, how scared she was, and how Bill promised to beat anyone up for her. Next, was her last day of middle school, when she cried her eyes out with all her friends, as they got ready for the next part of their lives. She saw her first day of high school, when Bill again, promised to beat anyone up for her. Scully smiled at the memory of her first kiss ever and date ever, when she was with Dan freshman year. Sophomore year, the day Scully and Monica got their license together, all hell broke loose. All those memories she remembered wouldn't even begin to compare to the day she met Mulder, though, or the day they shared their first kiss, in Bill's friend's basement.

"Dana!" Mrs. Scully called, from the bottom of the steps, interrupting her daughter's memories.

"Yeah, mom?" Scully calmly asked.

"Mulder's here." Scully shot up from her bed, and checked her hair once in the mirror before heading down the steps. She had forgotten all about Mulder coming over to drop Cara off. When Scully hit the floor from the steps, Cara wrapped her arms around Scully's waist in a hug. She looked up to see, Mulder smiling.

"I missed you, Dana." Cara cooed into Scully's dark purple t-shirt.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. You know who else missed you?"

"Who?"

"Charlie. He's up in his room right now. Why don't you go say hi to him, okay?"

"Okay!" Cara cheered, and ran up the steps to Charlie's room. Scully took a step forward towards Mulder, arms crossed, she began.

"How is she? She seems to be doing a lot better." After Mulder's mother died, Cara pushed herself into a depression, hardly eating, or doing the activities she used to love. Mulder took Cara to a child psychologist, who told Mulder what he already knew. Cara was grieving the loss of her mother and grandmother. Luckily though, things picked up after a few months, and she was getting back to normal.

"She's doing a lot better. The doctor said last Saturday was just a bump in the road. She's actually very, very excited to spend the night with you tonight."

"Well, I'm just as excited to spend the night with her."

"Are you sure you don't mind? It's the night before prom..." Mulder said with a grin, folding his arms, to mirror how Scully's arms were folded. She kept her eyes on his chest muscles underneath his grey t-shirt as he moved.

"I don't mind at all. I'll drop her off at your house on the way to the hair salon."

"You still won't tell me what your dress looks like," Mulder whined.

"And I won't tell you. Only, my date, my mom, and Monica know." Mulder pouted. "So where are you going out tonight?" She asked after glancing in her brother's room's direction. Cara still hadn't come out.

"Cadillac Ranch. Thanks again for watching Cara though."

"No problem. I know you haven't went out with your friends in a while. Here, I'll call her down so she can say bye. Cara," Scully yelled up the steps, just like her mother had several minutes before. "You're Daddy's leaving, come say bye to him." Cara came running down the steps from Charlie's bedroom, Mulder bent down, and Cara threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Be good for Dana, okay? I love you, angel face." Mulder whispered into his daughter's hair.

"I will, Daddy. I love you too." As Cara began to pull away from her father, he pulled her back, dropped his voice very low, and whispered into her ear. Cara giggled as Mulder stood up, ready to leave.

"Scully, call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Alright, Mulder. Just go have fun. I'll text you in about two hours to let you know everything's okay."

"Alright, bye." Scully and Cara stood at the glass door to watch Mulder get into his car and leave. From the drive way, Mulder could see his daughter pull on Scully's shirt. When Scully bent down to Cara's level to see what Cara wanted, Cara whispered into Scully's ear, and then gave her a peck on the lips. Mulder grinned.  
_  
"When I leave, give Dana a kiss on the lips from me, okay?" Mulder whispered into Cara's ear in the foyer. _

"Aw, that was very sweet," Scully commented, touching Cara's cheek. "What do you want to do today, cutie pie?" Scully asked as she shut the front door.

"I don't know." Cara replied, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it's nice out. Do you want me to take you to the park two streets over? There's a lot to do there. I can call up Monica... she's watching her cousin, Belicia. She's about your age. Would you like to play with her?"

"I wanna play with you, Dana." Cara pouted, as she twirled a finger in her long wavy brown hair. Mulder warned her about this. Cara rarely wanted to play with anyone anymore aside from him and Scully.

"I want to play with you too, sweetheart. So, how about you and I go to the park, alright?"

"Okay, I like that idea."

"Me too. Then, we can have Monica and her cousin come later after we played together for a while."

"Okay, but only if we play together first."

Cara put on her tennis shoes, and bounced down the stairs in her pink shorts, and white t-shirt she was already wearing. Scully had put Cara's hair into two long French braids. Scully came down the steps right behind the toddler. She wore her same, destroyed crop jeans and purple t-shirt, but now wore a pair of black pumas on her feet. She pulled on her white sweater and handed Cara her pink sweater.

"It's a little windy outside, so put that on."

Together, they walked hand in hand to the community park the next street over. When the park came into view, Cara's eyes grew wide.

"That's the park?" Cara asked, looking up at Scully. Scully nodded. "Why is it so big?"

"Well, it's a community park, so everyone in this community gets to share it." They neared the actual playing park.

"Is that a pool?" Cara pointed to the extremely large, empty pool about fifty feet a head.

"That's a pool."

"Where's all the water?" Cara pouted.

"The pool doesn't get filled up for another two weeks."

"When there's water in it, can you and Daddy take me swimming?"

"What's wrong with the pool in my backyard?"

"That one's huge. We can fit a zillion people in there."

"We probably could. We'll see. I'll talk to your daddy." Cara dropped Scully's hand a skipped a little ahead.

"Can I run to the swings?"

"Sure, honey. Just be careful." Cara ran to the swings, and Scully got out her phone to call Monica. "Hey, it's me.... Do you and Belicia want to meet me and Cara at the park in about thirty minutes? ....No, I'm watching Cara for him all night.... He went out with his friends.... Yeah, see you in a bit."

"Can you push me?" Cara asked from the swing. "Of course, sweetheart," Scully set down her bag next to the swing, and she began pushing Cara on the swing. After a while, Cara got bored and asked Scully to stop. "Wanna play it tag?" Cara asked, pulling Scully's hand along as they walked toward the jungle gyms.

"I guess so. Who's it?"

"Uhm... me! Tag! You're it!" Cara took off running. Scully, slowing her usual running pace down, took off after Cara.

"Cara, you're so fast!" Cara laughed girlishly as she ran around a tree. The two of them circled the tree five times, and then Scully decided to trick her. She crouched down, and let Cara run right into her arms. Scully picked her up and held Cara's body up in the air by her arm pits, and she spun her around. Cara giggled and kicked her feet until Scully set her on the ground. "You're very fast. I didn't think I was ever going to catch you!" Cara laughed again and took Scully's hand. Together, they ran towards the jungle gyms.

"Can you play with me on here?" Cara asked, standing on the bridge of the smaller jungle gym.

"No, sweetie. There's a sign that says only age's three to six."

"What about the big one?"

"That one goes up to age twelve. Why don't you ask one of the other little girls or little boys to play with you?"

"Okay..."

"I'll be there on the bench watching you," Scully pointed to the wooden bench across from the jungle gym. "Don't go anywhere else, or with anyone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Dana."

Scully took her seat on the bench next to a mom who had just got done bandaging her little girl's leg. Cara, played by herself, going down the slides, then she began climbing through the tubes.

"Your daughter's awfully lonely," the mom beside her commented. "I'm Angela." Angela extended her hand to Scully, which Scully took.

"Dana."

"That's my daughter, Mia, over there," Angela pointed to the little girl Scully had just scene get her knee bandaged. Her long cornsilk hair was put into two pig tails with ribbons streaming down. She was with two other girls. "You're daughter can play with her if she'd like."

"Thank you, but I don't think she would want to," Angela frowned. "See, I've been trying to get her to play with other girls, and so has her father, but... she just won't. Uhm, her grandmother passed away this winter, and it completely changed her. She's getting a lot better now though."

"That's awful. How old is she?"

"She'll be five in July. Her name's Cara."

"She's gorgeous. Has she seen a psychologist?"

"She did, and it's helped tremendously. She only plays with me and her father, but I'm having my friend bring her younger cousin, so I'm hoping she'll play with her. Maybe all of the girl's can play together."

Moments later, Monica and her younger cousin, Belicia approached Scully. Monica wore a pair of capris and a gray T-shirt, and held onto Belicia's hand as they came to Scully. Belicia had shoulder length very dark brown hair, the color of Monica's, and big dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow outfit, and her hair was held back by a yellow and white checkered head band.

"Hi, Belicia, you look cute today."

"Thank you, Dana," Belicia wrapped her arms around Scully's neck in a hug.

"Monica, this is Angela. Angela, this is Monica." Monica and Angela said hello to each other, just as Scully's cell phone began vibrating. Mulder.

"Hey, how are you?" Scully asked, standing up.  
_  
"I'm good. How're my two favorite girls?" _

"I'm good, and Cara's good. We're at the park. I've been trying to get her to play with other kids, but..."  
_  
"No avail?"_

"None, but Monica just got here with her cousin, so hopefully she'll play with her. Let me call, Cara over. Hold on. Cara," Scully called out. Cara perked her head out of the tube. "Come talk to Daddy, sweetheart."

"Hey, Dana," Angela said, getting Scully's attention. "I have to run home to get dinner started, but I wrote down my cell number," Angela handed Scully a yellow post it. "It's just in case you wanted to schedule a play date for the girls."

"Thank you. I'll put this in my phone and text you."

"Alright, well, see you later. Come on, Mia."

When Angela was out of ear shot, Monica looked up at Scully, cocking an eyebrow. "Does she think you're Cara's mom?"

"I didn't correct her. I thought it would be impolite."

"Well, you are pretty freaking maternal, Danes."

"I –" Cara tugged on Scully's shirt.

"Daddy, wants to talk to you."

"Okay, hey... Cara stay right here." Cara talked to Monica while Scully leaned up against the back of the bench to talk to Mulder. "What's up?"

_"She said she'll try to play with Monica's cousin." _ Scully let out a sigh of relief.

"That's amazing. What're you doing right now?"  
_  
"We're all eating pizza, and then we're gonna head out." _

"Alright. Be careful, okay?"  
_  
"Okay. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look tomorrow." _

"You'll see me looking a mess tomorrow morning." Scully said with an evil grin.

_"No, I'll see you beautiful tomorrow morning." _Her heart sped up and she realized how much she was missing him.

"Mulder... I love you." She sighed.

_"Well, I love you too. Listen, I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Alright, bye..."

Scully pocketed her phone, and took a seat next to Belicia on the bench. Cara went from Monica's side and into Scully's lap.

"Monica, did you introduce them yet?"

"No..." Scully groaned. "What? I didn't know I was supposed to!" Monica said, fighting a laugh,, and throwing her arms up in defense.

"Cara, this is Belicia, Monica's cousin. Belicia, this is Cara."

"You two... should go play." Monica said.

"Do you wanna play on the big jungle gym?" Belicia asked coyly.

"Okay," Cara said slowly, unsure. She looked at Scully.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Go play with Belicia. We'll be right here."

"So," Monica began, turning towards Scully. "How's she doing?"

"Not completely better obviously, but much better, nonetheless. The doctor said that her pushing people away could be because she doesn't want to lose anyone close to her again, and the reason she's so clingy to some people, like Mulder and me, is because she's afraid to lose us."

"So, what's the method of fixing that problem?"

"We're not supposed to force, but we are supposed to push a little, encourage her, to hang out with other kids. I just hoped she's okay by her birthday."

"Why? So she has friends to buy her presents?"

"No," Scully laughed along with Monica, "Because Mulder has an idea to have her party at a water park, and we wanted to bring a few of her friends."

"Of course.... that's why. Now, as for prom... what are you doing after?"

"The hotel after party with everyone else, I guess. I want to see Mulder, but he wants me to celebrate, so that's what I'm going to do."

"But..."

"But then I'm going to his house early the next morning... and probably passing out in his bed."

"You know, it's mother's day Sunday."

"I know, I'll be home later."

"No, I mean, you're an awful lot like a mother to Cara." Monica said with a sweet smile. Scully smiled at Cara, who was climbing a ladder with Belicia.

"I know. I guess I am. God, I love her."

Around six o'clock, Cara and Belicia came back over to Scully and Monica. It was time to go.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Scully asked Cara as they were all walking together. She had seen Cara yawn a few times. The toddler nodded sleepily. Scully took Cara into her arms as they rounded the corner onto their street. "Don't go to sleep, Cara. I'm going to have to wake you up, because you didn't have dinner yet or a bath." After saying their goodbyes, Scully and Cara completed the walk back to Scully's house. When they got inside, Scully put Cara down on her feet in the foyer, and they kicked off their shoes. "I'm gonna start dinner for us and Charlie.

Cara sat down in the living room to watch television while Scully got dinner ready. When Scully finished, she called Charlie upstairs from playing the xbox in the game room. Scully fixed both of their plates and put them at the counter for the three of them to eat.

"Do you know when mom and dad are coming home, Charlie?" Scully asked her little brother as she stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork.

"Later tonight... around ten, but hey, after dinner can I go outside with Ben and Mike?" Scully checked the microwave clock, seven thirty.

"Yeah, just be home when the street lights come on."

Dinner finished up, and Scully took Cara upstairs for her bath. Cara's bath made Cara and Scully tired. Scully wrapped her in a big fluffy pink towel and carried her to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Dana, can you lay with me?" Cara whispered sweetly through darkness as they heard Charlie shut the front door downstairs.

"Alright," Scully, in her own pajamas, shorts and a long sleeve shirt, climbed into bed with Cara.

"Dana, how do we see? I know we have eyes, but how do we see?" Cara asked, innocently.

"Hmm," Scully thought for a minute about rods and cones, wondering how exactly to explain that to a four year old. "I don't know, Cara. We can find out sometime together."

"Okay, what about love?"

"What about love?" Scully asked confused.

"Well, what is it?"

"You know what love is. I love you," Scully reached out to caress Cara's cheek, which was highlighted by the faint light coming through her bedroom window. "And you love daddy."

"Do you love Daddy too?" Scully let out a breath and smiled at the small girl staring at her intently.

"You ask a lot of questions," Scully said with a hushed laugh, but when she looked up, Cara had her eyes closed and was sleeping.

The next morning, Scully woke up at eight o'clock. Cara was still sleeping, so she took the opportunity to get herself ready, pulling on a pair of leggings and a large hoodie. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, and she called Monica, telling her to come over. Scully then woke Cara up and got her a bowl of lucky charms for breakfast. Monica lounged on the couch watching the morning news. When Cara was done with breakfast, they all headed out the door and climbed into Scully's ford.

"Hey Mon, I'll be back in a few minutes." Scully said once they were parked in Mulder's driveway. She grabbed Cara's overnight bag, Cara's hand, and they headed for the garage. When they were at the top floor in the house, Scully handed Cara her bag. "Go, put that in your room, and I'll go wake up your daddy, okay?"

Scully crept into the sunlit room, and a smile formed on her lips when she caught sight of Mulder lying in bed asleep.

"Mulder," Scully whispered when she was beside him at the side of his bed. She caressed his warm cheek, and his eyes flickered open. "I dropped Cara off. She's in her bedroom. I think she's about to go back to sleep, but I think you should check on her."

"Did you guys have fun?" Mulder asked, reaching out to stroke Scully's cheek. She turned into his palm.

"We did. She played with Belicia."

"That's great," He commented with a sleepy grin. "I told you that you would look beautiful this morning." She blushed at his comment.

"Oh brother," Scully shook her head. "Looks like you're still tired. Just go check on Cara and then go back to bed." Slowly Mulder pulled himself up from bed and sat on the side.

"I can't wait to see you later tonight." Mulder whispered with a smile, taking her hand in his.

"Likewise," She leaned in and planted her lips on his in a soft kiss. "But, I better go, Monica's in the car."

"Did you leave your keys in there too?" Scully nodded. "Yeah, then you better go."

**Next up: Prom/Mothers Day Morning. Then, Graduation (OMG!) I hope to update as soon as possible, but I do have mid terms this upcoming week, and I was sick all of last week and missed school :( So, I'll be busy, busy, busy. Don't worry though, this fic is now very high up on my priorities because I have big plans for this fic. Believe me, big plans. Please review!!**

-AK


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, I think it's pretty safe to say i FAILED my chemistry mid term. Hardest midterm, hardest class, awful. :( But here's the prom chapter. It's short, since it really had nothing to do with Mulder.... So I wrote all of the Mulder parts and skipped to Mother's Day morning! Please read & review :)**

Around one o'clock, both Scully and Monica were finally ready to get into their dresses. Their hair was done, after tons of pulling and teasing in the salon. Scully's wasn't as dramatic as she was sure most girls would have there's done. With the prom theme being based off of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight," Scully planned to keep it just as classy as Frank and his music. Her now just below the shoulder hair, was done in large curls, taking her natural hair just above the shoulder, while her hair extensions, which were inserted to thicken her hair, hit right on her shoulder. Scully slipped into her dress, and the shimmer purple organza material fell to her feet in an A-line skirt. Her dress was strapless and had a beaded trim above and below the bodice, with a gathered bust. It was Scully's perfect dress, and the deep purple only complimented her skin. She slid her feet into her six inch strappy silver heels and turned t her friend Monica, who looked just as stunning. Monica wore a slinky blue metallic dress, which fell to the floor. Her dress had one shoulder strap, which was ornately beaded. Her dark brown hair was curled, and pinned up with well over one hundred pins into a fancy up-do.

"I still can't believe you said yes to Clay, Dana." Monica mused as she applied more mascara in the mirror.

"He's nice, and he explained to me completely what went on that one night in the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, and he's hot too. He looks like he could be Taylor Lautner's clone."

"It's definitely the smile," Scully laughed.

"Though, I'm sure you're going to have so much more fun after prom."

"No, I'm going to the after party with everyone at the suite Amber bought for the night. But after.... that's a whole other story."

"Hey, girls?" Mrs. Reyes called up the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" Monica shouted back down to her mother.

"The limo just pulled up, and everyone's here ready to take pictures."

Both Scully and Monica grinned at each other, grabbed their clutch bags, and headed downstairs for pictures. When Monica swung open the front door of Scully's house, she ran right into the arms of John, who spun her around. The five couples in their group gathered for pictures, as the parents all spoke amongst themselves while snapping the camera, all gushing on how it's their last prom. With one more picture snapped of Charlie and Scully, everyone packed into the stretch limo, and they made their way to school.

For the promenade, all the couples lined up in the hallway next to the auditorium. Scully and Monica were right next to each other. Scully was silent, as Monica clung onto John, laughing and giggling into his ear every time he cracked one of his wise ass jokes. Scully, on the other hand, was thinking of Mulder, and what he was going to be thinking when he saw Scully walk out onto the stage past all the decorations and down the aisle.

"Dana," Clay said, getting Scully's attention. "We're on deck."

Mulder patiently sat in the audience with Mr. Greene, one of Mulder's teacher friends, and a long time friend of the family of the Scully's. When he saw Monica walk out with John Doggett, Mulder knew Scully was next. Mulder waved to Monica as she passed him and then, Scully was announced.

"The lovely Dana Scully escorted by the charismatic Clay Herron," Mrs. Giles, the senior class coordinator said into the microphone.

'Lovely," Mulder thought to his self, while his mouth was still open from the sight of Scully, 'is an understatement.' He felt a sudden pang of jealousy towards Clay.

"Dana, come here, let me get a picture with you. You look beautiful." Mr. Greene said, handing his camera to Mulder. "You don't mind do you Mulder?" Mr. Greene asked as he wrapped his arm around his sort of niece.

"Thanks. Hey, I thought you would be sitting with my dad and mom." Scully said after the picture.

"Couldn't find them, they must be further up."

"Yeah, probably," Scully shrugged, and turned to find Clay, taking pictures with his dozens of cousins. Mulder smiled at Scully, knowing that for now, that would be all he could give her. But to Scully, his smiles always meant the world.

"Where are you guys all going before the dance?" Mulder asked Scully casually, before she walked away.

"We're probably going to the look out in front of the city, and then going to the hotel from there. Actually, I have to go before everyone kills me for not being at the limo. See you at the dance, Mulder."

The time spent before the dance felt like it took forever. Scully honestly just wanted to be by Mulder. Clay was such a gentleman, so she was paying him the friendly decency. In fact, over the last month they had become good friends, but that was probably just because John and Clay were now best friends.

They arrived at the Marriot hotel when it just got dark, at nine PM. Many limos, were at the front, and were all in line to allow their passengers to get out. Everyone was led into the ballroom, which was decorated magnificently. Scully had to hand it to her class, they really pulled prom off.

John, Clay, and the other guys went straight towards the food, while both Scully, Monica, and the three other girls in their group, went to sit at their assigned table.

"Any text from you-know-who?" Monica asked in a normal voice, due to the blazing music which erupted from the speakers on the dance floor.

"Oh, hey Mulder," Scully said, as he came up to their table.

"Hey girls," Mulder smiled. "Did all of your dates ditch you guys already?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Scully laid low, talking to Monica, and their friend Amber, as Mulder chatted with Casey, and Cassie, the other two at the table.

"Oh, Mulder. Here, let's get a picture," Scully said with a grin, standing up from her satin draped chair. Mulder agreed, and Scully handed her camera to Monica. Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist and the two of them smiled like idiots for the next ten seconds while Monica tried to take a picture.

"Dana, I can't get it," Monica handed the camera back to Scully, and she turned it towards her, looking down on it, and accidentally pressed the button, taking a picture of her face from the most unpleasant angle. The flash went off right in her eye and she gasped.

"Ow," Scully said, covering her eye. "That was really bright." Mulder just chuckled and handed Monica the camera to try again.

"You alright?" Mulder whispered to her, just low enough so she could barely hear.

"Mmm, I probably damaged my cornea. I'm seeing blue spots right now where your face is supposed to be, but yeah I think I'll be fine," Scully said with a smile, looking at Mulder.

"Alright, smile!"

Unfortunately, that was one of the last interactions Mulder and Scully had the rest of the night, aside from hellos to each other when they coincidentally came into contact. Mulder had texted Scully saying not to talk to him the rest of the night, solely because he wanted her to enjoy her last dance as a high school student. He didn't want to be an interference.

Although, she wanted to be with him the entire night, Scully almost managed to successfully suppress those feelings for Mulder's wishes. Eventually, from ended around 1:30, and most of the students there left in their limo or other modes of transportation. However, some, like Scully, and about twenty of her friends, headed up to one of the suites to continue the party.

She had to admit, the after party was fun. She ended up passing out around three o'clock though, while everyone else continued to party around her. She slept on the floor by the piano, with a bunch of other people. When she woke up around seven o'clock to leave, everyone was either already sleeping, or about to fall asleep.

She checked her text messages and saw one from her brother, Bill.  
_  
'Hey, Tara and I dropped off your car. It's in section B. Mom said your work clothes are in the back.'_

Scully had work at twelve, so the plan was, for her to drive about twenty minutes to Mulder's, around seven thirty, and she would spend time at his place until she had to go to work. So, she pulled herself up from the floor, slipped on her flip flops, and grabbed her purse and dress from the closet by the door. She checked her purse for her spare keys to her car, and once she found them, she left the hotel for Mulder's.

In a lazy outfit of shorts and a hoodie, she left her dress in her car, grabbed her work clothes, and made her way into Mulder's through the garage. It was nearly eight, so the house was still quiet. Scully tip toed her way to the second floor, and to Mulder's bedroom. He was sleeping under his comforter in his bed, and his room was close to freezing. Scully immediately felt the cold air on her legs, and she quickly made her way into Mulder's bed, pulling the covers over her. Mulder rolled over as soon as he felt the presence in the room.

"Good morning," He said with a lazy smile, his green eyes, still closed. Scully placed her palm on his cheek and her fingers traced every contour of his face.

"Hi," She whispered. Mulder groaned and wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, tugging her closer. "Are you still tired?"

"Mmm."

"I am too," And she nestled her head under the crook of Mulder's neck where it fit perfectly.

An hour or two later, Mulder was lying awake in bed, holding Scully, and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. Then, there was a small knock at the door.

"Scully," Mulder whispered to Scully, who jolted awake. "We have a little company." Scully wondered what Mulder could mean, and then she saw a little head peak into the door. Scully pulled herself up, and sat cross legged on the bed, her back against the head board.

"Come on in, Cara," Scully said, smiling. Cara was wearing her cute little pink sleep dress with sleeping beauty on the front. With Mulder's help, she was able to climb onto the bed. Now that she was on the bed with them, they both noticed she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"What do you have there, sweetheart?" Mulder asked, indicating the paper his daughter was clutching.

"I-I... I made something for Dana." Cara said with a smile, showing all of her little baby teeth.

"You did?" Scully asked, wide eyed and excited.

"It's a mother's day present. I know I have my real mommy, but you're kind of like a mommy now too, right?" Scully turned to Mulder, who was smiling at his little girl.

"I guess so." Scully said grinning.

"Is that okay? Are you mad?"

"No, sweetheart," Scully reached out and stroked Cara's hair and then her jaw. "Of course I'm not mad. I just... I never had anyone make me a mother's day present before." Cara handed Scully the paper, which was a drawing of a very colorful flower and what seemed to be an equally colorful butterfly.

"You love me and watch me like a mommy too." Cara pointed out. "I drawed a flower and a butterfly for you, Dana. And then, my teacher helped me sign my name." She pointed to her scratchy handwriting at the bottom of the paper.

"This is lovely, Cara. Thank you so much."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Scully pulled Cara to her and pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Cara pouted.

"Okay, angel face. How about you go downstairs, put on your favorite cartoons, and daddy will make pancakes?" Cara nodded, slid off of the bed, and then danced off out of the room. Mulder turned to Scully who was staring at the picture from Cara. She ran her index finger along the waxy crayon. She sighed. "Are you okay?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Did you know she was going to do this?" She turned to Mulder.

"I hadn't the slightest idea. But," Mulder kissed her cheek. "I think it was very sweet of her."

"I do too. What're you two doing today?"

"Well, I was going to take her to her mother's grave and her grandma's. I've discussed it with the doctor –and he thinks it'll help a lot."

"I think it'll help too, Mulder. I'll be with my mother after work, and then I'll just see you Monday morning." Scully smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry it hasn't been just the two of us in a long time." Scully shook her head.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Between all these exams, my job, school, and your parenting, there's no way it's going to be easy, but it is worth it. Speaking of parenting," Scully pulled away from Mulder and slid off of her side of the bed. "There's a hungry little girl downstairs who would like some pancakes," Scully said as she sauntered to the door. Mulder caught her waist and pulled her into a hug, dipping his head down to catch her lips. Her hand slowly went from his back to his neck and slid up to grip his hair, guiding him to deepen the kiss. "Mmm, let's go make pancakes," Scully whispered, her eyes still shut, as they parted.

**Well, that's the LAST high school chapter before graduation! I can't believe graduation for Scully is already happening. Then it's off to Maryland university, which is actually relatively close to Mulder's house. But, Scully will be staying in a dorm. You know what that means! New characters!!! Scully's roommate... this should be interesting. But, first I have to write graduation and their first summer together. Anywhooo, please review. It'll make my day :) I can't believe I got this chapter done in the time I did DURING mid terms! Tomorrow's the last day for midterms, but I have my German one to make up on Friday, then I shall be writing my heart out.... or Scully's heart out?**

**-AK. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I wrote this over a week ago, but I forgot to post it... my bad. So I can't remember if I proof read or not, but I'm posting it anways. LOL**

Scully gazed into her mirror, examining herself. She sure had changed since she entered high school. Just before ninth grade, she discovered the miracle, which was a hair straightener. She learned how to dress herself before high school. In tenth grade, her face cleared up, and just before eleventh grade, she ditched the braces on her teeth, something that had been unfortunately stuck to her since seventh grade. Her hair, now different from the dark blonde she was when she entered Kindergarten, was cut to her collar bone and a shade of auburn. Her skin was finally sun kissed, now that the weather had gotten warmed and she was able to tan outside. She glowed against white lace tube dress. It was her graduation dress. It was her graduation day, and she finally felt pretty.

After applying brown tones to her eyes, in order to make the blue stand out more, Scully slipped into her light pink high heels, and sat on her bed next to where her gown was draped. She called Monica, and planned to leave together for the school around 5:30, since they had to be there at exactly six, and in their homerooms at 7:00. The actually ceremony started at 7:30.

With her gown hanging over her arm, she walked down the steps to where her family was waiting. She noted that her mom already looked like she was going to cry. Mrs. Scully's arm was wrapped around Mr. Scully as they watched their daughter ascend down the steps. Melissa and Bill were talking by the door, and Charlie sat on the steps, engrossed in a game on his PSP. Grandma and grandpa Scully stood next to the stairs' railing. Grandma Scully was a gentle woman in her seventies, with short, curly, white hair on the top of her head. Grandpa Scully was a handsome man of seventy-seven, with a white mustache to match his white hair.

"Let me see my girl," Mrs. Scully said walking up to her daughter and framing Scully's face with her hands. "You look so beautiful, honey." Mr. Scully came up and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You've really have grown up into a beautiful young lady." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy," Scully whispered.

"Graduation and then off to the University of Maryland," Grandpa Scully said and hugged his granddaughter.

" We couldn't be happier, Dana." Her grandma said as she kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"Thank you."

After a bevy of pictures outside in the June sunshine, Scully saw Monica walking down the street in a knee length champagne satin bubble dress and heels. When they met up, they took several pictures together in front of Scully's house, just like they had on their first day of Kindergarten.

"You nervous?" Monica asked as they drove down their street as High School students for the last time.

"Only about tripping across the stage," Scully chuckled. "Are you nervous?"

"Not one bit," Monica smiled.

"You're not nervous about –" But Scully stopped in mid sentence when Monica held up her black converse she had stashed away in her bag.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me, but I rather die than make a full out of myself." The girls laughed.

"Mulder texted me a while ago."

"What did he say?" Scully grinned as she recalled the text he sent her.

"He said, 'Only a few more hours until we can say that we made it. Love you.'"

"Aw, that's adorable. I'm so glad that everything worked out for the both of you." Monica beamed at her best friend.

Eventually they pulled into the student parking lot for the very last time. Both Monica and Scully grabbed their bags, draped their gowns over their arms, and made their way into the building. Half of their class was already there, checking into their homerooms, and then running off with their friends to take pictures or to go see their favorite teachers. After signing into Miss Fontaine's room, Monica, who was texting John, awaiting his arrival and Scully set out for Mulder's classroom.

Scully and Monica both walked in just as a group of friends was walking out. When Mulder caught sight of them, he grinned from ear to ear.

"My two favorites," He announced to the empty classroom. He embraced Scully and Monica at the same time, and then John walked in. "Doggett, hey," Mulder high fived John, and called in Miss. Uhaul, one of the French teachers into the room. "Would you mind taking a picture of the four of us, Bea?" Mulder asked. Once Miss Uhaul agreed, Scully, Mulder, and Monica all handed her their cameras. After the flashes, Miss Uhaul walked out, leaving Mulder and his three favorites from his AP Psychology.

"Hey, Dana," Monica started after she took a picture of Mulder and Scully with Scully's camera. "John wants to go find Clay. I'm gonna go with him. I'll see you in a little?"

"Yeah, I'll text you." Monica walked out with John, which left Mulder and Scully alone in Mulder's classroom.

Scully beamed at Mulder in his black dress pants, white button down, and satin black tie with white squares on it. She took it all in, everything. Here she was, her last day as a high school student. And there was Mulder, the most handsomest guy she ever saw, her lover, and her teacher of all things. It just hit her. She was graduating. Her eyes started to welt up in tears. She looked down, away from Mulder. It was the end of a chapter and the beginning of another, and here Mulder was, ready to end and start it with her.

"No use crying on your graduation day, Scully," Mulder said with a smile as he handed her a tissue. He was fighting all the desire he had inside of him to sweep her off of her feet and kiss her. All her could really do was hand her a tissue, and give her a quick hug, so that's what he did. Scully whipped her tears and he pulled her into a quick hug.

"I just can't believe I'm graduating," She whispered as they pulled away. Mr. K stepped into the room, and Scully whirled around to see her uncle. He scratched his bald head in confusion once he noticed that she was crying.

"Dana, what's –" But Scully ran into her uncle's arms. "Why were you crying."

"I'm graduating... that's why." Mr. K chuckled as Scully pulled away.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm just... extremely overwhelmed." She huffed.

"Scully give me your camera so I can take a picture of the two of you," Mulder suggested and took Scully's camera into his hands to snap a picture.

"Thank you, Mulder." Scully whispered and took her camera back. "I'm gonna go find Monica. We have to go get into our gowns." Scully took her purse and walked off away from Mr. K and Mulder.

Monica and Scully sat in their homeroom , clad in their white robes, while Miss Fontaine, their homeroom teacher, went on about how much of a pleasure it was to have them for four years. Once her speech wrapped up, Scully receive a text from Mulder. She opened up their conversation on her blackberry. He said:

'I'm going to say this now (because you better not be texting during the ceremony). But I am so very proud of you. I know I'm sounding all cliché. So I'll keep this short, and talk to you later, but this is going to be one of the best nights of your life. Take as many pictures as you can, and I'll see you later. I love you.'

Scully just grinned and passed her phone to Monica. Monica beamed down at the screen, and when she passed Scully's phone back, Scully immediately went to text Mulder back.

'I love you so much. Thank you.'

Scully was sitting outside with her class, the class of 2009. They were before the field, and it was a sea of their school colors, blue and white. The boys wore blue, while the girls wore white. The teachers were on either side of them, dressed in the jet black gowns, Mulder among them. And on the "portable stage" before the students, was the school administration. Beach balls were being tossed amongst the students, as speeches were given. The class president spoke, followed by the two valedictorians. The senior class video followed the speeches, and after the video –it was time to graduate. Row by row, the student got up, and made their way to the stage to receive their diploma and flower.

It was eventually time for Scully's homeroom to receive their diplomas. Miss Fontaine stood at the podium on the stage announcing name after name. When Monica's name got called, it all hit Scully at once. She was graduating. This was it. After seven more students, it was her turn.

"Miss Dana Scully," Miss Fontaine announced in a clear voice. She received her diploma and walked across the stage, focusing on not tripping, as she shook all of the hands of administration. She was blind as to what she was doing, but she made it none the less –and without falling. She received her single red rose, hugged Miss Fontaine, and walked off the stage, almost in tears.

Scully sat and waited anxiously as the rest of her class graduated. She fiddled with the gold rope that hung on her gown, behind her neck, which signified she had graduated with high honors. Eventually, the ceremony was wrapped up, and her class was announced. The whole class stood up in the blowing win and tossed up their caps in triumph. (Except for Scully, who hated the idea of getting someone else's cap.) Scully then threw her arms around her best friend, Monica Reyes. Monica left to go find John, and then Scully went to hug and congratulate her other friends. The bleachers in the stadium were in chaos. Everyone was filing out of their seats to go find their graduate. The floor was no better, with students flinging their arms on each other, and now parents were thrown into the sea of blue and white, with even teachers there too.

As she walked through all the people, she thought she heard her name. Scully turned to see who had called her as she continued to walk. She walked straight into Mulder, who caught her. He grinned at her and chuckled.

"Congratulations," Mulder said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Thank you," Scully said, pressing her face into his chest, and then pulling away. Her family approached.

"Oh, Dana!" Mrs. Scully cried. "Here, before I cry all over you, let me get a picture of you and Mulder." Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, and they both grinned for Scully's mother. Scully handed her camera to Charlie, so he could snap one of the two of them. The Scully's surrounded Scully, congratulating her, and somewhere in that time, Mulder got lost. However, in a few moments, after Bill had congratulated his sister, he had gotten lost too. Scully figured that he was talking to Mulder for a bit, since they hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

"So, are we heading back for some cake, or what?" Grandma Scully asked as she wrapped her hand around her granddaughter's waist, and pulled her out of the crowd.

"That's the plan," Mr. Scully replied to his mother.

"Dana, did you have other plans for the night?" Mrs. Scully asked her daughter softly, as they weaved in and out of the crowd to find their way to the parking lot.

"The plan was to go home with you guys, and then head over to Clay's for... some more cake." Scully smiled and looked down, as the family came to a halt.

"Are you sweet on this boy Clay?" Grandpa Scully asked. "I saw your prom photos." Melissa giggled.

"Trust me, she's not." Melissa said.

"What do you mean, Missy?" Grandma Scully asked.

"I know who Dana likes, but that's all I'm saying." Scully rolled her eyes to her sister's comment, and pulled Melissa by the hand in the opposite direction of her family.

"Missy's gonna ride with me. I'll see you all at the house!" Scully called back to her family. They walked down to the student parking lot to Scully's car, only to find it was written on with window markers, her friends names were signed on all windows, except for the windshield. Scully and Melissa got into the Honda, and then she laid it on her sister.

"Melissa! I can't believe you did that!" Scully exclaimed. Melissa threw her hands up in defense.

"Hey! It's not like I dropped a bomb, revealing your intense relationship with Mulder. By the way, are you really going to Clay's or are you going to have sexy times with your teach-uhhhh?" She tried her hardest to keep a mad face directed at her sister, but once she heard, 'sexy times' she lost it and broke out into laughter.

"Sexy times? Really?" Monica laughed as Scully pulled out of the parking lot, and into the mess of cars.

"True or false."

"True."

"True, you are having sexy times, or true you're going to Clay's."

"I'm going to Clay's for cake... with the rest of my class. And then I intend on going to Mulder... but not for 'sexy times' as you so eloquently put it."

"Well, I'm confused then. I thought you were waiting until you graduated for you and Mulder to have a rendezvous in the sack."

"Okay, can we please quit these weird phrases, Missy? We were waiting for that, but we're also waiting for the right moment, not to mention, Mulder is a single father now, and he has his young daughter living with him."

"I just can't get over you guys –from the moment you told me! It's so.... scandalous... and forbidden."

"Well, technically not anymore. We're both adults. He's no longer my teacher." Scully grinned, as she concentrated on the traffic.

There was a party going on in Clay's basement, but Scully couldn't stay. She had to go. It was ten o'clock, and Mulder was waiting patiently for her back at his place. Scully made her way into Clay's living room, and embraced his mom and dad, thanking them for having her over. They congratulated her on graduating, and she was out the door. She still wore her white lace dress, but she traded her stiletto heels in for classy Carlos Santana flip flops. Scully got into her car and she made her way to Mulder's house.

It was dark outside, and the wind was blowing, giving the night an ominous mood, but it was warm, and Scully loved it. She slid out of her car, and made her way to Mulder's front door, which was open. She pulled back the glass door and let herself in. Cara was sleeping, so she reminded herself to be quiet. A few moments earlier she received a text from Mulder, saying he was outside on the back porch, and to let herself in.

She closed the door quietly, and made her way to the back of his house, where she opened one of the French doors, and let herself out onto the deck. Mulder was sitting there on the daybed, leaning against the many pillows, surrounded by candles.

Scully dropped her bag by the door, and walked slowly over to Mulder, beaming.

"Hi," she whispered."

"Hi," He replied, smiling just as wide as she was. She climbed onto the daybed with him, and laid behind him against the pillows, so that he was barricading her in. He handed her a light blue tiffany bag.

"Mulder," Scully shook her head when she realized Mulder had gotten her a gift.

"Scully," She decided to lighten up the mood. She playfully hit him in the arm.

"I said cash only!" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Just open it," He said, pushing the bag to her.

Scully reluctantly reached into the bag, went through the tissue paper, and pulled out a bone china apple box. She turned to Mulder.

"Mmm, an apple box. How ironic, Mr. Teacher."

"Open it. And I'm not your teacher any longer."

Scully opened the lid on the apple, and she grinned, as she picked up the second charm for her bracelet, a lock which read, 'Class of '09."

"You like it?"

"Mhmm, it's perfect." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Want me to put it on for you?"

"Please," Scully held up her wrist, which was encircled by the charm bracelet he had bought her previously. He took her wrist gingerly in his hand, and he unlocked the lock and then relocked it around one of the bracelet chain links. Scully watched him as he still held her wrist. He slowly brought it to his lips, and kissed the translucent skin which revealed her veins. Hungry for more than just a kiss on her wrist, Scully inched her face closer to Mulder's, until her lips were on his. They kissed softly, sensually, and he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When her lips parted, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and together their tongues danced. He pulled Scully on top of him, to straddle his waist, and as their kiss intensified, she rocked her hips against him. He moaned slightly into the kiss, enjoying the friction she caused to happen between the two of them. She pulled back panting.

"M... Mulder," She tried to calm her breathing. He reached up to frame her face with his hands.

"Maybe we should take it down a notch," Mulder whispered, as he pushed back a strand of Scully's hair. "This," he began, "Isn't what I had planned for our first time." Scully sighed and the right corner of her lips picked up in a sweet smile. She pressed a chaste kiss to Mulder's lips, slid off of his hips and snuggled into his side. Mulder placed one of his large hands on Scully's waist and traced a circular pattern against the lacy fabric of her dress.

"It's not really what I planned either, Mulder." Her hand unconsciously slid up and under his grey t-shirt. She felt the panes of his sculpted abs and made her way up to his chest, running her fingers along his smooth skin.

"What were you thinking when you walked on stage tonight, Scully?"

"Honestly?" She had to stifle a laugh as she recalled her thoughts –or lack thereof when she was receiving her diploma.

"Yeah, honestly," Mulder said, awaiting her response.

"Well, to be honest... I wasn't thinking. I had no coherent thought in my mind. I was just too focused on not falling on my face in those heels."

"You looked very beautiful though." He grinned up at the awning above him over the day bed.

"Thank you, Mulder. I just wish I had put on some shoes that wouldn't risk me my face –and reputation."

"Mmm, like Monica and her converse."

"Monica," Scully reminisced as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mulder heard the sadness in Scully's voice. He was immediately concerned.

"Nothing really, but it's just... It's felt like.... well, recently it's seemed as if we seldom talk anymore. It's always, John. I don't know maybe I'm exaggerating. She might even feel the same way about us sometimes. I just don't want to get further separated in college."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Mulder, I'm being overly narcissistic about it. It's nothing."

"No, you're not being narcissistic." He turned on his side to face her, and he carefully tucked a red strand behind her ear. "Monica is compounded with the fact of both her and John going separate ways for college. I think it'll all be normal once college starts."

"You're right," Scully sighed. "I need to stop thinking about myself."

"You're right. Let's... think about us." Mulder kissed her lips and let his linger a moment before speaking again. "You wanna sleep out here with me?"Scully slightly nodded and kissed his lips as a response.

Mulder left Scully to dash inside to grab a blanket. He grabbed one of his sweatshirts for Scully to slide into, before rejoining her on the day bed. He laid down next to her, and threw the blanket over them as she got into his maroon oxford sweat shirt. Scully snuggled into his side, placing her head in the crook of his neck where hers fit perfectly.

**This story is becoming increasingly hard to write -not because of the storyline, but it's because of my more personal reasons... then again I guess that closely relates to the story line? *sigh* Who's still reading? Please review. About to write the chapter you have all been waiting for. **

**-AK**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews!!!  
The one most of you have been waiting for.... dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn.....**

School had been out for three weeks, and Mulder and Scully loved their new found time together. Of course, Cara was added into the mix, but she was the most amazing four year old child. It was hot, but not too humid outside. Mulder and Scully were just pulling up in the driveway with Cara in the back. They had taken her to see some new animated pixar movie.

"I'll get her," Scully whispered, turning her head to the side and smiling at Mulder in the low light. Clad in her embroidered white dress and flats, Scully got out of the car, opened Cara's door, and began unbuckling her from her booster seat. Mulder waited a good seven feet away from her as she pulled Cara into her arms. Mulder pecked her on the cheek before they made their way into the house together, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Mulder leaned against the door frame, watching Scully get his daughter ready for bed. She pulled out the little silk shorts and tank top pajamas she had gotten her. Cara was drifting in and out of consciousness as Scully dressed her. She tucked her in bed under a pink sheet and kissed her forehead.

"Dana, I love you..." Cara mumbled as sleep came to take her again.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Mulder said goodnight to his daughter, and then the two of them, Mulder and Scully, proceeded to lock up the house before bed. Eventually, the two of them made it to the bedroom. Scully tip toed over to the dresser, grabbing the pack of matches.

"We should light those honey dew candles. They'll be nice tonight." She rubbed a match against the packet fast to create enough friction. She quickly lit all three candles and blew the match out just as she felt Mulder come up behind her. She kept her hands gripping the end of the oak dresser as he kissed the sensitive skin on her neck, giving her the chills. She was grinning, and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back to give him more access to her neck. He dipped his head low enough to capture her collar bone. She let a sigh escape her lips as she reacted to the feeling of him kissing her. His lips alone sent pleasure impulses to her brain. She spun around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She met his lips in a long sensual kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip for entrance into her mouth. As she parted her now swollen lips, his hands went to her thighs, and he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. She took him by the collar and backed up on her knees, pulling him to the center of the mattress. Panting, she pressed her face to his chest. It was then that she was faintly aware of how hot it was in the room. She felt lightheaded. His finger gripped the end of her dress, and in one swift movement, he pulled it over her head, leaving her only in a pair of lacy silver boy shorts and a matching silver bra. It wasn't something they had been talking about recently, but both of them knew what was going to happen next.

"Are you scared?" Mulder whispered as he kissed her collar bone. Scully's hands were entangled in his brown locks. Out of everything she was thinking and feeling in that moment, fear, was most certainly not something which had registered in her brain. It was her first time, and the most logical thing to be feeling would be fear, but instead she felt joy all over her body. She couldn't have been happier or more in love with the man in front of her.

"No," She whispered, with great difficulty. It was beginning to get very hard for her to breathe regularly. "Not in the least bit." She fell against the bed, pulling him down on top of her. Mulder threw his shirt to the side, and they relished in the skin to skin contact. She moved her hands across the planes of his chest and moved down until she found the button of his jeans. She got to work, undoing them as his lips traveled down past her collar bone, over to more sensitive areas.

---  
Scully awoke the next morning with the morning sun shining down on her from the adjacent window. She heard the shower pulsating against the tiles in the bathroom, and she guessed Mulder was already up. Throwing off the cold sheet, she slid out of bed, clad a white cami and a pair of navy soffe shorts. She toed her way over to the mirror across from the bed and assessed the damage on her body. There were scattered purple patches on her neck and her collar bone –and those were the only places visible to her now, but it was nothing a few dabs of concealer couldn't fix. She ran her left hand over her neck and smiled thoughtfully. Next, she assessed her hip. She pulled her shorts down the tiniest bit to reveal her hip bone. There was no visible bruise, but she knew it hurt. She sighed, and then heard voices from inside Mulder's master bath. She looked to the side of the bed and saw Cara's clothes laying out.

"Go get your clothes on the bed, angel."

"But, Daddy! I'm cold!" Cara whined.

"I know you are, but the faster you get your clothes the better you'll be." She figured Mulder must have thrown Cara in the shower with him again. The door opened, allowing the steam from the shower to pour out, and Cara, wrapped in a pink towel, ran out towards the bed.

"Here, let me help you, sweetheart." Scully said with a grin. Scully helped Cara get into her clothes. As she held out a tiny pair of jean shorts for Cara to step into, she said, "Are you going somewhere today, Cara?"

"Auntie Dee is picking me up. We're going shopping." Scully cupped Cara's cheek. She remembered Aunt Denise a little too clearly. She was Mulder's too perfect ex-girlfriend –before Diana, oh, and also Diana's younger sister. She resembled the Victoria's Secret model Adriana Lima.

"Well, then I think if you're going shopping we should pick something out a little more stylish. Come on," Scully took Cara by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Denise should be here in five minutes, so be quick."

---  
After Cara left with Denise, Mulder came back upstairs to Scully, who was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Hey, I have to finish up in the shower... I was so preoccupied with getting Cara done and out, that I couldn't finish."

"Take your time," Scully said, falling back against the sheets as Mulder got back into the shower. Within a few minutes, she heard him calling for her.

"Scully," He called through the shower.

"Yeah, Mulder?"

"Can you bring me a towel? I got soap in my eyes." She sprung up from bed, and made her way into the bathroom, where she saw a towel hanging right next to the shower.

"Mulder," She said, coming up to the shower door, which he then opened, revealing that his eyes were indeed okay. He took her by the waist, pulling her in. He pinned her against the wall, causing her white cami to get fully saturated with water with the help of his damp chest. He kissed her hard on the lips, and she yanked her shorts off in the process, saving him the trouble, leaving only a pair of underwear and her soaked cami. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned at the friction that was now between them. "I guess," She panted, "your eyes are okay." Lust was laced in her voice. She grinned into his eyes.

"Jesus, Mulder!"

Mulder and Scully, now dressed in towels, laid together on the bed. Scully was lying on top of him, caressing his chest as her phone rang, playing Keysha's "Tik Tok." She stretched her arm to reach her blackberry on the nightstand.

"Is it Reyes?"

"If it was Monica, I wouldn't answer right now, but it's my mom."

"Your mother's ring tone is 'Tik Tok'... why?"

"," she said insanely fast as she held a finger up to her lips to silence Mulder. "Hey mom. What's up?... Today?... When?... Now?... Just give me like two hours.... Why do we have to do this today? My grad party is tomorrow.... Yeah, I know... Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll be home in an hour and a half... Mmm, you too. Bye." Scully looked down at Mulder, who was now texting on his phone.

"Apparently, I'm invited to a barbecue at the Scully residence." Scully rolled her eyes, and then rolled off of Mulder.

"I don't want to do this today," She sighed as she pulled on her clothes. Now dressed in a pair of underwear and a bra, Scully went over to the closet, opened it, and went in search for something to wear. "But," she said, tugging out a blue Ed Hard t-shirt, adorned with rhinestones. She pulled it on over her head. "It's to celebrate my graduation."

"Your grad party is tomorrow. You have two parties?" Scully shrugged her shoulders.

"This one's more for family... and it's just a barbecue dinner. My brothers and sister are just inviting some people too."

"You know, I find it weird that I have dresses in my closet now," Mulder chuckled as he sat on the end of his bed. Holding a pair of shorts in her hand, Scully walked up to Mulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his. "Can I tell you again that I love you?" He whispered, causing her to grin.

"Please do."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her right hand moved along his jaw and then held his chin as she brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Last night was perfect." She murmured.

"I wanted it to be.... perfect, unplanned, beautiful."

"Then it was everything I wanted too." She ran her hands along his shoulder, but stopped short of his arms when she felt a rough patch of skin. She gave it a look, seeing that it was now scabbing. "Mulder... you have scratches on your shoulders." She stated, giving him her famous arched eyebrow.

"You sound so surprised." Hearing the sarcasm laced in his tone, she took a hint.

"I did that." Mulder only pointed to the new reddened claw marks on his chest. Scully fought back the giggle and managed to look very sincere and apologetic. "I'm sorry." She pouted, caressing his pace along the stubble. "I guess we both got hurt a little. My hip's a little bruised."

"Not to mention these lovely purple patches along your neck and collar bone. How on Earth are you going to explain these to dear Grandma Scully?"

"Grandma Scully? Think about my mother!" She threw her head back and laughed carelessly. "Nothing a little concealer won't heal –though I'm sure Melissa would get a kick out of them." She pressed her lips to Mulder's.

"I'd get a kick out of Melissa getting a kick out of it." Scully giggled against his lips, causing him to chuckle in response.

**Next chapter shall be... a tiny bit of grad party followed by some good water park fun. And here's where I ask you guys for advice.... if Mulder and Scully were to go on vacation.... preferably camping at the beach.... (which would... by the way.... be infested with pesky mosquitoes.) Would you want Cara to go too? I think it should just be M&S... but what do you guys want? **

**Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**-AK**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY! I'm back with this story! Miss it? I did. I just re-read the last 4 chapters and thought: Oh my goodness, what was I thinking abandoning this? So, hear it is. This story, along with my new one Strings, will be my projects for this summer before I move into my apartment and start my second year at college. This chapter is short, but that's just because I want you all to know that I'm back. I'm currently working on the next one as we speak and I hope to update ASAP. Hope you're all still there. Sorry again for the 2+ year delay. Should not happen again. I love this story!**

**If you need a refresh on what's going on, read the last four chapters. That's what I did. The last chapter, was Mulder and Scully's first time.**

* * *

People were already starting to arrive. It was a nice warm day at the end of June and perfect for the traditional pre-graduation party Scully family barbeque. Scully came down her steps in a navy strapless maxi dress and nude wedges, all set for the celebration. She didn't really understand why she couldn't just have one big graduation party, not two separate ones, but anything to please her mother.

The party was on Scully's back deck and into her yard, which had several tables set up for family. She greeted each and every person who walked through the back door, having to play hostess all evening. She pressed kisses to cheeks and graciously accepted cards and took them to her card box. Her dad was just firing up the grill and then Mulder arrived. Scully beamed at him, seeing him step out of her house and onto the deck.

"Why hello, Miss Scully," Mulder said with a grin, wrapping her into a quick hug.

"Mulder," She smiled, remembering last night's events.

"Dana," A tall man looking to be in his fifties, carrying a bottle of beer, approached Scully and Mulder from behind. "Is this your boyfriend?" Scully blushed a violent shade of scarlet before answering.

"No, Uncle Fred. This is –"

"Mulder!" Bill called out cutting his sister off, nodding at his friend, who was next to his sister. Bill was getting a game of tag football going. He motioned for Mulder to come over. Mulder smiled to Scully and headed off towards Bill.

"That was Bill's friend, Mulder. I babysit his little daughter."

Scully hated the distance between them, but it was for the best when near her family. They had calmly decided a time to come out with their relationship, over winter break that year. By then, Scully will have been out of high school for quite some time, and it was clear that she would continue to babysit Cara. Would it be so much of a shock to her family? Her father yes, but what about everyone else? Certainly her mother would be shocked, but eventually she'll give in. She loved Mulder and his daughter. Scully expected Bill to be the happiest, possibly right away. Mulder would be like a brother then.

It was about a half an hour later when everyone was getting ready to eat. They were all spread out at several tables across the grass. Scully sat at the one with her parents and grandparents, while Mulder was at the one farthest from her with Bill, Tara and Bill's other friends who had come. Scully saw Mulder walk off towards the front of the house and she frowned, realizing he had not said bye, but she beamed when she saw who he returned with. Mulder sat Cara on the ground, pointed at Scully and that's all it took for Cara to start off in a run. She must have just gotten dropped off by her Aunt Denise, as she was wearing the clothes she left in that morning, a blue polka dot dress and white sandals.

"Dana! Happy Graduation!" Cara cheered and flung her arms around Scully's neck. Scully grinned and smoothed her hand over top of Cara's braids that she had given her that morning.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Scully pressed a kiss to Cara's head. "Did you want me to get you something to eat? Are you hungry?" Cara nodded.

"I wanna tell you all about the mall, Dana," Cara said excitedly as they walked off towards the grill.

"Who was that girl?" Grandma Scully asked her son's wife.

"Oh," Mrs. Scully said with a large smile. "That's Mulder's daughter." She realized her mother-in-law had no idea who Mulder was. "Mulder's a friend of the family. He taught Dana in school and he's friends with Bill Jr. Dana babysits her. Her name is Cara."

"She's simply adorable," Grandma Scully commented. "She seems to really love Dana and Dana her."

"They're crazy about each other."

"She seems very maternal. Dana will make an excellent mother when the time comes."

"She will," Mrs. Scully smiled at the thought of her doctor daughter some years into the future with a baby.

When the party was just wrapping up Scully was holding a sleeping Cara. She carried her against her chest, so that Cara's head was resting peacefully on her shoulder. She made her way over to Mulder, who was sitting with Bill.

"Ah, so I finally get my daughter back, eh Scully?" Scully threw up an arm in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me. She wouldn't let go of me all evening." She laughed softly, careful not to wake the toddler in her arms. "I think Cara's a little exhausted," Scully added, passing Cara over to Mulder. "She didn't have her nap today, huh?" Mulder shook his head. "Well, looks like she'll be sleeping well tonight. My mom got this adorable picture of me and her; you'll have to see it."

"You know what I think would be a great idea? Why don't you frame it and give it to her for her birthday, she'd love that."

"Already two steps ahead of you. Next weekend right? Splash lagoon?" That was where Cara was having her birthday party.

"That's right. Listen, I better go." Mulder said, standing up, cradling his sleeping toddler in his arms. "Bill, Tara," Mulder nodded a goodbye to his friends. "I better go find your parents and say bye." Scully stepped closer to Mulder and traced her fingers along Cara's jaw line. She really loved his daughter, just as much as she loved him. Scully smiled down at Cara as she slept and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll see ya, Mulder," Scully said with a small smile, a little upset that she couldn't kiss him goodbye too.

-  
It was July 5th, Cara's birthday and she had absolutely no idea where she was going that morning. She was still asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness as Scully got her ready that morning. Mulder was packing the car with all of the party supplies and bags for the weekend. Scully had told her mom that she was sleeping over Monica's and they were going to go to Splash Lagoon for Cara's birthday in the morning. Then, she and Monica were to spend the weekend at the Splash Lagoon Hotel. In reality, Monica, with Monica's little cousin, Belicia, were to meet them at the water park. Mulder and Scully were spending the weekend at Splash Lagoon with Cara.

"She all set?" Mulder asked as Scully came outside carrying Cara onto the driveway. Scully nodded.

"She's sleeping again. Did you get the bag of P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S," Scully spelled out the word, just in case Cara was listening, "that I left in your closet?" Mulder shook his head and ran back off into the house.

It was a little chillier than usual outside, considering it was July. It was foggy too. Mulder and Scully decided it be best if they took her car, as his was getting new brakes and Scully didn't want him to rent. She placed Cara into her booster seat, a little drool dripping down from her lips. Scully took a tissue from the box she kept in the car and wiped her cheek before settling herself down in the front seat. Mulder just came out and was making his way to the car to put Scully's present bag in.

"Do you want to stop for coffee?" Mulder asked before leaning into peck Scully on the lips.

"Coffee would be nice," Scully said with a yawn, checking her watch seeing that it was 8:30 in the morning. "Cara should be up in about twenty minutes. It's a long drive and I don't want her to be hungry. Why don't we stop at that pancake house before the highway?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me," Mulder said with a grin. He loved how Scully always thought of his daughter first before anything. That only made him fall more in love with her. He turned to see his sleeping daughter in the back. "I can't believe she's five."

"You have one beautiful girl on your hands, Mulder." She whispered, buckling her seat belt as Mulder began to back Scully's car out of his driveway.

"On the contrary, I have two."

* * *

**Chapter 31, coming up ASAP like I said. Please review, let me know you're still here. Miss you guys!**  
**-AK.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm glad to see that a lot of you are still here! I'm getting pretty excited over the story line I have lined up. Just a few more chapters left of Summer and then Scully starts college! Not long after that she'll be telling her family of her relationship. In a way, it might have been good that I haven't updated in such a long time. When I was a junior in high school I had no idea what going to college was like, but now I do so I can write it better than I would have before. Also, back then I wasn't really ever in any major relationships, but now I've been in one for over two years, so hopefully Josh makes me a better writer in that respect. I'm excited for the next few chapters, really excited. **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Mulder and Scully were just pulling up to Splash Lagoon, the indoor water park and hotel. Even though it was supposed to be a surprise, Mulder let it slip that Cara was on her way to her birthday party. She became overly excited. Before they arrived every five minutes it was, "Are we there yet, Daddy?" or "Are we there yet Dana?" Well, they were finally there. It was 11:30 in the morning. Cara's party would not be for another hour.

"Hey love, why don't you take Cara in and check in." Mulder said as he began unloading the trunk with their belongings and anything else he could manage to carry in one trip. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to Scully.

"Is it time for my party?" Cara asked Scully cheerfully as she skipped ahead of her.

"Not yet, birthday girl. Your friends aren't coming for another hour. Daddy and I still need to set up."

As Scully checked the three of them in, both for the hotel and for the party, Cara managed to tell everyone in sight that today was her birthday and she was five. Mulder came through the door, carrying more that he could manage. Scully took her duffle bag off of him.

"Did you get the hotel room key, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"I did. Here, why don't you switch me," Scully began, taking her duffle off of her shoulder. "You go up and put everything in our room and Cara and I will check out the party area and start getting everything ready. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me." They switched bags, Mulder now with two duffle bags and Scully with three large totes full of party supplies.

"Where're you going, Daddy?" Cara asked, looking up at her father.

"I'm going to go put our stuff down in our hotel room. Dana's going to start setting up your party. Who do you want to go with?"

"I wanna see my party, duh." Cara said with a hint of diva in her voice.

"Cara sweetie, don't say 'duh' to you daddy. That wasn't very nice." Scully frowned down at Cara who realized her fault and apologized. "Come on let's go see where you're having your party."

After giving Cara her rubber bracelet, which doubled as a waterpark pass, Scully lead Cara through a set of double doors and as they walked through, Cara's eyes went wide with delight. She was thrilled. Huge water slides, covered and open, towered at the ceiling and Cara's eyes went from them to many other features at the water park. Scully lead her past all of that to the far end of the park where there was the children's play park, which was right next to where Cara would be having her party. Off to the side was a gated in area for parties, with many tables. The area was rather plain, but after decorating, it should look pretty festive.

"Dana, I don't want to set up my party. I want to swim now," Cara whined.

"But sweetheart, you have to wait for all of your guests before you can go. You don't have your suit on yet either."

"When can I get it on?" Cara asked as Scully began spreading pink table cloths across tables.

"Well, when Daddy's done in the hotel room, he has to run outside to grab your presents and balloons. After that, he'll come back here and I'll take you up to the room so we can change. Sound good?" Cara quietly nodded and took a seat at one of the tables that already had a pink table cloth.

Just as Scully was finishing the setup Mulder walked in with balloons and presents, behind him was Monica, who also had presents and a cake. Belicia walked beside her, waving at Cara as she approached.

"Cara come see your cake," Mulder said and his daughter ran over to him, where Monica had put the girl's cake down. Mulder ran a hand over his daughter's head as she beamed at her cake.

"Can I wear that?" Cara looked up to her father and asked, pointing at the plastic tiara on her cake. It was a marble sheet cake with light pink icing and purple writing. In the middle was a tiara with pink and purple gems and there was a pink and purple plastic castle in the corner.

"You can after we sing to you, angel face."

"Okay! Can me and Dana go get into our bathing suits now?" Scully put a hand on Cara's shoulder and smiled up at Mulder.

-  
When Scully and Cara came back to the party a few more people had arrived. One of the four things Scully had bought Cara was a new swimsuit and she had given it to her right in the hotel. It was a one piece than was hot pink and white checkered with a lime green ruffle trim. Cara loved it and it matched the jelly shoes she was wearing that day. Scully had her hair pulled back and was in a navy bandeau bikini that had ruching across her chest. But everything was concealed by a white crochet beach pullover that she wore to be more modest, as she expected that she would need to help Mulder host the party.

As they walked over, Cara began saying hi to her guests, some boys, but mostly girls. Mulder was in the corner chatting up some of the moms who had brought their daughter or son. Mulder stopped in mid conversation once his eyes found Scully. He was beaming as she walked up to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look great," he said grinning and then he looked back at the three women he was talking to. "This is my girlfriend, Dana."

After some introductions were made, the kids were let into the swimming area, Cara of course, pulling Scully and her daddy with her. She still didn't quite want to play with other kids but she was getting better. All the other parents who had come to the party were sitting in the water, as it was a walk-in pool with a tide, or they were in chairs along the edge of the water. Mulder and Scully had both gone in with Cara, but both encouraged her to play with her friends. The water was only two feet deep, perfect for all of her friends. Mulder had his hand on the small of Scully's back as they coaxed her into playing with Belicia and another girl name, Mia.

"I just want to play with you and Dana, Daddy," Cara said frowning.

"We know you do sweetheart," Scully chimed in. "But you know, we'll be here all day tomorrow, just the three of us. We can play then."

"This is a time to play with your friends, angel. It's your birthday party, you have to be a good little hostess."

"Do you promise that we'll play tomorrow?"

"Of course," Scully said, touching her cheek. Mulder smiled at Scully's caring touch. She was so good with his daughter. "Now, go play with your friends." Cara splashed away towards Belicia and Mia.

-  
That night, after she and Cara were all bathed and ready for bed, they laid on the bed together watching some show on Nickelodeon. Mulder had just got into the shower moments ago and it was just the two of them. Scully sat up against the head board of one of the beds and Cara lay in between her legs and her back was up against Scully's chest. She had just got done brushing Cara's hair and the five year old was exhausted.

"Did you have fun at your party?" Scully asked the girl who nearing sleep.

"Mmm-hm," She mumbled and her eyes began to droop.

"That's good sweetheart. Tomorrow your daddy and I are going to take you out to breakfast and we'll get right back to the water park." There was no response. She could tell Cara was already asleep.

Mulder emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a pair or blue plaid boxers and saw Scully and Cara laying together on the bed.

"Wanna help me?" Scully asked softly and Mulder came over, gingerly picking up his daughter. Scully pulled back the covers on the bed and Mulder laid his daughter inside and pulled the covers back up.

Mulder pulled a grey Oxford t-shirt over his head before joining Scully who just got into their own bed. He lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer and allowing his hand to rest on the small of her back.

"You did great today, Scully." Mulder whispered, pushing a stray hand back that had fallen into Scully's eyes.

"What do you mean, Mulder?" She questioned, moving to entwine her legs with his under the covers.

"Playing hostess. Helping me. I know it isn't your place, but I really appreciate it and I know Cara does too. That's the other thing I need to thank you for. You're so good to her, with her. She really looks up to you. She's crazy about you."

"Mulder," Scully began, taking his cheek into her hand. "You know you don't need to thank me for any of that. Helping with the party was something I wanted to do. I knew you couldn't handle it alone," Scully added sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Mulder asked, feigning hurt.

"And as for being there for, Cara… don't thank me for that either. You know I love that little girl just as much as I love her daddy." Mulder kissed her forehead.

"That means the world to me, you know."

"I know it does."

-  
Morning came before they knew it and after they got ready, the three of them headed out to breakfast at a nearby diner. When they returned, Cara was more than enthusiastic as she ran up to the elevator to get to the hotel room. She wanted to change into her bathing suit as soon as possible so she could play with her daddy and Scully.

This time Scully wore a mint ruffle triangle bikini, wearing her crochet pullover as a cover again. Cara wore a yellow suit with big white polka dots. Scully carried Cara in her arms back to the water park and Mulder walked alongside them, carrying a beach bag full of towels, his hand resting around Scully's waist.

"You know Cara, you're becoming such a big girl. Soon I won't be able to carry you." Scully said smiling sweetly at the child she had hoisted up on her hip. "You're going to have to rely on your daddy for all of that."

Soon they made it to the children's play area and Mulder and Scully were both being dragged in by an eager Cara.

"Daddy? Can you play on there with me?" Cara asked, pointing at a large jungle gym with several small slides and water sprayers coming from it.

"I don't know, Cara. Don't you think I'm too big?" Mulder asked looking over at where she pointed, where he saw an even bigger man with his son.

"Mulder, you're not too big. Look at that guy." Scully pointed at the same guy Mulder was looking at.

"Come on, Daddy!" Cara said, pulling his arm in that direction.

Scully laughed and took a seat on the ground in the shallow tide, watching her two favorite people. She was just so attracted to Mulder while he was with Cara and watching them play together, was making her swoon. He was with no doubt the most attractive dad on the jungle gym and in the whole play area. Where eyes danced over his body, which was moving fast trying to keep up with his daughter, but Scully could notice, even at a distance how perfectly toned he was. His wet hair clung to his forehead and she couldn't help but be amused. Cara was dragging him all over the place. Scully decided to walk over to where they were headed.

She met them at what looked to be some sort of water park version of monkey bars. A rope ladder stretched from one end to the other with large colorful foam stepping stones beneath it. Scully approached them just as it was Cara's turn. Mulder was holding his daughter lightly by the waist as she attempted the obstacle. She was a little too short to reach the stones, standing on her tippy toes, but with her daddy's help, she managed.

"Having fun?" Scully asked, grinning at the two, to which Cara replied with a grin equally as big.

"She said the big kid slides are next," Mulder commented, not taking his eyes off his daughter as he helped her complete the obstacle. When she was done, she jumped into Scully's arms and they made their way to the slides.

They sat at the top of an enclosed slide, the three of them in one large yellow tube. Cara sat in between Scully's legs and Scully had her arms wrapped around the little girl, ready to start down the slide. Scully was in the middle of the two, sitting between Mulder's legs. He kept his hands firmly on her flat stomach, his thumbs stroking her as he held her.

"You ready Cara?" Mulder asked before they received a push form the life guard running the slide.

"No," She yelped and they were off.

* * *

**Please Review!  
-AK**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter could still be considered a T I guess... as I tried not to go into too much detail in the scene at the end. It's not too graphic, but let's just say very strong T, borderline M. Anyways, can't believe this is already chapter 32. Weird, right? Read and Review guys, inspire me to continue :) **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

It must have been at least 90 degrees outside. The hot late-July sun was shooting down onto Scully's skin as she lay on her pool deck tanning. Her best friend, Monica, was right by her side. At least –she thought Monica was by her side.

"Cannonball!" Monica shouted, but before Scully knew what was happening, she felt herself and her towel become drenched in water.

"Hey!" Scully wined.

"Come on. You liked it. You can't tell me that you're not dying of heat right now." And with that, Scully slid into the pool where her best friend. "So, you never told me the game plan with Mulder." Scully looked at her friend, confusion all over her face. "When are you going to tell your family?" Scully looked around, nervous to see if anyone was near. "No, Danes. It's just me. I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't bring this up when your mom or someone was right there. Anyways, you told me in July, but it's the end of July and you haven't said anything."

"Well," Scully began as she pulled her hair up into a higher pony tail. "We decided that July is unrealistic. I just got out of high school and now I'm dating my teacher? I think that would raise suspicions."

"Good. I didn't want to tell you right away, but that was a crap plan –to tell them in July."

"Thanks," Scully said scowling. "We decided on Christmas break. My mom already know that I'll be watching Cara while I'm in college, only being about 30 minutes away from Mulder's house. What if somewhere in that time frame, we fell for each other?"

"That's totally a better idea."

"So what's going on with John?" Scully asked, causing Monica to frown deeply.

"I don't know," Monica started to say slowly. "I'm heading off to D.C. for GWU and he's going to The University of Virginia and we haven't even talked about it! Like, I want to talk about it, but every time I try to bring it up, he tries to change the subject. It's less than a month away from when we move into our dorms. And then me and you are going to be so far apart too!" Monica held her head low.

"No we're not," Scully laughed aloud at her best friend's frustration. We're going to be 40 minutes from each other. I mean, we won't be able to see each other every day, but often. You act like you're going to Miami." Miami was Monica's first choice, but then she settled with her second, George Washington University in Washington D.C.

"I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. I just feel like I'm going to be friendless. My roommate didn't even message me back yet on Facebook."

"She's probably just busy. Ellen took two weeks to get back to me." Ellen was going to be Scully's roommate in the fall.

"When do you think you'll graduate anyways," Monica asked, knowing that her best friend was way ahead of her already in academics. Scully blushed.

"Well, technically… with all the college credits I got in high school I'm already considered a sophomore. I should be graduating the second semester of my junior year. But then I want to do summer classes and double major. So who knows, really.

-  
It was still hot and sticky out by the time Scully arrived at Mulder's house later that day around 8 PM. She told her mom she was sleeping over Monica's, her usual excuse. She shut her car door and made her way up to the garage key pad, where she put in Mulder's numbers. She wore a white lace tank top and dark denim shorts.

Mulder greeted her at the top of his steps with a large grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around Scully in a hug and she pressed her cheek to his chest, taking in his scent. Mulder touched his lips to the top of Scully's head in a feather light kiss.

"I've missed you," Mulder said, pulling away smiling. "And so did someone else. Cara's in her room getting her pajamas on. She wanted to watch a movie with us if that's okay."

"Why wouldn't that be okay?" Scully asked as Mulder shut the door leading to his basement. She took a seat at the island in the kitchen. Just as she sat down she heard little feet running down the stairs. Cara must have heard Scully and Mulder talking. The little girl continued running until she was in Scully's arms, saying hello.

"I've missed you too," Scully smiled, running a hand over Cara's wet, just washed hair. "Daddy tells me you want to watch a movie."

"Mm-hm! I want to watch Lady and the Tramp!"

"That was always one of my favorites."

"She's watched it at least five times the last few days," Mulder said, laughing.

"Shall I make popcorn?" Scully asked, walking over to Mulder's pantry where she pulled out a bag. Cara's eyes lit up in delight.

The three of them cuddled up together on the sofa under a warm blanket. Even though it was warm outside, the air conditioning made the house quite chilly. Scully and Mulder sat with Cara in between them. She was cuddled into Scully's side and Mulder wrapped an arm around the both of them. The opening credits began to roll.

Around twenty minutes into the movie when Mrs. Darling had her baby boy, Cara grew tired. She was yawning every few seconds.

"Dana," Cara yawned, looking up at Scully with big green curious eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you give me a little brother?" Scully eyes went wide and she was speechless. She had no idea what to say to Cara's request. She looked at Mulder for help. He looked amused and was throwing Scully under the bus to answer. Scully looked down at Cara, who was still staring innocently, but intently at Scully, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe someday, Cara." That was all she could get out, being completely taken off guard.

"Or a puppy… I want a puppy like Lady too."

"You want a lot of things," Mulder said, grinning down at his daughter.

"I just want a brother or a puppy to play with." She pouted and returned to watching the movie. However, she was passed out in Scully's arms in no time.

Once Cara was out for about ten minutes, Mulder took her upstairs to lay her in bed. Scully said she would be outside on the deck waiting for him. As she waited, she lit four tea light candles in stained glass holders. She laid on the day bed in the warm summer night air. Soon, Mulder was opening one of the French doors to let himself out.

"So you're going to give my daughter a brother someday, huh Scully?" Mulder joked, stepping out the door and over to the day bed where Scully lay.

"You," She said blushing while playfully hitting his chest, "threw me under the bus. What was I supposed to say? No?"

"So you don't want to give my daughter a brother," Mulder pouted.

"Well, not anytime soon anyways… I still have so much more to do in my life before I'm a full time mother. For example, I need to go to college."

"You're going to graduate early."

"Then, medical school." She raised an eyebrow at him when she realized just what he was doing. "Mulder, are you trying to talk me into having a baby with you."

"No," Mulder said, throwing his arms up in defense. "I just think you would make a very cute mother."

"Thanks," Scully mumbled. It grew quite for a while, before she spoke up again. "So, what're we doing for the rest of the night?" They were now lying down next to each other. Mulder checked his watch.

"Well, it's nine right now and I don't know what time you wanted to go to bed, but we still got a few hours." Scully got an idea.

"Let's go upstairs," Scully said in a low voice, hopping off the day bed and out of Mulder's arms to go blow out the four candles she just lit. She turned her head over her shoulder in the candlelight and looked at him, lust heavy in her eyes.

To her surprise, Mulder jumped off the daybed and swiftly scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder, causing her to emit a high pitched giggle from her lips. Scully immediately had her hand fly over her mouth in regret, as Cara was sleeping upstairs. Mulder was grinning. His hands rested firmly on the back of Scully's thighs just above the back of her knees. She was squirming to get free, but to no avail. Mulder danced a few fingers across one of her most ticklish spots, the back of her knee and he sent her squealing and squirming tenfold of what she was before.

"Mulder," She half squealed, half whispered.

Even though Mulder was in one of his most playful of moods, he was all seriousness as he proceeded inside the house, still carrying Scully. His top priority now was not to wake his sleeping five-year-old upstairs, who would better be able to hear them if he were to tickle Scully again. As Mulder silently shut one of his French doors behind him, he shifted Scully in his arms so that he was now cradling her bridal style with one arm and using the other to shut off lights and lock doors. As he finished, the two of them made their way upstairs.

Mulder rounded the corner to his bedroom, where he opened one of the doors and walked into the dark room, placing Scully gingerly on the bed and kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to make sure Cara's still asleep," Mulder whispered running his finger softly along Scully's jaw line before exiting.

As soon as he left the room, Scully bounced off the bed and tugged off her shorts and tank top she was wearing that day, leaving her in a black lace underwear set. Mulder stepped back into the room a few moments later and Scully pounced on him. Luckily, Mulder had good footing, or he would fell back right through the open door way.

Scully's lips crashed onto Mulder's in a ferocity that could only be described in movies. It was something she had been holding in all day. His arm quickly weaved its way around Scully's waist, gripping her tightly. With his other hand free, he pulled the door shut behind him and that arm joined the other around Scully's waist.

Always a gentleman, even in the heat of passion, Mulder begged entrance to Scully's lips by gliding his tongue across her lower lip. She heeded Mulder's request and their tongues danced.

The humidity from outside made its way through the open window and the growing fervency of Mulder and Scully's kissing, didn't help the situation. Scully could feel Mulder's arms leave her as he reached to tug off his shirt. She dropped down to her knees to work on Mulder's belted waist.

Mulder stared down at her with awe after having thrown his t-shirt to the side. She was breathtaking. Sure, his fingers did a number on her hair when they became tangled up in it, but in a way it was perfect. His eyes fell to the swell of her chest encased in black lace, which he had a perfect view of –not in lust, but in love with them. Every part of her body screamed to be touched.

In one strong swift motion, Scully was able to yank off Mulder's shorts, leaving him just in his boxers. As soon a she got to her feet, Mulder took her back into his arms, this time gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her up. Scully wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he backed her up to the bed. She could feel him hard against her, precisely where she needed him most. As soon as her back hit the bed, she could feel him thrust against her. Scully silently moaned into their kiss.

Mulder lips left Scully's and began kissing a trail along her jaw line, down her neck and too her collar bone while his hand snaked around to her back and with a quick slide of his fingers, unhooked her bra.

Scully pushed the straps from her shoulders and tossed the piece of lingerie to the side of the bed. Mulder took in the site of her. It was close to their twentieth time making love, but every time, Mulder saw her bare body, he was rendered breathless. Mulder licked his lips and his right hand traveled up her thigh, over hip, along her sides, and up to her breast, cupping it.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you enough how beautiful you are," he whispered through the stillness.

Scully beamed up at him, and got on her knees in a poor attempt to match his height while he was on his knees. She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him and then replacing that finger with her lips in a slow kiss. With one hand gripping the back of his neck as she backed them up to the middle of the bed, she used the other to slide her panties down her legs. Mulder followed her, sliding his boxers down his legs and then blindly kicking them to some unknown spot in the room.

By gently holding onto Scully's hips, Mulder pulled her down onto him. Together, they gasped at Mulder's entranced. Scully bit her now swollen red lips, and started slow, adjusting herself to Mulder's length. She dipped her body down low to be against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as her lips met his.

Scully began to quicken her pace and pulled herself away from Mulder as she sped up. Her hand was firm on Mulder's chest as she pumped up and down, soft moans escaping her lips. Mulder reached up to caress her breasts as she went. He bucked his hips up and she let out one loud sigh in surprise and pure ecstasy. She arched her back and allowed a hand to fly to her lips to muffle her moans.

In one swift motion Mulder sat up, wrapped his arms around Scully, and flipped her over onto her back while still inside her. Mulder clasped Scully's hands in his, pinning them above her head and let his tongue trail down her neck, adding to the pleasure of pumping in and out of her.

"Mmmm," Scully moaned and squirmed underneath Mulder's grasp. "Mulder… you're gonna… make me….. mmmm…. Don't stop." She said in between breaths.

"Me too, Scully," he panted before lifting up her legs so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders.

He went harder and faster, keeping eye contact with Scully all the while. Her blue eyes were on fire as they bore into his, acting as a catalyst in his passion. He drove into her even faster before they both toppled over the edge together, trying to stifle their moans to keep quiet. Scully's nails dug deep into Mulder's hips.

"Dana," Mulder moaned as he pulled out before he came.

Scully was biting her bottom lip at the aftershock of her own ecstasy. Mulder collapsed beside her, pressing small feather light kisses all over her face.

"I love you, Mulder," Scully said with a sweet smile, a mixture of love, pleasure and exhaustion written all over her face.

"I love you, Scully," He whispered, his lips against her cheek.

* * *

**Aaaaand that was chapter 32. Next chapter Scully's going to go to college. *Sob* They grow up so fast :( **  
**Please review and let me know what you think!  
Thanks for keeping with me this far.**  
**-AK**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the long wait! So here's the story: In early June my laptop just decided to stop working. My hard drive crashed and the operating system crashed as well. Then a few weeks later my mom took my laptop to Best Buy and they sent it to the manufacturer to see what was wrong with it and they fixed it. I got a new hard drive and operating system... So looks like I'm back to writing! **

**But here's the next chapter!**

It was a cool day in August -not too hot, which was perfect for moving into a dorm room. Scully and her parents piled into the family SUV and made the 40 minute journey to the University of Maryland. They almost had to make two trips. Unfortunately, Scully's Ford was in the shop getting an inspection and wouldn't arrive on campus until the following day, so they were stuck with one car. Scully barely fit into the SUV. She sat on the very end on the seat, right up against the car door. A large box jutted out towards her so that she was unable to keep her head straight. When she got out of the car after the long 40 minutes, she was in pain.

After making two swift trips from the car, Scully and all of her belongings were in her room on the 10th floor of her building.

"You sure you don't need any help, Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was sweltering in Scully's new bedroom. The building was not air conditioned. Despite the heat, Mrs. Scully was desperate to stay longer.

"It's fine mom. I have that thing to go to in an hour and I don't want to keep you guys here. It's hot." Scully had to attend a picnic for the Honors College, which was the reason she got to move in early. Ellen, Scully's room mate, wouldn't arrive until the following day.

"Oh, Dana, we don't mind," Mrs. Scully said sweetly, looking up to her husband for assistance in coaxing her daughter to let the two of them stay.

"Mom, I just have to get ready..."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing right now?"

Scully looked down at herself, forgetting what she was wearing in the rush of moving into college. She stared down at black sport shorts and an old gray t shirt. She moved a hand over her tied-up hair, which became frizzy in the humid atmosphere. And she was sweaty. Really sweaty.

"Mom." Scully said flatly after her own assessment of her appearance.

"Maggie, let's let Dana get herself ready for her dinner tonight. It's an important day for her." Mr. Scully said as he placed a hand on the small of Mrs. Scully's back. "She'll call us later tonight."

"That's right, mom. I'll call you around eleven. Don't worry."

Tears were brimming up in Mrs. Scully's eyes. "I'm not worried," She whispered, voice mildly cracking. "I'll just miss you. That's all. You're my baby girl and you're just so... grown."

"I'll always be your's and Daddy's little girl, but right now I really need to shower."

Mrs. Scully stifled a chuckle before pulling her daughter into one last hug before their departure. And despite the heat, Mr. Scully brought himself into the embrace, wrapping an arm around both of the women.

Scully rushed through getting ready so that she was only half satisfied with her appearance. The fan blew in her direction in her new not air conditioned dorm room as she assessed herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She pulled on a pair of dark wash shorts and a white lace peplum tank top with a bow in the back. Her red hair was pieced neatly, the length ending just below her shoulders.

"I wish I at least knew someone here..." Scully mumbled to herself as she slipped on a pair of mustard colored leather ballerina flats. She was startled by a knock on her door. Scully walked up to the door and through the peep hole she saw an average girl, who was a bit heavy, with porcelain pale skin and corn silk colored hair. SHe looked just as nervous as Scully felt about going to this dinner. She pulled the door back and the girl smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lauren... I live down the hall in room 1001."

"Nice to meet you... My name's Dana. Do you want to come in?"

"I actually just came to ask if you wanted to go to the Honors picnic with me. I don't really know anyone here yet and it looks like we're the only two on the floor."

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I don't know anyone yet either. If you just give me five minutes I'll meet you buy the elevator."

"Yeah that sounds cool. See ya," Lauren said, spinning on her heal and heading off towards the elevator room.

Scully headed to her bathroom. She was overly joyed upon hearing that she wouldn't have to use a communal bathroom for two semesters. She hurried up and brushed her teeth before grabbing her phone to shoot Mulder a quick text. However, when she checked her phone she noticed that Mulder had already texted her. SHe figured that he phone must have been on silent.

'Hey darling... I hope you're having a good day settling into your new dorm room. I know you're usually shy around people at first, but in college you don't need to be. No one knows anyone, so don't be nervous and be yourself. Everyone will love you. Cara and I are just hanging out around the house today. She misses you and has been asking about when you'll come home from college and see her."

'Mulder -I'm sorry I didn't see your text sooner. I love and miss you both, but tell Cara I'll see her very soon... over the weekend probably. I"m doing well. I'm about to go to that dinner with a girl I just met on my floor. She seems nice. I'll call you later tonight, sweetheart. Love you...'

After sending Mulder a reply and stepping out the room, she pulled her door shut behind her and remembered to lock it. She walked slightly down the hallway to the elevator room where Lauren was patiently waiting, scrolling through something on her iPhone.

-  
"Daddy," Cara said in a low voice as she pushed around spaghetti noodles on her plate. "I think you need to go out with a friend tomorrow night."

"I do?" Mulder raised his eyebrows and blinked at his little girl staring intently at him from across the kitchen table. Then it hit him. "Oh. I know what you're doing. You want Dana to come and watch you. Don't you?" Cara looked down at her plate. "Sweetheart, we need to talk about Dana watching you." Mulder didn't refer to Scully as Cara's babysitter anymore. "You know, Dana is in college now. She lives a half an hour away. She won't always be able to watch you when I'm not around."

"Do I have to be by myself? Why can't Dana watch me?"

"Sweetheart, I would never leave you here by yourself. I was thinking that we could get a new babysitter for you."

"Why can't Dana watch me?" Cara asked again, this time more upset.

"Dana's away going to school right now. You'll see her though. She wants you to visit her this weekend, but for a while you're going to get home from school before I get home, so we're going to need someone to come get you off the bus."

"But Daddy... I don't want a babysitter! I want Dana!" Cara whined as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Scully made her way up to her new room, room 1013 after the picnic. She had met a few new girls, including two boys who had invited her to go play pool with them. She declined their invitation. Still, she had to put her room together. The best part of getting their before her roommate was that she was able to pick where she wanted to sleep and which closet. Scully picked the side next to the two big windows... the only two windows in the room. There was only one built in closet in the room and one free standing closet. The built in closet was huge, while the free standing one was metal, small and hard to close. Needless to say, Scully picked the bigger one. To make up for picking the larger closet and the side with windows, Scully let her roommate have the loft bed.

After Scully had put most of her room together, she sat down on her bed, which was now covered in a new bright blue ruffled duvet comforter. Scully laid back against the pillows and pulled out her phone to call Mulder. It was 10 o'clock at night. Mulder was probably just getting ready for bed, having already tucked Cara in at her bedtime, 9 o'clock.

"Scully," Mulder said on the other line as soon as he answered her call. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He was expecting her, but something was wrong, she could tell.

"Mulder, what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Why would you ask?"

"I just -you sound tense. Are you sure?"

"Well, for the most part everything's fine. Cara's just a little stressed and upset."

"Why is she upset?" Scully asked, her voice laced with what sounded like maternal concern.

"She just misses you and at dinner I told her that we're going to need to find someone to watch her and get her off the bus since for her first two weeks of school I won't be there to get her. And I told her that we may need to find a new babysitter."

"What did she say to that?"

"She just kept asking why you can't watch her and that she just wants you."

Scully's heart ached at Mulder's words.

"I want her too, Mulder. But I may have a solution for the time being."

"What's that?"

"I could always ask my mother if for Cara's first two weeks of school, she could get her of the bus and watch her until you come home. What if for the first two weeks of school, she took the bus home to my house? Of course, you would have to call the school and get her bus changed, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable with someone you knew getting Cara from the bus? And since it's a half day for her, she should be done with school at noon, my mom could watch her and then you can get her at 3 pm."

"Scully, I'd hate to bother your mom."

"Nonsense, Mulder. My mom loves both Cara and I'm sure that being a parent herself, my mom would understand that you would only want someone you know watching your daughter. I'll call her when I'm done on the phone with you."

"So how was your first day?"

"It was good. I met a few new girls... they were nice. I'm just nervous about meeting my roommate tomorrow. I know absolutely nothing about her."

"And by that you mean she doesn't have a facebook, so you couldn't creep on her."

"Well, that's what everyone else did with their roommates! I have no idea what to expect."

"Just keep an open mind," Mulder reminded her. "So... about this weekend. Did you still want me and Cara to come visit you?"

"Yes, if you would be able to."

"You don't want to try to adjust yourself to college over the weekend?"

"Mulder, I miss you both. You guys are what I need right now."

"Well, I was thinking that Cara and I could get a hotel for Friday night and Saturday night. I always wanted to take her to D.C. and now sounds like a great opportunity to do so."

"That sounds perfect. I know she'll love the zoo. My mom always took me and Melissa there when we were kids. I can't wait to see the two of you. I'm going to make an itinerary for us!" She was so insitant.

"An itinerary? Scully, we don't need an itinerary... let's just let things happen as they do. We'll have fun."

"Oh, Mulder. You know I like to plan everything."

"I know." He chuckled on the other end. "I'll book a tomorrow morning and I'll see you Friday then. You don't have anything planned?" He began to laugh again at his choice of words.

"Mulder. If I don't have everything planned you know I get anxious. Well, not everything, but I just like to know what I'm doing." He laughed again. "Mulder," She scolded, unsuccessfully hiding laughter herself. "It's not funny. Now, you be quiet before you wake up Cara!"

"You're cute when you're mad even through the phone."

She ignored him. "Well, no I don't have anything planned all week. There are freshman activities on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, but I don't have to go to all of those ...and I'm sure I can pencil a few in anyways."

"You better go to some of them, Scully. I want you to have a full college experience. Don't let me tie you down."

"You couldn't tie me down if you tried, Mulder!"

"Is that so?"

Scully giggled, rolling onto her stomach.

"Mulder, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I was thinking earlier... I think it's time I take you out on a proper date."

"You took me on an amazing date to that movie theater by the state line, remember?"

"No, no... a real date. One where we don't have to sneak around."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Scully couldn't believe that Mulder hadn't actually taken her on a real date. She completely forgot. Everything was going so smoothly that it never even crossed her mind.

"Just me and you. Some alone time."

"Well, I can't wait." Scully said, her smile audible through the phone.

They spoke on the phone until roughly 11 o'clock before Scully decided it was time to call her mother.

"I'll text you on my way to work tomorrow," Mulder said with a yawn. "I have my first day of curriculum prep. School starts on Tuesday."

"That's so weird that it starts on a Tuesday, but okay... I'm going to give my mother a call and then go to bed. I love you, Mulder."

"I love you more, Scully. Sweet dreams."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

-  
**Next chapter should be more exciting. Lot's of Mulder and Scully... not just Scully and Mulder through a phone. **  
**Please review! And I'll update soon!**  
**-Andrea**


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope you like this chapter... Cara has developed a knack for making things awkward for Mulder and Scully, we'll see how they handle the situation when she brings up marriage. **

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Scully was clad in a pair of white lace shorts and a flowing sky blue tank top as she lounged on her bed against her white ruffled quilt. The sound of the shower running filled the room. Ellen, Scully's room mate was taking a shower. She glanced to the opposite side of the room and saw what was in her opinion, very tacky. Scully's side was a romantic vintage feel with lots of pastels, but Ellen's looked like crayola vomited on a ton of zebra print. Scully shook her head, reminding herself to keep an open mind... she only met the girl just yesterday.

"Hey! I'm Ellen!" Ellen said with a grin as Scully entered the room after coming from the gym. Ellen's two parents were behind her. They were both very plain, but Ellen was anything but plain. She had bright blonde hair on top and brown hair underneath. It was styled with a lot of hair gel and she wore very dark eye makeup around her bright blue eyes and coco colored lipstick.

"I'm Dana," Scully said offering out her hand to Ellen and Ellen's parents. "Did you need any help with moving in?"

"No, I think I'm good. Me and my parents got most of it. They were just leaving!" She through a scowl at her parents and they shrugged.

"You sure you don't need any help putting your clothes away, Ellen?" Ellen's mom said sweetly, reaching for her daughter's suitcase.

"No, mom. You know I don't need help. I didn't want help with anything." She looked over to Scully who was now at her desk. Ellen's expression softened as she explained. "I have OCD."

"Well, then we'll be going," Ellen's dad said as he grabbed his baseball cap off of his daughter's bed. "It was nice meeting you sweetheart."

Ellen seemed nice. Scully new they were going to be somewhat different, but she hoped they could find some common interests. The night before, when she met Ellen, she went t an Honors Organization movie event with a girl she met at the picnic and Ellen had gone to hang out in a friend's dorm, so they didn't really have a chance to speak. Scully was going to spend the weekend with Cara and Mulder, so she figured that she wouldn't get to know Ellen until classes started.

"Are you going to any of the events this weekend," Ellen said as she emerged from the bathroom with her body clothed in a bright blue robe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"My boyfriend is actually visiting this weekend, so I don't know yet."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. He won't be staying over. I would've asked you first. He has a hotel near D.C."

"Oh, it's fine," Ellen said with a grin. "I wouldn't mind. He could cancel his reservation and stay here if you wanted."

"No... he uh..." Scully stuttered, knowing that her's and Mulder's situation was very unique. She didn't know how Ellen would perceive it. "He has a young daughter."

"Oh. How old?"

"She just turned five. She's absolutely adorable."

"I love kids. Do you have a picture?" Scully jumped up from the bed and grabbed the large ornate white frame on her desk that held a picture of the three of them at Cara's birthday party. Scully was wrapped in her sarong, all dry and Mulder's hair was a wet mess on his head as he stood next to her in his swim trunks. Scully was bent down by Cara, who was dripping wet in her brand new bathing suit Scully had bought her.

"You guys look like a little family. What's her name? What's his name? He looks older. Sorry if I'm asking too many questions."

"No, you're fine. Her name is Cara. His name is Fox... yeah I know, it's different. He prefers to go by his last name... Mulder." Scully took a deep breath before addressing the next thing Ellen had said. "Yeah, he is older... He was..." She preferred not to reveal everything at least until she knew Ellen better. "He's friend's with my older brother."

Scully sat on the metro on her way to D.C. It had been years since she had rode the metro and she had never done it alone. It was just another thing about gaining more independence. Of course, she could have taken her car... but she decided on trying something new instead.

As she stepped into the bright sunshine in the eighty-seven degree weather, Scully gripped her iPhone in her hand and went to her maps application in attempt to locate where she was and where it was Mulder was going to meet her. Just as her GPS found her location Scully heard a little girl's voice call out her first name.

"Dana!" Scully looked up and saw Cara running towards her at full speed. Cara was in a lime green ruffled sundress, her long hair in two braided pig tails. Scully looked for Mulder and saw him walking about ten feet behind his running daughter. Scully crouched down and picked up Cara ashs he ran into her arms. "Dana, I missed you so much! Daddy did too!"

"I missed both you and you're father, sweetheart." Mulder approached the two with a wide grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around Scully's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Mulder," Scully said, turning up to look at him with an equally happy grin. "Where's your hotel?" Scully put Cara onto the ground. Cara kept Scully's hand in her own and swung them both back and forth.

"It's over there... about a block down the road." Mulder said, pointing out to his right. "Angel, are you hungry?"

Without looking up at her father, Cara gave a nod.

"Let's put your bag in the hotel and then get some lunch. There's a nice little restaurant across the street from it."

Mulder grabbed Scully's beige overnight back and began to carry it all the way back to the hotel for her. Together, the three of them began walking down the road in the direction of their destination.

Cara skipped through the hotel door after she opened it with the plastic hotel key.

"Ya know, Mulder," Scully said as she pulled his hand through the door. She glanced back at him and beamed, "Not to be creepy or anything, but I remember you telling me a few years ago that you would never go back to a Comfort Inn based on the poor experience you've had at one."

"That was before I learned that this particular Comfort Inn had a daycare. I want to take you out on a proper date tonight, Miss Scully." Mulder took a step towards Scully, placing his hands on both of her hips. Scully instantly became nervous and sucked in a a breath of air before letting it out raggedly. Her face blushed a deep shade of scarlet. She wondered how Mulder still had this affect on her, how he was still able to make her nervous and awkward.

"I feel like you haven't called me that since high school," Scully mused, never taking her eyes off Mulder's.

"Maybe I should more often," Mulder said, his lips inching close to Scully's as he muttered his words. "It seems to get you nerv -"

"Daddy, Dana... can we go now? I'm hungry." Cara interrupted, coming from around the corner and pushing herself in between the two of them.

"Of course, sweetheart," Scully said warm-heartedly, stroking Cara's cheek. "I'm just going to use the bathroom. Why don't you and daddy go downstairs to the arcade and I'll meet you there."

Cara and Mulder stood patiently in the elevator as it ascended down to the first floor, the main lobby. Cara held her father's hand loosely and began to swing their hands together back and forth. Mulder smiled down at his daughter being her whimsical self and he got an idea.

"Come here," Mulder said just before the elevator door opened to the first floor. Mulder grabbed his daughter from underneath her armpits, bowed down and swung her up over his shoulders. A huge burst of girlish giggles escaped Cara's lips and Mulder soon found himself laughing too. His daughter's laughter was truly his favorite sound it was music to his ears.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as they walked out of the elevator and towards the small children's arcade.

"Cara? Is that you? I can't see you where did you go?"

"I'm on your shoulders!" She said, giggling at his response. "Ooooh! Daddy! Can I play the claw machine?"

"Of course, Angel," Mulder reached for his daughter, taking her off his shoulders and placing her on the ground where she ran towards the machine in front of her. "Did you want me to try to win you something?"

"No, I wanna do it. Can I have a quarter please?"

Cara tried her luck at the claw machine a couple of times before giving in and having her dad try for her. On Mulder's second attempt, he was able to get the purple alien to fall down into the hole for his daughter. Without wasting a second, Cara picked it up and ran it over to the woman walking towards them.

"Dana, look!" Cara exclaimed, waving the purple plush alien in the air.

"A purple alien?" Scully said, smiling down at Cara before smiling in Mulder's direction. "Did daddy win that for you?" Cara shook her head up and down very quickly. "Are you going to name him?"

"Her," Cara started, stressing that the alien was indeed a her rather than a him, "name is Dana."

Scully chuckled as she grabbed Mulder's hand. "Are you and Dana ready for lunch?" Scully asked.

"Yep! We're starving. Dana doesn't have food on her planet."

"She doesn't? What planet is that?" Mulder, asked completely amused by his daughter.

"Uhm... Planet Daddy."

"You are one silly girl, daughter." Mulder said before scooping Cara up into his arms. "Shall we show Dana, human Dana, what we were doing earlier?" Cara knew instantly what her father meant, so she nodded and Mulder again placed Cara on his shoulders. Scully, since Mulder's hands were occupied, placed her hand on the small of his back and they began walking to the restaurant.

The restaurant was small and quaint, with only a few others eating there that afternoon. The three of them had a booth next to a window, which looked out to the hotel across the street. Scully and Cara shared one side, while Mulder took the other. Their waitress had brought over a child's activity place mat for Cara along with a few crayons.

"Dana, you know what I was thinking," Cara said as she began drawing a sun on her place mat.

"What's that Cara?"

"I think it's time that you and Daddy get married."

Scully hurriedly exchanged a glance with Mulder and neither knew what to say. Both Mulder and Scully were now blushing. It was tough to tell who was redder.

"W-why do you think so?" Scully managed to get out.

"Well, that's what people do when they love each other. And you love daddy don't you? And daddy you love Dana."

"We do love each other, Angel," Mulder said with a smile, looking from Cara and then to Scully.

"So, are you going to get married?" Cara asked inquisitively, curiously and very persistently.

"Angel, these things take time," Mulder reached across the table and grabbed his daughters hand and then took Scully's in his other. Cara's smile faded and she looked upset.

"Sweet heart," Scully began, finding the words to say. "Maybe not in the next week, but maybe in the next few years we'll get married. I love your father and -" She was then at a lost for words. "And... not being married does not change any of that." Scully turned to look at Mulder, wondering if what she said was okay. He returned the look and together they exchanged something more than words, causing Scully to yet again blush.

Mulder couldn't be anymore proud at the words Scully chose to use. Everything she said was absolutely correct and he loved the way she could so easily convey such a difficult subject to his five-year-old. His love and admiration for the woman across the booth from him just went soaring.

"And," Scully added, "I love you too, Cara. Me and your father not being married doesn't change any of that either, okay?"

"Okay," Cara whispered. "And Dana, I love you and daddy too."

-  
After a full day of visiting the monuments, Cara became very cranky and both Mulder and Scully decided that it was time to come back to the hotel. They had a very nice day enjoying D.C. together and they managed to escape with no sunburn on their skin. It was 7 in the evening and the two had reservations for dinner at 7:30. Scully had changed into a navy one sleeved sundress and nude wedge sandals. Mulder had exchanged his cargo shorts for a pair of light khaki ones and a gray polo.

After getting ready rather quickly, the three of them headed down the elevator and set off in the direction of the daycare. The dropping off process was not to be very long since Mulder had stopped down earlier to sign a few forms.

"Mr. Mulder," A woman in the daycare uniform said, greeting the couple and Cara. "You and your wife look very nice."

Remembering the conversation from lunch, Scully nervously fidgeted at being called Mulder's wife.

"Cara," Mulder said, bending down to be eye level with his daughter. "We'll be back in a few hours. Be good for Ms. Nancy, okay Angel?" Cara nodded and Mulder placed a kiss on her forehead before standing back up.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Scully said, bending down like Mulder had before her. "Have fun with the other kids, okay?" Scully kissed Cara lightly on the cheek. "We'll see you soon."

After dropping Cara off, Mulder and Scully walked to the small parking lot where Mulder had parked his black mazda.

"You know, you still never told me where we're going." Scully said as Mulder opened the door for her. Before she could even get in, Mulder grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a nice long kiss, something he had been holding in all day. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she happily obliged, parting her lips and letting Mulder in to deepen the kiss. They soon pulled away breathless.

"It's in Georgetown. You'll like it."

After a fifteen minute car ride, Mulder and Scully arrived in front of their destination just in time for their reservation.

"Let me get your door," Mulder said, opening his.

"Mulder, you don't have to, it's fine."

"Scully, you may have misheard me. I said that this is a proper date. Now, I'm getting your door."

Mulder was right. Scully did like the restaurant that he took her to. It was quiet, small and intimate -just what they needed. They sat in a small booth far from the entrance of the place, tucked away in a corner. The host had placed their menus on both sides of the table, but Mulder opted for sitting right next to Scully. He grabbed the hand that she had folded with the other in her lap.

"You handled that conversation really well today, Scully. I've been meaning to tell you that."

"You think?" Scully asked as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

"I'll admit, I didn't know what to say to her, but I think you answered her better than I ever could have."

"You think there's any truth to my answer?" Scully asked cautiously, referring to how she said that maybe in a few years they would be married.

"You mean about us being married in a few years. You want to marry me?" Mulder joked, but Scully remained quiet, affirming that she was being serious. "I don't see any reason why it couldn't eventually become a reality."

"Mulder, I know we still have a lot of stuff we can get through before we could even consider marriage, but after Cara's question I've been thinking about it all day and I just want to know if we're on the same page."

"What page are you on?"

"I... I do see me eventually, years down the line, marrying you Mulder. I hope it's you... God, do I hope it's you." Scully whispered as she stared intently into Mulder's green eyes.

"How many years, Scully?"

"I haven't given it that much thought yet, I guess. When I'm done with college? In med. school? Before med. school?"

"I think... I think we'll know when timing's right. The timing may be right right now for Cara, but we'll know when it's right for us."

"So we are on the same page?" Scully questioned.

"I'd hate to tell you this in the restaurant Scully..."

"What is it?"

Mulder took his gaze away from Scully and threw his head back, debating on whether he should tell her in the restaurant or wait until they got back to the hotel. It was now or never, he figured. He already started to say it anyways, "You're the one, Scully."

Scully didn't know what to say, she only stuttered a few syllables, but nothing really came out. She couldn't formulate something in her mind to say. "W-we are on the same page then, Mulder. The exact same page."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I think the next one I write will take place during labor day weekend... I plan on writing at least two more chapters until Mulder and Scully come out about their relationship... I can't wait!**

**Please, please, please, review!**

**-AK.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for any mistakes I've made! I've just been so busy. I just moved into my apartment, I have a billion things to do for my university's Honor's Program, I'm working a lot, I'm sick and I start classes on Monday. I tried my best to get this up as soon as I could with everything that has been going on, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Side note: I could have been going to Canada today with my sister to meet Gillian Anderson BUT (and there's always a but) my sister lost her passport! Bummer :(**

-  
**Ch. 35**

The whole first week of college was a blur for Scully. She was either running off to class or to a club meeting for one of the various clubs she had joined. It admittedly was not easy at first for her, but towards the end of her first week, she was making friends. It being the first week, the workload was moderate and before the weekend she had luckily gotten all of her homework out of the way. It was now Friday afternoon and she was driving home to celebrate labor day weekend with her friends and family.

Scully pulled up into her driveway and stepped out of her car in white sundress with a dusty blue and gray scarf tied around her neck. With her feed clad in nude wedges, she made her way to the front door where she was greeted by her mother's arms.

"Oh, Dana, we've missed you. How was your first week?" Mrs. Scully said into her daughter's shoulder.

"It was fine... very busy," Scully said as the two women made their way to the back of the house, into the kitchen.

To the left of the kitchen was their living room and sleeping on the couch was Cara. It was the last day of half day kindergarten for Cara, so it was the last day that Mrs. Scully would be getting Cara from the bus stop and watching her until Mulder picked her up at 3 o'clock. Scully smiled at the 5-year-old on the couch.

"She talks about you all the time Dana. She misses you." Mrs. Scully said, noticing her daughter's fond smile.

"Oh," Sculy said, instantly a bit nervous of what exactly Cara had been saying. "What does she say about me?"

"Oh, just that she misses you, wishes that you could baby sit her and listen to this," Mrs. Scully was beaming in an amused sort of way. "She even says that her daddy, that Mulder misses you too."

"Why would Mulder miss me?" Scully asked with a chuckle, trying not to sound too alarmed.

"Because my daughter was an amazing student. I'm sure he misses all of my children," Mrs. Scully said softly. "But now you're moving on to bigger and better things, tell me... how's your room mate?"

"Ellen..." Scully began to think how to formulate her response as she remembered an incident from the night before when she smelled marijuana in her room. "Ellen's okay." She didn't want to upset her mother or cause her mother to worry, so she just went along with that. Melissa was to be home that night, so she figured that she would speak to her and get her advice. "Is anyone else home?" Scully glanced at her wrist watch, seeing that it was 2:30.

"Well, Charlie should be getting in from school around three. Oh, and Bill's upstairs -probably sleeping. He just came home a little bit before you did. Missy should be home tonight." Scully saw her mother's face fall and she knew that her father wouldn't be home for a while. "Your dad should be here either Sunday or Monday."

Scully spun around on her heal and began walking towards the front door. "I'm gonna get my bags from my car and then Monica's going to be over."

"Is she staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. She probably will be."

Scully made her way out of the house and to her silver ford fusion where she opened her back passenger side door and retrieved two of her bags.

"Danaaaaaa!" Scully whirled around and saw her best friend standing on the sidewalk next to her house.

"Hey!" Scully called out and Monica instantly ran up threw her arms around her friend.

The two of them made their way into the house and up to Scully's bedroom where they began to catch up.

"So it's been weird lately... our whole relationship is great and that part isn't being weird at all... it's just weird to think that I'm only 18 and it seems like I have a daughter almost. Do you know what I mean. Like, I love Cara and I would love to be seen as a maternal figure in her life, but I don't want to miss out on all the things I should be doing.

"No, I get it. It seems like Mulder and Cara are a package deal, huh?"

"Yes. And that's fine it really is. I love him being a father, I do. I love Cara completely too... I wouldn't change the whole situation for the world because I love the two of them so much, it's just weird if you think of it."

"Well, just don't over think it," Monica said, lying back onto Scully's bed well Scully sat on the edge. "It's not like you are going to be running home every weekend to go play mommy."

Just then as Scully was about to open her mouth, she heard the doorbell ring, followed by the door opening and Mulder's voice. Monica and Scully exchanged a glance before Scully made her way down the steps.

Mulder stood in the entry way and as soon as he heard foot steps coming down the steps, he knew it was her and his eyes lit up. He looked up at her and beamed childishly.

"Scully, it's nice to see you. Are you home for the weekend?"

"I am... until Monday night."

Mulder's eyes scanned over her flawless appearance, not failing to notice every minute detail that made of the love of his life.

"Your mom tells me that Cara is napping on the couch," Mulder said, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Hey, Mulder!" Monica called down from the top o the steps.

"Ms. Reyes," Mulder said with a smile and a wave. "It's nice to see you."

"She is. I'll go get her for you," Scully said, bouncing back to the subject they were on before Monica called down the steps.

As Scully made her way into her living room to get Cara off of the couch, she could here Charlie coming through the door. She smiled at hearing him talk to Mulder like they were old friends. Charlie said something about being in high school the next year and hoping he had Mulder for something.

'At least Charlie won't be too upset when Mulder and I come out to every one,' she mused in her head as she stooped down to collect Cara in her arms.

Mrs. Scully followed Scully into the entry way where Mulder was still standing talking to Charlie. Mrs. Scully handed Mulder Cara's purple Dora backpack and light pink sweater.

"Need help?" Scully asked Mulder ask she pulled back the door with her free hand.

"If you wouldn't mind," He said, smiling sweetly down at Scully holding his daughter.

"Mrs. Scully," Mulder began as Scully began to walk out the door. "I can't thank you enough for helping me out like this during Cara's first week of school. It means a great deal to me."

"Oh, Fox. Cara is just darling. It's no trouble at all. If you ever need me to help again, it's no problem." Mrs. Scully said softly before puling Mulder into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Scully was halfway to Mulder's car when Cara stirred in her arms.

"Dana?" Cara asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Hi, sweet heart." Scully said with a smile as she reached Mulder's black Mazda. Mulder was right on behind her, unlocking the doors with a click of the button.

"Am I going home now?"

"Yes, Angel," Mulder chimed in from behind and caressed his daughter's cheek before attempting to take her from Scully's arms, but Cara wouldn't let go.

"No!" Cara yelped, clutching onto Scully's neck as tight as she could. "I wanna stay with Dana!" Cara began crying into Scully's shoulder. Scully looked into Mulder's eyes and in that exchange more than words were conveyed and Mulder's arms returned to his side.

"Shh," Scully cooed, rubbing her hand up and down Cara's back. "Cara, sweetheart... I'll see you tomorrow, okay? But I know that your daddy misses you and wants to spend time with you at home."

Cara pulled back, sniffling. "Tomorrow?"

Scully nodded, "Tomorrow."

After Cara settled down, Scully placed her down in her car seat and shut the door.

"She never refused me like that before, Scully," Mulder whispered, the tiniest hint of anguish in his voice as they stood on the street staring at each other.

"It's nothing Mulder, she was just confused and upset about waking up." Scully grabbed his hand, which was masked from view by his car. "Cara's been telling my mom that you miss me too."

"Well, that's very true. Anything to worry about?"

"No... I just thought you should know. I have been a little worried that something may slip, but so far nothing has, so that's good."

"We're good at this, Scully. Just a few more months..."

"Hey, I'll stop down tomorrow evening," Scully said softly as she began slowly backing away from Mulder, keeping her eyes fixated on his.

'I love you,' Mulder mouthed with grin.

"You too, Mulder."

"Hey! I told you I would see you today!" Scully exclaimed as she caught Cara, who came running up into her arms. She was standing in Mulder's entry way and could smell him cooking dinner. "What's your daddy making for dinner?"

"Daddy's making my favorite, Mac 'n Cheese with broccoli." Cara said as she hopped out of Scully's arms and made her way to the kitchen. Scully followed as saw Mulder at the stove, cooking away.

She walked up to him and hugged him from behind his back.

"Miss me?" Scully asked sweetly as Mulder set down his spoon and spun around to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Always missing you." Mulder marveled at Scully in her nude sundress that danced at mid-thigh. She covered up with a navy cardigan over her shoulders.

Scully only smiled up at him and sat down next to Cara at the kitchen table. She was coloring in a coloring book.

"How's school, sweetheart?" Scully asked.

"It's fun. Muchos fun."

"Cara's taking Spanish," Mulder explained. "Cara what does that mean in English."

"A lot of fun. Spanish is my favorite subject. I'm going to be just like Dora."

"You know, I took a little bit of Spanish in school. Let's see if I remember anything..." Scully was trying to think of something clever to say, but her mind was going blank. It had been four years since her last Spanish class. "Cara esta muy bonita." That was the best she could think of.

"What did you say?" Cara inquired, her green eyes were wide with interest.

"I said 'Cara is very pretty.' Have you made any new friends?"

"Yep! Leila, Chelsea, Teagan and Mariah." Scully and Mulder both exchanged a grin at Cara's response. Mulder's biggest concern was Cara making friends, for she was always the shy one.

"That's good. They're very lucky to have you as a friend, Cara."

"Cara's been invited to a birthday party in two weeks," Mulder gestured to the purple and pink invitation on the refrigerator.

"Daddy, who's party was it again?"

"It's Teagan's birthday party."

"Oh yeah!"

Like Mulder, Scully was worried that Cara would have a hard time meeting different children. She was glad that Cara was having no trouble making friends. If it weren't for Monica living down the street, Scully would've been friendless in Kindergarten and she definitely did not want that for Cara. She couldn't have been more proud of Cara for making friends.

Dinner soon ended and after, Cara changed into her pajamas and came back downstairs, where Mulder had put in her current favorite move, Tangled. She cuddled up on the leather sofa and enjoyed the movie while Mulder and Scully both washed the dishes from dinner. Before the movie had ran half way, Cara was in a deep slumber.

"She's asleep," Scully whispered as she stood over the couch. She pressed a finger to her lips. "Should I-"

"No, I'll take her. It's okay." Mulder said, stepping over and pressing a chaste kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "Put something on that you like." He added, gesturing to the remote that remained on the coffee table.

Mulder carefully picked Cara up from the couch and began the assent up the stairs. Scully plopped down onto the warm couch, turned the DVD player off and proceeded to picking a show she wanted to watch. She flicked through channels before sticking with an episode of Myth Busters. It was a show she and Mulder could always agree on.

"You actually picked something reasonable, Scully. I'm impressed." Mulder mused, taking seat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to snuggle into his side. Scully pressed her nose to his chest, taking in his scent and hoping to hold onto it forever.

"You smell amazing," She lazily let out with a smile.

Mulder's face split into a grin and tugged at her, pulling her onto his lap. Scully's knees landed on either side of his thighs. His hands clapped against the back of her knees, starling her as his hands traveled up her thighs and up under her dress. Pressing her forehead against his she blushed at his warm touch. She let out a shaking breath that flooded his skin. He felt himself harden beneath her and as if on cue, she knew to settle herself down onto him at that moment, gasping the tiniest bit as she felt him stiffen beneath her.

"Mmmm," He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Scully rocked her hips against him slowly and at the same time, brushed her soft lips against his. Her hands caressed him from his shoulders to the back of his neck where her fingers interlocked. His hands moved to her shoulders and gently pushed off her cardigan. His hands then went to rest at her small hips. Mulder nuzzled his face against her neck, taking in her aroma before he began to kiss and suck lightly at her neck.

"I'll make this last until the next time you come home," Mulder whispered, lust ever so heavy in his voice before adding, "Miss Scully." He pronounced every syllable in the exact way that drove her wild.

Scully's lips met Mulder's in a fever and she wanted to get lost in that moment forever.

-  
**Please, please, please review! With being sick and everything that I've been doing lately your reviews will really cheer me up... & most likely make me update faster! :)**

**-AK**


	36. Chapter 36

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! This chapter is a Thanksgiving one. The next one is an Christmas one. Some shit goes down in this one. You've been warned. R&R**

Scully laid on top of her bed at home, her shoulder length hair spread out neatly around her head. She could hear her mother and aunt busy down below in the kitchen. It was Thanksgiving afternoon. The Macy's Parade had just ended so she went upstairs to have some quiet time to herself. Thanksgiving was always a big celebration at the Scully residence. Other than her immediate family, Scully's grandparents from both sides, two aunts and two uncles, Frank Greene (Scully's high school teacher and long-time friend of the family), his wife and adopted sons, Melissa's boyfriend Shay, Bill's girlfriend Tara, Mulder and Cara were attending dinner.

Mulder had dropped Cara off at her mother's sister's for a Thanksgiving brunch, so he was home alone. He said he was finally catching up on some house work before picking up Cara and making his way over to Scully's. The Scully's ate Thanksgiving dinner around 3, but Scully warned him not to miss the annual touch football played by the men in the backyard. She half wanted to surprise Mulder at his house, but she was exhausted. She helped her mother that morning in the kitchen. It was time for a nap.

"Dana, it's time to wake up!" Cara chirped as she stood next to Scully, who was still lying on her bed. Scully flickered her eyes open and saw Cara smiling before her. She had on a dark green Henley and a tan corduroy jumper. Underneath she wore a pair of brown leggings which went into a pair of tiny brown leather boots.

"Hello, Cara," Scully whispered as she began sitting up. "Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart."

"You too, Dana. Daddy's here too! He's outside. Let's go!" Cara began tugging on Scully's arm.

"Hold on just a second, Cara. Let me fix my hair. I just woke up." Cara waited impatiently by Scully's bedroom door as she adjusted herself. She was wearing a cream oversized sweater and a pair of dark wash jeggings. She pulled on a pair of cognac riding boots and was ready to follow Cara out the door.

"Cara, go get your jacket," Scully said sternly before Cara had made it all the way outside.

"But Dana, it's not that cold out."

"I'm not having you get sick, young lady. Now get your jacket on." Scully said as she pulled on a light jacket herself. Cara groaned as she got her jacket on as well.

They came out onto the deck patio and it seemed as if the men were picking teams. Charlie kept yelping that he wanted to be on Mulder's. Mulder turned and saw Scully standing with his daughter next to her. They gave each other a quick smile before the men began there football game. Scully began hugging and saying hello to all of her relatives who weren't involved in the football game. Most of them headed inside to put the finishing touches on the Thanksgiving dinner. Scully and Cara both stayed outside to watch the game with Melissa and Bill's girlfriend, Tara.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Scully called out the everyone outside.

"Did you win, Daddy?" Cara asked excitedly and jumped into her father's arms. He kissed her on the cheek. "No sweetheart, Daddy's team lost."

Charlie, disheartened by the fact that his team lost, stomped all the way inside. Scully began hugging and saying hello to her other relatives who were busy playing football. Mrs. Scully began to usher everyone into the house and into the large dining room to say grace. Mr. Scully led the prayer, thanking God for family, friends and the delicious food they had before them. With that, the family lined up ready to place food on their plates.

The dinner table was big, but it unfortunately was not big enough for everyone. They had to have two tables. There was a table for the adults and a table for the four kids. Melissa and Shay decided to join Charlie at the kids table. At the adult table, Mulder and Scully sat side by side and had their own conversation away from everyone. Scully was particularly smiley as they spoke. She was constantly giggling, unconsciously being flirty with Mulder next to her. The two were so engaged that they did not notice Bill eyeing them from across the table. He was becoming suspicious. He could tell his little sister felt something for Mulder.

After an argument about what the difference between yams and sweet potatoes is, Mrs. Scully brought out an apple pie and a pumpkin pie for everyone to begin sharing. By this time, Cara had climbed up on Scully's lap and ate her pie there.

After Mulder and Cara had finished their pieces of pie, Scully picked up their three plates and began to take them into the kitchen. Bill immediately got up and followed with his plate.

"Hey Dana, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Bill said as the two of them put plates in the sink.

"Sure, Bill? What's up?" Scully asked as the moved outside onto the porch.

"You and Mulder… You guys seemed close at dinner."

Scully began to blush. She looked down. She was always a horrible liar. How was she going to deny that there was anything between them.

"Bill," Scully began, staring down at her boots.

"No, let me finish Dana. Mulder's older. A lot older."

"Not by much," She interjected.

"He's eight years older than you Dana."

"How much older is Dad than Mom?"

"7 years. But that is beside the point, Dana. I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"I won't," Scully said angrily.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Bill. You're being ridiculous. There's nothing between me and Mulder. I just watch his daughter. Cara and I just have a very strong bond. That's it. That's the end of it."

"I don't believe you. Not after seeing you and him at dinner."

"I'm going back inside. You're being ridiculous." Scully turned on her heel and left her brother outside. Her heart was pounding both with fear and anger. Fear because her brother was catching on and did not seem too happy with the situation. And anger because he felt that she wasn't good enough for Mulder.

"What's the matter, Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked from the kitchen. She had watched her two children arguing outside.

"Nothing, mom," Scully lied flatly before returning to the dinner table.

Scully sat down and Cara, who was sitting in her father's lap, stretched her arms out for Scully to take her. Scully pulled Cara over onto her lap.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked Scully, sensing that she was upset.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"Dana, I'm sleepy." Cara said with a yawn.

"You know," Mulder began, sliding his hand across his daughter's long brown hair. "Turkey has something in it that makes you sleepy. "

"Do you want to go lay down in my bedroom?" Scully asked an almost asleep Cara.

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Come on," Scully said, standing up with Cara in her arms, Cara's head resting on her shoulder. "We'll watch a movie."

Scully carried Cara up the steps and into her bedroom, where they both cuddled on her bed. She turned on The Little Mermaid and Cara fell asleep within minutes. As Scully laid there, her from vibrated in her pocket. It was Mulder.

'Tell me what's wrong, Scully.'

'I will. Tonight. I'll be over.'

'Should I be worried?'

'It's fine Mulder.' She lied. The truth was, she was nervous and had no idea what was coming. Bill likes Mulder… or at least he did. He didn't seem to happy when he confronted his sister.

Scully eased off the bed and went downstairs to join her family around the television.

-

By 8pm, all the guests had left the Scully house. Bill had left soon after dinner, for he had to have dinner with his girlfriend's family too. Scully was on her way to meet Mulder at his place. He had left Scully's then went back to his ex-sister-in-law's to drop Cara off for the night.

Scully pulled into Mulder's driveway and moments later, his car was right behind hers. They turned their cars off at the same time, but Scully just sat there, staring ahead at the house in front of her. She was worried. She was worried that Bill was going to ruin everything.

Mulder tapped on her window. "You coming in?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Scully gave him a weak smile and nodded before following him inside. Together they climbed the steps from the basement into the kitchen and once the door was shut, before the light was even turned on, Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, pulling her into his warm embrace. He buried his face into her dark red hair.

"I missed being able to do this." He whispered in his deep voice. Scully buried herself in the crook of Mulder's neck.

"Mulder," She said against his skin. "Bill… Bill knows."

Mulder pulled himself back to look at Scully in the eyes. She flipped the light switch and they were now staring at each other. He saw the worry written on her face.

"How do you know? What did he say?"

"He confronted me. He said it was obvious at dinner… that you're older. A lot older. He didn't seem too thrilled. He told me I'm going to get my heart broken."

"What did you say?"

"I told him you're not much older, that he was being ridiculous because there's nothing there between us."

"I think you're worrying too much, Scully." Mulder pulled Scully against his chest, clutching her hair with his right hand. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise you."

"We don't know that, Mulder."

"Well, whatever does happen, we're staying together." He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you. You're parents, the world… they're all going to find out sooner or later. It may not be the way we like them too, but it's inevitable. And once everyone knows, things will get easier."

"No more sneaking around," Scully whispered.

"Exactly. No more sneaking around. We can be more like a family too."

"I love you, Mulder. So much…"

"I love you too, Scully."

-

Scully was drifting in and out of consciousness as she and Mulder laid on his bed in the darkness. The digital clock on the night stand read 2:37. The down comforters wrapped around their naked bodies. Mulder was completely out and was snoring lightly. Scully heard her iPhone vibrate on the night stand, causing her to snap into attention. She reached over and grabbed it, seeing that she had a text from her brother.

'Dana our conversation from earlier is not over. I know I'm right. Mulder can go fuck himself.'

She typed back a reply: 'No Bill, you can go f yourself. There's nothing between Mulder and me. That's the end of it. Thanks for waking me up.'

**Uh oh... all I can say is that there is going to be more drama in the next chapter. Please review :)  
**  
**Till then,**  
**AK.**


End file.
